We are the four Elementalists
by Steviee
Summary: Harry is in his eighth year at Hogwarts and he comes into a magical inheritance on his 18th birthday. Voldemort is dead, and Harry can finally be normal. Or can he. This is a Harry and Draco slash story. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing. Contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1-Merlin

Hey! This is my second Harry fic! Everything belongs to J.K. I'm writing this for fun and not for profit. Please enjoy! May contain swearing! :)

* * *

><p>Prologue: Merlin.<p>

A tall and handsome man sat at the round, wooden table with a large jug of ale. He didn't drink often, but he felt it was an occasion to be celebrated. The man went by the name of Merlin, and he was a Wizard. A strong and _very_ powerful Wizard. He was waiting for his two friends: Morgana and Millicent who were also magical beings. They were both Witches, and held a similar power to Merlin.

Merlin felt slightly uneasy. He knew Morgana was travelling down a path she wouldn't be able to return from. She was well into the Dark Arts and as one of the most powerful Witches that lived, it was going to be hard to stop her from upsetting the balance between light and dark. He loved her dearly, and thought of her as a sister. They grew up together after all.

Millicent was young and very shy. She too, was powerful but her heart and soul were pure. Merlin had no worries for the beautiful young woman, she would do well.

Both women turned up together. They sat down at the table Merlin was at and the Barman bought over two glasses of red wine. Morgana was a regular customer at this particular tavern and it would not do to keep such an intimidating woman waiting.

'Hello my dear ladies. I hope you are both well?'

They both nodded.

'I understand you know what I've called you here for?'

'Yes. I do.' Morgana smirked.

Millicent looked confused. 'I'm not sure.' She blushed. 'I think so.'

'No worries M'Lady.' Merlin grinned. 'You understand that as a Witch you are very special? But, you are very special even for a Witch, as is Morgana and myself. We are, what are known as Elementalists. There are only four at any one time. One for each of the elements. You know this obviously, as I explained when you came into your inheritance. You are Earth. I am air. Morgana is Water, and fire was unknown. Until now. What we all felt was him coming into his powers, so we have to find him soon. Or, he may come to us as our power is strong, due to the fact we are together. Together, we are the four elementalists, and that makes us the strongest beings on Earth. But only when we're together.'

Morgana had heard all this before, so she finished her wine and stood to take her leave. 'Merlin. Millicent. I have things to do, always a pleasure. Good day to you both.'

Millicent waved and Merlin nodded. 'We need to watch out, Millie. Morgana is beginning to dabble in the Dark Arts, and I can feel her getting drawn in. We need to find our fire counterpart, he can help us, help her.'

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Merlin searched high and low, he traveled to different countries and looked for the fire boy everywhere he went. He knew Morgana was drifting further and further away and he was beginning to loose hope.

'Hello Sir, can I help you?'

Merlin spun around and he came face to face with a young boy, who was about 18 years old.

'Who are you?' Merlin asked the teenager.

'Martin. Who are you?'

'Merlin. I think you're the man I've been looking for.'

'Excuse me?' Martin asked, confusion written all over his handsome face.

'You can do magic yes? And you've recently come into a new power, am I correct?'

'How'd you know?'

'I'm the same as you. Well, not exactly the same, but similar. I am your air, and our water and earth Sisters are in my homeland. Will you come with me?'

'If you can prove to me that you can control the air. I have no family and friends here, it's a lonely existence. I do feel drawn to you however, and I believe I can trust you.'

'You can. Here, I'll show you.'

Merlin raised his arms to the sky and almost immediately the wind started whipping around his face, causing his hair to fly wildly into his eyes.

'Okay! Okay! I believe you. Take me home.'

Merlin gave the young man a smile and held out his arm. 'Know how to apparate?'

* * *

><p>(Time skip- Setting: The same tavern Merlin sat in years previously. Morgana had turned evil and there's nothing her fire, air and earth counter parts could do to save her. After years of ferocious battle. Morgana was killed, but unfortunately she took the others with her leaving the world with out its Elementalists. But not for long.)<p>

* * *

><p>'Princess Ravenclaw, beautiful as always.' Godric Gryffindor took the lady's hand and gave it a small kiss. He beamed at her and she blushed.<p>

'Prince Gryffindor, still the charmer I see?' She laughed. She hadn't seen her friend for a while, and truth be told she missed him. They were both in their early twenties and had been brought up together, being Princes and Princesses of neighbouring kingdoms.

'Is Slytherin going to be joining us today?' Godric asked quietly. It was common knowledge that he held no love for the hard-headed King, and the feeling was mutual.

'I assume so. I felt the pull, as did you. I assume he did too, and please call me Rowena. All of this Princess Ravenclaw makes me feel woozy.'

As if on cue, the door was slammed open and in strolled a very rich looking man. He looked around distastefully and sat at the table with his fellow Prince and Princess.

'Good day Prince and Princess.'

'King Slytherin.' They both nodded at the man respectfully, even though they didn't particularly like him. He was a hard man to get along with, and his opinions were harsh and in some cases, vile. But even with all that, he was very powerful, very rich and held a lot of influence over kingdoms that weren't his own.

'You both felt the pull then?' He said, looking at the duo with a bored expression.

'Yes, we did. And we intend to find her soon. We need a safe haven in Britain for the young Witches and Wizards, they are no longer safe.'

'Agreed.' Salazar Slytherin said. He loathed to agree with the reckless Gryffindor, but unfortunately it was the case, and if the Princess agreed, then it was definitely a good idea. Slytherin held more respect for Rowena Ravenclaw then anyone else he had ever met. Including his Parents.

'I feel our Sister is close. The pull is stronger this time, which surely means she isn't far.'

'Hmmm.' Gryffindor mused. 'Perhaps she is a fellow Queen or Princess? We all seem to be born into Royalty. Surely it's no coincidence?'

'That's true. I'll look in the North Kingdoms, Godric you take the East and King Slytherin, you take the West. If we haven't found her, we'll join back here in a week and look in the South together.'

They said their goodbyes and began their search.

7 days later they joined together again, but this time Princess Ravenclaw had another woman with her. She was timid, but she was certainly high-class.

'This is Princess Hufflepuff. She belongs to the kingdom that is furthest in the North. It's a tiny little place in the mountains, full of beauty. I was sad to leave.'

The men made their introductions.

'I'm Prince Godric Gryffindor. I'm your fire Brother.'

'I'm King Salazar Slytherin and I'm your Brother of Water.'

'And you know who I am. I'm your Air Sister. Together we make the Four Elementalists, the first who have come together since the great Merlin.'

'I'm Helga Hufflepuff. I realized I had an affinity for Earth when I was a little girl, but it became more apparent on my18th birthday, which was just over a week ago. So, do you know why we have wings?'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it's so short! But yeah, it was just a quick overview of a few past Witches and Wizards who hold the power. As well as being able to control the elements, they have other features too. But you'll find that out later. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2-What's this?

Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! We're getting onto Harry now! Harry and Co, still don't belong to me. Enjoy!

Mrs. Morpheus- Here you go! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter two- What's this?<p>

Harry Potter was lying in his bed at the Burrow and he ached. He felt terrible and he had no idea why. Well, he had an idea, but why would a dream make him ache? It was the early hours of the morning, on the 31st July.

_31st july! It's my birthday! _

Harry cast a quick tempus charm and he felt his shoulders sag when he read it was only 4.30 am. Way too early, even for Molly Weasley. He quietly got out of bed and padded to the toilet. His back really hurt and he tried to remember the dream he had last night.

He had wings, he remembered that much. Great big wings, the colour of fire. They were impressive and very beautiful, his hair seemed to be a bit longer and his eyes a bit greener, and he didn't wear his glasses in his dream.

'Glasses!' Harry gasped out loud. He wasn't wearing his little round specs, and he could see _clearly! _Even though it was dark, he could see the completely un-blurry outline of the bathroom. He turned the light on and hurried over to the large mirror that hung over the bathroom sink.

'Merlin!' He exclaimed. He looked exactly the way he did in his dream. He wasn't complaining, because he looked good. His eyes were more vibrant, and his face had lost its boyish charm, his body had filled out, and he swept his hands down his already-quidditch-toned-but-now-even-more-so body.

Harry shrugged, he could deal with this. But, what about the wings? Did he have those too?

He took off his tee-shirt, noticing the back was very ripped. 'What the...' He raised his eyebrows and chucked it in the bin, he looked at his back in the mirror and he saw it was a complete and _utter _mess. He had a large, angry 'V' shaped scar, starting at his shoulder blades and ending in the middle of his spine and dried blood was everywhere.

He came to the conclusion that he did have wings, they had just gone back inside his body. How and why, he didn't know. But he concentrated on making his supposed wings appear, after double checking the door was locked and warded. Harry closed his eyes tightly and imagined the large and colourful wings popping out his shoulder blades. Nothing happened.

'Hmphh!' He grunted as he tried again.

'C'mon wings! Appear!' He cried as he sent one last burst of concentration to his back and suddenly, there they were. Harry was shocked, half of him didn't actually expect it to work, and the other half was a mixture of fear, excitement and awe.

'So it wasn't a dream then? Great, I'm different. Again.' Harry muttered. No doubt someone will find out and sell the story to the _Daily Prophet. _But oh well, he thought to himself. I have wings and they don't. Suckers.

He hopped in the shower and washed the blood off himself. A quick tempus charm told him it was gone 6. He had been looking at his wings for over half an hour. He dried his hair and threw on some old clothes. He decided he was going to go clothes shopping when he next went to Diagon Ally. Dudley's old clothes didn't do his 'new look' any justice.

'Morning Molly!' He beamed at the older women and she jumped.

'Harry my dear! What you doing up so early? Where's your glasses?'

'Couldn't sleep, had an odd dream and woke up not needing them anymore. Do you need some help?'

'Oh okay. Happy birthday by the way! No, you don't need to help me today, you sit and make yourself comfortable, I'll get some breakfast on the go!'

'Molly...'

'Sit!'

Harry sat. You didn't want to mess with one Molly Weasley, especially when she was in her kitchen. 20 minutes later a huge, steaming plate of Bacon, eggs, hash browns, mushrooms and toast was placed in front of him.

'Mmm thanks Molly! Looks great!' He said and enthusiastically dug in. It didn't take long for the smell to waft up to the bedrooms and just after Harry finished eating, Ron and Hermione came downstairs, followed closely by the twins and Ginny.

'Good morning! Why is everyone up so early? It's only just gone 7!' Molly gushed. She loved it when everyone got up early.

'Couldn't sleep.' Ron yawned. Hermione was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and Ginny looked liked she'd been smacked round the face with a flobberworm. She didn't like mornings. At all.

The twins, on the other hand were bright eyed and bushy tailed. 'Morning Mother dear. Happy birthday Speccy. Finally a big boy now.'

'Oh Forge, look he's not speccy!'

'Merlin, Gred. You're right. Harry why are you inflicting blindness upon yourself?'

Harry laughed. 'Thanks guys. I just woke up this morning not needing them.'

Hermione perked up at that. 'You're telling us, that you woke up just not needing your glasses anymore?'

'Yeah 'Mione, that's exactly what I'm saying. My hairs longer and my eyes are greener too.'

'I think that baby Potter might have come into a magical inheritance!' Fred, or maybe George said excitedly.

'Don't you usually come into those on your 16th or 17th?' Ron said, the confusion clearly written over his face.

'Yes little Ronnikins. But in some cases, it can be 18, or even 21. But those are rare and haven't been heard of for centuries. I think, about 400 years ago, a young girl was happily walking through her town, and suddenly she turned into a mermaid! Just like that. On her 21st birthday.'

'That's obviously not true!' Hermione said pompously.

'And how do you know Miss-Know-It-All? Were you there?'

'Of course not. But it's obviously been made up!'

'Shut up 'Mione. It's true and there's not much you can do about it.'

'Don't talk to her like that.' Ron piped up and he sat at the table and looked at Harry.

'Mate, you look different.'

'Yeah, I just said my hairs longer and my eyes are brighter.'

'Always gotta be different haven't you?' Ron said with a sneer.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed.

'He's right, you know Harry. You have always got to be different. You always have to one up everyone. You can't help but love the attention.'

'Excuse me!' He spluttered as he stood up.

Ron stood up too, blocking his girlfriend from an angry Harry.

'Don't you fucking dare.' He hissed at his friend, _was friend. _

'Ronald language!' Molly cried. 'Sit down boys! Please!'

'You should know I have wings too.' Harry hissed back, ignoring Molly completely.

'Wicked!' Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

'I didn't ask for this. You two should know that better than anyone.'

'Ha! You've always loved being the centre of after year, you've gone and done something good and brave. 'Mione's right. You can't help yourself.'

'So you've been my friend because of my celebrity status?'

Ron shrugged and sat down, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

'Ron! Stop being an ass. Harry's done more for you then you've done for him. You ungrateful prick.'

'Well, I won't burden you anymore. And don't bother crawling back this time Ron. Thanks for breakfast Molly. I'll be grabbing my belongings and leaving.'

'Oh Harry dear! Sit down! He didn't mean it.'

'Yes he did Mrs. Weasley. And so did Hermione.'

Harry stormed upstairs and packed everything into his school trunk. He noticed Ginny didn't say anything to defend him, and she was supposed to be in love with him. Obviously not. Harry had been drifting away from her over the last few weeks anyway, and he didn't want to give her false hope that he wanted to get back with her

'Harry wait!' He heard someone call as he was walking down the garden path. He needed to get to the edge of the apparition wards.

'We're coming with you. Mum's in there having a full on fight with Ron and Hermione. Ginny seems to be enjoying it.'

'No, no. You two stay here, they are your family.'

'They are yours too Harry. Mum and Dad still love ya, so does Bill and Charlie. Percy had learnt to respect you, and Ginny's having a funny five minutes. Ron's the only ass in the family.'

'I know, I'll write your Mum a letter later. I can't be around him right now. I think I'll explode. My two best friends turning on me, just like that.'

'Sorry Harry.' They both said mournfully. 'Can we still come with you, we kinda promised Mum that we'll keep you safe.'

'Yeah sure. I was thinking of getting a room in Diagon. You can see my wings. If they come that is.' He added the last bit under his breath.

* * *

><p>The three apparated to Diagon Ally and Harry went straight to the Leaky Cauldron. He paid for a room for two weeks and deposited his trunk on the bed.<p>

'Happy birthday to me!' He sighed dramatically throwing himself down next to his worn school trunk.

'Hey don't worry! We'll help you celebrate in style!' They both said. 'First, you need to go shopping. Your clothes are worse than ours. Then we can show you some new products in the shop if you want.'

'And theeeeeen, it's party time. We know all the best bars down here don't we Forge.'

'Indeed we do Gred. Baby Potter isn't going to be a baby no more! Oh Gred! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Harry looked worried.

'Won't the new Harry look absolutely smoking hot with a tattoo?' He finished with a grin.

'Oh my dear brother! You took the words out of my mouth.'

'Do I get any say in the matter?' Harry said quietly.

'Nope.' The twins said in unison. 'Where's these wings then?'

Harry chuckled, he hoped they had forgotten, but he wasn't in much luck. He removed his shirt and turned his back to his friends. It only took five minutes for them to show and the twins gave a loud gasp.

'Fuck Harry! They're amazing! What are you?'

'I have no idea. I was hoping 'Mione would do some research...' He trailed off, he felt a pang of sadness. He knew it was the end of the golden trio, and despite their words, he would miss them.

'We'll have a look. Blotts might have something.'

So Harry's birthday began. They went to Madame Malkin's first where the twins loaded Harry's arms with a variety of different clothes. He tried each outfit on and paraded around in front of Fred and George. He was making a show out of it, and he even attracted the attention of Madame Malkin, who couldn't help but laugh at the teen.

They clapped and wolf-whistled every time Harry came out of the changing room. He would smile and bow, fluttering his eyes and twirling as he turned to go back into the cubicle. Harry had just come out in a particularly nice outfit of tightish fitting black jeans, black dragon hide boots and a fitted white, button down shirt with a Slytherin green tie, when he saw someone he hoped not to see until school. _Dammit! _

Draco Malfoy was stood staring at Harry with his mouth open. And Harry thought it was quite alright to do the same. He looked _hot. _Like Harry, Draco's hair was a bit longer, and his eyes a bit brighter. They were more molten silver then stormy grey. Was Draco the same as him?

'Err Harry. You look like you're about to pounce on the man.'

Harry was shocked to find he was annoyed at the twins for interrupting his staring. He glared at them before greeting the blonde.

'Malfoy.'

'Potter. I see you're actually taking care of your appearance now. About time.' He drawled, walking further into the shop.

'Yep. I fancied a change, and as it's my birthday I'd thought I'd treat myself.'

'Well many happy returns. I'll leave you to it.'

'Thanks Malfoy, have a good day.'

The twins stood there in shock. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having a civil chat? Impossive, their rivalry was almost legendary.

'We've grown up since our first year.' Harry snapped at the gaping red-heads.

'But..'

'Yeah..'

'That was Malfoy..'

'Draco Malfoy..'

'Ice Prince of Slytherin..'

'Yes. I know. Well done.'

They just raised their eyebrows and pointed to the changing room.

'You are most definitely buying that outfit. Malfoy looked like he was going to eat you alive.'

Harry felt pleased, and he had no idea why. He had felt a spark of attraction to the blonde, and he knew the feeling was mutual. The twins were right, Draco was looking at him like he was the last piece of cake at a party. He felt drawn to the blonde Slytherin and he intended to find out why.

He shrugged in agreement and got changed yet again.

The twins had made Harry buy at least seven new outfits, five pairs of shoes, three new cloaks, three new jackets and two pairs of dress robes, on top of a new set of Hogwarts robes. He was still short compared to the Weasleys, but his inheritance had made him a few inches taller and broader. Soon after, they made their way back to Harry's room to drop off his stuff.

'Now for the fun part. Melindia's Magical tattoos and piercings.'

They pushed Harry into the shop first and he was greeted straight away. 'How can I help you my dear?'

'I want a tattoo, but I have no idea what I like.'

'Ah never mind, here's a book. Have a look. I just need to finish off this gentleman and I'll be with you.'

Harry nodded and took the book. He had only looked at a few pages when he saw three different tattoos that he fell in love with straight away. One was a black, green and silver snake, that wrapped itself around the arm, starting at the wrist and ending on the bicep. It slithered around, confusing Harry, but he found the effect endearing. The second was a black panther that spread across the chest and stomach and the third was a lion, who shook his mane on a regular basis. He was a gorgeous sandy colour with a vibrant red mane of hair.

'Have you finished looking dear?' The woman said as she let the other man out of the shop.

'Yep, these three please. In the same places as the model, but can the snake have silver eyes, the panther have green eyes and can the lion be a bit darker?'

'Of course, I like the tattoos to be a bit different anyway. Makes them unique. Can I help you two with anything?'

'Oh no. We're here for Harry. It's his 18th.'

'Well! Happy birthday dear! If you can prove it's your birthday you can get a 20% off discount for all tattoos and if it's _really_ your 18th you can have a free ear piercing.'

'Wicked. Thanks. Yeah it's my 18th. How do I prove it?'

'Just write your name and date of birth on this parchment.'

Harry done so and the woman gasped. 'Harry Potter?'

He inwardly groaned. 'Yes that's me.' He sighed.

'What an honor! Right over here then Sir. I'll begin right away.'

* * *

><p>By the time Harry, Fred and George sat down for lunch, Harry felt exhausted. His back still ached a bit and now his chest, arm and leg did too.<p>

'They look so wicked Harry.' Fred chirped, giving Harry the once over. 'If I was gay, I'd tap you.'

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. _I wonder if Draco's gay? No, no! I can't think of him like that!_

'You've gone bright red Harry. What's up?'

'What do you think is up Georgie? Harry has a crush on certain blonde Slytherin.'

'Hey! No I don't. I can appreciate an attractive man, but that doesn't make me gay!'

The twins just laughed at him and they began eating their food. They wanted to stop off at their shop before they hit the pubs. Harry would _love _their new invention.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading guys. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- I feel ridiculously confused

Thanks for reading! Harry still doesn't belong to me! Contains swearing and a minor slash scene.

Thanks again: Mrs Morpheus... yep, the papers are going to love it. I'm going to do it soon, a few nights after Harry's birthday maybe?

Kamui5: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter three- I feel ridiculously confused.<p>

Draco got home and went straight to bed. He dumped his bags on the floor and called his house elf to put it away.

What the hell happened earlier?

There was no way he: Draco Malfoy- Ice Prince of Slytherin House, found Harry bloody Potter: Golden Boy of Gryffindor attractive. No, no, no. Yes.

_What?!_

The Malfoy heir groaned. He knew he found the raven-haired boy attractive. Hell, he'd known that since their fifth year. But he looked even better now. And to make matters worse, he felt _drawn _to the Potter boy. He also felt oddly drawn to Blaise too, but the Zabini heir was as straight as they come, and he didn't like Draco's attention.

What's a boy to do? He thought sadly to himself. I feel so ridiculously confused right now.

'Oh!' Draco gasped as he shot upright on his bed.

'Is Harry the same as me? Is that why his eyes are brighter? Oh Merlin, my eyes got brighter on my 18th and I grew _wings. _Does Harry have wings? I _just have_ to see him!' Draco was muttering to himself. He didn't notice he was making the water in his glass bubble, just by flitting around his bedroom.

He pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill and began writing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, all hell had broken loose, when a young boy had accidentally set of a box of very powerful, and very fiery fireworks.<p>

'George! Get everybody out! Harry, put some shields up to protect everything!' Fred shouted.

Harry done so with ease, and when George came back in he helped Fred subdue the wild fireworks.

It was only when a rogue dragon was aiming toward the back of Fred's head, did Harry do something he didn't know he could do.

He put up a shield of fire, that ate the firework, and all the others that were still whizzing about, bouncing off the shields. It was only when the fire had finally died out that Harry noticed Fred and George were staring at him.

'What?' He grumbled. He knew what. But he was waiting for the tirade of 'What the hell was that!'

'Harry. What the _hell _was that.' George exclaimed.

Here we go. 'I have absolutely no idea. I needed to protect you and that's what my magic done. I think it came with my inheritance. It's never happened before.'

'Harry, nobody can control fire, well except a fire elementalist. And no one knows if they even exist anymore.'

'Figures.'

'Merlin, Harry. Do you know what this means?'

'Nope.'

'Let's say you are a fire elementalist, legend says, that if you find your earth, air and water counterparts you will be the strongest Witches and Wizards in the World.'

'Well you wouldn't want to tell your dear Brother that. He'll have a right hissy fit.'

The twins laughed. 'We'll do some research for you anyway, you know there might be another reason. You go on back now, we'll get this sorted.'

Harry nodded and left. He made his way back to his room and ran himself a relaxing bath.

'So a fire bearer eh?' Harry mummered to himself as he sunk himself into his hot bath. 'Interesting.'

It was over an hour later when Harry woke up. He had fallen asleep in the bath and he heard a tapping at the window. He got out and wrapped a towel round his waist.

'Alright I'm coming!' He shouted into the other room, he emerged to see a large eagle owl making a fuss outside his window.

'Who the hell knows I'm here?' He mused, as he let the owl in. The beautiful creature had a letter tied to its leg. The owl looked familiar, and Harry passed the owl a treat and sat on the bed to read his letter.

Harry.

I understand it's odd to be receiving a letter from me, but I'm led to believe we are in the same boat. Meet me tomorrow in the bar at the Leaky Cauldron, at 11. Please come alone, it's private.

Yours,

Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't help the smile that covered his face as he got dressed into one of his new outfits. Draco wanted to see him. He was going to look good for the blonde, but now, it was time to go out.

Fred and George came for Harry at 8 that evening, they were both dressed well and Harry thought they both looked great.

'Ready Potter?' George grinned.

'Yeah I am. Do I look okay?'

'You look fantastic.'

'So do you two.'

'We know.'

Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to tame his hair once more. He was wearing a short sleeved black tee-shirt and his new tattoo was on show. The Lion was covered with his jeans and the panther was covered with his shirt, but the snake looked good and Harry loved it.

They hit the first bar in Muggle London. The twins plied Harry with pints, shorts and shots, and he was tipsy before he even left that bar. A few hours later he ended up back in Diagon Ally, drinking in the bars there. He over heard the twins talking about a club in Knockturn Ally.

'Why'd cha wanna go to Knockturn for?' He slurred.

'The clubs there are incredible. We will have to glamour your scar, but it'll be cool.'

'S'ok. I wanna dance.'

They laughed. 'Okay little brother. Let's go.'

Harry felt a tingle as his scar was covered with one of the twins magic, and they left.

* * *

><p>Draco was in The Tavern, dancing with some random witch when he saw Harry walk through the floor with the red-headed Weasley twins.<p>

Harry was here. Oh Merlin no! What was the heroic boy-who-lived doing here!? In Knockturn Alley. Home to the worst of the worst?

He strolled over to the bar, leaving the witch alone and ordered himself a firewhiskey, which he drank in one gulp. He looked over to where Harry was, just 1 minute earlier, but he couldn't see him.

'Hey Draco!' Harry had come over to stand next to the blonde, he beamed up at the man who used to be his school rival and Draco couldn't help but smile back. Harry looked beautiful when he smiled.

'Hello Harry.' He replied softly. 'Did you get my letter?'

'Yeah, I forgot to reply. I can meet you then. Do you want a drink?'

'No thanks Potter. I think your friends are looking for you.'

'The twins? Oh no they'll be off hunting for a girl or two. I'm pretty drunk to be honest. I haven't really drunk since my 17th!' Harry was babbling and Malfoy found it cute. C_ute? What the hell was wrong with him?_

Since when has Potter been cute?

'Well if you're drunk, maybe you shouldn't drink any more?'

'It's my birthday Malfoy. Hey, can we get four fire whiskeys and whatever your drink of the day is. Thanks.' Harry dropped a handful of galleons on the bar and Draco sighed and counted out the correct amount, he slid the remaining money into Harry's pocket and pulled up a bar stool.

'So where's your two friends then?' He asked Harry to avoid awkwardness.

'Huh? Oh them? Pissing wankers the lot of 'em. Ron is a jealous prick and 'Mione is an insufferable know-it-all.'

Draco spluttered. Did Harry just quote Severus Snape?

'The rest of the Weasleys are okay though. I was staying there until this morning. How did you know I was at the Cauldron anyway? Your owl is beautiful, does she have a name?'

The Malfoy heir smiled. Harry really was drunk. 'My owl is called Toby and he's a boy. And I over heard one of the twins say something about dropping your stuff back there.'

'Oh. Don't tell anyone. Can't be dealing with a mass of stupid hero-worshippers. Where's your friends then?'

'Well Crabbe has gone into depression since Goyle died. Pansy is spending all her time with her fiance. Theo is trying to support his family, as his Father is in Azkaban and Zabini and I haven't spoken since June. Both been busy I suppose.'

Their drinks came and they knocked the whiskey back, before sipping on the colorful drink. Neither of them knew what it was.

'What about the Greengrass sisters? Or Bulstrode? Or the other Slytherins?'

'Don't really bother with them, unless we're at school. And Astoria is so damn clingy.'

Harry felt a burst of jealousy.

'Stupid girls.'

'Agreed. So you still with Weaselette?'

'Nah, we broke up. I don't think I'm attracted to her any more. I love her more like a Sister.'

'Oh? Any other girls on the horizon?'

'Who said I liked girls?' Harry said before clapping his hand over his mouth.

He just told Malfoy he might be gay. Oh, Merlin!

'You're gay? The great Harry Potter is gay?'

'Shut up. And maybe. Problem?'

Harry was starting to get angry, and he had started to pull his wand out.

'Harry stop. I don't care. I'm not taking the piss out of you. In fact, if it makes things easier. I prefer blokes too.'

Why he just told Harry he was gay, was beyond his comprehension. He knew he fancied him, and there was that odd feeling, that almost felt like they were supposed to be near each other.

'You're gay?' Harry raised his eyebrows. Hmmmm, he could work with this. He wouldn't mind a bit of the blonde, not that he was experienced much in the world of sex.

'Yep. I realised in fifth year when I started to fancy a man, or a boy as he was then.'

'Oh? I kinda realised this morning. That's why I'm not sure.'

'Well if you're willing to put the past behind us, maybe I can conduct an experiment that will help you make your mind up?'

_Merlin help me! I'm making a pass at Potter. Ah, what the hell! _

'I'm listening.'

'I think it's better to show you.' And with that, he leant forward and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry jolted back in shock and stared accusingly at the blonde. 'You kissed me!'

'Yes Potter, I did.'

Harry harrumphed and leant in for another. He liked it, and Draco's lips were _so soft. _

Draco kissed back smugly. This was nice. He cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and kissed harder, he smiled when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

'You are so fucking gorgeous.' The blonde whispered to the man he was kissing.

'Mmmm. You are. Wanna come back to mine?'

Harry shocked himself. He was never this forward and he had never invited anyone back to his room. He had slept with Ginny two or three times, and it was nothing special. Was he proposing they _fuck _tonight?

'Yeah...' Draco breathed back.

Fred and George watched with gleeful eyes. 'I knew he was gay!' Fred laughed as he pulled a pretty brunette onto his lap. George smiled. 'And he was always obsessed with Malfoy, it's a fine line you know!' He stood up and began dancing with the brunettes friend. She was pretty hot with her flowing black hair and cute hazel eyes. What were a couple of pretty girls like this doing in Knockturn Alley? The twins wondered, but were soon distracted.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled Draco into his room and locked the door. It had taken half an hour for them both to walk from the pub. Draco was drunk, but Harry was smashed, and they were snogging every few steps.<p>

'I've wanted you for years Harry.'

'Mmmm.'

Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

'Scars.' Harry said softly, running his cold hands over Draco's pale, warm abdomen. 'Sorry.'

'In the past remember?' Draco reminded him gently.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco on top of him. The blonde took the liberty to biting and nipping Harry's collarbone and he was getting turned on by the sounds Harry was making. They were a mixture of whimpers, sighs, hisses and growls. The Slytherin found it beyond sexy.

'Draco please!'

The blonde made his way down Harry's body, removing the offending items of clothing as he went. It wasn't long before the Gryffindor was completely naked and _begging _Draco to do something about it.

'Ugh!' Harry cried as he felt the blonde lick the inside of his thigh and trail his tongue closer and closer to his painful erection.

He was in for a long night, he could tell. Draco smiled, he was finally where he wanted to be. On top of a squirming and moaning Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>So guys was that okay? :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4- That didn't take long

Harry and Co still don't belong to me! :( Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Mrs Morpheus- What do you mean? I thought HPDM and Drarry were the same people- Am I being uber stupid haha!

AcadianProud- It's going quickly because it's sunday. I'll put this chapter up, but it'll slow down over the week. I'll try and do them as quick as I can though :)

* * *

><p>Chapter four- Well that didn't take long...<p>

When Harry woke up, he had the worst headache ever. But despite that he felt warm and very horney. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and realise he had a warm and lithe body pressed up behind him.

'Oh hell...' He mummered. If he remembered correctly, the body behind him belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

'G'morning.' The blonde man whispered. He, unlike Harry wasn't so drunk last night that he'd forgotten what transpired in the early hours of the morning. He had a headache, but it was bearable.

'Um, hello?' Harry replied. _What had they done? _

'I see you don't remember what happened last night?' Draco said, his voice had lost all of the cute sleepiness it had held just moments before. It had gone cold. He went to get out of bed but much to his amusement and Harry's embarrassment, the Gryffindor whined.

'Don't go.' He said quietly. 'I remember, but I'm just a bit confused.' He pushed back and literally forced Draco to cuddle him again. Draco visibly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in front of him.

'Well I enjoyed myself last night.' He smirked at the back of Harry's head, and kissed the wild mane of blackness.

'Mmmm, me too. I was so drunk... Sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, it was funny.' Draco said, he felt the scars on Harry's back as it was pressed up to his torso and chest. He wondered if they looked like his.

'Well I hope you got a kick out of it.' Harry grumbled into the pillow, giving Draco full view of his back.

'Oh Merlin...'

Harry flipped over and looked at Draco. 'My scars are new... Ermmm, I don't know how-.'

'Harry, don't worry. I have them too.'

'Really? Can I see?'

Draco rolled onto his side and gave Harry full view of his pale and deliciously toned back. 'Mine are older then yours. I was 18 when we were still at Hogwarts. They will calm down and stop hurting soon.'

'What colour are yours?'

'Blue, green, grey. Bit of a mixture.'

'Mine are red and gold, with flicks of yellow and orange.'

'Sounds like a fire. Very Gryffindor colours eh?'

'So's the green and grey! Wanna see?'

Draco nodded eagerly. 'You can see mine too?'

'Yeah okay.' He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, Draco was on his knees and Harry could clearly see the blondes wings over his shoulders.

'Wow.' They both said together.

'I reckon you're water.' Harry said softly, leaning over and stroking Draco's wings.

'Huh?'

'I can control fire. Fred and George think that I'm an elementalist. It's a long story, but I think you're water, and out there is our air and earth counterparts.'

'But that's stuff of legend. Merlin was supposed to be one, as were the four founders.' Draco gasped. If this was true, then he was one of the most powerful Wizards in the world, along with Harry and two others.

'The twins are doing some research for me, I don't know what they are going to find. What I can guess so far is that each one of us can control one of the elements, and our wings reflect the colors of our element. I can control fire, and I've always liked fire. What are you like with water?'

'My Mother always used to say I was a water baby. I loved baths and I still do. I like being out in the rain and I adore swimming and going to the beach. So maybe I can control it? What do I have to do?'

'I have no idea, I found out by accident.'

'C'mon then!' Draco cried as he hopped out of bed, he dragged Harry with him as he made his way to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and jumped in, pulling the Gryffindor in with him. He let the water run down his arms and drip off the end of his fingers, he tried making the water coil, like the snake on Harry's arm.

'Oh yeah, what's with the tattoo's? They look hot, but they're a bit 'bad boy' for you aren't they?'

'Fancied a change, blame the twins. You have one too, can't believe I didn't notice it. It's huge...'

'That's what they all say Harry.' Draco laughed at the blush that spread across Harry's cheeks.

'It's a magical one, so it moves across my whole body. It looks best on my front though.'

'Yeah, I can't believe you got a Dragon. Draco. Dragon. Original.'

'Ha says you! You have Gryffindors lion on your leg!'

'Look you're doing it!' Harry exclaimed happily. He ignored the comment, there was a reason he had it done. He just didn't know it yet.

Draco looked down, and he saw Harry was right. The water was coiling round and he made it go faster, so it looked like a very wet cyclone.

'Merlin, this is so cool!'

'Yeah, I know right. I'm not sure if I can get fire out of nothing, or if I need a source to control. You'll be okay, as water is all around us.'

Draco nodded in quiet contemplation. Harry chuckled, it seemed like Malfoy did shut up occasionally.

'I think Blaise may be one too.'

'Huh?' Harry replied. He was too busy watching the Dragon slide down Draco's body.

'I think Blaise Zabini might be one of us. I've been feeling drawn to him, like I was to you, not as strongly though. It's part of the reason we've been ignoring each other. He prides himself on being straight and he doesn't think these feelings are natural. He would definitely be earth. He's loved to get dirty since he was a kid. He's also fantastic at Herbology, although he won't admit that.'

'Should we go see him?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. We can go this evening. Would you object to spending the day with me?'

'No...' Harry replied shyly. 'I need to send a few owls, but I'll be free after that.'

They finished up in the shower, taking longer than normal because Draco was testing his new powers out, and they kept kissing.

* * *

><p>The day went quickly, too quickly for Harry's liking as he was thoroughly enjoying himself. They spent ages in Diagon Alley, then Draco treated them both to lunch and ice-cream. He bought himself some clothes, as he was wearing Harry's and they were just a little bit too short for him.<p>

'You could've popped home you know. You surely have enough clothes as it is!' Harry grumbled.

'There's always an excuse for new clothes, I have money so why can't I spend it?'

'It's a waste, that's why!'

'Oh be quiet, just because you don't like spending money.'

'I buy what I need!'

'Yeah, but the last time you bought clothes was yesterday, and I'm willing to bet that's the only time you've ever bought clothes for yourself?'

'Maybe.'

'That's what I thought.' Harry looked at the table. He didn't like spending for no reason, what was the big deal?

'So anyway, what do you like doing in your spare time?' Draco asked Harry, noticing he clammed up after telling him off for buying unnecessary clothes.

'Quidditch, or just flying. Cooking or just aimlessly wandering about. Not much really. I'm training to become an animagus too. You?'

'I like flying too. Reading, potions and running. Ooo do you have any idea what your animal is going to be?'

'Not yet, I'm having trouble concentrating. I'm going to get McGonagal to help me. Potions is a hobby?' Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. he was eager to keep Draco talking, he had pretty pink lips that Harry loved to watch.

'Yes Potter, how do you think I'm so good at it? You know Professor Snape is my Godfather? I want to be a potions master.'

'Ah, no wonder he always favoured you. I think I want to go into healing, or something with charms.'

'Both respectful fields. I would of seen you as an auror?'

'I wanted to be one, ever since I found out about the wizarding world. But I've changed my mind over the last year or so. Ron seemed to be forcing me into it anyway. He wants to be one, but I just don't see myself doing it anymore.'

'Why? Not that I would like to see you working with that beast.'

'I'm kinda fed up of chasing dark wizards. It's all I seemed to be doing. I never had a normal school year.'

'Hmmm. That's true.'

'I want to help people, but without putting myself in danger all the time. I've nearly died so many times it's unreal.'

'Yeah. I've heard. First year it was the stone and the troll right?'

'Yeah and Voldemort popping out the back of Quirrell's head. Second year, Voldemort again, and a great big Basilisk.'

Draco carried on 'Third year you had to deal with an Azkaban escapee and a werewolf.'

'Both innocent though.' Harry laughed. 'Fourth year, old Voldie again. And that damn tournament. I almost shit my pants when my name came out that stupid cup. Then fifth year... The battle at the Ministry and Voldie. _Again!' _

'Not to mention that horrid Umbridge woman! Then you had to suffer through sixth year. Him again and _everything else.' _Draco spoke quietly, he knew it was his fault that Dumbledore almost died. Luckily Snape got rid of the Death Eaters before anything bad could really happen.

'You suffered too..' Harry said sadly, reaching out and taking Draco's hand in his own. 'But then there was seventh year. Not that I was actually in school.. But I did die. But I came back, and your Mother helped save me. Because of you of course.'

'I'm am really sorry Harry.'

'For what?'

'All the shit I put you through all those years. It was jealousy to start with, and then it was an act because of my Father, and then it was because I liked you, but couldn't have you.'

'Don't worry, it's in the past. I was an ass to you too. Plus, if it was just an act it does make it easier knowing you never truly hated me. You annoyed me, but I never hated you either.'

'Harry, you are too nice for your own good.'

'I've been told that so many times.' Harry chuckled.

'So do you think you'll be friends with Weasley and Granger when we start school next month?'

'Doubt it. He really pissed me off, and she backed him up. It's not fair really. Are we going to carry on being friends?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Of course. I don't have to act anymore. The other Slytherins won't care either. Not now the Dark Lord has gone.'

'Good!' Harry said happily. 'I've realised you aren't going to be the old Malfoy anymore. I've really enjoyed today.'

Draco smiled and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. 'Right, are you ready? Zabini will be home now.'

* * *

><p>'What can Dinky be doing for Master Draco and his friend?' The Zabini house elf said as Draco and Harry requested entry into Zabini Manor.<p>

'We're here to see Master Blaise, can you get him please.'

'Dinky be doing it now. Please wait here.'

'Draco. Potter?' Blaise said as he entered the room. He was shocked to see Draco with his arm around the Gryffindor.

'Hello Blaise. This is Harry, as you know. Harry this is my friend Blaise Zabini, childhood friend and school mate.'

Blaise nodded at the duo. 'Care to join me in the parlor? Tea? Coffee?'

'Tea for me please. Harry?'

'Um, coffee please. 2 sugars.'

They followed the young Italian into the parlor and Harry couldn't help but notice Blaise's legs and ass as he walked in front.

'So what brings you here then?' Blaise asked politely. He tried to avoid Draco's eyes.

'I'm going to be blunt. We think we know what and who you are. I've been feeling drawn to you since I turned 18, and you'll find Harry feels something too.'

Harry nodded shyly. 'And we think you feel the same.'

'And why would you think that?' He said coldly.

'Because I just know. Harry and I have both come into a magical inheritance. Two of the same, if you will. We think you are the third, and we have yet to find the fourth.'

Blaise frowned. 'So what I am then?'

'We think you're an elementalist. We think that's what we are too. I can control water and Harry can control fire.'

'And I can control earth.' Blaise said quietly.

'I knew it!' Draco said happily. 'I told Harry I thought you were our earth counterpart.'

'I have wings too. Is that normal?'

'Yep. My wings are fire coloured. Draco's are like water.' Harry said. 'I'm betting yours are a brown, gold, green combination?'

'Yeah, more bronze in some areas though. They are multi-coloured at the tips. Probably to do with the flowers I seem to have an affinity for.' He replied with a hint of disgust in his voice.

'Why is that bad?' Harry said, his voice filled with confusion. 'The earth is powerful, as is all that grows from it. You can get defensive and offensive powers from it!'

'It's not powerful being able to make flowers grow.' He hissed.

'That's not just it!' Harry cried. 'You can wield the earth itself. Rocks, sand, stone! Anything that came from the earth is under your power!'

Blaise was quiet for a minute, like he was considering what Harry was saying.

'I didn't think of it like that.' He said softly. 'Can I see your wings. I'll show you mine?'

Harry and Draco both nodded eagerly. They took their shirts off and bared their wings, and Zabini done the same. He looked at their wings with awe, and he was pleased to see they were looking at his like that too. 'So this pull I'm feeling is normal?'

'Yes Blaise it is.' Draco noticed Blaise seemed happier then he had in a while. Since his 18th in fact.

'Would you like to look through my library? There might be something in there?'

Draco nodded and smiled, the only library that could compare to his own was the Zabini's. As a neutel family their library was full of books about light and dark magic. It was impressive and Draco would jump at the chance to look through it.

Well that didn't take long. Harry thought. He had already taken his arch-rival, no... _ex arch-rival_ to bed, and he seemed to be becoming friendly with another Slytherin. I wonder what Ron will say? He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Hey thanks for the reviews and follows! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update tomorrow, but I have work early so I have to go bed now! Much love!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5-We may as well face the music

Hello, thanks again for the follows, favs and kind reviews! I've been through the first four chapters and noticed some errors, so I've fixed that (I think!) Harry and Co still doesn't belong to me.

WolfGirl75- Thanks so much :)

Mrs. Morpheus- You are too kind, and you're giving me a huge ego boost, so thanks for that! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter five- We may as well face the music.<p>

Harry and Draco ended up spending the night at Blaise's. They spent hours and hours looking through the Zabini's vast library the night before, and they all ended up falling asleep in their chosen books. They woke at around 4am, so Blaise showed them to the guest room and left the two to sleep.

'If you need anything, just call Missy. She's a good little elf and she'll get you anything you need. Help yourself to food, bathrooms down there and I'll get Missy to bring you something to wear.'

'Thanks Blaise, see you in a few hours.'

Blaise nodded and left. Merlin, he was tired!

They had only found out a small amount, and it seemed that the information they found, indicated that they were in fact all elementalists. All the signs led to it. Except one.

All recorded groups of elementalists in the past, seem to have been made up of two women and two men. There was only a few recorded examples, which shows that there were either big gaps between each group, or certain witches and wizards kept quiet about their heritage.

Merlin, Morgana, Millicent and Martin made up the first recorded group of people who were supposedly elementalists.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin made up the second.

Amelia, Agatha, Atron and William made up the third and:

Raven, Serenity, Storm and Skylark made up the last.

The last group were only in their early twenties when they passed away, apparently they all decided to live as muggle hippies and their bus had been driven off a cliff whilst visiting the States. According to the book, that only happened a few years before the three 18 year olds were born. It seemed to be a fairly new book, from a fairly well known author. Draco took note of his name and decided to try and contact him at a later date.

'I wonder why there's only four recorded groups? D'ya think Merlin and the others were the first?' Harry had asked when Blaise read out the passage.

'Maybe.' The Italian answered. 'He was and still is known as the most powerful wizard of all time. It's plausible. And anyway, I want to know what a muggle hippie is?'

'A muggle hippie is a man or woman who loves the earth, dreadlocks their hair, listens to weird music and smokes a lot of weed.' Harry replied with a laugh. He was waiting for 'What's weed? And, 'what's a dreadlock?'

Blaise shrugged. He knew _exactly _what weed was, and he didn't really care about what they did to their hair.

'Well, it says here that none of these 'elementalists' were ever proven. Obviously, Merlin and the founders were around a long time ago, so we don't know if they were making it up or not. But if these lot really were elementalists then they wouldn't be alive, or we wouldn't have these powers right?'

'Right.' Harry replied. 'Legend says that only four can be alive at any one time. One for each of the elements.'

'So we're at a dead end, and it still doesn't explain why we're three men, when there is only supposed to be two. One of us is supposed to be a women. I vote Draco.' Harry said, keeping his face dead pan, as he looked at Draco with mournful eyes.

Blaise chuckled. Harry was right, Draco would make a very pretty girl.

Needless to say, Draco didn't like that and decided he was going to throw a hissy fit and storm off and strop for an hour. He came back only when his curiosity got the best of him and he needed either Blaise or Harry to answer a question.

* * *

><p>Neither of the men woke up until lunch that day. Blaise and Draco were shocked as they both had been trained to be early risers, and although Harry had to get up early most his life too, he relished the lay in.<p>

He stretched out happily and turned over to spoon Draco.

'Nope. Time to get up lazy.' The blonde said, pulling the covers of a half naked Harry.

'Nghh.' Harry said, peeping up at Draco, through his long, black fringe.

Draco felt his heart beat a bit faster. He would never get bored of Harry looking at him like that. He was breathtaking.

'Time s'it Dray?' He mummered as he buried his face back into the soft blue pillow.

'Just gone half 12.' The blonde replied as he sat down next to Harry and leant down for a kiss. 'Blaise has let us borrow some clothes. I feel like a dirty stop out.' He laughed.

'Mmmm, come back to bed.' Harry whispered seductively as he waggled his eyebrows at the Slytherin.

'No. Up. Now.'

But Harry wanted to play. He dove under the covers and didn't move until Draco went to pull the covers back again, he then dove further down, conjuring another blanket to cover himself with. Draco could feel Harry laughing, the vibrations were making the bed move.

'Harry James Potter. Get out now.'

'Nope.' Came the muffled reply.

The blonde decided to ignore the Gryffindor, and after about five minutes, Harry poked his head out the top of the duvet.

'You're no fun.' He said grumpily as he stuck his tongue out at Draco. Draco just raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and strutted into the shower. He came out 10 minutes later with dripping wet hair and only a towel round his waist.

'Mmm. I take it back. You are very fun, and very sexy.' Harry winked at Draco, when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Draco called, much to Harry's disappointment.

'Afternoon. Nice skirt Draco.' The blonde scowled and turned his back on his friend. _He was NOT a girl! Dammit! _

'I was wondering if you both would like to join me for lunch, I've only been awake for about half an hour and I'm starving.'

'Yes please!' Harry said happily. He loved food and food loved him. He jumped out of bed at hurried into the shower.

'A way to a man's heart Dray. Watch and learn.' Blaise laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was used to seeing Draco starkers. They had been on the same Quidditch team for 4 years and so they shared a changing room.

'A way to his heart, that's true. He eats so much, I don't know where he puts it!' Draco said, pulling on trousers and a crisp blue shirt.

'So you and Potter then? How about it.' The Italian drawled.

'Yes, me and Potter. Did you see that body?'

'It was very nice. Bit too manly for me though.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Well I like him. He seems okay. For the Gryffindor Golden boy that is. What do his friends say about this?'

'Well only the twins know that we've been hanging out. Harry isn't friends with The Weasel or Granger anymore, and the rest will find out when we're back at school. If they don't like it, they can shove it up their asses. I'm not giving him up.'

'You got it bad.'

'Yeah, I've had feelings for him since the middle of fifth year. Merlin, I'm such a idiot, talking like some third year female Hufflepuff! I disgust myself.'

Blaise just laughed. 'Alright meet me outside in 20. It's beautiful out so we can eat in the garden.

Harry was out of the shower and dressed within 15 minutes. He was eager to eat, and his stomach was growling.

The duo joined Blaise and they ate a hearty lunch. Harry ate his and had seconds before the Slytherins had even finished their first platefuls.

'It's delicious Zabini. What is it?' Harry asked as he finished round two.

'It's Insalata Caprese, with fettuccine alfredo and soppressata. It's from Italy. Obviously.

'I like Italian. I've only had pizza, spaghetti and ice cream though, oh and cheese. I like cheese. And wine...'

Blaise snorted. 'Everyone who is anyone likes cheese and wine.'

Draco rolled his eyes at his Italian friend and carried on eating. Harry was right. It was delicious.

They ate their meals, drank some wine and chatted for a bit, before Draco told Blaise they had to go.

'Thanks for having us Blaise, we must meet up before school starts. If we find out anything, we'll owl you. Keep an eye out for air, you'll feel ridiculously drawn to them. No doubt they'll have bright eyes like ours, they shouldn't be hard to miss. And I expect you'll smell them. In the nicest way possible. You smell like a field and you smell really warm Harry.'

Harry snorted. 'How does one smell warm...?'

Blaise nodded and smiled 'Got it. Bright eyes, odd sent. Do you want to use the floo?'

'No thanks, we'll walk down the road and apparate. It's a nice day still.'

As Blaise opened the door for his friends, he was blinded by a load of flashes.

'Mr. Zabini! Is it true Harry Potter is being held hostage by Draco Malfoy?'

'Is he there? With you now?'

'Hey! Is it true he's gone all bad boy and got himself a tattoo or three?'

'Why was he drinking in Knockturn Alley? Has he really got an ear stud?'

Blaise slammed the door and cursed. He blinked rapidly, the flashing had made him feel a bit dizzy. Fuck being the-boy-who-lived, if that's what he had to put up with...

'Shit! How did they know you were here?'

'Oh I don't know! Maybe we should use the floo? No, you'll be searched then, they'll reckon you're hiding me. I'll still walk down with Draco, show them I'm unhurt and willing, yadda yadda ya. Are you ready to push pass them all? You'll have to get used to this. Sorry Blaise.'

'It's fine Harry. Keep Draco safe.'

Draco scowled. 'I can look after myself thanks very much!'

'Alright Dray, we may as well face the music.' He opened the door, linked his arm through the blonde's and stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! Hope you've enjoyed it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6- Our last year

Massive thanks for following my story! Harry and Co still don't belong to me :)

SoraMalfoySlythern: I'm doing more now! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Chapter six- Our last year.<p>

Harry and Draco made their way through the crowd of frantic photographers and journalists.

'Wait a sec...' Harry whispered to the blonde.

'I will let you all take a picture of me and a statement. But on one condition, that you leave me and my friends alone. If any other pictures make their way into the papers, I will sue each and every one of you for every knut you have, and yes... I will do it. I have a lot of money and a lot of people who will bend over backwards to please me. Do I make myself clear?' He said coldly. Draco had never heard the Gryffindors voice so void of emotion.

'Right let's start. No, Draco is not 'holding me hostage', yes I have tattoos, no I'm not becoming a 'bad boy', well, not much anyway.' He said with a wink.

'Yes, I was in Knockturn Alley and yes I have an ear stud. Anything else?'

'Why are you running around with Draco Malfoy? His Father was a Death Eater!'

'He's my friend, and who cares about his Father? A Father and Son aren't the same people.'

'Rumours have it Mr. Potter, that you swing the other way. If you know what I mean?' The reporter said with a smirk.

'Not that it's any of your business. But yeah. If anyone has a problem with that, then the can shove their heads back up their asses, because I don't care.'

'Are you and Mr Malfoy an item?'

'Not for discussion.' Harr said bluntly.

'Why are you suddenly friends with two _very well known _Slytherins? You're a Gryffindor. Everyone knows that the snakes and lions don't mix.'

'Well then, 'everyone' can think again. It's pathetic and narrow minded to say that they can never be friends.'

'So you're calling the majority of Witches and Wizards in Britain pathetic? It's been common knowledge for centuries!'

'I guess I am.'

'You're going to lose a lot of fans Harry Potter.'

'I _really_ don't care. People can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with.'

'Valid point, but it seems like their Slytheriness is rubbing off on you.'

'That's not the only thing rubbing off on me.' Harry laughed. He threw his arms around Draco and kissed his full on the mouth. He heard the click clicking of the cameras and smiled against the blondes mouth. 'That'll give them something to talk about!' He whispered into Draco's soft blonde hair. He broke away and smiled at the crowd still milling around him.

'To be completely honest, I've just realised who wants me for me, and who wants me because I'm the 'chosen one'. Draco doesn't give a shit about my fame or my money and he never has. He never looked at me like I was some kind of hero, he treated me like a normal kid. He insulted me, he hexed me and he fought me constantly, and although I hated it at the time, now I kinda appreciate it. It was _normal. _We gave each other grief all the time. It's _not _normal to drool over a kid, you've never met before, just because that kid was famous! And it was for no good reason too. People are jealous of me and why? I lost my parents to a madman who tried to kill me at least five times! I was always in danger, through no fault of my own, and people blamed me for it _all the time! _So no, I'm not becoming 'more Slytherin' I'm growing a backbone and standing up for myself for once. I hate being in the limelight. Always have, always will. So now you have a picture and an article. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone.'

Draco was standing looking at Harry with an open mouth. When did Harry learn to talk like that? He was proud of his friend. _His Harry. _

'And I mean it, if you twist my words or print any other pictures. I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell.'

By this point the duo had reached the edge of the apparition wards add with one last glare from Harry, they disappeared into thin air, leaving the shell-shocked reporters behind.

* * *

><p>'You were <em>incredible <em>Harry! They will blame Blaise and I for your sudden change of heart, your sudden _darkness.' _Draco drawled the last bit and pulled the Gryffindor into a hug. 'How long?' Harry mummered into Draco's robes.

'Either tomorrow morning, or they might even bring out a special edition this evening.'

'Really. Merlin...'

'So, I found that Harry extremely attractive, all dark and threatening...' Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. He _really _looked at Harry.

'I wasn't threatening, I was merely pointing out a fact.' Harry replied as he took Draco's hand and led him up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. He opened the door with his key and pushed Draco in suddenly and abruptly, stepping into the room at shutting the door behind him.

The blonde Slytherin was led out on the floor. Harry had cast a wandless cushioning charm so when Draco landed, he wouldn't hurt himself. Harry didn't bother pulling him up, but straddled him there and then.

'Mmm. I like this... Being on top of a pale, beautiful, water-wielding _man.' _

Harry's tone was doing wonders for Draco's libido. The end of Harry's sentence come out in a hiss and the blonde shivered. _Parseltongue. Mmmm. _

The raven-haired Gryffindor noticed the shiver and grinned. This afternoon was going to be fun...

Harry leant down and placed a hard and passionate kiss on Draco's mouth. He decided he was definitely gay, and in all truthfulness it was pretty fun being gay. Well, with Draco anyway. The bloke was a fantastic kisser. Better than Ginny. Better than Cho. Better than that randomer in the bar. Much better than her.

It was approximately three hours later, when Draco decided it was time he popped home to see his Mother. He stood up and walked into the shower. He didn't give Harry a single glance as he went to the bathroom.

What's his problem, Harry thought as he stood up and brushed himself down. Was Draco mad because he wouldn't go all the way? They had played, _a lot. _And had done everything except... well except _that. _Over the last few days Draco hadn't gone five minutes without touching some part of Harry's body, holding his hand or kissing the Gryffindor on the cheek or head, or lips.

'Dray..' Harry said tentatively as he pushed the bathroom door open. Draco looked like an angel with his wet hair surrounding his elvin-like features.

'Yes Harry? Care to join me?' The blonde replied softly.

'I thought you were mad at me.'

'Why would I be mad at you? What have you done?' Draco said, raising his eyebrow and smiling.

'I dunno, you just seemed really grumpy with me.'

'Oh no. I needed a cold shower, so I suppose that was your fault.'

Harry blushed, but grinned at the same time. 'Oh sorry.'

'Don't be. I just really needed to get rid of it, ya know, before I go see my Mother.'

'Oh haha. When are we going?'

'Now.'

'Now? But I have nothing to wear!'

'Now who's the girl?' Draco smirked. 'And anyway, you went shopping the other day.'

'What am I supposed to wear around your Mother?'

'Just some dress robes, simple and basic ones will do. Just don't wear muggle clothes.'

* * *

><p>The visit went well and neither men left the Manor for another week. They enjoyed getting to know each other, and they Harry spent several evenings with Draco and his Mother. Narcissa Malfoy was much more friendly than what she appeared to be. She was actually warm and caring, with a wicked sense of humor. She made endless jokes at Draco's expense and she had Harry in hysterics.<p>

Draco was stropping as usual, but Narcissa carried on making fun of her only child.

'So Harry? Are you enjoying my Son's company?

'Yeah, he's a great laugh, and over the last few days he's been helping me with my potions.'

'Now now Harry. You know that's not what I meant.' She winked at the Gryffindor, and he blushed _hard _and choked on his wine, causing him to dribble all over his new robes.

'Mother!' Draco cried, 'You can't go around asking people that.'

'I think I can, and I just did.' She laughed, and passed Harry a napkin.

'Sexy, right?' Harry muttered, dabbing his mouth and robes.

'You make a beautiful couple, you're the exact opposites.'

'Thanks Mrs Malfoy. You might want to look out for the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow.'

'Please, call me Narcissa. We're practically family now anyway.'

'Mum!' Draco whined. Great, his Mother was trying to marry him off already, to none other than Harry Potter. He was the best choice by far. Pansy was okay, but she was a girl. She, aswell at the Greengrass sisters were Lucius' first choices of marriages for Draco. Thank the great Merlin she was open-minded.

'There's something different about you too anyway?'

Harry and Draco both looked up. Harry was still trying to get red wine out of his robes and Draco was blushing so hard, Harry though he was going to pass out.

'Well, Mother. We are different. Can I tell her Harry? She may be able to help.'

Harry nodded. 'Whatever. There whole world will know soon enough anyway.'

'Alright Mother, well. Harry, Blaise and I are elementalists. We think.'

'Oh... Well that's good news.'

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Narcissa browsed multiple libraries and bookshops in search of some more information but their holiday went quickly and before they knew it, it was soon time to board the Express and head back to school.<p>

'It's our last year. The end of an era.' Draco sighed. Harry had joined Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo in the Slytherin carriage. They were the only Slytherin eighth years and Harry wasn't in any mood to face his Gryffindor lot.

He could overhear Ron bitching and it was _annoying. _'Stupid bloody prick. He's so erghhh!'

Draco and Blaise laughed, but the other Slytherins looked on in confusing. The Golden Trio were not just famous at Hogwarts, but they were famous around the whole of Britain.

Pansy had pulled Harry to one side and began apologising profusely. He told her not to worry, but she was almost crying with the stress.

'Harry Potter. Stop being so damn understanding! I tried to hand you over to someone who wanted you dead. I didn't really mean it, I just wanted to survive and see my family again, and I'm so sorry that I was willing to sacrifice you, or _anyone _for that matter. I was a bitch and I will do anything to make it up to you.'

'Just you apologising is fine. I get it.'

Pansy just rolled her eyes. 'Stupid Gryffindor.' She muttered. Harry heard her and grinned. Some thing were never going to change.

Harry sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville at the feast and he ignored his former best friends completely. The boys were curious, but chose not to bring it up. Yet. Harry knew the Irish wizard wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long.

'Oh Harry, jus' ta let ya know. We all saw the _Prophet. _None of us care that yer gay. We don't even care that you're wif Malfoy. Blondie ain't all that bad anyway.' Seamus beamed at Harry, and Harry beamed back.

'Cheers Seamus. Means a lot that I have friends I can count on.'

'Always 'Arry.' He said with his mouth full. 'And I speak for these two as well.' Neville and Dean nodded, as they had their mouths full too, but they had more manners than their friend.

Harry knew that most people knew about his and Draco's budding relationship. The paper hadn't said anything out of order and the picture of him and Draco was pretty hot. Narcissa had it framed and it stood proudly on the mantlepiece.

Harry felt something familiar while he was eating. The draw he felt with Draco and Blaise was back and it was strong. So, the fourth elementalist was here. At Hogwarts. What a coincidence.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hope that was okay... I felt it was lacking something. Humour maybe? Hmmm. :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7- Snakes, Lions and Eagles

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit serious, but hey ho! Harry and Co don't belong to me! Chapter will probably contain swearing. I don't believe the original golden trio (In the actual Harry Potter books of course!) would of gone seven years of school (And regular death threats!) without swearing. It's completely implausible. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>AN: Luna Lovegood, although still in Ravenclaw is an eighth year too. She needs to be 18! Guess what's going to happen? Haha. Plus- Dobby, Lupin and Snape is still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter seven- Snakes, Lions and Eagles.<p>

Harry had never felt so damn awkward in his whole life. He walked into the great hall and inwardly groaned. Most of his Hufflepuff friends weren't talking to him, half of Ravenclaw was ignoring him and what _really _pissed him off was that the Weasel had been spreading rumours and now half of his own house had taken to giving him the stink eye. Constantly. It was beyond annoying.

He sat at the almost-empty Gryffindor table alone and began piling food onto his plate. Seamus and Dean had somehow got a detention, Neville was probably making out with a plant and not even the Slytherins had shown up. They were off doing something or another, and Harry found he really missed his boyfriend. If that's what he could call him.

He wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing, and had grabbed anything within arms reach. His plate consisted of mash potato, ham sandwiches, orange segments and cooked chicken. He shrugged and started stuffing his face.

He and Draco hadn't had any alone time in _weeks. _There was always friends to see, homework to do or Quidditch practice to participate in. Not to mention the hunt for air still commenced. The presence was strong, but with so many people in one place it was hard to single them out.

'Oh!' Harry gasped as he thought of something. 'How could we of missed _that. _Are we stupid or something?' He muttered to himself. He glanced around the tables. The air elementalist was here. That much was certain, and the person in question had to be 18 or above. There was only a handful of over 18's here.

Harry was certain it wasn't any of the Professors. It definitely wasn't any Gryffindors. Blaise and Draco would have known if it was one of the Slytherins. Which left the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Hmmmm.

'Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw.' He muttered under his breath. _Oh dear Merlin! Luna!'_

Merlin and Morgana! Harry felt awful. He hadn't spoken to Luna in weeks, and he'd only seen her two or three times since school started. The pull was always there when he saw her. But in the large crowds of people he though nothing of it. It was Luna. Luna Lovegood was the fourth and final elementalist. Not only that, but he was meant to be her friend and he hadn't spared her a thought.

I have some _serious _making up to do, he thought sadly to himself. He'd buy her some of her favourite chocolates and hope that she'd forgive him for being the shittest friend in the history of friend-dom.

He picked up the rest of his sandwich and hurried back to his common room. Thankfully it was void of his ex-friends, and only first and second years loitered around.

'Dobby!' Harry called softly.

'Hello Master Harry Potter! How can Dobby be helping you today?'

'Hey Dobby. I need you to do me a huge favour. You remember Luna?'

'Yes! Yes! Dobby like Miss Looney. She's a lovely, lovely girl. Dobby misses her.'

'Well, can you go to the shops for me? I need you to pick up one hundred chocolate frogs and a bucket off crackle-pop fudge, plus the wackiest necklace you can find and the biggest bunch of daisies. Can you do that?'

'Of course. When is you needing it for?'

'Tonight if possible. There's galleons in the little back bag in my trunk. Here's a note, put it on the chocolate and leave it on her bed. Hide it though, so only she can see.'

'Sure Mr Harry Sir.'

'Thanks Dobby.'

Dobby apparated with a barely audible pop.

Just then Ron and Hermione came through the portrait. 'Oh look who it is. Our own little Slytherin whore.' Weasley sneered.

'Jealous Weasel? Granger not giving you enough?'

'Shut the fuck up.' The red-head hissed.

'Or what? You gonna hex me. I'd like to see you try.' Harry sneered back.

'You're here alone Harry. You can't win against me, Hermione, Colin, Dennis and Lavender?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know how you lot are swallowing his lies. I haven't done anything wrong. And yeah, I could win against you all.'

Hermione gave out a short bark of laughter. 'Seamus and Dean are only being your friends because they're mediocre and want your fame.'

'What like you and Ron? For the last seven years of my life? And they're greater then you'll ever be.'

'Aw 'fanks Harry. You got us to back ya up now.' Seamus said as he stepped through the portrait, closely followed by Dean. He roughly pushed passed Ron and stood proudly by Harry's side. Dean done the same and glared at the group he used to call friends.

'Colin, Dennis. I expected more from ya. Lav, I really thought you could be trusted.'

The Creevey brothers looked ashamed. They liked Harry, but they really weren't fond of the Slytherins. Lavender looked pissed off. She still fancied Ron, and she fancied him bad.

'Harry's a million times better then all of you. So as far as we are concerned you can go and fuck yourselves.' Dean said quietly. He was chuffed Harry defended him.

Ron stormed off to him dorm and Hermione followed leaving the other three to awkwardly stand around mummering quiet 'sorry's' and 'gotta go's'.

'Harry mate, we're not in it for the fame. You're our friend. I know we've had our differences but, honestly. We're here to stand by you, and if he starts anything we'll hex his bollocks off and somehow attach them to Granger.'

Harry sniggered at gave the two boys an awkward half-hug. 'We've got half an hour 'till charms. Exploding snap?'

* * *

><p>They played a few games of snap, and soon headed to the charms class they shared with the seventh year snakes and lions. Harry loved charms, it was one of the subjects he excelled in. He was much better then Weasley and slightly better then Granger, and he felt smug knowing that they knew. They both glared at him as he took a place between Seamus and Draco. He made a point to kiss Draco on the cheek and he held the blondes hand under the table.<p>

'I've missed you.' Draco whispered.

'I've missed you too.' Harry replied softly. 'I think I know who our fourth is.'

Draco smiled. 'Who?'

'Luna Lovegood. Eighth year Ravenclaw. I'm her friend, but I've been crud lately, but I'm going to try and meet her tonight.'

'Oh yeah. She's a pretty blonde too isn't she?'

'Are you saying I'm attracted to pretty blondes? You're right if you are. I'm _very _attracted to pretty blondes. In fact, I'm touching one right now...Hey Draco?'

'Yeah Harry?' Draco breathed.

'I'm never going to let you forget.'

'Forget what?'

'That you just called yourself pretty! Ha!'

'No I didn't!'

'I think you did. Anyway yes she is. Very pretty and very blonde. A bit loopy, but that's why I like her. She's not ashamed to be herself.'

* * *

><p>Luna went into her dorm room and sat on her bed, she swung her legs up and knocked something onto the floor.<p>

'Oooo a present.' She said happily, she flicked her wrist and used the air to pick up the rather large parcel.

'Chocolate. Daisies. Pretty jewelry. Harry's feeling bad isn't he.' She muttered to herself. She picked the box of chocolates and read the piece of parchment that was stuck to the top.

Luna babe.

I've been a terrible friend. I'm sorry. Meet me tonight in the kitchens.

Harry x

* * *

><p>'Hey Harry.'<p>

'Hey Luna.'

'I'm sorry for being a terrible friend.

'Me too Harry. I've been avoiding everyone. I feel different, _I am different._ But you feel really comforting. I'm drawn to you and you smell really good.' _  
><em>

'I'm drawn to you too, I felt it a few weeks ago but I couldn't figure out who it was. You smell really nice to me too Luna, like fresh air. Do you know why?'

'No not really, but I'm guessing you do Harry.'

'Yeah I know a bit. Draco, Blaise, and I are what they call elementalists. We think you are our air counterpart. I can control fire, Draco can control water and Blasie can control earth and you have the ability to control air. Am I right?'

Luna nodded and smiled at her Gryffindor friend. 'I can.'

We have wings too.'

'I have wings! Harry. They're very pretty, would you like to see.'

'If you want to Luna. Would you like to see mine?'

'Yes please. Can I see Draco's and Blaise's too? Do you think they'll let me?'

'They will when they get to know you. They'll love you. The coldness is just a typical Slytherin mask.'

'I always thought it was a mask. The Nargles told me.'

'Yes Luna babe, the Nargles are correct.' Harry smiled when the blonde beamed up at him.

She really was beautiful, Harry thought. Full of innocence and childlike joy. She had her weird ways, but that's what made her Luna.

* * *

><p>'She is one of us.' Harry announced happily. 'We found our fourth. I feel like I'm complete.'<p>

'Shut up, you sound like something from an old muggle movie.' Blaise snorted.

'You watch old muggle movies?' Draco asked.


	8. Chapter 8-Air and Earth

I'm really excited that so many people are enjoying my story. Yay! I aim to please :) if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I will try and incorporate your ideas into the story...Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me.

Mrs. Morpheus- I know right... Narcissa wants Draco to be happy, and as well as the social standing the Malfoys will receive if her Son joins with Harry, she knows her boy really cares for him. I've made her so she's not a pure-blood fanatic. Beside, she knows she doesn't have much of a choice.

YepaAyama- Here you go!

* * *

><p>Chapter eight-Air and Earth.<p>

It was a beautiful Saturday day. Bloody freezing admittedly, but the sun was shining and the birds were singing and the grounds were covered in the reds, browns and golds of autumn leaves. Blaise really wanted to go outside. The Italian felt happy and he was lost in thought. He was aimlessly munching on some toast and he didn't even notice when some crumbs fell onto his pristine robes.

'Wonder what he's day dreaming about.' Harry said to Draco, who was eyeing up said crumbs with a frown.

Harry was sat at the Slytherin table, as the only people on his own, were the Weasleys, Granger and Lavender Brown.

'Don't know, but he looks relaxed. Maybe he's thinking about going outside to frolic in the leaves.' The blonde replied, sprinkling some sugar onto his cereal. The bits of toast on Blaise's lap was _really _starting to bother him.

'Draco, Harry. Fancy going outside with me after breakfast? The grounds look beautiful.'

The duo laughed. 'You hit the nail of the head Dray. Sure Blaise. We're meeting Luna in a bit.'

The Italian Slytherin's eyes lit up and he grinned. 'Can't wait to meet her properly. Welcome her to the family and all that.' He said hastily, trying to cover up his over-eagerness about meeting the Ravenclaw.

It wasn't missed by either of the boys. Harry winked and the blonde. He knew they would get along eventually, but he had no idea how the two Slytherins would react to Luna's over-active imagination. They were stubborn and opinionated, while the Ravenclaw seemed to be away with the fairies. Literally.

The rest of Slytherin house seemed to except Harry as one of their own. Of course there was some jibes and secretly administered hexes to begin with, but after a massive duelling session (which Harry, Draco and Blaise won hands down) he was generally left alone. Not that there was many seventh and eighth years at breakfast that morning. The party that occurred the previous evening in the Astronomy tower, would go down in history. How all that booze was snuck in, Harry would never know.

'Blaise! Clean yourself up, you look like a first year with crumbs all over yourself. What would your Mother say?' Draco hissed. Slytherin's didn't get messy, it was against some sort of unwritten 'You are a snake, and snakes don't get messy' code.

He blushed, but discreetly brushed himself down. Harry done the same, before Draco could tell him off too.

They finished up and left the great hall, grabbing their cloaks and jackets from their respective dorm rooms. Blaise was right, it was beautiful outside. The sun shimmered against the lake and Harry shielded his eyes, which were more sensitive since he got rid of his glasses. People were just assuming he finally had his eyes fixed, and that it was the thick lenses that stopped everyone seeing the true beauty of Harry's eyes. Blaise and Draco had cast a small glamour charm on theirs, so they didn't have to explain why they'd gone from being relatively normal to ridiculously beautiful.

They walked down to the lake, and back up to they were boarding the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry and Blaise noticed Draco shiver. The blonde was not just remembering his first year, with the scary creature who was drinking unicorn blood, but last year when Harry had given himself up to Voldemort to die, so that his friends might live. His boyfriend was brave, and amazing and damn sexy!

Harry took his hand and Blaise led them to a small clearing that was right on the edge of the forest but was hidden enough, so if people were to come looking they wouldn't be found. The clearing was a perfect circle of trees and the grass that covered the floor looked soft and inviting. Daises were dotted here and there and the sun streamed through the tops of the trees.

'It's beautiful here Blaise, did you do this?' Draco gasped as he looked around.

The other Slytherin smiled and nodded shyly. Harry beamed. 'This is amazing. Luna will love it here.'

Blaise's ears pricked up and the sound of Luna's name. 'What time are we meeting her?'

'Just before lunch, she said she had some homework to work on this morning, so she's in the library.'

They settled down on the glass and led back. Harry cast some heating charms around the clearing and took his coat off.

'See now we really are sunbathing.' He grinned. The other two done the same, and they began chatting about their recent finds.

'My Mother told me that she found a book, while she was shopping in Paris. It's a book completely about the elementalists, it's quite old though and it is worth a lot of money, although Mother found it, in a dusty, slightly dodgy store. I think she paid about 14 sickles for it, but it's worth like 200 galleons.'

'Has she read it yet?'

'She's still reading it and apparently it's huge. She told me it said, that usually the four consist of two men and two women, but in a few, very rare cases it has been three women or three men. She thinks the power goes to the one who can control it the best, but it demands to be treated with respect. It will always go to a person with a powerful magical core, and the reason why someone like the Dark Lord wouldn't of inherited the power, is because he would of abused it, as he was 'bad' from a young age. If you're good, you'll get the power, but if you go bad, you'll still have it but it won't work properly.'

'Dumbledore is powerful though, in fact, he's known as one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Why didn't he get the power?'

Draco shrugged. 'He might be hiding something, you never know.'

Harry contemplated that. Dumbledore was indeed a very secretive man, and he noted that after Rita Skeeter illegally published that book about him, she was never heard of again. Odd, but then again she did make some enemies. That damn quick notes quill, pissed a lot of people off and there has been few cases where people got caught trying to steal and burn the thing.

'Maybe. But he has a phoenix. They are like the epitome of fire-creatures, and they are pure. They'll only bond with someone who's good. I want a phoenix.'

'I'd buy you one dear, but I can hardly walk into a pet-shop and say 'Hey, have you got a phoenix for sale? Harry Potter wants one, and he wants one now!'

'Well according to half of my house, Harry Potter always gets what he wants. I'm spoilt, lazy and incompetent. Which is odd because I'm better then Weasley at everything that is magic. Yeah, he's got a left hook but he relies on that way too much. Stupid plebeian.'

Draco and Blaise laughed loudly at that. 'It wasn't long ago Draco was calling you that.' Blaise snorted.

Harry looked mock-outraged, he stuck his bottom lip out. 'Oh, well. If that's how you feel, I'll take my prowess elsewhere!'

'Shut up Harry. It was Weasel that was trying to make you stupid, he was distracting you. Probably to make you as stupid as himself. It was all probably part of some grand master plan.'

Harry looked sad at that. He strongly disliked his ex-best friends, but he did miss them. He still couldn't believe that they betrayed him, just like that, after everything they went through together. But who cared? He had Draco and Blaise, and a good handful of the snakes, plus Neville, Seamus and Dean and a few other Gryffindors. Not forgetting Luna. Or Susan or Hannah from Hufflepuff. The rest of the school still hadn't forgiven him for befriending the Slytherins.

'Harry, try to not worry about them. They hurt you for no reason, they don't deserve you.' Draco said, reaching over to hold Harry's hand.

'Yeah, and to be honest you don't need them anyway. You're powerful, yet you don't let it go to your head. You're intelligent, but you're not a know-it-all. Trust me when I say: Weasel and Granger won't have any friends by the time this year is over, and the ones who ignored you, will be positively _crawling _to you for your forgiveness.' Blaise said comfortingly. The Italian wasn't really used to people showing so much emotion, but the Gryffindor was growing on him, and he didn't mind it.

'Thanks guys. But it still hurts ya know? It wasn't my fault I spouted wings and can control an element. But, on the other hand I wouldn't trade the last few months for the world. Right, let's go meet Luna.'

* * *

><p>Luna was waiting by the lake as promised. She was leaning up against a tree trunk and she had her eyes closed. Harry thought she was sleeping until she opened her eyes and smiled at him.<p>

'Hello Harry.' She said as Harry wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

'Hello you. Blaise, Draco this is Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Luna, you know of Draco already, and this is Blaise Zabini.'

'Hello.' She said shyly, she held her hand out for a handshake, but Blaise took her hand a kissed it, making the blonde girl blush.

'Enchanted. You have beautiful eyes Miss Lovegood.' He drawled, switching on his charms.

'As do you. Take your glamour off.'

Both Slytherins were shocked with Luna's demandingness, but both complied.

'See, much better.' She crooned.

Luna's eyes were originally a grey-blue colour, only a tad bit bluer then Draco's, but without her own glamour, they were a bright, icy blue.

'Golden brown, you most certainly are earth. Do your wings match?'

Draco and Harry shared a look. They were taken to each other already. Excellent Harry thought happily, they could double date!

'Yes I am earth and yes, my wings do match. Would you like to see? I would request we go somewhere, more private though.'

Luna beamed. 'I can show you mine too. I've seen Harry's, they're lovely aren't they?'

The four walked up to the castle, as is was time for lunch anyway. They decided they would go to the room of requirement after dinner.

'Harry?' Luna said as they sat down. She had been invited to sit at the Slytherin table and she accepted immediately.

'Hermione has been trying to get me to stop seeing you. She's been saying some awful things, but I don't believe her. You're not a mean person.'

'Thanks Luna.'

'Don't thank me. She's never really been nice to me like you have, so I wouldn't of believed her anyway. Her head is full of Humdingers.'

'Humdingers?' Blaise inquired, he had never heard of them before. Were they even real?

'Little tiny things that go through your ears and make your brain fuzzy. They are attracted to mean thoughts. And her head is full of them.' She repeated to Blaise in complete seriousness.

'Ah okay. Yeah I can see that. She's a right bitch.'

Luna grinned widely. 'Yep, her and Ron are as bad as each other.'

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionly commenting on a subject, or muttering about homework.

'Harry, have you finished your potions essay?' Draco asked.

Harry ignored him and resumed shoving chicken pie into his mouth. 'Mmmm, this is good.' He muttered. He _was not_ doing his damn potions essay, on a Saturday!

'Harry? I know you can hear me.'

Luna and Blaise snickered. Luna knew what Harry was like with his potions and she nudged Blaise with her elbow.

'Harry will continue to ignore him and when he does talk it'll be a completely different subject. Wait and see.' Luna whispered to the Slytherin.

'Draco, has your Mother owled you yet?' He said putting his fork down and picking up his glass.

'That is not what I asked you, and you know it.'

'But I don't wanna do homework on a Saturday. Please don't make me. I'll do it tomorrow I promise!'

'But you won't though and you know it. You'll end up doing it Monday morning, five minutes before potions.'

Harry shrugged. 'No I won't.'

'Yes you will. You've done that for the past 5 years.'

'I have not!' Harry cried indignantly. 'Well, not for 5 years anyway...' He corrected when Draco raised his eyebrows at him.

'Don't worry Draco, I'll make sure he does it. I have to do mine anyway, but mine's not due in until Wednesday.'

The two blondes grinned at each other.

'Stop ganging up on me! Blaise help me!'

'Sorry Potter, you have to get yourself out of this one.' He smirked.

'Bloody so called friends.' The Gryffindor muttered under his breath as he finished his lunch. He stood up abruptly. 'There's something I need to do. I will you at the room in half hour.' He hastily walked off leaving his three friends staring after him.

'I think our Harry is in a mood.' Luna acknowledged.

'He's always throwing hissy fits about his potions homework.' Draco mused. He carried on eating as Blaise and Luna got to know each other. it seemed they both had a lot in common and Draco felt content that his life-time friend and new-friend were getting along so well. He had felt so happy and so complete over the course of the morning. Luna was the missing piece to their complicated puzzle, and she slotted in with ease.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter eight everyone hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9- Get out of my way

I want to say a massive thanks to everyone who's following me and my story. Every time I see an email telling me I have a new follower or review, I smile like a looney. Harry doesn't belong to me still! Boo-hoo :'(

* * *

><p>Dattebayo: Luna and Ginny- Of course! She's their baby! And as the only girl, they'll have a natural instinct protect her anyway :)<p>

Mrs Morpheus: I know right? I absolutely adore Luna... I know it's predictable about her and Blaise, but I think they work well, same and Harry and Draco... Cute and cuddly vs Cold and proper, Emotional vs stoic etc. They are soooo different, but like they say opposites attract. :D

* * *

><p>The Zabini heir was falling hard for the cute Ravenclaw. He didn't love her yet, but he felt it wouldn't be long before he did. The feeling shocked him, he had never been in love before and to be honest, warm, fuzzy feelings just weren't his thing. He enjoyed her company, and like Harry and Draco, he felt 'whole' when he was in the company of the three other elementalists. He had only been acquainted with Luna since the beginning of October, and he decided he was going to try and court her when the ball was done and out of the way. Hopefully she's agree to it.<p>

The four met down in the dungeon, just outside the snakes common room. Harry had taken to sneaking into Draco's bed at night. He couldn't be bothered with the constant confrontation that Weasley and Granger provided him with.

'Aw Luna babe, you look amazing!' Harry gushed as she came around the corner and into view. She was dressed as a Greek Goddess, and she wore a flowing white toga dress with golden sandles that wrapped around her legs, up to her knees. She wore a golden head band on her head and it framed her wavy pale blonde hair perfectly. Draco was dressed as a vampire, his hair was slicked back and he wore long black robes, similar to Snapes daily attire. He had enchanted his teeth so they had elongated at the front. Harry was dressed as a devil and he too, had used an enchantment to make horns grow out of his head. He was wearing a smart muggle suit that had been made red, and he had a long tail coming out the back of his trousers. He was annoying the Slytherins by whipping them around the legs with it but he blamed it on the fact the tail was charmed, so it had a life of it's own. They didn't believe him.

Blaise just stared with his mouth slightly agape. He was dressed as Zeus. The God from muggle Greek history. He found it amusing and just a tad bit embarrassing that he and Luna had dressed in similar costumes. They complimented each other perfectly though and Harry and Draco found it extremely entertaining to tease them both all the way to the great hall.

'It was _not _planned. I swear it!' Blaise protested. 'We didn't did we Luna?'

'No we didn't, but they won't believe us. We should just dance and have fun.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'Yep. Let's go in! I bet most couples will be in matching outfits anyway. Draco dear, I feel ever so left out.'

Draco playfully clapped Harry around the back of the head, but he grinned. Harry pouted, but he cheered up when he heard the music.

They entered the hall and saw that the other students of Hogwarts school had gone to a lot of effort to look good this year. The boys were dressed as Zombies, Vamps, Devils and other grotesque looking beings, and the 'less slutty' girls were their counterparts. The less imaginative women were dressed as Fairies, Queens and Cats. They all looked good, but their motto was obviously 'less is more.' The Professors didn't know where to look.

Luna led Blaise straight to the dance floor to dance, and Harry led Draco to an empty table. Draco went to sit down, but decided he wanted a drink, so he wandered over to the refreshment stand and bought back a tray of drinks and snacks. The punch had already been spiked Harry reckoned they could thank Seamus for that. They spotted the Irishman and Dean and waved them over, and the four were eventually joined by Pansy, Theo and Daphne. Seamus and Dean came as the zombie version of a muggle cop and robber, Theo was a famous quidditch player, Pansy was a dead muggle cheerleader and Daphne was Cleopatra. Muggle Queen of Egypt.

'How on earth do you lot know about muggle stuff?' Harry shouted over the music.

'We ran out of wizard dress up ideas so when we went to Hogsmeade, we found a book with muggle dress up ideas and bought it. Cool huh?' Daphne shouted back.

'Yeah, you all look really good.' And they did, it was tastefully done. Typical Slytherins, looking good when their supposed to look dead.

Seamus had eventually managed to drag everybody up to dance and everyone was really and truly enjoying themselves. Many students were already tipsy and were dancing with vigor. Harry ignored the dry humping teens and was excited to see Luna and Blaise slow dancing. He poked Draco in the ribs to get him to turn his attention to the matching couple. 'Look Dray! How cute.' He coo'ed to his boyfriend. He stared at the two and beamed happily when they both caught his eye.

'Harry stop staring it's creepy.' Draco muttered pulling Harry to his chest so they could dance.

'I'm not creepy I'm just happy for them...'

Harry shut his mouth with a snap when he saw Luna fall to the ground. He noticed Blaise had drawn his wand and the music was stopped abruptly when several other students took their wands out and pointed them in the same direction. Everyone was staring and some were laughing.

Harry rushed over to Luna and helped her up while Blaise carried on pointing his wand. She had hit her head, and she had a small cut above her eye.

'Weasley.' Blaise growled, spotting the red head at the front of the crowd. He knew exactly the hex had come from him.

'Stop Blaise, I just fell . It's okay, I promise, please don't make trouble!' Luna pleaded with the Italian.

'No you didn't _just fall _Luna I felt the fucking hex go past my leg.'

'She deserved it. Dancing with a bunch of dirty Slytherins. We tried to warn you, but you didn't fucking listen.' Ron sneered as he stepped forward, with his wand drawn. Granger stood beside him.

Harry and Blaise were _furious. _Their eyes flashed dangerously and Draco cursed.

'How. Fucking. Dare. You.' Harry whispered as he took a step forward. Blaise joined him. Most people took a step back, they knew what the-boy-who-lived got like when he was angry.

'You're both traitors. You'll get what's coming. I promise.'

Harry clenched his fist. He was about to blow.

Draco put his hand on Harry's arm. 'He's not worth it Harry, we'll get him back, but not when we're this near to the Professors.'

Harry shrugged the blondes hand away and sneered at the other Gryffindor.

'How can you be friends with _that_ kind of person,Loony?' Hermione asked the blonde girl, she was smirking and her eyebrows were raised. 'We warned you he was violent and un-predictable.'

'He's been kinder to me in the last couple of months then you have been in all the time I've known you! You pick on me all the time and I know you are the ones who have been pulling those pranks on me. Just leave me alone. Leave my friends alone and leave my stuff alone!' Luna screamed. The girl who was always happy and kept her calm was angry, scared and upset. She was almost crying it just made the three men even angrier, if such a thing was possible right then.

'I'm going to hurt you now Ron.' Harry said so quietly that only the bastard little Weasel could hear.

He cast a powerful nonverbal stinging hex, followed by a tripping jinx and finally _Incarcerous. _The Gryffindor bully went down like a sack of potatoes. Hermione tried to undo the hex but Harry's magic was too strong for her. Every time she touched the ropes, she got hit in the face with it.

She cried and stood up.

'I know what's going on here and I will not stand for it. If any of you, _I repeat, any of you_ so much as raise you wand against Luna again, I will find you and you really _really_ won't like what happens next. I promise you.' He pointed his wand at everyone, even his friends as he turned around in a circle. He spun round so he was facing the seventh and eighth year Ravenclaws.

'I KNOW what you lot do to her and if it happens again, you'll have me to deal with. In case you have forgotten, I'm the one who got rid of the darkest wizard in history and SOME of you will do well to remember that.' He glared at his ex friends. 'You are all a bunch of cowards, letting these two bully you into acting like this. The Slytherins have more self-respect and honor then the lot of you put together, and if you really believe that they're all bad, what does that make you? Hurting people that have done nothing wrong? Yeah, that makes you _really good.' _He said sarcastically with the most disgusted sneer he could muster.

He spoke quietly, but he knew everyone could hear him. They felt the anger roll off him in waves, nobody wanted to mess with him. He was flanked by an equally angry Blaise and Draco, and Pansy and Seamus was standing behind, with Luna wrapped in-between them. She was powerful yes, but right then she didn't know how to harness her power. She was hurt and upset, and scared for her best friends.

'You're not very clever are you Harry.' Hermione smirked. 'You've just threatened the whole upper-class student body. Real smooth.'

'I didn't threaten. I promised that I'd defend my friend from the likes of you. Jealous, self-absorbed bullies. Any one who supports you and him, is an enemy of mine, and an enemy of mine is an enemy of these.' He gestured to the group that were standing behind him; Seamus and Dean, Neville and Susan Bones, plus a few of her Hufflepuff friends, and of course, the Slytherin group. 'So get out of my way, and stay out of my way and you won't get hurt.'

Harry saw Snape making his way through the crowd, so he lowered his wand.

'And what exactly is going on here? We can't leave you for five minutes before some sort of pathetic and childish fight breaks out!' Snape thundered

'Ah Mr Potter and Mr Weasley...of course I'd find you in the middle of trouble.' Snape said eyeing up a still-tied-up Ron.

'No trouble here Sir. He make an un-provoked attack against Luna Lovegood, so I tied him up and told him to leave us alone.'

Snape looked at Draco and Blaise for confirmation and they both nodded. Draco had calmed down slightly, but Blaise looked ready to kill.

'Mr Zabini, if you and Miss Parkinson will take Miss Lovegood to the hospital wing. Potter, Malfoy, Granger and Weasley will come with me. Ah, and you too Finnigan. Zabini, you will come to my office when you are done.'

He walked off, his robes billowing behind him. Harry growled and followed, after giving Luna a kiss on the undamaged side of her head.

'Sorry Harry.'

'Don't be silly. I can and I will protect you from these childish pricks. I'm not in trouble anyway.'

He quickly hurried after Snape, pulling Draco and Seamus with him.

* * *

><p>'What happened then? Not that I care particularly, but a student was hurt and I need to find out how and why.' Snape drawled looking at the students before him.<p>

'Mr Malfoy talk!'

'We were dancing Sir, when Luna fell over, we thought she had tripped, but Blaise insisted she'd been hexed. Weasley admitted to hexing her, just because she was dancing with a Slytherin.'

'That's not true, he didn't even have his wand out!' Hermione lied.

'Yes he did!' Seamus sneered. 'He tripped her up, then he bitched about her hangin' around with the Slytherins and 'Arry. but 'Arry told them to back off and leave her alone. He said that they are cowardly bullies and then he tied him up.' The Irish man spoke so fast Snape could only just understand what was said.

Ron went red. 'See they got to you to, you're all bloody corrupt!'

'Language. That's 50 points for hurting a student, and you can have a months detention, both of you.' He said barely glancing at Granger.

'Mr Potter. 10 points for your quick thinking and non-violent approach. I'll let your house know it wasn't you loosing the points for once.'

Just then, Blaise came barging through the door, his usual calm and cool exterior completely gone.

'You're an animal Weasley. She's the most innocent person I've ever met and she's never hurt anyone. _EVER. _You're a nasty piece of work, and you, you filthy little mu-.'

'That's enough Mr Zabini, they've been punished. To your dorms all of you.'

Ron and Hermione stormed out. They knew they couldn't win against Harry, Draco, Blaise and Seamus, so they hurried away, making sure they wouldn't be caught in the hallway with them.

'Er Professor...'

'Yes Potter?'

'Me, Seamus, Dean and Neville have to share a dorm with him, and to be honest I don't trust him not to hex me or something in my sleep. I don't want the others getting hurt either, he's violent and likes to use his fists.'

'I'll speak to Professor McGonagal now. She can sort it as she is your head of house. Draco, Blaise. Move.'

'Yes Sir.' They said together. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and hurried after a still very furious Blaise.

Harry and Seamus followed the potions master out of his office and down the hall.

I will get him back, Harry vowed. No one hurts my Luna and gets away with it.


	10. Chapter 10- Revenge is best served cold

Thanks to my new followers! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter?! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Chapter may contain swearing.

* * *

><p>Mrs Morpheus: Well, Harry was the only one thinking about it last chapter, as Blaise was too angry to function and Draco was worried about Harry being angry. So they'll all be plotting revenge, along side with their other RonHermione hating friends. I like Luna with Neville too, but I think she's gonna get with Blaise, they already have a 'natural' connection as it were, and I like that two people so different from each other can be happy :) plus I've never seen a Luna and Blaise pairing!

* * *

><p>Chapter ten- Revenge is a dish, best served cold.<p>

It was nearly Christmas, and the four friends were deciding what to do over the holidays. They each wanted to take the others back to their own houses as they felt that two weeks apart from each other would be way too long. It was just a feeling they all shared, and they even felt a bit lost if one of them was in a different class to the other three.

'Come to mine, I have the manor all to myself. Plus I have a pool and a quidditch pitch!' Blaise said. 'My Mother is only coming back for Christmas day.'

Harry didn't even try and compete with that. His place was dark and boring as it was right in the middle of muggle London. He didn't care where they went, as long as he stayed with Draco. He wanted to see the other two, but he _really _wanted some alone time with his boyfriend.

'Could you teach me to fly Blaise? I'm not very good on a broom.' Luna asked, linking her arm through the Italians and resting her blonde head on his shoulder.

Draco and Harry snorted into their pumpkin juice. 'Luna babe, please don't _ever _say that again.' Harry said as he held his laughter back, Draco wasn't having much luck and currently, his head was on the table and his shoulders were shaking.

Little things please little minds, Luna mused affectionately. 18 year old boys, definitely only think of one thing.

Blaise glared at them both, but smiled at the blonde girl on his arm. 'Course I can, I'm not as good as these two, but I'll try. I was thinking, we've all had our own means of transportation for a while now, maybe we should try and _move _with them?'

Harry and Draco calmed down immediately. 'That my dear Slytherin is an _excellent _idea!' Harry cried. 'D'ya think it'll work? Are they big enough?'

Blaise nodded. 'I think so.'

'I think they are. They adapt to carry our bodies. The bigger we are, the bigger our _transportation _will be. If you've noticed, yours are slightly bigger than mine, as you are all slightly bigger then me.'

Draco nodded. 'So if any of us get really fat or suddenly grow really tall, they'll grow with us?'

'Yep.' Luna smiled happily. 'They are extremely adaptable. I was messing around when I was doing my Transfiguration homework. When I shrunk myself they became smaller, but when I grew, they grew with me.'

'Luna, is it _safe _to transfigure yourself like that?' Harry asked worriedly. He didn't think it was.

'No, not really Harry.' She smiled brightly. 'I just wanted to see!' She said, getting defensive when the three men looked at her. 'I don't think they are the same as those of the Fae, but we are stronger and more accurate with our powers when we call on them to show.'

Harry thought about it and realized she was right. As usual. Draco and Blaise were thinking the same thing, and they mentally kicked themselves for not realizing sooner.

* * *

><p>There had been no more trouble since the ball at Halloween, not for Luna anyway. Harry, Draco and Blaise had to deal with a few loose cannons, but as a rule, they were pretty much left alone. A few of the older students actually came up to the boys and Luna, and apologized for their previous and unacceptable behavior.<p>

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, had to deal with a _lot. _Every single day something happened to them. Mostly in the potions classroom, or the hallways. It wasn't just Harry, Blaise and Draco who went out of their way to annoy them anymore. Almost all the eighth years helped, and a good portion of the sixth and seventh years too. This is what happened on the first week of 'Weasel and Granger bashing.'

Day one: They were both sitting eating lunch, quite happily, when suddenly they were both rather large canaries. Their school robes and clothes had been ripped, so essentially they were naked too. Harry had persuaded the house elves to put some canary creams in the food. Courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. They were sent a picture of the scene and currently it hung proudly above the counter in the joke shop.

Day two: Professors Snape and Flitwick had written home to the duo's respective parents, so therefore that morning a howler came for both the Gryffindors. That was embarrassing, especially for Granger. They told the whole of Hogwarts, some _very _personal details. Harry didn't feel an ounce of guilt, not like he normally would.

Day three: In Transfiguration with the seventh years. Neville had 'accidentally-tripped-fell-and-pointed-his-wand-in-the-wrong-direction' and transformed Ron's and Hermione's clothes into, well nothing. There was nothing McGonagall could do. It was a complete accident after all.

Day four: Mysterious tripping jinx's littered the hallway, and somehow only Weasley and Granger hit them. Well, and the other cronies that followed them _everywhere. _Blaise wanted something more sinister, but he was persuaded otherwise.

Day five: They both turned up for breakfast bright red and blotchy. A certain blonde Slytherin, threatened the house elves with freedom if that didn't 'trip and spill itching power all over their beds.'

Day six: Blaise dropped something into their potion as he strolled pass, which made the cauldron explode with more vigor then any of Neville's explosions.

'That was fairly dangerous Blaise!' Harry had smirked.

'It wasn't on purpose.' Blaise had replied with an evil glint in his eye.

'Lucky it didn't kill 'em eh?'

'Unlucky more like.'

Blaise was a bit more sated now.

Day seven: The trio were feeling _just a little bit better_ after the potions their week of mischief and they decided on one last public prank. Seamus had slipped something into their afternoon pumpkin juice. No one knew what it was, not even the Irishman. Although he had been reassured that it wouldn't cause permanent harm.

'You are just a damn know-it-all Hermione. It's a wonder you have any friends!' A blue haired Ron had told his girlfriend.

'Well you! You're just a animal!' She had hissed back. 'You don't know _anything.' _

'Ha! Least I have friends.'

'No you don't!' She screamed back, she clapped her hands to her mouth suddenly, she felt an odd sensation... Her teeth were _growing! _

'Have your bunny teeth come back? Gutted.' He laughed, now sporting pink hair and a mono brow.

Granger couldn't help but laugh and that.

They insulted each other for a good ten minutes before the Professors got bored. Snape walked up to them and ordered them out.

'And you! You're just a greasy dungeon bat!' Ron had spat.

The hall gasped. Uh oh.

Blaise smirked. The silly little prick was gonna get it now.

'My. Office. Now.' Snape said, not even bothering to hide the under-lying threat.

Weasley stood up and stormed off. Granger ran after him and Snape followed.

'Oh dear. That was a bit silly wasn't it?' Luna had said, completely innocent like. She was trying to hold back a smile. Aw, she did love her friends.

* * *

><p>The pranks went on for the whole entire seven weeks before they broke up for the holidays. Weasley and Granger had been admitted to the hospital ward more times then anyone could count. Nothing too serious of course. Their stuff was always going missing, and their homework was always mysteriously ruined. Their protective charms were feeble and certain people could break in with no trouble whatsoever.<p>

The Professors knew mostly what was going on, but as there was no serious injuries, they let it happen. They couldn't prove who was to blame anyway. Those two had been causing problems for Harry and his friends for the whole year and it was time to knock them both down a peg or two. They were glad that Harry and Draco were trying to promote inter house unity and Ron's bullying of the snakes was completely unacceptable.

The four decided on going to Blaise's for the holiday. Narcissa was away and she was the only reason Draco was insisting they go back to his place. She had been invited by Mrs. Zabini to join them for Christmas day and she accepted eagerly. She would floo to them just before lunch. Luna had made arrangements to see her Father, but she knew she couldn't be away from the others for too long as she was still getting used to her new powers. Mr Lovegood understood completely, but he made Luna promise to show him everything when she saw him next. He was into strange things, after all.

'Just a thought.' Harry said the evening before school ended, they were snuggled up in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Harry had got Dobby to get him some butterbeers, and they were enjoying them in the warmth of each others company. Seamus, Neville, Pansy and the others were going to join them for a mini Christmas party later on.

'It says in those books that Merlin had to travel to find the others, well except Morgana. Isn't it odd that we're in the same year and the same school?'

Draco, Blaise and Luna looked thoughtful. 'Yeah, it is weird. But those hippies were all a very similar age remember, and I think they grew up together. Or near each other anyway.

'But we don't know if those hippies were elementalists.'

'What are you going on about?' Luna had frowned. So Blaise explained what they found out when Harry and Draco showed up on his doorstep, with the news he was different from the rest of humanity.

'What pretty names!' She had exclaimed with a smile. 'It makes sense really. Hippies are known for loving all things to do with the earth and Mother Nature, so it's plausible they were elementalists. We're not meant to hurt anything from the earth or skies, unless it's posing a threat to someone or something. They were the most peaceful people. Just because they chose to live as muggles is neither here nor there.'

'You're kinda like that, aren't you Luna? You love everyone and everything.' Harry had joked, resting his head on the blondes shoulder.

She smiled. 'I suppose I am, in a way. I don't have the time or the energy to hate things, it makes me feel horrible when I think of bad things. Hey, did you three have anything to to with Weasley and Granger being pranked every five minutes? I know the canary creams was you.' She grinned at her green-eyes friend.

'Who me?' Harry cried indignantly.

'How could you say such things!' Draco said mournfully.

'Of course we did.' Blaise said haughtily. 'Nobody hurts my girl ever.' He looked proud as he slipped his arm round her waist.

Luna laughed. 'At least my boyfriend is honest. Unlike you two! Shame on you both.' She shook her head playfully at her two best friends.

Blaise smiled at her words. It was the first time she had actually referred him as her boyfriend. A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl next to him. He found her odd ways endearing, in fact he adored them. He adored her.

* * *

><p>'What a beautiful house! Do you just live here with your Mum?' Luna exclaimed, when they stepped out of the floo.<p>

'Thank you and yes. We often have my family from Italy over though. She's still very close to them.'

'Ah okay. I was going to say it's a bit big for two people.'

'Yeah, I agree. It's been in my family for generations, when it was built by my Great-Great-Great-Grandparents or something- They had a massive family, so it needed to be big, my Mother inherited it when my Father died, and I'll inherit it when she passes.'

'Oh, well it's pretty.'

'Can I have a look around?' Harry said excitedly. Blaise nodded and Harry was off exploring. He'd only seen the library and the parlor, and curiosity got the better of him.

'Harry. HARRY!' Blaise called after the retreating Gryffindor. 'Don't go in my Mother's room! She will kill you.'

'Oh leave him, he'll find out he can't get in when he gets there. He'll come back eventually, but if he's not back in an hour we'll send out a search party. He's like a woman, nosy and curious about everything. It's sometimes cute.' Draco laughed. Luna nodded in complete and serious agreement.

'He's right Blaise, every year at school he's got in trouble because of his curiosity. Silly boy. He won't be getting in any more trouble though, I'll kill him myself if he dies trying to help someone who doesn't want or need it!' Luna shocked both the Slytherins with that last remark. Luna spoke in riddles, and everything that came out of her mouth was praise and happiness. Words like: 'Kill' 'hurt' or 'hate' weren't in her vocabulary. She was frowning and her eyes were dark.

Draco chuckled nervously. 'You'll have to get in line!' In that moment, Draco Malfoy was scared of Luna Lovegood. She looked like some sort of avenging angel and he wasn't used to it.

'Right!' Blaise clapped his hands together, a gesture that was not him at all. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere. 'Are you hungry?

'Yep. Do you have those little cake things that we have on the Slytherin table? They are so yummy.' Luna said, her anger long forgotten. Her usual far-away expression was back in face, like nothing had ever happened.

'Anything for you! Mitzi!'

A little house elf appeared and she bowed so low her long ears touched the floor.

'Mitzi, can you make us some of the caramel cakes you used to make me as a child?'

'Yes of course Master Blaise, anything for you!' She squeaked, and she popped off, but she popped back straight away.

'Sorry Master Blaise, was that all? Mitzi gets excited when young Master is home!'

The Italian Slytherin laughed. 'Just some tea and coffee please, oh and some juice. That's all. Oh and some snacks. Sorry.'

Draco raised his eyebrow. 'You're out of practice aren't you? Not so bossy now you've got a bit older.'

'I can imagine you being bossy Blaise. And you Draco. Harry's half and half. He's walked over easily, but he can stand up for himself.'

'I'm not bossy!' Draco said, as they walked toward the lounge. Blaise flicked his wand and a blazing fire appeared in the fireplace.

'Yes you are Draco. You tried to boss the seventh years round, when you were eleven.'

'Well, they were looking for a leader and I gave them one. Plus you _were _beyond bossy as a child. Do this! Do that!' He smirked back. Okay, maybe he was bossy. But only a little bit. They sat down in front of the fire and Mitzi bought their drinks and food.

'Cakes be ready in few minutes Masters and Miss. Dippy be telling me Master Harry be wandering the halls.'

'Yeah he's okay, can you get him? Tell him his coffee is ready.'

Harry strolled through the doors about five minutes later. 'Your house is HUGE! Your cupboards are bigger then the bedrooms at my old house!'

'Yeah, we covered that earlier Potter.'

'No, but it's really big. I found your family tree... It's very impressive.'

'Thanks.'

'I can't believe how entwined pure-blood families are. I think my Dad is your Mothers fourth cousin, eight times removed and My great Grandmother was Draco's Grandmothers cousin, who's your Great-aunts sister.'

'Really? I didn't really look at it. But yes, we're all a big old family. My Fathers family was from Italy, so no-one other than me is related to them. I think you'll find Luna's Father is the third cousin of Draco's Fathers uncle, or something like that. And the Blacks are related to the Weasley's somehow.'

'Bloody hell. I bet they love that. That means that the Weasley's are related to the Malfoy's through marriage. Ron will be furious! Ha.'

Draco snickered. 'Yeah, don't go around telling everyone Harry!'

'There's only something wrong with one of the Weasley's. The rest are fine.'

Luna nodded. 'Even Ginny's okay, even though she's lamenting the loss of Harry. She doesn't speak to Ronald in public.'

'Good.' Harry huffed. 'No one should speak to him ever.'

'Or that mud-.'

'Don't you dare Draco Malfoy.' Harry warned. 'I think you forget who my Mother is.'

'Sorry. She just winds me up. I don't really use that word anymore.' Draco looked thoroughly chastised. It was a slip of the tongue, a complete accident.

'But yes, Granger is a pain in the ass. Did you see her face when she got that howler? I think I actually peed my pants a bit.'

'And no Luna, that wasn't us. The Professors wrote home, unhappy with their recent behavior.' Blaise said quickly, noticing Luna was about to as who sent them.

'Oh okay. That makes sense. I've never had a howler. Thank goodness, they are so embarrassing.

'There would of been no reason to send you one dear. You've never been in trouble, and your Dad was ridiculously proud of you when you walked out of the Ministry alive in fifth year!'

'Ah, that's true.' The blonde smiled. 'He said to me, that if a group of 14 and 15 year olds could defend themselves against a group of fully-grown dark wizards, we would win the war and go back to being a peaceful nation. Daddy always believed in you.' She said softly, placing her hand on Harry's arm and popping a piece of cake in her mouth.

Draco looked down at that. He didn't believe in Harry, not then. It was part of the reason he done what he done in sixth year. His Parents were threatened, and he didn't think Harry would win. The blonde felt stupid, how did he ever doubt Harry Potter? He felt the raven haired boy's eyes on him, and he felt long fingers entwine with his own. He was well and truly forgiven and he was more than grateful. He didn't deserve his boyfriend.

They sat in a peaceful silence and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. The cakes Mitzi made were really good and the whole plate was gone within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11- Testing one, two

My usual thanks to you all. Much love. Hope you're enjoying it. Last chapter was longer than the rest, but I find it doesn't really take long to read. This chapter may contain swearing and slash. Enjoy dear one's. X

* * *

><p>Arisa Tokudone: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)<p>

Gummibear: Thankyou :) I may be acting stupid but what you mean Lemony? Sorry! I only just found out what AU stands for haha!

Mrs Morpheus: Of course! And thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven- Testing one, two.<p>

Blaise woke with Luna in his arms on Christmas morning and it the best gift anyone could of given him. He was on his back and her head was resting on his broad chest, his hand traced the scars on her back that were hiding under her long mane of blonde hair.

'Merry Christmas Blaise.' She mummered, her breath tickling the soft skin of his neck.

'Merry Christmas darling. Did you sleep well?'

'As always, I sleep so well when I'm with you.' She replied sleepily, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

'Merlin! It's 10 o'clock!' Blaise exclaimed when he used his wand to cast a quick tempus charm. 'I'm always up at 6.30! 8 if it's the holiday's...' He was shocked, and slightly put out.

'We didn't go to bed until 4am remember?'

Blaise shrugged and kissed the top on her head. 'I bet Harry's going to come knocking on our door and minute now, bouncing up and down like the child he is.' He smiled, thinking about a 5 year old Harry on Christmas morning. He remembered what he was like, up at 5am and downstairs by about 5 past.

'No doubt about it, maybe we should go downstairs and see. He might be tearing the place apart trying to find them.'

Blaise grimaced. 'Merlin, it's probably happening right now!'

Luna chucked and after kissing Blaise on the forehead, swung her legs out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. The Slytherin thought she looked cute in her nightwear, but he couldn't help but think how good she'd look without them.

She smiled at him and shut the door. He stretched out and yawned widely, oh how he wanted to be in there with her! He knew she was innocent and he wasn't going to be the one to rush her. He could wait, and although it was hard, he would do it. He promised himself.

* * *

><p>Despite going to bed at 4am, Harry was up and ready by 9am. This was his first Christmas with Draco and he wanted to make the most of it. He was tired, but his excitement over-ruled it and he was showered by the time Draco had even got out of bed. The roles were reversed this time as usually the Gryffindor who was reluctant to get out of bed.<p>

Harry was downstairs with a cup of coffee when Blaise and Luna finally came down. He was jittery and Draco was trying to calm him down.

'About time!' He cried. 'Sit! Presents! Merry Christmas!' He pulled Luna into a cuddle and kissed her cheek. She laughed and squeezed him tight. Blaise called Mitzi and got tea and coffee for himself and Luna. 'Can you do us some breakfast please. Nothing too heavy as we'll be having a large lunch.'

She disappeared with a 'pop' and came back 5 minutes later with two steaming mugs and a tray of cereal, fresh fruit, toast and pastries.

'Light? Pfft, that would be my food for the week! But not as nice looking and cold.' Harry muttered to himself as he swiped a croissant and shoved in unceremoniously in his mouth. He was hungry, but he wanted to do presents.

The three others frowned at his comment, but began eating slowly. Luna was busy piling fruit onto her toast when Mrs Zabini came into the room. Blaise jumped up and ran to embrace his Mother.

'Ma. Merry Christmas. You're here early.'

'And to you darling boy. Yes, I was bored and I missed my Son. Have you and your friends done gift giving yet?'

'No Ma, that's why Harry's stropping.'

She laughed delicately and looked at the three teens who were still sat down. 'Merry Christmas Draco.'

'And you Mrs Zabini.'

'Oh goodness call me Melinda! You must be Harry and Luna?'

'Yes. Hello. Merry Christmas. I'm Harry, obviously. That's Luna. You have a beautiful home. Thanks for letting us stay!' Harry was red in the face, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Draco laughed gently. He found Harry's nervous babbling so adorable that he just wanted to coddle him and take him back to bed.

'You're welcome dear, Blaise seems quite taken with you both. Hello Luna, you're even more beautiful than I thought.'

'Hello Mrs Zabini. Lovely to meet you.'

'And you. Blaise, Draco. You both have fantastic tastes in partners.'

Both Slytherins blushed, as did Harry. Luna just beamed at the praise. It was rare she received any that wasn't from her Father, Blaise or her two friends.

'Anyway Mother, Harry's getting antsy. Care to join us from presents?'

She nodded and sat down, picking at a croissant she swiped off the tray. She called Mitzi to gather her bags and bring them in. She had a lot of parcels with her.

'What we normally so.' Blaise said looking at the three other teens. 'Is give each other the gifts, but wait until we've all got ours before opening them.'

They nodded. Harry jumped up and starting handing out his. He gave Luna three boxes, Blaise two and Draco got a bag. He handed Blaise's Mother a small square box and he smiled at her. Draco was next: Blaise got a huge box, Luna got two smaller ones and Harry got three and he handed Melinda a large, flat package.

Blaise gave his out and Luna done hers. Mrs Zabini gave each teen several gifts of her own.

'You didn't have to Mrs Zabini!' Draco and Harry chorused.

'It's not often Blaise has guests, plus it's Christmas. You ready?'

Despite the group being 18 years and up, the wrapping came of the parcels at a remarkable speed. Squeals and gasps of delight could be heard from every corner of the room.

'Wow!'

'Oh Merlin!'

'Thanks!'

'Awwww...!'

Melinda was pleased. The youngsters close well. From Luna she received a necklace and bracelet set, made with silver and moonstones. Harry gave her a brooch and an elaborate hair piece. Draco bought her a large, dusty old book on Mythical Folk. She grinned appreciatively. That was right up her street and Blaise had given her a new dress in exactly the right colour. I've taught him well, she thought happily.

The teenagers had received everything from new clothes and jewelry to quidditch supplies, chocolates and books. There was a flurry of action where they all stood up and began hugging and thanking each other. Mrs Zabini grinned again. It was lovely to have a house full again.

'So, not that I'm complaining, but what brings you all together? Two Slytherins, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter of all people?'

'Mother, don't gossip.' Blaise said, he was hoping she wouldn't pick up on the 'Harry and Draco are no longer enemies' thing.

'Haven't you told her?' Luna asked shocked. She had told her Father and Draco had told his Mother, Harry didn't really have many people to tell.

'I was waiting. I wanted to get some more information on it first.'

'What's going on Blaise?'

'Well Mother. When I was 18 I came into a magical inheritance. So did these three. Did you notice anything different about me?'

'Well, I noticed your eyes were different, but I thought nothing of it.'

'Well, we are what they called the elementalists. We all thought they were things of legend, but it turns out they aren't. I can control earth, Luna can control air, Draco can control water and Harry can control fire. We have wings that reflect the colour of our power. We're all drawn to each other and out powers work best when we are united.'

He explained everything to his Mother, who listened intently. Her mouth was slightly parted and she looked shocked, proud, happy and worried all at once.

'Wow.' She said, once Blaise had finished.

He took a deep breath. 'Yeah, wow. Not many people know though, so the only information we have is the stuff we've found out ourselves.'

'Darling, that's pretty much it. There's not much more to it, to be honest. You have a power, you use it, preferably for good and you move on with your life. If there's a massive crisis, then you have to group together and help, but if no one knows then you can just hide away like the last lot did.'

'The one's that went to live as muggles.'

'Yes, those ones. A waste if you ask me.' She spat. 'Have you tried flying yet?'

'We were going to try tonight, or this afternoon... If it stops raining.' Harry said as he gazed out the window.

'Are you even a wizard Mr. Potter?' Melinda mocked playfully.

'Erm..' Harry blushed.

'Use your magic darling, you can create a shield, or just get Draco to move the rain. It's simple.'

Draco's face lit up. 'Oh yeah! I suppose I could do that, just tell the rain to come down around us. It would work. Or Luna can use the air to blow the rain out of the way. I didn't think of that.'

'Excellent!' Harry beamed. 'I feel awfully stupid.'

'Don't dear, you won't remember things like that until you've had your powers for a while.'

* * *

><p>When Narcissa arrived at Zabini mansion, she pulled her only Son into a tight hug. He hugged her back and kissed her pale golden hair. She was a fairly tall lady, standing at 5 ft 9, but Draco was taller and she only reached his chin.<p>

'Merry Christmas Mother. How are you?'

'Good thank you darling, Merry Christmas to you all. Thanks for inviting me over Melinda, it was very gracious of you.' She smiled as she gave Harry and the others a hug. 'This is Luna yes?' She asked as she looked at the smiley blonde girl.

'Yes sorry Mother, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is my Mother Narcissa.'

Luna gave Narcissa what she would class as a 'proper' hug, where Blaise and Melinda gave her what Harry would describe as a 'pure-blood elitist' hug. Formal and elegant, instead of warm and loving. Like they should be.

'Lovely to meet you Mrs Malfoy.' Luna beamed.

'Call me Narcissa, and you too dear.'

They quickly opened the gifts Narcissa had bought for them, and vice versa, and after another quick flurry of hugs and kisses they finally settled down for Lunch. The house elves had prepared a wonderful dinner for the six and they all tucked in enthusiastically. Narcissa and Melinda were dropping the 'Pure-blood' act, and were concentrating on having a good day with their children and their partners.

A small bowl of tomato and basil soup came first, served with freshly baked bread, next was fresh melon and third was the main course. Everything you could imagine was served up on their plates and Harry, Blaise, Draco and Luna ate it all.

'That was delicious!' Luna exclaimed happily and the two older ladies smiled. She really was a delightful girl they both thought. If their boys could deal with her oddness they were sure as hell going to do the same.

Dinner was a friendly affair. The group had a laugh, and they spoke of everything from the food, to school and to the current fashion in both the wizarding and the muggle world. Harry got bored during that particular conversation and made it a personal goal in life to fit as many chocolates in his mouth as possible. It was only when Narcissa dipped her hand in the box to pull out a chocolate, and found nothing that Harry looked guiltily into his lap and chewed as quickly and discreetly as he possibly could.

'Fashion doesn't interest you Harry?' She said as she raised her eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

'No M'am. I hate shopping and I dislike clothes in general. The first and last time I bought some was when I came into my inheritance and I needed some better fitting and better looking clothes to fit in with my new appearance.'

'And so you became the _Prophets _'bad boy' then?' She grinned and Harry blushed.

'Well that was because I was pressured into getting a tattoo. I got three in the end, and I love them. I can keep them covered if I need to though.'

'You do know you can ask them to move?' Melinda said, raising her eyebrow.

'No, I actually didn't. I though you could get ones that move. Like Draco's. Mine move, but only a bit.'

'Of course you can! That's the amazing thing about Magical Ink! I have one, but that's a secret.' She winked conspiratorially at Harry and Draco choked.

'Where!'

Narcissa and Melinda laughed. 'Oh Cissy, they don't know much do they?'

Draco's Mother shook her head. 'No, they sure don't.'

'Ma, do _you _have one?' Blaise asked slowly.

'Oh Blaise dear, you do catch on quick!'

'Where!' Blaise cried, echoing Draco's previous explanation.

'Well we were 18 once too! We went in together didn't we Linda? A little snake on the shoulder blades, a butterfly on the hip and a star behind the ear. They were common and everyone was doing it. Plus, we were rebelling against our parents. Young pure-blooded ladies, did NOT go around getting tattoos!'

Linda chuckled at the memory. 'Yeah, I really didn't want to marry that imbecile!'

'I didn't want to marry Lucius at first either! I tried my hardest to push him off on one of the other's, but to know avail. Andy ran away with Tonks Sr, and Bella went mad. Standard.'

Draco and Blaise were looking at their Mothers with open mouths. It looked like they were watching a game of muggle ping-pong. This _never_ happened EVER. Harry was laughing at the two older Slytherin ladies and Luna seemed to be listening intently.

'This is Harry's fault.' Blaise whispered to Draco with a smirk.

'How?'

'He's a Gryffindor. They are like this all the time. He's rubbed off on them already! Merlin help us all!'

Draco snorted into his wine.

'Like to share dear?' Narcissa asked her Son.

'No Mother, Blaise just made an _extremely_ unfunny joke.'

'Probably about me. It's always about me.' Harry piped up mournfully.

'No! Well, yeah actually.' Draco muttered.

'Knew it!' Harry cried, dramatically covering his eyes with his arm.

Luna shook her head softly and smiled. 'Stop squabbling. Can we fly now?'

* * *

><p>Mrs Zabini led the four teens and Narcissa to the manors back garden. It was huge, and like Blaise said it had a large pool and a tennis court, but neither made the garden look smaller.<p>

'Go on then, you two.' She said to Luna and Draco. 'Do your thing.'

Luna created an air shield that basically blew the rain away from their allocated spot and Draco was able to push the rain back further, causing the rain to fall around them, so they were stood in a dry dome.

'Wow.' Draco whispered. 'It worked!'

Luna was smiling at Blaise. 'That was pretty cool wasn't it?' He hugged her and kissed her cheek, he didn't want to appear to over-affectionate in front of his Mother.

'It wasn't just cool! It was _amazing_!'

Draco chuckled and blushed at his boyfriends excitement and praise. Harry got so excited for the ones he cared for, he was genuinely proud of them both for doing such an extraordinary thing, even though he had seem them both wield their respective elements before. He found it cute, and the way his green eyes lit up made Draco's heart melt.

Narcissa and Melinda were looking on, in awe. They both felt as excited as Harry, but they done a better job at hiding it, although they couldn't suppress the smiles that plastered their faces.

'That was very impressive.' Linda said, looking at the two blonde teens. 'I can't wait to see what the other two can do!'

'I just set everything on fire. It's nothing special.' Harry said.

'Nothing special? Don't be silly Harry! You have an unique power. Never put yourself down.' Narcissa chastised, frowning at him.

'Sorry. So, how we doing this then?' He asked his fellow elementalists. 'Are we going to jump off something high and just go with the wind?'

'No!' Draco exclaimed. 'Too dangerous.'

'We could put cushioning charms down...?'

'No.' Draco repeated with a finality that Harry didn't argue with.

'It's a good idea Dray.' Blaise countered. 'None of us have the skill nor the strength to just lift ourselves off the ground.'

'But what if the charms don't _work_!' He stressed.

'They will Dray, we'll have our powers, plus Melinda's and Narcissa's. They won't let their Son's come to any harm.' Luna said gently.

'Of course we wouldn't.' Narcissa said firmly.

'I think it'll come naturally to us anyway.' Harry added. 'We can either call on our wings and jump, or jump then call on them, either way we can glide if we push ourselves up and flap hard enough.'

Blaise thought and nodded slowly. 'Yeah... I think we should get our wings out first, as it's our first time and all.'

'I agree! Draco?' Luna asked.

'Fine.' He finally agreed.

'Right, we'll put cushioning and softening charms all over, so if we fall we won't get hurt.'

All six of them drew their wands out and started throwing the charms around the garden. It was so cushioned that a child would have a field day, bouncing off the walls, floors and bushes.

'Where we diving from then? Harry asked.

'I don't think the roof is high enough. What do you think Mother?' Blaise asked.

'No, but the top of the north tower should be adequate.' She replied, eyeing up the highest point of her home. 'Jump, and let yourselves fall for about a second, move your wings then and push up.'

They nodded and looked up.

'Well off you go then. We'll wait here. Good luck darlings, we're here if you need us.'

'You can apparate. I've lifted the wards for inside the grounds.' Melinda added.

Blaise shrugged and held his arm out to Luna. Draco done the same. The disappeared with a crack and reappeared on the roof of the tower.

'Holy shite this is high!' Harry squeaked as he looked down. 'Dray, make some holes in my shirt. I don't want to get half naked in front of your Mum!'

Draco done so and Harry's fire coloured wings appeared. Blaise and Draco done the same and finally the Italian helped Luna. She beat her wings once and sighed in content. 'It feels so much better when they're out. More free.' They made a beautiful picture, and all the colours complimented each other perfectly.

Narcissa and Melinda gasped when they saw the wings appear, they all looked so _beautiful. _

'We are lucky Cissy. Sons and their future spouses with such unique and amazing power. The most powerful beings in the world, and so pure of heart. So _damn _beautiful!'

Narcissa nodded in agreement. What had she ever done to gain such a wonderful Son? Draco had his flaws, but who didn't? He done some things she knew he wasn't proud of, but he was working so hard on fixing them. A lot of it was Lucius' fault, well, more that _madman's _fault, but her poor baby paid the price. But she was proud of him.

The others nodded in agreement to Luna's comment. They felt _empowered_ when their wings were out.

'Are we going one at a time or all together?' Harry asked.

'One at a time, we don't want to crash into each other. One jump and one circuit round the garden, if we make it that far of course. We don't know how tiring it is, so we'll land then. Okay?'

Draco, Harry and Luna all nodded, and before anyone could blink Harry took a run up and jumped off the tower. He felt himself drop and his wings took over. He beat them once, twice and three times before setting himself a steady rhythm. This was _easy_! He felt himself falter a couple of times, but he just pushed up and flapped harder, but generally this was as easy as breathing. It was _exhilarating! _Even more so then when he first rode a broom.

He done as he was told and after finishing the circuit he landed neatly next to Narcissa and Melinda. They were both beaming at him.

'Harry that was incredible? How'd it feel! You scared me jumping like that! Wow!' Both of them lost their composure, but were eager to see the next one in flight. Luna was next and Harry saw how graceful she looked. Like an Eagle he thought. She done the same as him and landed. Luna threw herself into Harry's arms.

'That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life!' She cried into the crook of his neck. He laughed and squeezed her tight. Both Slytherin women praised her, just as much as they had done for Harry. Draco went next and he was the male version on Luna, graceful, elegant and very blonde. Harry couldn't help but get turned on when Draco beat his strong, gorgeous wings. The Gryffindor could practically see the muscle rippling through his torn white shirt.

He landed with a happy smile and rushed into Harry's arms. 'You prick! Jumping like that! You scared the life out of me. Never do that again!' He buried his blonde head into Harry's collarbone. 'You looked so damn hot though!' He whispered.

'As did you Love.' Harry mummered back. 'So strong, so elegant. My Draco.'

He let Draco out of his grip, so the Slytherin could see his Mother. She was almost in tears. 'You looked amazing up there Draco darling. I'm so proud of you.'

Blaise was the one who shocked everyone. Where everyone else landed gently, he landed with such aggression that he made the others jump. He was graceful and beautiful in the air, but he hit the ground with such force, everyone was surprised he didn't go through it. The ground shook and some of the surrounding rocks cracked in half. He was crouched down with his hands on the floor and Draco was reminded of the angry Luna from the other day, but this time it was Blaise who looked like an avenging angel. He stood up and they noticed that he had indeed left dents in the ground.

'Wow Blaise. That was a pretty dramatic landing.' Harry said quietly.

'I know... I couldn't help it. It felt like the earth was dragging me down, like it wanted me to land so forcefully.

'It wants to let the other elements know it is its own force to be reckoned with. You don't mess with the children of earth. You'll each have a moment in which your element will prove itself to the others. It can be brutal and obviously forceful, like you've just seen.'

Blaise shook himself and brushed the dust off his knees and hands. 'That was one of the best things I've ever experienced in my life.'

'You were incredible darling. I'm very proud of you, I'm proud of you all.' Melinda said beaming at the faces before her.

'Mrs Zabini?' Harry said.

'Please call me Melinda. I don't often go by Ms Zabini anymore.'

'Sorry, Melinda. How do you know so much about us?'

'I was obsessed with the elementalists as a child. I wanted to be one more than anything. So I researched them more than my school work.'

'Oh. Fair enough. Sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for dear.'

'So Ma...What power did you want?'

'All of them! To start of it was air, so I could cause wind-storms, then it was fire, so I could create havoc, then water, so I could swim faster then anyone and 'accidentally' spill water all over those I didn't like, but I wanted to be earth by the end of it. I wanted to be earth so much. I loved herbology more than anything.'

'She did.' Narcissa agreed.

'I never knew that.' Blaise mused.

'That's because I never told you.' She laughed. 'Right let's go in! I'm getting a bit peckish!'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's the longest one so far... :D I love that they can fly!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12- Fawkes

Thanks for the new follows! :D Harry and Co don't belong to me... Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you carry on enjoying it!

* * *

><p>igotmoneymoney: Thanks! :)<p>

Mrs Morpheus: Thanks! Yeah, no one can be perfect eh? I think the thought of two 'proper pure-blooded' women rebelling in their youth is different and interesting. Luna and Harry are more reckless then the Slytherins, so they take on a more protective stance :)

Arisa Tokudome: It is always Harry's fault! :D Reckless Gryffindor! And thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve- Fawkes.<p>

Since their first 'flying lesson' on Christmas day, the four young elementalists wanted to fly everyday, so they did. They would spend hours just flying around the Zabini estate which was almost the size of the Hogwarts grounds, including the forest. Draco particularly enjoyed flying over the lake, the others would dip their hands in, as they glided over the water, but Draco would swirl the water around, causing mini water-tornado's to chase his boyfriend and friends as they flew over the shimmering blue lake.

It was three days after Christmas when Draco had his 'force of nature scenario'.

They were walking along side the lake, it was sunny and cold and thankfully it had stopped raining. Snow had started to fall lightly and the ground was covered in a fine dusting of cold white powder. Blaise had his arm wrapped around Luna and Harry had Draco's hand clasped in his own when suddenly Draco let go and threw himself into the nearby lake.

He stood up, dripping wet with a look of confused shock on his pale face. It was only when the water rose up behind him in a tidal wave that realization dawned on him, it surged forward and rushed towards the three teenagers on the bank, they ducked, but the water hit them with such force they were knocked off their feet.

When the icy water withdrew back into the lake, Draco rushed over and helped the three to stand up.

'I am so sorry!' He gasped as he cast a few drying charms on Harry, Blaise and Luna. 'The water literally drew me in! I had no control over it whatsoever.'

'It's okay.' Harry chattered, he was still a bit damp and he was freezing. He cast his own warming charms and took Draco's hand. 'Let's go in, I'm cold!'

The four headed inside and after a quick change of clothes, they curled up in front of the fire.

'So, that's me and Blaise done, I wonder what your two freak accidents will be.' Draco mused, as he sat with Harry between his legs. He ran his hands through the thick black locks and sighed. 'You're hair is a nightmare. I think I'll shave it while you sleep.'

'You dare and I will kill you!' Harry hissed, leaning back into his boyfriend's touch.

The blonde chuckled. 'Didn't you tell me your hair grows back quickly?'

'Yeah, but that's not the point. It still takes a few hours!' Harry said closing his eyes.

'I think Harry is going to accidentally set fire to something.' Luna said.

Harry groaned. 'Sounds about right.'

'But I don't think anything or anyone will get hurt or damaged. It's a display of power, not an attack.' She mused.

Blaise nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, that tidal wave would of easily been able to kill a man, but it didn't. We only got sprayed really.'

'But knowing my luck I'll burn my robes off and have to run back to my dorm naked.'

Draco snorted. 'Yeah, I expect so.'

Harry harrumphed. 'Well as long I don't get dragged into a fire. You've been dragged into water.' He said looking at Draco. 'And you've been dragged to the earth. Literally.' He said looking at Blaise.

'What do you think I'll do?' Luna asked, snuggling into Blaise's arms.

'You'll get pulled up into the air and be in the center of a hurricane that wreaks havoc on Hogwarts and it's surrounding land.' Blaise decided with a smile.

The blonde girl shuddered. 'Sounds dangerous.' She mummered.

They were talking about the possibilities when Mitzi popped into the room with a letter.

'Masters and Miss has a letter. Mitzi has checked for bad things and has found nothing, so it's safe to be opened. She handed the letter to Blaise. 'Thank you Mitzi, you may go. Please bring us some drinks. Butterbeer if we have it.'

'Of course Master Blaise. Mitzi be right back!' She disapparated, and returned two minutes later with a tray of bottles and glasses.

'Who's it from? Is it for all of us?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, it must be from one of our friends, only a handful of people know you're staying here with me.'

He opened it quickly and read it aloud.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood,

You are all invited to a New Years celebration at the Finnigan residence. It starts at 6 o'clock, on New years eve. Please RSVP if you will be attending, accommodation can be prepared if you wish to stay. (I know from personal experience, it's not safe to floo whilst intoxicated!)

If you have any preference for drinks, let me know in your return letter. Dinner will be provided at 7 if you so wish it.

Yours, Seamus Finnigan. (Party extraordinaire)

'Ooh a party. Seamus' parties are fantastic, yet messy. We should go.' Harry said excitedly.

'Have you been to one? I don't think any Slytherins have been invited, although I know several Ravenclaws who went to last years one.'

'Have I been to one? Of course I have! I went to both New Years parties one when I was 16 and the other last year. I went to Seamus' 17th and 18th and I also have been to a couple that he held in the summer. Like I said, fantastic.'

'Never knew you were such a party animal.' Draco said, raising his eyebrow.

'Well it's Seamus. You can't NOT go to his parties. They are pretty much legendary. If you get invited, you go. Simple.'

'But what if I don't want to go?' Draco asked.

'Then you miss out and have to leave the country. Easy.'

Luna smiled. 'I would like to go. Blaise are you coming?'

'I'll follow you wherever love. And it does sound fun.' The Italian replied.

'I'm going too. C'mon Dray, it'll be fun! Pleaseee!' Harry whined.

'Fine. Fine. I'll go. But I'm NOT getting drunk.'

* * *

><p>Four days later saw Draco absolutely pissed out of his face and trying to dry hump Harry on the make-shift dance floor. Many pictures were taken that night, and Draco spent the majority of New Years Day in bed, feeling sorry for himself. Luna looked after him, while Harry and Blaise stood around laughing at Draco at every possible opportunity.<p>

'I'm gonna hex your balls off!' The blonde threatened feebly.

You could only see the top of his head and his eyes, and the rest of him was hidden under the fluffy pink blanket that he insisted on stealing from Seamus' house. He was cold and sick and he wrapped himself in the nearest thing he could find and refused to give it up, even when they floo'd back to Blaise's.

Harry sputtered into his juice and Blaise howled with laughter. Oh, today was going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were sad to leave Blaise's when it came to leaving for school. They said goodbye to Melinda and Narcissa, who came to say goodbye to her Son and the three other teens she'd grown extremely fond of over the course on the holidays and apparated onto Platform 9 34. Luna's Father was waiting on the Platform and gave her a bear-hug, before making her promise to write.

'Love you my moon princess, come home for Easter? Your friends can come too.'

'I'll ask them Daddy. I love you too.'

He nodded at Harry, Draco and Blaise, having met the two Slytherins during the holidays, and meeting Harry at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Harry had forgiven Xenophilius for what happened during the war, after all it was to save Luna, but Mr Lovegood still felt guilty.

'I can see a strong resemblance between your Father and Draco's.' Blaise said looking at Luna. 'I think they may be more than 4th cousins or whatever they are.' Blaise continued, after they had found a compartment on the Express.

'Yes, maybe. Daddy never mentioned having any close family though. The could easily be brothers though.'

Draco looked thoughtful. 'Now you've mentioned it, they _really_ do look alike. So do me and Luna, we have almost the same shade of blonde hair and her eyes are just a tad bluer than mine.'

Blaise looked at his girlfriend and then at his best friend. 'Hmm. Yes. Why have none of us noticed it?'

'Because none of us thought about it?' Harry said. He too was surprised at the resemblance that seemed to just suddenly appear. 'And because their personalizes and their outlook are so different.'

'We are still here you know!' Draco said with a laugh. Luna giggled. 'Let them talk. They'll soon acknowledge us.'

'They definitely are related.' Harry said to Blaise, completely ignoring the blondes.

'Agreed. How odd. I bet we're going to start noticing all the things they have in common now.'

'Yeah, things we knew but didn't _know.' _Harry grinned. 'Sorry Dray, what did you say.'

'Nothing dear.' He grumbled and resumed the conversation he was having with Luna.

'Our pale, blonde haired beauties are ignoring us Blaise!' Harry mourned. The Italian pouted. He put his hand into his robe pocked and fished around inside.

'Aha! Harry, care for a game of exploding snap?'

'Since when do _you_ play exploding snap?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Meh, I've been know to play, I just don't invite everyone to my games. Do you want to play or not?'

'Of course I do. Are you plotting something by any chance?'

Blaise just waggled his eyebrows at the Gryffindor and started dealing the cards out.

They were half way to school when Luna noticed something strange.

'Can you hear that?' She asked, looking round.

'Hear what?' Harry asked.

'That!' She cried. Harry strained his ears, and sure enough he could hear a very faint trilling sound. He stood up and pressed his ear against the window, hoping he could locate the source of the noise.

'Fawkes!' He shouted jumping backwards. He opened the window, as much as he could and he stuck his left arm through the gap. 'Come here boy, c'mon!' He encouraged gently, making little trilling noises at the back of his throat. Fawkes brushed up against Harry's hand, he was tired from flying so fast, he was too big to squeeze through the gap.

'Flash on Fawkes! Do what you did for Dumbledore a few years ago? You remember don't you? You disappeared! C'mon Fawkes, you're going to hurt yourself!'

Harry could feel himself getting distressed. He didn't want the beautiful creature in front of him to hurt himself, as there was no way of Harry getting off the moving Hogwarts Express.

Harry let out a breath, when Fawkes flashed away. He literally disappeared in a ball of flames, but reappeared in the carriage, on Harry's lap several seconds later.

'Oh Fawkes, are you okay?'

The phoenix nodded sadly.

'Wait, can you understand me?' Harry gasped.

Fawkes nodded again.

'Harry what's going on?' Draco asked.

'Dumbledore's phoenix has tried to find me, and apparently I can talk to him.'

_I am NOT Dumbledore's phoenix! _

'Huh what?' A very confused Harry spluttered.

_I am NOT Dumbledore's phoenix. I have been trying to find my true Master and Friend for many years, and now I've found him. Harry Potter, there was always something odd about you. _

'You want to be my phoenix?'

_I don't have a choice, but yes, I would like to belong with you. You are powerful and your heart is pure. _

'Okay Fawkes. But what will the Headmaster say?'

_I don't care, he has no power over me. But if it helps I can change my colour and form, to fit in with another bird?_

'Could you do that? That might work better, just until we sort all this out.'

_Of course Master Harry. A word of advice if I may?_

_'_Of course.'

_Do not tell Dumbledore about your new powers, if you can help it. He will try and use you, and your friends. He is dangerous, and he definitely should not be leading a school full of vulnerable children! _

'Oh Merlin, okay Fawkes I'll try. Change now, before someone sees.'

'Harry James Potter! What the hell is going on? You have ignored me for the last five minutes and you were trilling away to a bird! _A bird! _What is going on!'

'Draco calm down... Merlin! Fawkes was Dumbledore's phoenix, but he wants to bond with me. I can understand him, and I can talk to him. Perk of being a fire elementalist I suppose.'

'But why did you look so outraged?' Blaise asked. 'We were all getting worried. We couldn't get your attention.'

'Dumbledore isn't as good as he makes out apparently. According to Fawkes he shouldn't be running a school full of children. We need to be careful who we tell about our powers too. Chances are, he'll try and use us, or something. Not that he hasn't used me my whole life...'

Draco pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him on the head. 'I won't let _anyone use _you_, ever again!' _He hissed to his raven-haired boyfriend.

'So who knows about us?' Luna asked, snuggling into the crook on her Slytherin's arm.

'Narcissa, Melinda, Mr Lovegood, us four and the twins.' Harry said, counting them on his fingers. '9 of us. Seamus, Dean and Neville suspect somethings going on, but they haven't pestered us for information. Weasley and Granger know about my wings, but I'm not sure if they actually remember. The do know that I've come into a magical inheritance though. It's why we fell out. Happy birthday to me!' Harry chuckled bitterly.

Draco and Blaise's faces darkened and Luna frowned. 'Well, they weren't very good friends to begin with Harry, so don't worry about them anymore.' Luna said softly. The two Slytherins nodded in agreement and Harry shrugged. He was stroking Fawkes' soft head and the bird was sleeping peacefully.

'I think we should just keep it at that at the moment, maybe tell our friends when we can control it better, or at least when we know what Dumbledore is after.' Blaise suggested.

'Yeah, and we'd just better hope no one else knows. Guaranteed one of us gets a call to the Headmasters office within the first week of term. 100 galleons it's me.'

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Hogwarts and the excitement of Christmas wore away. Lessons commenced as usual, and Harry discovered he really was doing well, without Weasley's distraction and Granger's constant nagging. The Professor's were impressed, especially McGonagal. She was giving Harry point left right and center, and because the Slytherins were helping, and not being their old cold and uppity selves, she was awarding them with just as many.<p>

'I don't know what happened over the summer holidays, but all your work is improving vastly, and I'm extremely proud of you. Some of you are working at beyond school level, and because of that, plus this new found display of house unity. I am going to award Gryffindor and Slytherin 50 points each!'

The snakes and lions cheered in unison, something that doesn't happen very often.

The old Professor smiled. She never thought she'd see it. Her lions and their sworn nemesis, working together. It was a miracle, and no doubt it had something to do with Harry Potter. Everything exciting, interesting and damn right scary that had happened in the school in the last seven and a half years was because of Harry. Not that she blamed him, of course she didn't. The poor boy just walked into trouble, as easy as one, two, three.

The new talk of the school, was that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived had a new pet. A beautiful, never seen before owl with a slight red-golden coloring. He called him Hercules.

'Trust Potter to have something like that.' Weasley had muttered.

'Of course he does. He wants the attention and with something like that he's going to get it. I have never seen that kind of owl before though.'

'Shut up 'Mione. You sound like a love-sick child. Who cares about his damn owl. He'll probably get it killed, like he did the last thing.'

'That last 'thing' Weasley, was my owl and her name was Hedwig. You may not have any respect for the living, but at least have it for the dead.'

'Harry, stop being so melodramatic as usual. She was just an owl.'

'Just an owl? How about I cast a killing curse at the cat who was _your_ friend for 7 years and see how you feel?'

'C'mon Harry. Neither of them are worth it.' Luna said, gently tugging at Harry's arm.

'That's right, go bend over for your filthy little Slytherins.'

'Ron, just give up. No one wants to hear your pathetic, petulant little insults. You literally have no friends, you're failing your lessons, even your own Mother dislikes you right now. Your Brothers prefer Harry to you, and that's your own fault. You have Hermione, and that's it. The other Gryffindors made you an outcast, and you're a disappointment to the family you're from, maybe that should give you some indication that you need to either grow up, or stay away from _everyone_. It's up to you.'

Harry was surprised it was Neville who came to his rescue. Shy, timid Neville who retreated back into his shell after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had grown into a handsome young man and was currently dating Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, who had also came back for her eighth year.

He looked at his friend and smiled. 'Thanks Neville, you didn't have to.'

'No, Harry. I did. He was really beginning to piss me off, he is constantly bitching about you and your friends, including me, but he's bringing up my Parents and my Gran, your Parents, Draco's Parents and well, you get the picture. I don't think he took last term very seriously. If he goes on the way he is they will be another prank war aimed at him. I just don't think he'll ever learn.'

Everyone who had heard the exchange cheered for Neville and he blushed. Ron and Hermione had scurried away and they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>'Harry my boy! It's been a while!' Dumbledore clapped his hands together and twinkled at Harry. 'Yes, Sir it has been a while.'<p>

'Would you care to join me for tea this evening?'

'Sure, Professor. What time?'

'Seven will do just fine! Please bring some gobstoppers, I have a taste for them at the moment!'

Harry nodded and the old man walked off.

'Are you going to go?' Luna asked.

'Yeah, if I don't then he'll think somethings up. I'll just be careful with what I say. Draco, Blaise can you test me on my occlumency please. I really don't want him looking through my mind.'

'Can you block him then? I've heard he's a master Legilimens.'

'I can, I've got better. In fact I'm pretty damn good at it now. A war does that to you.' Harry chuckled. 'Snape was a very, umm. Strict teacher?'

'He would have to be with you. You wear your emotions on your sleeve.' Draco said.

'Here we go!' Harry sighed. 'Let's pick on Harry's inability to learn again!'

'I never said that!' Draco muttered. 'Besides, your inability to learn is something of the past. You could quite easily be as clever as Blaise, Luna and I, if you put your mind to it.'

'Are you calling me stupid?'

'Are you not listening to me! Merlin! I said...'

'Harry I need to talk to ya if yer have a minute!' Seamus said, approaching the four teenagers.

'Yeah sure Shea.' He said glaring at his boyfriend. 'I'll be back shortly.' He snapped and stormed off with his Irish friend.

'Harry, there is something different about you. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why?'

'Well when you get angry your eyes glow. That's not normal. Well, it's you. So I expect it is normal.' Seamus chuckled nervously.

'Shea, I can't tell you the full story yet. But my eye's always have a slight glow to them. I wear a glamour to cover it, as like you said, when I get angry, or excited they seem to light up even more and the glamour slips. But I came into a magical inheritance when I turned 18 and I've changed a little bit. But I'm still good. In fact, the powers I relieved can only be received by one who is pure of heart.'

'Oh right. Can I see these powers soon?'

'Course you can, I'm not sure when though. I have some investigating to do.'

'Cool, some people are talking. They think because you and Luna and finally standing up for yourselves that you're going dark.'

'That's absurd! Just because I'm not a walk over, I'm dark? Some people really are bloody stupid!'

'Yeah I know Harry. I've told them the same thing. It's the younger ones, the ones who are intimidated easily. Guess who's doing the intimidating?'

'Weasel and Know-it-all?'

'Hole in one Harry.'

Harry slapped his palm to his face. 'Merlin, those two are really pushing the boat out now. I just want to knock their heads against a wall!'

'Can I help?' The Irishman asked eagerly.

'Yes, Seamus you can do whatever you please to them.'

* * *

><p>Harry headed up to the Headmasters office and gave the password. He knocked on the door, but noticed it was open, so he went it.<p>

'Hello Harry!'

'Hello Professor.'

'Lemon drop?'

'No thank you. Where's Fawkes?' Harry knew where Fawkes was, but he felt he had to keep up appearances.

'Fawkes felt it was time to go and find someone else who needs him. When they know you don't need them any longer, they'll go.'

_Lies lies lies lies!_

'Oh. I liked him.' Harry mummered.

_Tee-hee, he's mine now! _

'So did I, Harry. So how have you been?'

'Good Professor, my studies are getting better.'

'Good. I hear you aren't friends with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger anymore?'

'No Sir.'

_Good radiance! _

'And why's that? They've been your friends for a long time and they've done an awful lot for you.'

'And I for them Sir.'

'Of course. So?'

'They were the one's who fell out with me, they said I'm an attention seeker and they were fed up with it. Ron pretty much admitted to being my friend because of the fame.'

'And they were wrong to say that, and admit their feelings?'

'The way they did it was wrong. If they really felt that way they could of been a bit nicer about it.'

'And spare your feelings?'

'Yes.'

_Asshole_.

'So, I also see you've struck up a close friendship with the Slytherins and Miss Lovegood of Ravenclaw?'

'Yeah, the Slytherins are actually really nice, and Luna is my best friend, we've been close since end of fifth year.'

'I want to warn you Harry my boy. The Slytherins can't be trusted.'

'No to be rude, but neither can the Gryffindor's right now. I feel at home with Draco and Blaise. Pansy, Theo and Daphne are also good friends. They've changed, for the better.'

'I don't want you spending your time with them.' Harry could see an angry glint in the old man's eyes.

_What was that about?_

'You can't tell me who I can and can't see Headmaster.'

'I think I can.'

Harry felt a probe hit his mind. And a relaxed feeling washed over his body.

_The old coot is trying to use Legilimens and the confundus charm on me! I don't think so! _

'I would appreciate it, if you didn't try and read my mind and control my every move. Headmaster.' He spat.

'I will see who I wish, when I wish, and if you try and stop me I'll make sure the board hear about our little meeting.' He said coldly. He set up an invisible shied around his body, using wordless and wand-less magic, turned his back and left the office. He didn't trust Dumbledore not to hit him with an Obliviate on the way out.

Dumbledore was furious.

Harry was furious.

The portraits were furious and gossip was already making it's way around the castle.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter coming soon! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13- Dark Lord in disguise

Thanks for reading :D Harry and co still don't belong to me. Chapter may contain slash and swearing :D Just a forewarning, there is going to be some fluffy fluffiness. I was writing it, and I almost made myself cry because I'm that sad. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arisa Tokudone: He is going to get it don't you worry! Yeah, I'll put it in soon. I want to do a bit of a build of of Harry's Slytheriness first :D<p>

Mrs Morpheus: He is going down! And here's your update! :)

igotmoneymoney: Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen- Dark Lord in disguise.<p>

'How'd it go babe?' Draco asked when Harry went to find him.

He noticed Harry looked stressed and near the verge of tears so Draco rushed over and crushed him into a tight hug. 'Harry babe what's wrong? What happened? What did that old fool do to you?'

'I really trusted him Draco. I know he has done things in the past, but I truly believed he done it for the 'greater good.' I never thought he actually wanted to hurt me, and that it was something that just had to be done. But it wasn't. He's power hungry and I don't think he ever cared about me like he said he did, he just wants to use me, why does everyone want to do that to me?'

'No baby, not everyone, just selfish, horrible people who aren't fit to live in this world. You are an amazing person, and I swear that if anyone hurts you I will kill them. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded feebly against Draco's neck. 'Now, tell me. What did he do?'

'He tried using Legilimency and confundus on me. I blocked him though.'

'He what? Merlin help him!' Draco roared as he let go of Harry and grabbed his wand.

'Dray no! We'll get him back, we will. Just let's plan it. Please Draco. I'm not having you hurt because of a madman.'

'How fucking dare he! I will kill him Harry. I will make sure he suffers for everything he's ever done to you.' He hissed, wrapping his arms protectively round his raven-haired boyfriend. Harry was usually so strong and it angered and upset the blonde to see his love like this.

'I know you will.' Harry replied softly. 'C'mon let's go to bed, we can sort it all out tomorrow.'

(Slash)

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the bed in the Slytherin dorms, he gently pushed the blonde onto the covers and quickly straddled his waist. Harry leaned over and kissed his lover gently on the lips as he ran his hands under the blondes shirt and over Draco's smooth and pale chest, tweaking at the little pink nipples that lived there. A small sigh was emitted from the Slytherins parted lips and the sound instantly turned the Gryffindor on. Harry quickly removed both their shirts and pressed their bare chests together, kissing Draco passionately and running his hands through the blonde, silky hair.

The raven haired teen placed soft kisses down Draco's neck and the length of his body, nipping here and there, keeping his lover on edge. Draco's groans got louder and more frequent the lower Harry went. He sucked on Draco's belly, leaving a vicious red mark, just under his belly button and he sensuously pulled at an annoying pair of trousers that were doing nothing other than getting in the way.

He pulled them down, encouraging Draco to lift his narrow hips so he could pull them over his ass, and off his legs. They were discarded onto the floor without a second thought. He looked at the prize that was so cruelly hidden from him, and wrapped a warm hard around the even warmer organ. Draco yelped and cried out softly.

'Harry...'

The Gryffindor started to slowly move his hand up and down as he removed his own trousers with one hand. He got faster and faster, but suddenly let go. He hastily sat up, giving Draco another kiss before kneeling between the blonde thighs and taking the whole length into his mouth. Draco groaned loudly, and before he lost all his senses, he quickly cast a silencing and a locking charm around his large four-poster bed.

'Harry more!' He cried as his lover expertly used his tongue to please him. He obliged and sucked harder, using his finger to gently stroke across Draco's rear. He whimpered at that, and Harry smiled, determined to get his boyfriend to make that wonderful sound again. He probed harder and ever-so-gently inserted one finger into his man.

Draco gasped and after he got used to the feeling, he thrust his hips up wantonly.

'More?' Harry hissed. Draco nodded feebly, his forehead already drenched with sweat. The green-eyed boy pulled out of Draco, causing him to whine as the loss and popped another finger in his mouth, before taking it out and making Draco suck on it too.

'It is so damn sexy, seeing you do that.' He growled, he ripped it out from between the pretty pink lips and roughly inserted it back inside the blonde, adding the wet finger that was so lovingly sucked by his lover. He yelped again and bit his bottom lip.

'Ugh Harry feels good...' He whimpered with his eyes shut.

'Look at me.' Harry demanded. Draco's eyes fluttered open, before he squeezed them shut again after a particularly hard thrust.

'Draco. You WILL look at me when I'm fucking you. Do you understand?'

He nodded, and he opened his eyes as Harry inserted another.

'Ready?' He hissed at the blonde. Draco nodded and braced himself. With the mood Harry seemed to be in, Draco half expected him to just push in and deal with the consequences after, but he didn't. He positioned himself, wrapping Draco's long legs around his waist and he gently pushed forward, stopping every few seconds so that his lover was comfortable. It did burn, even with the lube, but Draco nodded for Harry to continue. It was only when Harry got all the way in, pulled all the way out and thrust harshly in again that Draco just _knew _why men were gay.

The feeling was _incredible! _Draco screamed in pleasure as stars danced in front of his eyes. Forgetting the burn, he pushed his hips upwards, eager for Harry to hit that spot again and he wasn't disappointed.

Harry hit it again and again, and Draco writhed in absolute heaven. The noises he was making, made Harry want to do it over and over again.

'Dray... So... Fucking... Oh!'

One last thrust had them both falling over the edge together.

'Your face is the most beautiful sight when you're having an orgasm.' Harry panted, planting kisses all over his lovers face.

Draco smiled. 'Mmmmhm.' He mummered, he was completely immobile right now, and he felt like he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

He winced slightly when Harry pulled out, but he didn't care. He cared about nothing when he was surrounded by Harry's strong arms, nestled into his chest, like he belonged there. They fit perfectly together, both in body and in spirit. They were polar opposites. Harry was broad and tanned, while Draco was lean and pale. Their hair was the whitest of blondes and the darkest of blacks, their eyes were as green as emeralds, and as grey as river of molten silver. They were warm and cold, laid back and up right. Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were perfect together.

'I'm in love with you Harry.' He said, as a tear fell down his cheek.

'I love you more than everything.' The other replied, kissing the tears away and pulling him in tight, so he could never let go.

* * *

><p>'I've wrote a letter to my Mother. She's furious. She's petitioning to get him removed as Headmaster. Don't spend any time alone with him, they may need to see the memory and they won't be able to if he wipes your memory.'<p>

'I don't have much of a choice Dray, not if he wants to see me in his office!' Harry replied. 'I spoke to McGonagall about it. She was a bit wary at first, as she was his number one follower, but I allowed her to look into my mind and she saw I wasn't lying. She's a Legilimens too, but not as powerful as Dumbledore or Snape. She's beyond pissed off at the old man, I mean, he has led her on all these years. She's basically spying on him for me, but I think she needs to see it for herself before she truly acts against him'

'Did you tell her about Fawkes?'

'Yeah, she went pale when I told her. A phoenix will not stay with someone who's heart is dark. Fawkes said he didn't want to bond with Dumbledore in the first place. He didn't say why he did, so I don't know what's going on there.'

'She's a powerful ally to have.'

'Indeed. She's going to talk to the other Professors, mainly Flitwick, Snape and Sprout.'

'Blaise has spoken to his Mother, and Luna has written to her Father. Melinda is a formidable women. You don't want to mess with her, or her family.'

'Yes I know. She scared the living hell out of me when I met her. But I'm not her family.'

'Doesn't matter. My Mother is like her sister, and you're with me, and your her only Son's and his girlfriends best friend, so welcome to the family.' Draco smirked.

'Oh goody.' Harry muttered with a grin. It was a pretty cool family to belong to. Better than his by a million miles!

'What we have to do is somehow make him screw up in front of witnesses. He can't obliverate an entire school.'

'How?' Harry asked. This old coot has had years of training, he won't slip up that easily.

'Don't know. Ask Blaise and Luna. They'll know for sure. Luna will come up with some wacky idea that sounds obscene, but actually works better then anything else.'

They had to wait until Sunday evening before they got Blaise and Luna alone. Luna saw the other three even less as she was in Ravenclaw and they didn't share that many classes, although she had taken to sitting at Gryffindor or Slytherin table for meals.

'Harry! I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!' She whined as she snuggled into his chest. Harry felt so _warm_ and inviting and she had missed their friendly one-on-one's.

'Hey Luna babe. I saw you this afternoon at lunch.' He grinned, he knew full well what she meant.

She gave him a cold look, but laughed. 'I'm getting my wings out. No one will find us here, and I feel so trapped.' She took off her blue, velvet jacket and before you could blink, her wings were there in their full glory. She flexed them, like you would a bicep and sighed in relief.

'Much better. Now, what are we plotting this time?'

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Blaise chuckled to himself.

'How'd you know we're plotting?'

'She thinks you're up to something. I don't know why.'

'Because they are! Can you not tell by the expressions on their faces?' She squeaked indignantly.

'Well, we actually are.'

Luna gave Blaise a look of pure I- told -you- so-you -stupid -Slytherin!

'Okay, okay. You were right. I'm sorry.' Blaise muttered to his girlfriend.

'Woaaah! Blaise Zabini _apologizing_! No!' Draco cried dramatically, pressing his hand to his long time friends forehead. 'Are you sick? Are you seeing things?'

Blaise batted the pale hand away and glared. 'It does happen occasionally, only when the recipient deserves it.'

'Alright Blaisey, don't get your knickers in a twist.' Harry said sweetly. 'We have things to do!'

'I'll get your knickers in a twist if you carry on Potter!' Blaise replied before clapping his hand over his mouth. 'That came out worse than I thought it would.'

Luna and Harry were giggling away at Blaise's innuendo. While Draco just smiled at his Italian best friend.

They only calmed down when Fawkes flashed himself in and perched on Harry's shoulder.

_I've been looking for you Master. _

'Hello Fawkes, are you okay?'

_I have some bad news. It was worse then we feared. _

'How so?'

_Well, I was happily flying around the castle, when I heard Dumbledore shout from his office. He seemed angry, but there was no one there. I think he was talking to himself, or maybe a portrait. He said that he didn't plan all this so carefully, so that the arrogant brat could turn his back and go gallivanting off with a bunch of Slytherins and a crazy Ravenclaw. _

'Plan?' Harry asked coldly.

_That's not the worse bit Harry. I don't want to tell you..._

Harry could tell Fawkes was beginning to sob, so he gathered the gorgeous bird into his arms and crooned softly to him. Luna, Blaise and Draco were looking at Harry and Fawkes with concern.

_He was the cause of your Parents death. _

'What!'

_He told the rat man, to go at tell his Lord where the Potters were, so that he could duel Voldemort, and have the Potters on his side. But Dumbledore never turned up. Your Parents were so strong Harry, but because they thought they were safe, they didn't have their wands with them when they were attacked. Dumbledore just laughed when he heard. He said the plan was now in effect and you had to go live with your abusive relatives, so that when someone was finally nice to you, you'd cling to them and do whatever they asked. And it worked Harry, you done what the evil old coot wanted you to do. He planned muggle killings and raids and the blame was obviously placed on Voldemort. Both of them are as bad as each other, Dumbledore more so, because at least the Dark Lord, didn't hide the fact he was a Dark Lord. He hated the fact that someone who was a half-blood was stronger than him. So that includes Tom Riddle and you. _

Harry had gone pale. His eyes had gone dark and his mouth twisted into a sneer.

'Harry...?' Luna asked slowly, slipping her little hand into his. She saw a tear fall out of his emerald eyes, and she hastily pulled her best friend into a hug, she placed his head against her chest and let him cry. She stroked his thick black hair and crooned into his ear, just what Harry was doing to Fawkes not ten minutes ago.

'It was _his_ fault my Parents are dead!' Harry roared when he got his voice back. Luna jumped slightly, but didn't let go. He pushed Luna back, but only so he could pull his head up, when he was comfortable he pulled her against him.

His voice was icy cold and he felt ready to kill. Harry repeated what Fawkes had just told him and he watched their faces as they each went from confused, to shocked, to anger and lastly fury.

Draco stood up so abruptly that his chair fell backwards. He stormed over to the fire in the room of requirement and fire called his Mother. He always kept a tiny bag of floo powder on him, in case of emergency's.

'Draco darling, is everything okay? Narcissa said, when her Son's head appeared in the grate.

'No, it damn well isn't...' He went on to explain everything and Narcissa's beautiful face lost it's perfect mask and was a picture of disgust.

'I'm going to fetch Melinda. Wait here.' She hissed. She came back just minutes later with the formidable Zabini women in tow.

'Get Harry, Draco.'

'Harry, come here. Mother and Melinda want to speak with you.'

Harry plodded over. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

'Explain!' The older Slytherins demanded. So he explained, again and got angry, again, and cried, again.

'We're going to the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning, I'm not having my my Son and his friends in that school as long as that horrible old beast is there.' Melinda hissed. Narcissa nodded in absolute agreement.

'Get him to react in public. Rile him up, do what you have to, to expose him. Insult him, but don't use your wand. You need him to draw his wand on your first. Understand?'

'Yes M'am.'

'Harry darling, it's not your fault. We will avenge your Parents, and all those who died because of a Dark Lord in disguise. I promise you.' Narcissa said determinedly.

'We have some work to do. Stay safe please. Protect each other. You four need to be more discreet then ever.'

They shut down the floo and Harry and Draco stood up and brushed themselves off. Blaise and Luna were stood behind them.

'We can use Fawkes.' Luna said quietly. 'He'll be angry that his Phoenix has bonded with Harry. That might make him angry. Well, it will. But whether he reacts in public is another story.'

'What about an anger potion?' Blaise suggested. 'We could use the house elves.'

'Hmm. Will they do it though? Dobby will, I think.'

'Yeah, he's more loyal to you then anyone.'

'What will that do anyway? Make you angry?'

'Yeah, it's similar to truth serum in a way. Anger brings out the truth right? So he'll get annoyed, shout at someone, see Fawkes and point his wand at Harry. We can put shields up to protect you.'

'No.' Harry replied quietly. 'It's a good idea, but I think it'll be good if I get a bit hurt. He'll be gone for good then.'

'No.' Draco frowned.

'It will work.' Luna mentioned quietly. 'We can have pain potions on hand, but you have a high pain tolerance, so I don't think it'll be that bad anyway.'

'I don't like this!'

'Neither do I Draco! You think I want to sit by and watch my best friend get hurt _again_? The first person to actually be nice to me? No. I don't. But, if it works. It'll work. Dumbledore will be gone and we won't have death threats hanging over our heads every five minutes.'

'I'm sorry.' The blonde said softly. 'I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to see him in pain.'

'Neither do I Dray.'

'Hello, I am still here. Just though you ought to know.'

Blaise snorted. 'You still got it eh Potter? I think tomorrow morning at Breakfast.'

The other elementalists nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast, nor was he at lunch. And it just so happened to be that particular day that Harry's powers decided to go haywire. This time it wasn't just his friends who were there to witnessed it.<p>

They were in double potions, and because it was a cold day, Snape had very kindly lit the fire.

'It's only going to serve to make the potions even more volatile. It's a test.' Granger had whispered. Weasley groaned. Neville just squeezed his eyes shut and wished he was somewhere else. Neville had improved in his potions vastly, but he was still the worse one in the group, but with the Slytherins helping him he really was improving.

'You need to be extra careful today.' Snapes quiet voice had no trouble carrying across the room.

'The heat of the room is controlled, but one mistake could loose you a limb. You may begin.'

'Greasy dungeon bat.' Ron hissed from in front of Harry and Neville. 'He's trying to kill us all. Hey, maybe we can get Potter in trouble?'

Harry was getting wound up. 'Harry, chill. He's not worth it.' Neville whispered.

'I know. But he's really getting on my nerves.'

'Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom care to explain what you're both muttering about.'

'Weasley keeps talking a load of rubbish and it's distracting us.'

'Professor, Ronald hasn't said a word!' Granger said.

'He did, Sir. He insulted you and said he was going to try and get Harry into trouble.' Neville said, yet again surprising Harry with his boldness.

Snape, too looked shocked. He sighed. 'Just shut up and do your work. 5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my lesson.'

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to sit down. He couldn't. He was looking into the fire.

'Oh shit!' He shouted as he was yanked across the room.

'Harry not here!' Draco shouted.

'I can't control it!'

'Potter! What the hell are you doing?' Snape roared.

Harry didn't get chance to reply when he was thrown into the open fire place and before anyone could scream, tendrils of fire were whipping across the room. Nothing was being set on fire, except Harry, but he wasn't burning.

When it stopped, Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the classroom. Draco and Blaise got up and followed.

'You two back in now. Potter is off to see the Headmaster.'

'No!' Draco cried. 'Dumbledore can't be trusted Sir. Harry came into a magical inheritance, so did me and Blaise. We are all the same. Harry couldn't control that, it wan't his fault.'

'You have two minutes to explain before I get all three of you expelled.'

The three quickly explained the situation, and they took the glamours off their eyes.

'Dumbledore can't be told. He isn't as good as he makes out.' Draco said, almost pleading.

'You think I don't know that? Stupid child. So you say it's only Miss Lovegood who's going to have a 'mishap now?'

'Yes Sir, it seems to be going in order. Blaise is the eldest and his came first, I'm the second eldest and I was second. Harry's third, and his has just happened and Luna's the baby, and her's hasn't happened yet.'

'Maybe we should warm Miss Lovegood's Professors?'

'No one will get hurt. It's just a power display. Can't we wipe their memories?' Blaise asked.

'Of course not, most of them can be trusted to keep a secret. Well, except two. The Slytherins won't say a word if I tell them not to. The Gryffindors are a different story though.'

'Most of them are okay.' Harry muttered.

'We'll talk about this later.' They went back into the classroom and went about as if nothing had happened.

'He almost killed us and you're letting him come back in?'

'10 points from Gryffindor.'

'He has a point Sir! Harry is dangerous!'

'15 points from Gryffindor.'

'That is not fair! Fuck sake.'

'20 points from Gryffindor, and detention after class.'

'P-...'

'Merlin! Weasley just shut up, no body cares about you. Harry's fine, so be quiet and let the rest of us learn... Something we all know you don't care about.' Seamus said, gaining a lot of respect from the other people in the room. Especially the Slytherins.

'10 points to Gryffindor, for your excellent potion skills of course.' Snape smirked, something that was not seen very often.

The Irishman nodded in thanks and carried on with his potion.

Ron had gone bright red and you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. 'I will get you back. I promise.' He hissed.

Harry and Neville just chuckled. 'Okay then.' Neville smirked at Harry, who grinned back.

* * *

><p>Harry received a note just before dinner from the Headmaster himself.<p>

Dearest Harry. The last few weeks I have been very stressed and not well, the way I acted was unforgivable, but I ask for your forgiveness. Please come to my office this evening after dinner so can apologize properly.

Yours, Albus Dumbledore.

'Look Luna, I have a letter.'

The blonde took the letter from Harry's flailing hands and read it.

'Are you going to go?'

'Yeah, Narcissa has the memories I need if we go to court so if he does wipe my memory, then it's not a problem.'

'I'm going to put some protection charms on you before you go.'

'Thanks Luna. Are we going to try that potion again in the morning?'

'Yes. I think Blaise said something about going to see Dobby this evening. Hopefully he'll be there this time, that potion is hard to brew.'

After dinner, Harry made his way up to the Headmasters office, weighed down by the charms off his overprotective boyfriend and best friends. He couldn't help but chuckle. Not even Avada Kedavra would kill him now, not that it has done in the past. He rolled his eyes at himself.

'Good evening Harry my dear boy! Come, take a seat.'

Harry sat.

'I'm so sorry for the other evening. I kind of lost my senses.'

'With all due respect Sir, maybe you should step down for a while, until you're better.'

'Oh no. Who would run Hogwarts then?'' He twinkled.

_Someone more competent than you! _

'Hmmm.'

'I have something I want to talk to you about Harry.'

'If it's about my Slytherin friends, I don't ant to hear it.'

'Oh no. I heard about your accident in class, and was wondering what it was all about?'

'Well, I'm not sure myself Sir. It kind of just happened.'

'Well, nothing like that ever happens Harry. So you either done it on purpose to scare the other students, or it was a mistake, but you know what caused it.'

Harry felt the gently probe against his mind.

_Doesn't the old man learn?_

'No, really Sir I have no idea.' Harry shrugged.

'Okay, if you say so Harry. Mr Weasley came to speak with me today, and he's worried about you and how you're acting. He also mentioned a magical inheritance?'

_Damn._

_'_He hates me Sir, so I highly doubt he's worried about me. I'm exactly the person he met on the train seven years ago.'

'I don't think so Harry.'

'I would still be friends with him, if he didn't verbally abuse me on my birthday.'

'That's not how it happened though is it?'

'Yes it is! I don't care what he's told you, he's lying through his teeth. But I see you're not going to believe me, so I'll just be off.' Harry moved to leave, but was stopped.

'No, no. Sit. Now, about your inheritance? I need to know whether you're going to be a threat to the other students.'

'I'm not a threat to anyone, so there's really no need for you to know anything about me.'

'I will find out Harry, so I'm sure it's just easier for you to tell me now.'

'No, it's not. I'm not telling you anything. Good day Sir.'

Harry stormed out the office and as soon as the door slammed behind him, he ran.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore paced his office, that bloody boy was more trouble than he was worth. There must be a way to get rid of him. Or at least expel the brat...<p>

He had a sudden thought. Harry was too damn noble for his own good. If Draco was in trouble, or even Blaise or that Luna... Maybe we can make some progress.

The old man smiled. 'Always a way...' He muttered.

The portraits shook their heads, Hogwarts was no longer safe.


	14. Chapter 14- Dumbledore's downfall

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Harry and co still don't belong to me!

* * *

><p>Arisa Tokudome: Thanks! Yeah Dumbledore is going to get what's coming to him!<p>

hotflower901: Ron is an ass. He is never going to learn his lesson, and thanks! It's hard writing a naughty scene that everyone enjoys!

Mrs Morpheus: Yes he gets caught, but he doesn't really get the chance to use them, as Harry refused to tell him what his magical inheritance was. Besides, Draco is adamant that Harry is never going to get used again. Narcissa and Melinda are trying to make the Ministry get rid of Dumbledore as he's a threat to their children, as well as the other students. They may be related, they haven't found out yet. ;)

igotmoneymoney: Thanks! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen- Dumbledore's downfall.<p>

'Have you done it?' Harry whispered to Draco the following morning at breakfast. Harry and Luna were sitting at the Slytherin table, much to Dumbledore's obvious annoyance.

'Yep. Dobby is so mad at the old coot! He really does worship you.'

Harry chuckled. 'Yeah, he's a sweet old thing.'

Blaise lent slightly over Luna, so he could whisper something to the Gryffindor. 'Harry!' He hissed. 'He's about to drink!'

The four glanced over at the Professors table discreetly and sure enough, the Headmaster was about to take a sip from his goblet. He took a large mouthful and placed the cup back down on the table.

'How long does it take to work?' Luna asked.

'About a minute, if that. I think it's working, look.'

Albus Dumbledore was staring at Harry intently, his cheeks were flushing red and his eyes were deepening to a dark, cloudy blue.

'Here we go.' Harry said and he trilled lightly, letting Fawkes know that it was time. Luckily, the phoenix had decided to come in when the morning owls delivered their post, so it wasn't completely obvious that it was a set-up.

The owls came, and it wasn't hard to miss the flash of red and gold, as he swooped down to his Master and settled comfortably on his shoulder. He nibbled Harry's ear affectionately, and he trilled softly when Luna reached over and petted his golden head.

'Hey boy.' Harry crooned to the bird. Everyone was staring, Harry could almost hear their thoughts.

_Phoenix__!_

_Dumbledore?_

_Potter!_

_How? Why? When?_

The raven haired teen grinned at the other three. 'Three, two, one!' He counted quietly.

'Mr Potter. Any reason my pet bird, the same one that has been missing for several months is currently sitting on your shoulder?'

'I don't know Sir. Maybe he likes me?'

Draco and Blaise laughed quietly, as did the other eighth year Slytherins.

'Care to give him back to me? I've missed him dearly, as you can imagine.'

'That depends if he wants to go back to you. Birds are fickle creatures. You should know, Sir.'

'Harry, just send him over.'

'I said Sir, he can go back to you if he wants.'

Harry was testing the older man's patience, and you could quite obviously see Dumbledore trying to contain his rapidly growing temper. The potion was working.

'Give. Me. The. Damn. Bird!'

'How. About. No?'

The hall gasped. Nobody could get away with talking to the Headmaster like that! Not even the boy-who-lived.

The old man drew his wand and pointed straight at Harry.

_Well that happened much quicker than I thought. _

Draco and Blaise were smiling in obvious glee, but the worry in their eyes was evident. It was definitely working, but how far would the old man go, under the influence of an anger concoction? Luna was trying to hold back a grin, but she had the same worry as the boys. It was happening a lot quicker then they had anticipated.

'Those Slytherins have obviously taught you bad manners Mr Potter. Stealing too? My, oh my. I'm sure the Aurors would love to hear about this! Stealing a phoenix is a serious crime. ' He said coldly, taking a step down towards Harry.

The snakes all cried out in protest, but everyone could hear the clear roar of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table.

'He got that in one.' Weasley muttered to his girlfriend. She smiled and turned to Harry with cold eyes.

Harry sighed. 'I suggest you point your wand down, Dumbledore.'

'Or what Mr Potter? I don't think there's an awful lot you can do about it.'

'Everyone with half a brain knows a Phoenix can't be 'stolen', they choose who they want to bond with, and he wanted to bond with me. Me, Headmaster. Not you. So Fawkes is MY phoenix and there is nothing _you_ can do about it.'

That seemed to tip the old man over the edge. He sneered, and his anger finally got the better of him.

'CRUICO!' Dumbledore roared. Again, gasps could be heard all over the hall. The Professors all stood and began rushing around frantically. The Headmaster had finally lost the plot.

Draco, Blaise and Luna all leapt to Harry's defense immediately, as did Seamus, Neville and Dean. They rushed across the hall, to show their support to their friend. Everyone else was stunned into silence.

The five teenagers stood facing the old man. Draco was on his knees making sure Harry wasn't hurt too badly. He was hastily tipping a pain potion into Harry's mouth. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout joined them, pushing them back slightly, so they were stood in front, each one of them had their wands out at the ready.

'Everyone! Back to your dorms. Seventh and eighth year prefects, take them there and make sure they stay, until I say otherwise.' McGonagall commanded.

She was obeyed immediately, by most of the students. Weasley disregarded his head of house and went to back up the Headmaster. He tried encouraging Hermione to stay too but Ginny was shouting at him, telling him to move his ass, or be dis-owned by his family completely. He didn't listen, much to her annoyance and she gave up and walked away from him, hoping never to see him again. She still loved Harry, and she didn't want to see him hurt, but this wasn't her battle. Draco was more than enough to protect him, but she sent a silent prayer to Merlin anyway.

'Albus Dumbledore! Attacking a student!' The disgust was evident on her face, and the emotion was mirrored by all of the Professors. Except two, the new muggle studies Professor Davis, and Trelawney. They had been so brain-washed that they couldn't see the obvious evil that was in front of them.

'I see Harry has got to you too! My own staff going against me! How could you, Minerva! And Severus! After everything I've done for you!'

'Our jobs are to teach and care for our students, not stand here and let you attack them!' Minerva hissed. Snape just snorted.

The old man raised his wand again and began flicking curses at the Professors. His two sidekicks joined in and it seemed they were aiming more for the teenagers. Ronald was attempting to hit Harry with some sort of curse, but Snape blocked them all with ease. Dumbledore was powerful, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but nothing could of prepared him for the wrath of the house-heads. They were furious, and banded together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Luna was hit by a stunner, while she was trying to help Harry get back on his feet, Draco was better at dueling then her, so she had pushed him forward and tended to Harry herself. Blaise was struck with a severe stinging curse and Draco was going insane with the need to help his three counterparts, as well as destroy the man who tried to destroy the love of his life.

Harry had recovered from the strong blast of Crucio quickly, and after reviving Luna and making sure Blaise was okay and able to stand, he started sending the most powerful curses he knew at the Head Master.

Draco and Luna made sure Ron was taken care of, before turning back on the old man. The Professors had taken down their fellow colleagues with ease, and the seven teenagers, plus the four teachers stood against a very alone Dumbledore. Who, unfortunately was doing well, by blocking every hex, jinx and curse that was flung his way. Dean and Neville were concentrating on trying to trip the old coot over, which made it slightly harder for Dumbledore to block the other curses. Merlin knows what Seamus was doing, but one could guess he was trying to blow something up.

'The Aurors have been called Albus, there is no hiding now. Either stand down, or risk getting injured. You can't win against eleven of us.' Professor McGonagall spoke softly.

'Whatever the little brat has told you, it's a lie.'

'Harry hasn't told me anything. I've seen it myself, you're not a man of the light Albus, your power had consumed you.'

Just before a binding spell could be cast at the old man, he sent a wand less stunner at McGonagall, and he apparated, knowing she was right.

Snape caught the witch before she could hit the floor and he barked at the other two Professors to get help.

'The crazy old fool needs to be caught before he tries killing us all.'

Professor Sprout ran to contact the Ministry, as the Aurors hadn't showed up. Professor Flitwick bound the unconscious trio, that were sprawled unceremoniously across the floor and Draco and Blaise went to contact their Mothers. If anyone could sort this mess out, it was them.

'You okay Luna babe?' Harry asked softly. They had left the hall and were walking up to the hospital wing, for a pain potion. Luna had been hit with a powerful stunner and Harry was naturally worried about her.

'I'm fine Harry, just a bit sore where I fell over. Are you okay? You seem a bit shaky.'

'I'm angry. But at least we outed the old coot, everyone knows what a bastard he is now. I need to tell Snape what I found out the other day.'

'What do you need to tell me?' Severus Snape drawled as they bumped into him, just outside the infirmary.

'Dumbledore is the reason my Parents are dead.' Harry said softly, he felt like he wanted to cry, but he knew now was not the time for tears. He went on and explained what he'd told his boyfriend and friends the day before.

Snape folded his arms, the anger, pain and sadness, evident in his eyes. 'I see.' He hissed. He _knew _something fishy was going on with the Headmaster that night. Poor Lily, being betrayed, by not one, but two people she trusted more than anything.

'We had to get him away from here Sir! He was going to end up hurting someone.' Luna cried, she was wringing her hands together, a sign she was stressed.

'Miss Lovegood, enough with the dramatics. I believe you. I'm not sure he's going to be found any time soon though. Remember fifth year?'

Harry and Luna nodded glumly. They remembered, but at the time it was a good thing that he hadn't been found. How times had changed.

'I'm assuming he could apparate of of Hogwarts because he's Headmaster?' Harry asked slowly, just realizing, that Albus, had indeed apparated.

'How observant Mr Potter.' Snape seemed surprised, not even _he_ had spared a thought on how the Headmaster had escaped. Just that he had.

'But yes, the Headmaster is the only one who can lift the anti-apparition wards. I'm assuming he done so before he disappeared.'

'So anyone can just apparate in and out now?'

'Essentially yes. I need to go see Professor Flitwick about that, if you'll excuse me.'

Harry exhaled. Dumbledore was going to be the death of him. Was it even possible to put such a powerful wizard in prison?

'C'mon Luna, let's go make sure we're okay, then we can go find the boys. I think Seamus might be in here too. I didn't see him leave.'

Sure enough, two of the hospital beds were taken. One by the Transfiguration Professor, and one by Seamus.

'What happened to you mate?' Harry said softly, taking the Irishman's hand.

'Ah I'm okay Harry, it was only a tripping jinx, hit me head on the table didn't I. Klutzy bastard I am. Dean and Neville were sent on to bed. They were worried as hell. Have they caught him? What even happened? I know the old boot wasn't who he seemed, but to do that! Merlin...'

'Dumbledore is the reason there is so much wrong with the wizarding world. He never was good, he just knew how to hide it, until very recently. You were brave to stand against him Seamus, so were Dean and Neville. He hasn't been caught, but there will be new wards going up, and he'll be keyed out of them so everyone will know if he tries getting in here again. Hogwarts is safe for now.'

'Me Ma's gonna go bat shit crazy.' Seamus muttered. 'Hope McGonagall is okay.'

'I'll be fine boys, and watch your language!' A pained voice came from the bed two over from Seamus'.

'Professor!' Harry jumped. She had scared him half to death. 'I'm so glad you're okay.'

She chuckled lightly. 'Always am Mr Potter. A stunner or two aren't going to get rid of me that easily.'

Harry laughed loudly. 'No Professor, obviously not.'

They didn't get to talk much before the doors were slammed open, making everyone whip their heads round to look for the intrusion.

'Mr Potter. Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon after the war.' A booming voice came from the doorway.

'Kingsley, hello! I thought you were acting as Minister right now?'

'I am. I'm here because I felt I need to be. Can we talk now?'

'Course you can. But I need to know if you're still loyal to Dumbledore?'

The Minister looked shocked. 'Why?'

'I think he's been leading us all on for a very long time, Minister.' Harry replied.

He went on to explain, _yet_ _again_, about what he had found out the last couple of days. Kingsley stood still, with his eyes and mouth wide open.

'What the...' He was cut off by another commotion, outside the hospital wing.

Draco, Blaise and their Mothers rushed in and they ran immediately to Harry and Luna's sides.

'Oh Harry darling, I'm so glad you're okay! We will find him don't you worry!' Narcissa fumed, pulling Harry into a hug. Melinda was doing the same with Luna.

'I heard what that bastard did to you! He will pay, if it's the last thing I do!' The tall, dark haired lady hissed, checking Luna over for cuts and bruises.

Harry chuckled lightly, he could tell Draco and Blaise were a bit put out that their Mother's were not allowing them to see their respective partners. Blaise was trying to get around Melinda, to embrace Luna, but he seemed to be scared that he was going to get smacked in the face by one of his Mother's over-enthusiastic hands.

Narcissa wasn't quite so jittery, so she stepped back and allowed her Son to get to the Gryffindor.

'Merlin, I am so angry. I didn't think the crazy old man would _crucio_ you dammit! I'm so sorry.' He crushed Harry into a hug so tight, that Harry found it hard to breathe.

'Dray, I'm fine. The pain potion helped. I can't feel anything now. Luna's fine, Seamus is fine and Professor McGonagall is fine. Stop fretting, it's annoying.'

'I'll give you annoying, you bloody Gryffindor.' He mummered as he pressed kisses into the wild black mess that was his boyfriends hair.

'Right, so I'm led to believe that Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, is on the run from what seems like _everybody. _For essentially being a Dark Lord and what comes with that title, and performing an unforgivable curse on a student. As well as putting all the other students in danger, attempted forced legilimency, as well as an attempted confundus charm. Anything else?'

'Blackmail, brainwashing and I'm sure other students for forced to do other things. Merlin knows how many people's minds he's looked into.' Harry suggested.

'Right, that's enough to go on for now. When we catch him, you'll need to testify in court. All of you.'

They all nodded.

'Minister, please be careful. He will try and fool you, so cast every protection charm you possibly can.' Narcissa said.

'Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I will. As will everyone else who is working on the case.'

'Who's going to be Headmaster?' Melinda asked.

'Well, thanks to you two lovely ladies.' He said gesturing towards Narcissa and Melinda. 'We had a heads up, that something might be happening here, and that we may be in need of a new Head. So, we were going to ask Minerva if she could take the post? Filius can take over as deputy, if possible.'

Minerva nodded. 'I can do that. Filius is in the hall with the three others that fought against us. I suggest you take them all to the Ministry, we'll inform the parents of the student.'

'And if he tries getting in the castle?' Snape asked.

'Call the Aurors immediately, and try and restrain him, in anyway possible. You have my permission to use Imperio, but as a very last resort, and only for this case.' Kingsley said.

The group nodded again in understanding.

'Right, if that's all. I have a lot of work to do. Goodnight.' He sighed.

They muttered their goodbyes, and after finding accommodation for the two older Slytherin women (who refused point-black to leave their Sons) they went to bed and slept all through the night.

* * *

><p>How was that? He's the new undesirable number one! :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15- Secrets and surprises

Thanks for reading the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :D Harry and co still don't belong to me! May contain swearing.

* * *

><p>hotflower901: He is indeed!<p>

igotmoneymoney: Thanks, I get you're not going to like everything I write, I'll try and do better, but thanks for not being horrible!

Mrs Morpheus: That's the thing, Ronald thinks he's better than everyone, and that if he sucks up to Dumbledore he'll get some extra brownie points or something! Narcissa and Melinda aren't Headmaster, they went to the Ministry to tell them to choose a new one! They will only be staying for a few days to make sure Dumbles doesn't try and come back into the castle. But you're right, they probably won't get any action hehe! You may find out in this chapter, or maybe the next! I promise you'll find out soon! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen- Secrets and surprises.<p>

'Ma, you _really_ don't need to come to lessons with me today! Professor Snape isn't going to let anything happen to me, or any of us!' Blaise protested, as his Mother tried to follow him, Draco and Harry to their double potions lesson. Luna had escaped with a sly grin, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek and wishing him a very quiet 'good luck.'

'Darling, you know I worry!' Melinda replied to her Son.

'I know you do! Why don't you go and find Narcissa, and I'll see you at lunch? Please?' The Slytherin pleaded.

She looked troubled for a moment, but in the end gave in and sighed. 'Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, I will come and find you.'

'Fine!' Blaise huffed. 'I'll see you later Ma.'

It had only been four days since Dumbledore became a fugitive, and for Draco and Blaise, it was the most smothering four days of their lives. More so for Blaise than anyone. Melinda wanted to be by her Son's side every minute of the day. She attempted to follow him to lessons, meal times and even to the toilet, but Narcissa, thankfully drew the line at that.

'He's a grown boy, Melinda dear. These four can look after themselves.' Narcissa had said, trying to comfort her friend. She knew how hard it was to let them have their own space and go off on their own.

'I know! But he's my boy.'

'I know dear, I know. Draco is my only child too. We're here if they need us, but they'll push us further away if we don't give them space.'

Melinda sighed. 'They need to hurry up and find the old man, I won't leave Hogwarts until they do.'

Narcissa nodded in agreement, if there was anything she could do to protect her Son and his boyfriend, she would.

* * *

><p>'Argh! Who invited my bloody Mother to school!' Blaise cried dropping his head into his hands, as once again his Mother had been 'conveniently' wandering around the greenhouses during herbology.<p>

'You did.' Harry snickered. 'Parents eh?'

'Not intentionally! You're lucky, you don't have...' Blaise gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, when he realised what he was justabout to say.

'Oh shit Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realise what I was saying. I'm such a pissing idiot.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. That was one for the books, he thought. Blaise calling himself an idiot.

'It's okay Blaise. Really, accidents happen.' Harry replied, smiling at the Slytherin. Blaise, Harry, Neville and Dean were the only eighth year snakes and lions doing herbology. Luna was the only Ravenclaw, but she was working with the eighth year Hufflepuff's.

Blaise and Harry had been partners since the beginning of the year, and they enjoyed their sessions together. They realised they had a lot in common, and herbology was one of them.

'Always putting my foot in it! Ah, she's not too bad, it's just she's never been this overprotective before. Even when you-know-who was at large, she used to leave me to my own devices. I think she thought, that because I was a Slytherin, I'd be okay, and I suppose I was most of the time.'

'Did the Slytherins have it easy then?' Harry asked quietly.

'What? During the last school year? We didn't learn much, but yeah we did. Compared to the other houses anyway. Especially Gryffindor.' Blaise smiled sadly.

'What did you have to do?'

'Don't make me relive it Harry. Please.' Blaise was uncharacteristically quiet and slightly withdrawn, he turned his head away from his friend, and Harry had a gut feeling that the Italian was trying to hold back tears.

'Fuck. Sorry Blaise. I shouldn't of said anything.' He hadn't meant to be malicious, it's just _nobody_ knew how lucky they were to have a family. He needed to stop getting so defensive, because he often said things he didn't mean, and he hated upsetting people.

'I tried stopping them, but no one tried more than the Gryffindors. I refused to use the unforgivables on anyone, so it was used on me instead, that didn't bother me so much. I got used to it after a while.'

'Blaise...'

'No it's okay. I wouldn't, no _couldn't_, use any pain spells on the first and second years. I got crucio'd because of that too. Only a few of the snakes actually done as they were told. But they aren't at Hogwarts now. You can't blame them too much though, they were so scared of death and being disowned that they done anything they had to do.

'I don't blame anyone other than Voldemort and his willing death eaters. And now Dumbledore. I get it was all about self-perseverance, I had to use two of the three unforgivables myself, never on a child though. I hated it, but it had to be done. I was on a suicide mission, one that Dumbledore sent me on, while he was off someplace, leaving the school to fall under the power of a Dark Lord. You were brave, Blaise. Standing up to Voldemort's biggest followers, not many people can say they done that and lived to tell the tale.'

Blaise smiled again. 'It was Neville who was incredible. He would of fought to his last breath. I definitely think an award should have been given to him and those that defended Hogwarts. Baby Weasley, Seamus, most of them to be honest. Luna was amazing, as always. She wouldn't raise her wand against _anyone, _even those that deserved it.'

'She is an incredible women, more powerful than she lets on. You're lucky to have her Blaise.'

'I know. I really love her, and my Mother does too. But, my Ma likes power and Luna and I are powerful, she may not have approved of her if she wasn't an elementalist. She would of been a bit eccentric for my Mother's liking.'

'Really?'

'Really. My Mother wanted me to marry a pure-blooded, well brought up heiress with a strong, rich and powerful family.'

Harry shrugged as he pulled a plant of the earth. 'Luna is a pure-blood. I think, and she is an heiress. I don't know about rich, but those things have never bothered me.'

'I don't care either. Not now anyway, I used to. But I've grown up.'

'Oh that reminds me. Lucius has a weekend pass from Azkaban, and apparently he wants to apologize, for trying to kill me. You and your Mother are invited, so are Luna and her Father. Only to the dinner bit though.' Harry laughed. He never wanted to see Lucius again, but if it made Draco happy, he'd do it.

'When for?'

'First day of the Easter holidays. So next weekend!'

'Are we going to Luna's after?' Blaise asked, he remembered that Luna wanted to spend the holiday with her Dad.

'Well, Draco and I were thinking we'd stay at Malfoy Manor, but visit every day. I've been to her house and it's quite small there.'

'Oh right...' Blaise seemed uncertain.

'It'll be fine Blaise, it's cozy.'

'What is my Mother going to stay? She keeps trying to escort me to the loo, she won't want me going there!'

Harry snorted. 'We'll figure it out.'

* * *

><p>The Easter holidays came and Harry was nervous as hell.<p>

'Your Father really doesn't like me Draco!'

'It'll be fine, he's sorry and he's changed! I promise.'

'Oh Merlin!'

'Right here's here. I've just heard the floo go.'

Draco led Harry away, and a few minutes later he came face to face with the one and only Lucius Malfoy, and he looked _awful_! That made Harry feel just a tiny bit better inside.

'Merlin Father! You look terrible, have you been sleeping at all?' Draco exclaimed.

'Not particularly Draco.' He replied. 'And hello.'

'Sorry Father. Good morning.' Draco muttered.

'Hello Harry, may I call you that?'

'Yeah I suppose so. Hey.' Harry said, looking the older blonde up and down. Azkaban was doing him absolutely no favours.

'I understand this is hard for you Harry, but I'm really trying, please believe me, if only this once.'

Harry looked up shocked. He had heard actual sorrow and genuineness in the elder Malfoy's voice.

'I am really sorry, for everything that happened. Half of it, I didn't even want to do.'

Harry huffed. He had heard it all before when he was at the trials. He had got Lucius a reduced sentence, purely because his Wife and Son and helped him during the war.

'Look Mr Malfoy. I accept your apology. I don't care whether you mean it or not, but I love your Son and if I have to be civil with you, then so be it. I don't think I can ever be your friend, I think we're a bit too far gone for that. But if it makes Draco happy, we can kind of start again. But I have conditions: None of this pure-blood supremacy around me, no using of the work mud-blood. It makes my blood boil. No insulting my friends and be a good Father to you Son. If you can do that, then I'm sure we'll be just fine.'

Harry took a deep breath. Was that too out of order?

'Accepted Mr Potter. Things have changed. I have changed.'

'I hope so. So hello Mr Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter, I go to school with your Son.'

He held his hand out and Lucius smiled and took the offered palm.

'Nice to meet you Harry. You can call me Lucius.'

'Well, Lucius. You have a wonderful home.'

* * *

><p>It surprised Harry, but he feel into an almost friendly conversation with Draco's Father. Draco and Narcissa joined in, and soon enough everyone was laughing and smiling. They had gone into the parlor to wait for their guests and the group of four had a glass of wine each.<p>

'Don't drink too much Dray.' Harry whispered to the blonde. 'We don't want a repeat of last time.' He snickered and took a sip of the rich, red wine.

Draco blushed bright red. 'Harry. That was your fault.'

'It's always my fault dearest. Because I forced your gob open and poured that fire-whiskey down your throat didn't I?'

Draco blushed harder.

'That's what I thought.' Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

Blaise and Melinda showed up dead on time, they were greeted by the house elf and handed a glass of wine by Narcissa.

'Afternoon, Lucius.' Melinda greeted. 'Excited to be home?'

'More than you could ever imagine Melinda dear.' Lucius smiled warmly at his fellow Slytherin.

'Hello Draco. Harry. Enjoying the holidays so far?'

'Mother, it's the first day today. Give t hem a chance.' Blaise muttered with a smile. He heard the floo go, and he excitedly ran off to greet his girlfriend.

'I'll go get them! I'll be right back.' He called back, as he half ran and half skipped to the entrance hall.

'And who's he running off to meet?' Lucius asked, taking a sip of his drink. 'I've never seen the boy so excited.'

'Our friend, his girlfriend, and her Father. Mother invited them over for lunch, us four are really close at school. She's ridiculously intelligent, although she shows it in an odd way.' Draco smiled affectionately. Aw, how he loved Luna.

Blaise came back through the door with Luna on one side and Xenophilius on the other.

Lucius stood immediately, and Xenophilius' eyes grew wide and his mouth slack.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. 'Close your mouth Brother. You look ridiculous.'

* * *

><p>AN: There you go Mrs Morpheus. Happy now? ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16- Extra Malfoys

Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Harry and co still don't belong to me! And, I appreciate all the news followers and favourites. You guys make me so happy! :') Chapter contains swear words!

* * *

><p>whirlwind29: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)<p>

: Thanks! I hope you carry on liking it!

Mrs Morpheus: Yep they're cousins! Xeno is Lucius baby bro! He is planning, but it's only really been a few days! The Weasley twins are on Harry's side, but where Harry is at school most of the time, they don't see much of each other. I'll squeeze in a visit during easter! But they will help when they know what's going on. Here's chapter 16! :)

Arisa Tokudome: Thankyou! Enjoy :)

hotflower901: Yeah, Blaise's Mother doesn't often get a mention, but she's move involved now because she knows her Son has a very unique and powerful ability. Brothers indeed. I actually think they look alike :)

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen: Extra Malfoys.<p>

'Lucius. I didn't realise you'd be here.' Xenophilius said quietly.

'What a stupid thing to say! I do live here, after all.' Lucius replied.

'You know what I meant. It's _nice_ to see you again dear Brother. It's been what? 25 years?'

'Around that yes. How times flies.'

Narcissa and Melinda were gobsmacked. Draco looked confused, but then grinned widely and Luna looked as if she had known all along.

'I knew it!' Harry and Blaise exclaimed in unison.

Everyone turned around to face the two boys. The older Slytherin women frowned. Narcissa looked extremely pissed off.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, a gesture that Luna's Father mirrored. 'Explain.' Lucius drawled.

'On the train platform, we saw Mr. Lovegood and we thought he looked a lot like you, something we hadn't noticed before. So we looked at Draco and Luna and realised they looked alike too, something we _also_ hadn't noticed before. So we figured they must be related in some way. Their hair and eyes were just too similar to ignore. And we were right!'

Harry smiled happily and Blaise looked beyond smug.

'Looks like we're going to be welcoming more to the family!' Narcissa said, plastering a wide, fake smile on her face. She looked a bit put out, and Harry had to assume she didn't know about Lucius' Brother. In all fairness, he's be pissed off too.

'So cousin. What are the chances?' Luna said, linking arms with Draco. She looked at her Father accusingly. 'I can't believe you never told me Daddy!'

Xeno looked suitably ashamed. 'Sorry Princess. I didn't know if I should or not. No offence, but the Malfoy's aren't the easiest of families to get along with. Or, should I say they never used to be. Things have obviously changed for the better.' He looked at her and smiled.

Draco just shrugged and he smiled widely. 'Well, in all fairness we should of seen it coming. Blaise isn't often wrong. Oh, neither is Harry.' He added hastily.

Harry just mock glared at his boyfriend. 'And don't you forget it!' He muttered.

Luna laughed. 'Well anyway. Hello Uncle Lucius. I'm Luna.'

The older Malfoy looked a little bit shocked that the girl was so forward. 'Hello dear. Pleasure to meet you.' He grasped her extended hand.

'I can definitely see the similarities between you and Draco.'

Luna beamed. 'Well this is nice isn't it. We can be one big, happy family! I've always wanted cousins.'

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. Happy family didn't really seem to cut it. Not yet anyway.

'So, why does nobody know about you two being Brothers?' Blaise asked, he already suspected an answer, and he wanted to know if he was right.

'Well, we don't really associate with each other as we believe in completely different things. Father didn't like that I was different, and because I wouldn't act like the the Malfoy I was, he disowned me. Oh, and that he didn't approve of Luna's Mother, although she was a pure-blood, she was _very_ eccentric. He didn't like that either. He didn't like a lot of things.'

Lucius snorted. 'That I can agree with.'

'I was at Hogwarts at the time. I had been homeschool until I was sixteen, so I only completed sixth and seventh year at school. I had to take on my Mother's maiden name as I was quite literally without a last name. I took my Wife's surname when we married. I wasn't sorted in front of everyone. I just had a private meeting with the Headmaster.'

Harry looked around sadly. 'I could never disown my children.' He mused, he looked at Luna's Father and gave him a small smile, Xeno smiled back. 'Sorry to hear that Mr Lovegood. That shouldn't happen to anyone.'

'It's not fault Mr Potter. Please call me Xeno, we're all friends here.'

Draco frowned. Harry was thinking about kids?

Harry seemed to realise what he had just said when he looked at his boyfriends confused face. 'Oh, what I meant was, if I ever had any... No matter how bad or selfish or different they were, they would be my flesh and blood and I could never give them up and ignore them permanently.'

Melinda and Blaise shared a secret grin. They saw the look on Draco's and Harry's faces, they both looked petrified of the thought of children. Draco more so than the raven-haired boy. They were staying out of the current conversation, it had nothing to do with them, and it seemed Lucius was actually trying to make things work. He wasn't spouting the usual supremacy for once.

'That's the difference between elite pure-blood families, and other families Harry, including those in the muggle world.' Lucius said.

'But why?' Harry asked. 'I don't understand.'

'It's all about the family and it's image. If you go against your families wishes, you need to be disowned or face your family being mocked by other families in your circle. Do you understand now?'

'Yeah I suppose. That's ridiculous though. I certainly don't agree with that. So if you didn't approve of me, would you disown Draco?'

'As ridiculous it may be, it still happens and it's important to some people. No, I wouldn't. Not now anyway, maybe during the war, but that would of been because if I didn't, we would of all been killed. Draco is my only Son and Heir, so I'd be crucio'ing myself in the foot if I did.' Lucius replied.

Harry sighed. 'I'll never fully 'get' pure-blood families. They are all so different and fairly difficult by the sounds of it.'

Xeno nodded in agreement.

'Anyway! Are you all hungry? Dinner is going to be served in five minutes if you'd follow me?' Narcissa declared. She missed her husband, as annoying as he was sometimes. But she loved him, and she was upset that she had never known about his Brother. Xeno was several years younger than Lucius and he was obviously the 'white' sheep of the family. Did Lucius know that his niece was in their dungeon for goodness knows how many months? This place held too many bad memories and Narcissa wanted to move.

Melinda had fallen into step with her long time friend. 'Cissy dear, don't be too offended. You know how secretive he can be.'

'I know Melly, but I'm his wife! I never knew he had a Brother. He knew Luna was his niece and...'

'I know what happened. Don't relive memories.'

Narcissa sighed. 'I feel so awful, not just because she's family, but because it happened at all. I don't want to be here anymore. These walls hold too much dark magic.'

'Well find somewhere else then. You have enough money, and you'll get something suitable for the manor .'

'Lucius will kill me. He loves this place but I'll talk to you in the morning.'

They arrived at the dining room and everyone sat down. Luna sat between Blaise and her Father. Melinda sat opposite Blaise and she was sat next to Harry, who was sat next to Draco. Lucius and Narcissa sat at either ends of the long, ornate table. Harry saw several different forks, knives and spoons and didn't have a clue what they were all for.

'I don't think My Parents would care too much, as we don't have 'other company' but you can just watch what I'm doing.' Draco whispered to the Gryffindor.

The starters were served and Harry was relieved to see it was some sort of mushroom in garlic sauce and stilton cheese. He took a mouthful and found it was delicious. Merlin knows what he wouldn't done if it had been prawns.

'So Luna dear, tell us something about yourself.' Lucius said between bites.

'Well, I'm 18 and in my eighth year in Ravenclaw.'

'Ravenclaw? Very good. You were an eagle too, weren't you Xeno?'

'Yes Lucius, that alone would of got me chucked out the house.' He laughed, and this time it was genuine happy chuckle.

The older Malfoy smiled. 'Indeed, Malfoys have been Slytherins since the beginning.'

'And Lovegoods have been Ravenclaws.'

'I can't say Zabini's have always been Slytherins, because most of them live in Italy.' Blaise laughed.

Melinda smiled. 'All my family have been Slytherins. And the Zabini's would of been if they went to Hogwarts. They were smart and cunning and very _very_ ambitious.'

'Well my family has been mostly been in Gryffindor I think. Except my Great-great Grandmother or something, she was a Slytherin. I was almost in Slytherin.'

'What?!' Draco and Blaise exclaimed in unison.

'Why?' Luna asked.

'What you mean?' Lucius said.

Dammit. Harry thought. He'd forgotten no one knew that.

'The sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin. Well, he couldn't choose between the snakes or the lions. I didn't want to be in Slytherin.'

'You _chose_ your house!' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, the hat will tell you the house he thinks you should be in, but if you really don't want to be in that house he'll change it to a more suitable place.'

'I never knew that.' Melinda said. 'How odd.'

Harry shrugged.

'Why have you never told me?' Draco said, he sounded hurt.

'It never came up. Sorry.'

'So anyway, why'd you choose Gryffindor over Slytherin? You grew up with muggles didn't you? So you wouldn't of known much about the houses?' Blaise asked.

'Exactly. Hagrid came to me on my eleventh birthday and he told we while he took me shopping for school supplies. He said that most of the people who go into Slytherin come out dark. He obviously mentioned Vold- you-know-who and that kind of scared me.'

'Hm, I see their reasoning.' Blaise muttered.

'There's another reason isn't there? I can tell by your face.' Narcissa said quietly.

'Yeah, but I don't really want to say.'

Draco sighed. 'It was me. I made fun of Harry's first friend and because I acted like a imbecile, he wouldn't come near me. The sorting hat called my name first, and guaranteed, Harry would of wanted to be in _any_ house, _apart _from the one I was in.'

Harry shrugged and blushed a little. 'You did act like a pompous git.' He muttered.

'That's because I was a pompous git.'

'Ah, we all were Dray. Pansy, Theo... Even Crabbe and Goyle all acted like that.'

'You're all okay now though. In fact, some of you are actually quite nice.' Luna said cheerfully.

'Thanks Luna.' Draco laughed. Blaise smiled and took her hand.

'So Gryffindor's golden boy was nearly a snake. How very interesting.' Lucius mused.

'Please don't call my the golden boy. Draco used to call me it all the time. But yes. There isn't anything wrong with Slytherin.' Harry chucked.

The elder Malfoy nodded in agreement. 'So what bought you four together? It's an odd mixture, good. But different.'

The four eighteen year olds looked at Narcissa and then towards Melinda, silently asking for permission to tell him their secret.

'If they tell you Lucius dear, you need to promise on your life you won't tell anyone. If you do, you will put their lives in jeopardy.' Narcissa warned.

'And if my Son gets hurt, you will be the one to blame.' Melinda added.

Lucius nodded solemnly. 'I'll take a wizards oath. I'm not the man I used to be, I have changed and I am honored if you trust me with such a large secret.'

'Draco, you can start.' Harry said, he sat back with his glass of wine and listened in on his own story.

The explanation went on for what seemed like hours. They had gone through their main course of herb chicken in a cream sauce, with new potatoes and fresh vegetables and then through the chocolate tart and fruit, and finally the coffee and cheese board.

And Draco was still talking.

'And now we are here. Us four with our incredible powers and another crazy madman on the loose.' The blonde took a deep breath and sat back.

Lucius face was a picture. Shock, pride, awe, confusion and fear flitted across his face.

'Wow.' He breathed. 'And you all knew?' He glanced at his Wife, his Brother and at Melinda, and then back again.

They nodded.

'Does anyone else know?'

'Professor Snape and the twins know, Dumbledore found out that I had come into a magical inheritance, but I didn't tell him what I was. Weasley knows the same as him. And several of our friends know a bit, but not the full story.' Harry answered.

'What twins?'

'Fred and George. I'm still friends with the Weasley's. Just not Ron, but I'm almost certain he's going to be chucked out of the family soon.'

'And they can be trusted?' Lucius asked.

'Yeah one hundred percent.'

'Okay. We need to keep it quiet, at least until Dumbledore is caught.'

'Agreed.' The foursome agreed together.

* * *

><p>'What the hell is happening!' The old wizard growled. Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his room at the Hogshead. His Brother's pub. Aberforth knew it was his older Brother and he wasn't happy about the old git being there. Albus had adopted a disguise and was currently looking like a fifty year old man, with a greying black beard and grey eyes. He looked like a kindly Grandfather.<p>

'Those meddlesome little brats drugged me! How did I not smell it. Fuck!'

Dumbledore knew he was the most hunted man at the current time. He knew he was one of the most powerful wizards alive, but even he couldn't face the whole entire force of the Ministry and every powerful family in Britain. Plus Harry bloody Potter and his damn fanbase! There was only so much he could so in his stupid disguise. People didn't fear him anymore, and he children of Hogwarts had been warned against him. Even their parents knew, so they'd all be protected to the nines during the holidays.

Not that he actually gave two shits about the little buggers, although it wouldn't hurt the wizarding world if a few half-bloods and muggleborns died in the process.

_No, stick to task. Kill Harry Potter and rule the whole of Wizarding England._

Dumbledore always aimed high. He had amassed followers as a Lord of light, but no doubt they'll all be falling at Potter's feet now. He could always rally the left over Death Eaters and spout a load of blood supremacy. They'd surely follow him?

'I need to get into the castle!' He muttered to himself. 'I have a whole week to plan it...I know everything about the castle!'

What would Harry risk his life to get back?

_Friends! That's it!_

'Hmmm. Draco is too cautious, he'll see me coming a mile off. Zabini is the same. Damn Slytherins!' He growled. What about the Gryffindors? Longbottom was a bit of a dunce. Not so much now, the old man reminded himself.

What about the floaty blonde?

He smiled evilly. 'The Lovegood girl will be easy to grab.'

He smiled at nothing and began making his plans to abduct the girl and make Potter pay!

* * *

><p>AN: Oooo. Who thinks Dumbles should be caught trying to sneak in? Or should he get away with it, but not for long? Hmmm!? :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17- Two is better than one

I'm sure that chapter took me longer to write! Odd. Hope you liked it though :) Chapter may contain slash and swearing. This story is written for fun and not for profit! :)

* * *

><p>igotmoneymoney: Luna will kick some ass!<p>

: Yeah, I want to kill the bastard too. I have an idea don't you worry, I think you'll like it!

Arisa Tokudome: Uh huh. I completely agree. Stupid, idiot man!

Linda: Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen: Two is better than one.<p>

'As if it ain't the one and only Harry Potter!'

'Coming into our humble little store!

'Not so little anymore Freddie!'

'By George! You're right! This place is HUGE!'

Harry walked up to the twins and embraced them. 'Melin, I've missed you two twits.'

'Twits?' They mock glared at Harry, and he grinned. 'Yes, twits. Now, do you have any new products I can try out?'

'Of course.'

'Anything for you.'

'Who are these guys with you? I see a little blonde boy. Eh? Eh?'

'Ooo Georgie! D'ya reckon?'

'Yeah I reckon.'

They looked at Harry expectantly. He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah. Me and Draco have been together for a while now. That's Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, they're together too.'

'Luna has a boyfriend. Wow.'

'Yeah, she's like a breath of fresh air. Blaise loves herbology and Draco runs as fast as a river. I'm just hot, but you already know that!'

'You've found all three! Bloody hell!'

'Shhh. Can we talk about something. I need some help with some pranks!' Harry beamed at the duo and he beckoned for the others to follow him. They were led into a tiny back room that was pulsing with magic. It had been heavily warded.

'Not even the strongest wizards can get into here!'

'It's hard work keeping the wards up, but it's worth it.'

'All the important bits are here.'

Harry nodded. 'Good. I have some important things to tell you. You still with me?'

'Of course we are little bro.' They said in unison.

'Cool, well we will start with intros. Fred, George this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend and Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. They are my best friends and our loyalties lie first with each other. Luna, Draco and Blaise, these two pranksters are the Weasley twins Gred and Forge and proud owners of Weasleys Wizards Wheezes.'

They shook hands and the four teenage elementalists told the boys their story for a second time, including everything they knew about Dumbledore.

'You need to keep an eye out.' Draco said. 'He'll be wearing a glamour of some sort.'

'So how will we know it's him?'

'You may be able to recognise his magical signature.' Blaise said. 'He may feel really familiar. You have known him for nine odd years! Maybe even more!'

'Or he may ask lots of questions.' Luna added. 'Things not just about Harry, but magical inheritances, the castle, and Merlin knows what else.'

'You need to scrub up on your occlumency. He will try and invade your mind, so it's best you're aware that he's doing it.'

The twins nodded. 'I know this is a long shot, but you might want to try the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. His Brothers pub.'

Harry gasped! 'I can't believe none of us thought of that! But I thought Aberforth hates his Brother?'

'Always worth a try. The obvious is the least expected after all.'

'Okay, we'll have try that then. I will owl Tonks in a bit.'

'You four shouldn't be going alone. If that's what you're thinking.' George said seriously. 'If Dumbles expects something is up he'll try and blast ya.'

'I'll figure something out. Tonks is hot on the case anyway.' Harry muttered. 'Anyway, we're not just here on business. Would you two like to join us for lunch?'

'Of course. We can get Ginny to come and cover the shop for a couple of hours. I'll go fire call her now.'

Ten minutes later, George came back through the door with his baby sister. 'She's cool with it. We have to bring her back something though.'

'Hey Ginny. How're you?' Harry asked the red head, he wanted to hug her, but he felt just a little bit awkward.

Draco stood behind Harry, letting the world know that the green-eyed boy was _his_.

'I'm good thanks. How're you? Hey Luna. Malfoy. Zabini.'

They all smiled and said hello. 'I'm okay Gin. We'll go out for a butterbeer before school starts again yeah?'

'Sure Harry, see you later.'

They made their way to the nicest place they could find in Diagon Alley. Turns out the ice cream parlor wasn't suitable for lunch and Draco had to drag a very stoppy Harry away.

'I want pizza. I haven't had pizza in ages!' Luna suggested happily.

Harry brightened up but the Slytherins looked puzzled.

'Please tell me you know what pizza is?' Harry asked exasperated.

'No, we don't. It's a muggle thing isn't it?'

'Yes. One of the most delicious muggle things that was ever made! We can pop into muggle London for it, we only have to walk through the Leaky and we'll be there.'

Draco and Blaise were a bit skeptical, but the twins were more than up for it.

'C'mon! It's not that bad. We'll be left to our own devices. No one will know us so we'll have no trouble.'

Draco sighed and agreed. 'Blaise you coming?'

'Yeah. It better be as good as you say it is Potter.' The Italian smirked. He took Luna's hand and gestured to Harry to lead the way.

* * *

><p>'Here we are!' Harry announced fifteen minutes later. 'Pizza hut!'<p>

'Smells nice.' Draco said.

'Have you ever been here Harry?'

'No, but I stole a slice of my cousins once. He smacked me around the head, but it was so totally worth it.'

'I come with my Daddy every year. Not this one, but one near where I live. Always on my Mother's birthday. It was her favorite muggle place.' Luna said softly.

'That's a nice memory to have Luna.' Harry replied gently. She smiled up at him, but were soon disrupted by a sour-looking waitress.

'Hello can I help?' She cheered up, when she realised she would be servin five very cute looking boys.

'Yeah, table for six please.' Harry smiled at the waitress. She smiled back and fluttered her eyelashes.

'Right this way. My name is Gabby and I'm going to be your waitress for today. Anything you need, just come and find me. Here's your menu. I'll be back shortly.'

She threw Luna a dirty look but smiled at the men she was surrounded with.

'Are you alright Luna babe? She wasn't very nice was she?' Harry said, slipping his arm around the blondes shoulders.

'Yeah I'm fine. She's just jealous I'm surrounded by you handsome people.' Luna smirked as she snuggled into Harry, and held Blaise's hand tightly.

'You hear that Gred. She thinks we're handsome!'

'I know Forge. I heard, she's not wrong though is she!'

The waitress came back quickly and took their drinks order. Harry ordered for Draco and Blaise as they didn't have a clue what 'coke' or 'lemonade' was.

'What you want babe?' He said looking at Luna.

'Chocolate milkshake please.'

'Make that three.' The twins said in unison.

'Okay, coming right up. Have you decided on food yet?'

'Yeah. Cheese and Tomato. Chicken and Sweetcorn and The BBQ one. All large. Can we have the salad bowls and three garlic breads aaaaaand the chicken things please.'

'Sure you can!' She sauntered away, making sure to shake her bum a bit as she walked.

'What a tart.' Draco muttered. 'Af if anyone would be interested in her. Muggle or not!'

They had only been waiting for around fifteen minutes when Blaise decided he needed to pop to the loo. He walked through the main door and was just about to enter the men's when he was cornered by Gabby the Waitress.

'So are you single then sexy?' She breathed, as she ran her hands down Blaise's broad chest.

'Nope, get off me.'

'What about your friends? The black haired boy is gorgeous. But those twins. Oh two are definitely better than one.'

'You are sickening.'

'Who's with the slutty blonde then? She's playing you all.' Gabby hissed. 'Whore. I'll be much better than her.' Blaise could smell the booze on her, and taking a close look he could see her face was gaunt and pale.

'Are you on something? You offering yourself to me and my friends is what a whore really does. That blonde is my soon to be wife and if you _ever_ insult her again. I will hurt you. The blonde boy is her cousin and he's very much in love with the guy with bright green eyes. The twins like women with class. So not you. Go do your job. Tart.'

Gabby looked shocked and then her eyes narrowed. Blaise could see what was coming a mile away, as she opened her mouth to scream.

_What a vindictive little bitch._

He pushed open the door abruptly and stormed out.

'Excuse me, but I would like to speak with the supervisor.' He shouted, holding his jaw tightly.

A small man with messy blonde hair and a cute, angelic face rushed over to Blaise within seconds.

'Hello Sir. Can I help?'

'Yes, your psycho waitress had just made a pass at me, and because I declined she insulted my friends and hit me! I am absolutely disgusted.'

'Oh my goodness Sir. I am so sorry! She will dismissed immediately, and you can have your meal for free. Would you like to contact the police?'

'I didn't hit him Mark! He tried hurting me!'

'So I'm going to hit myself in the jaw? Okay then.' Blaise was being sarcastic and he couldn't hide his grin.

'Take your hand away. There's nothing there.' She said smugly

Blaise removed his hand and just below his bottom lip was a tiny cut and a small swell. Just enough to show it was a woman who hit him. Oh how he loved magic!

'That was not me!'

'Gabby. Get your stuff and go. You're fired. Unless you want to press charges Sir?'

'No. I'll let it go this once, but she really can't go around insulting innocent people.'

The waitress scowled and went to the staff room to retrieve her bag and coat, she stormed out the door, causing a commotion as she went.

Blaise sat back down. Mark followed. 'I am so sorry. Have your drinks and food on the house, please don't let this ruin your experience here.'

'That's fine thankyou. You dealt with it very admirably, and you seem like a man who is to be respected.'

Mark blushed. 'Thank you Sir. I'll leave you to it.'

'What the hell happened Blaise?' Draco frowned.

'Nothing.' The Slytherin smirked. 'Just some silly muggle bitch thinking she can try her luck with me and Harry, and you. And the twins. Especially the twins.'

'Not all muggles are bad!' Harry said.

'I know, that Mark seemed very sweet and competent.'

'And he was gorgeous.' Harry laughed.

Draco looked scandalized.

'Not as gorgeous as you though babe.' Harry said nuzzling into Draco's collarbone. His placed a wet kiss on the blondes lips and Draco couldn't help but smile.

'N'aw. They are just the cutest.' Fred simpered with a grin.

* * *

><p>'I think George might be gay.' Harry said out of the blue, a few days after they had gone to Diagon to meet the red-headed twins.<p>

'Oh?' Draco replied.

'Yeah, he puts on a front but he was definitely eyeing up Mark from pizza hut.'

'Mmmm.' Draco said.

Harry and Draco were lying in the blondes bed at Malfoy Manor. Harry was trailing little flames up and down Draco's chest, and the Slytherin was loving it. They both had their wings out, and both of them couldn't help but think the other looked incredibly erotic with them so proudly on display.

It was the last day of the holidays and Draco wanted to make the most of it. Where Harry was using flames on Draco, the blonde was using little swirls of cold water on Harry's nipples and the black-haired boy was moaning in pleasure pain.

'I'm not sure if we should be using our powers like this.' Harry mummered against his boyfriend's lips.

'We have nothing else to use them for just now. Just enjoy it.' Draco replied seductively.

(Slash)

The blonde made his way down Harry's perfect body, biting in the places he knew Harry loved being bitten. The Gryffindor pushed up to meet his boyfriends hungry mouth. He finally made it to the prize he'd been looking for and without hesitating, he engulfed it all into his mouth at once. Harry cried out in joy. Draco was always so eager to please, and he knew exactly what the green eyed boy loved.

He pulled away, much to Harry's disappointment, and he began flicking the tip with his tongue. The raven-haired boy whimpered.

'Dray...'

'Mmmmm?'

'More. Fuck!' He exclaimed as the blonde held tightly and took it down to the hilt. Harry was definitely the more dominant in bed, he loved being bossy and he loved it more when Draco obeyed without a second thought. Draco, on the other hand, made up for it when they were in public. Then _he_ was the bossy one.

Harry yelped a bit when the blonde started getting creative with his fingers, Draco used one arm to hold Harry's legs up, and the other hand was giving Harry immense amounts of pleasure. His pretty mouth was still busy and by the time the blonde had finished his assault, Harry was a writhing mess.

'Merlin, Dray! Stop teasing!' He growled, and when another finger found home he hissed. Draco paused.

'Do that again!' He ordered.

Harry smirked and wiggled, to encourage Draco to carry on. He hissed again and the blonde shivered. It seemed the Slytherin _really_ liked parseltongue.

'That is _so_ sexy.' Draco moaned as he moved his hand, just a little bit faster. He hitched Harry's legs up further and wrapped them around his narrow waist.

'Are you ready?'

Harry growled.

'Oh, I'll take that as a yes.' He positioned himself, as he eased himself into Harry. He leant forward and placed a passionate kiss on his boyfriends already swollen lips.

They were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>Draco had woken up early. He stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked at the sleeping man next to him and admired his face. He considered waking his sleeping beauty up, but in the end he left Harry to sleep for an extra hour or two. He padded quietly into the shower and got ready silently. It took him ages to get ready, and Harry usually moaned. But he had the bathroom to himself so he got ready at his own leisurely pace. He packed his bags up, as well as the Gryffindors, whose trunk was an absolute bomb site. Draco spent half an hour just clearing out the broken quills and scrunched up balls of parchment, making sure not to through away anything important. He smiled softly when he found a picture of them both, placed in a beautiful little frame, next to it was a picture of Blaise and Luna, laughing at something, and finally there was a picture of all four of them, sitting and laughing at the Malfoy dinner table.<p>

'My Mother and her pictures.' He mummered. She had obviously taken them, but for once the blonde didn't mind.

'Wha cha doin' babe?' A sleepy voice said, from across the room.

'You're a soppy git aren't you?' Draco grinned, holding up the frame for Harry to see.

'Goin' through me trunk now are ya? You're the git.' He grumbled, but he smiled. 'Nice eh? I got yer Mum to do it for me.'

'Talk properly dear, and yes it's very nice. Breakfast is soon, so you might want to get up and ready. Luna and Blaise will be here soon, we're going to the platform together.'

Harry yawned widely and swung his tanned legs over the side of the bed. Draco couldn't help but watch.

'Like what you see?' Harry leered at his staring blonde.

'Yes. But you smell awful. Go shower.'

'No, I smell like _you!' _

'Merlin! Stop being so grim or I'm going to give you a shower right now!'

'I would like to see you try water-boy. I could just evaporate it!'

'I expect you could, if you were quick enough.'

Before Harry could even blink, Draco flicked his hand and seconds later Harry was drenched.

'You absolute bastard! Argh! That was freezing!' Harry shouted. He wanted to retaliate so badly, but a part of him didn't want to risk burning Draco. He waved his hand slightly and made Draco's clothes started to smoke. He was careful not to actually set fire to anything, but it made the Slytherin hop around like a maniac.

He grinned smugly and ran to the bathroom before Draco could do anything back. They all had their little quirks with their powers. Luna liked to open and shut doors at school, making everyone freak out. Blaise was awful with mud, he would place it in unexpected places, making people rub it on their clothes or all over their faces and not notice. Draco was uncharacteristically immature with his, making students he didn't particularly like, look like they wet themselves. Harry could make people hot and bothered, without actually hurting anyone, but he liked making people smoke. Literally. He was surprised Draco didn't see it coming.

When he finally emerged from his rather cold shower, (Draco received a slap round the head for that) they made their way down to breakfast. Luna and Blaise were already sat at the table eating a delicious looking cooked breakfast.

'Mmm gimme!' Harry said as he sat down and started digging into the meal that had magically appeared before him.

Draco sneered. 'How any of you can eat that in the morning is beyond me.'

'Stop being a snob.' Harry said around a mouthful of food.

'You are a vile individual Harry.' The blonde said as he delicately buttered some toast.

'You are a vile individual Harry.' The Gryffindor mimicked, opening his mouth in Draco's direction.

Draco retaliated by throwing his piece of toast at him and moving chairs, so he didn't have the urge to throttle the man.

* * *

><p>Draco was still acting moody when they eventually boarded the train. The four sat in their usual compartment, and were joined by Theo, Pansy, Seamus and Neville.<p>

'Where's Dean?' Harry asked after embracing his friends.

'He's not well. Caught some disease when he went on holiday and he can't come back ta school for at least a week.' Seamus muttered.

'Oh dear. Is he in Mungo's?' Harry asked. He felt guilty. Dean was a good friend and he hadn't bothered to talk to him for the whole two weeks.

'He was, but he's back home now, he ain't contagious or anything. His Ma owled me this morning telling me to leave for the train with Neville, and that he wouldn't be coming back for a week or so.'

'Oh. I'll send him some chocolates or something.'

Seamus grinned. 'Send the boy his homework, that'll make him happy.'

Harry, Neville and Luna laughed, but the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

'Homework is important Harry.' Draco muttered.

'Okay dear.' Harry replied. Homework was _not_ important.

'You sound like Her...' Harry snapped his mouth shut. Oh Merlin, he was in trouble now.

'Like who?' The blonde hissed lowly, no one else could hear him. Thank Merlin for that. Harry could not deal with the humiliation.

'No one babe. Just a slip of the tongue, I wasn't going to say anyone.'

Draco wouldn't talk to Harry for the rest of the train journey.

'I think you've got some making up ta do Harry!' Seamus whispered with his trademark cheeky grin.

'Don't I bloody know it. Stroppy git.' He muttered back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! :) Are you ready for the next chapter? :P<p> 


	18. Chapter 18- Old men strike

Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story :) Chapter will contain swearing- I don't know why I keep putting 'may' it's going to happen haha! Harry and co don't belong to me. Story is written for fun and not for profit.

* * *

><p>igotmoneymoney: Thanks! :)<p>

Mrs Morpheus: I know right. Gabby was blatantly a crack whore and if Blaise and Draco were sill 'dark wizards' they would of cruico'd her. And she would of deserved it! Harry did mess up lol, but they'll figure things out. They always do :) Narcissa wanted to kill Lucius then and there, but it wouldn't of been the 'proper' pureblood thing to do. I think I will make George gay, but that'll come in later in the story. Enjoy this chapter! :D

mizzrazz72: Why's that? ;)

Arisa Tokudome: Thankyou! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen: Old men strike.<p>

'Harry?'

'Yes, Draco?'

'What's a telephone?'

'Why?' Harry looked at his boyfriend, confusion written on his face.

'It's bugging me. I over heard some of the muggle studies students talking about the oddity of it, and I want to know what it is.'

'It's a device where you can talk to someone who isn't anywhere near you.'

'Oh. Do you have one?'

'No, but I could get one to show you? I know how they work.'

Draco nodded in quiet contemplation. It had been a few days since they arrived at Hogwarts and they blonde had stayed mad at Harry for the best part of 48 hours. Draco only forgave the raven-haired teen when he begged for forgiveness, plied him with chocolates and started doing ungodly things to his body. It didn't help that Draco had overheard his Parents argue every night his Father was home and as a result, Lucius had ended up in a guest bedroom and had received the cold shoulder from his Wife for the rest of his visit home. Harry was undoubtedly a little bit chuffed that Narcissa had given the older Malfoy an earful, and he had laughed silently when he heard 'DON'T YOU CISSY ME, YOU IGNORANT, LYING LITTLE TOAD' came out of Narcissa's mouth. Draco, on the other hand was worried stupid, and Harry's form of stress relief didn't stop the waves of worry radiating off the blonde.

'Why did you drop muggle studies? You would of passed with flying colours.'

'I didn't. I took my N.E.W.T at the very beginning of the year. It wasn't a challenge for me, but the Professors didn't want me to waste four years, so I done it early, so I could use the extra time to study for my other lessons and maybe do some bonus projects or something.'

'Oh right, why'd you not tell me?'

'Just slipped my mind I suppose. I had other things on my mind. Sorry babe.' Harry shrugged.

'It's fine. Well done anyway!' Draco beamed at Harry and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Harry laughed and attempted to kiss the blonde back, when Blaise came banging through the door.

'Have either of you seen Luna?' He shouted.

'No, why? What's happened?' They jumped to their feet and rushed towards the frantic Slytherin.

'I was meant to meet her in the library over an hour ago, and she didn't turn up. I've been to Ravenclaw tower and no one has seen her. I've looked in all the classrooms and the Great Hall. I've even asked the Professors.'

'Right calm down, we'll find her.'

They left the dorms and ran through the common room.

'Pansy, Daphne, Theo. Blaise can't find Luna, if we're not back in half hour, come and help us look, or look for us. Whatever.'

They rushed through the castle, not even stopping to see if the Slytherins agreed and checked every classroom and every nook and cranny they could find. There was no sign of her.

'Draco, go tell McGonagall and Flitwick. We'll go to Snape.'

When Harry and Blaise arrived at the potions Professor's private rooms, they banged on the door so harshly that Snape came out with his wand drawn.

'What in the name of the great Merlin do you think you're doing?' He roared at the two boys stood in front of him.

'Luna's missing.' Harry said simply.

Snape went to make some crude remark, but the words hit him.

'She's missing? When did you last see her?'

'Couple of hours ago. She was meant to meet Blaise in the library. She never showed up.'

'Draco's gone to get the other Professors. We're going to check the grounds and forest.' Blaise muttered. He was biting his bottom lip and he was pulling on his robes.

Harry could tell the boy was fighting a inner battle.

'Blaise, she'll be fine. She may of just wandered off. Don't beat yourself up, you can't keep her on a lead.'

'Potter is speaking sense for once, Blaise. Let's go.'

Draco met them at the front of the castle and he had brought Professors: McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout with him. Some other Professors who Harry didn't recognise were there too.

'Harry, Draco and Blaise. You will stay with a Professor and not go wandering off by yourselves, do I make myself clear? I know you're worried, but don't needlessly endanger yourselves.'

They hastily nodded their agreement and they took off with Snape hot on their heels.

'We'll search the grounds. They're going to cover the forest.' Minerva sighed.

* * *

><p>They searched the grounds and the forest for over an hour when the two search groups found each other in a small clearing in the forbidden forest.<p>

'I found these students wandering around, they said, _you_ said if you didn't come back in half an hour they were to come and find you?'

Harry, Draco and Blaise nodded. 'Yes Sorry, it was just in case we didn't come back.'

'Well, it seems like we need all the help we can get. I'll send a Patronus into the castle.'

They had begun their search once more when a loud, booming voice sounded across the clearing. 'What are you doing in our forest?'

'Firenze!' Harry cried.

'Hello Harry Potter. What are you doing here? I thought you'd steer clear of this place for a while.'

'Our friend has gone missing. Have you heard or seen anything? It's important.'

'Your old Headmaster was in here recently, although he looked different. He had a young girl with him, but she wasn't fighting and she seemed to go with him willingly. We chased him out, he is not welcome here any longer!'

'Which way did he go!?' Harry shouted.

'I wouldn't worry about her. The girl is powerful.'

'I don't care if she's the most powerful being the world. I'm going to find her.' Harry hissed dangerously. Everybody jumped slightly when they heard a house elf apparate about four foot away. Firenze raised his bow and aimed.

Harry held his arm up when he saw it was Dobby. Firenze recognised the little elf from when he worked in the school.

'Master Harry Potter! Miss Luna is in trouble! Dobby tried to stop him, but Dumbles was too strong for poor Dobby. I is so sorry Master Harry!'

Harry ran over the the crying elf and knelt down to this level.

'Dumbles said if Harry Potter wants to see his little blonde friend again, he will read this letter and follow the instructions. Dobby not allowed to tell anyone else or Dobby will die!'

Harry snatched the letter out of Dobby's hand and Draco and Blaise crowded around him. Blaise was trying to hold back tears and he was shaking with anger, fear and sadness.

'Blaise. Contact you Mother, and Narcissa. Professors, call the Aurors. We're going to need all the help we can get.'

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had arrived back at the Hogshead with Luna Lovegood in tow. He had easily placed the ditsy blonde under the Imperious curse, and he was shocked at how easily he had gotten into the castle. Minerva had obviously forgotten some of the house elves were loyal to him. He had made his way back through the forest as a decoy, just so they remained unaware of that little fact.<p>

'Now Miss Lovegood. You're going to tell me everything you know.'

Luna was obviously fighting the curse and she struggled to keep her mouth shut. She was not going to betray Harry because of some silly spell!

She had been incarcerated, but she knew if she could break the imperio she could use her power to loosen the ropes.

'Ha- Ha- Harry, is is is...'

'Yes?' The old man leaned forward eagerly. He expected Harry to come through the door at any minute.

'You-you- don't know? How'd y-y-you hide when th- the Aurors searched here?'

Luna smiled inwardly, the spell was weakening. You could talk under the curse, but she was given a direct order, and she was delaying answering him, but not denying him the information he so desperately craved. If only she could delay him some more...

It wasn't until Dumbledore was thrown backwards and squashed against the wall, did Luna realise what was happening.

The old man was thrown up into the air, and his hair and robes were flying in the wind. You could see little stips of red on his face, where the wind was whipping his bare skin.

He was gasping for breath, and Luna used this time to untie herself and get out of that room. She heard a sickening crack and she ran.

As she was running down the hallway, she spotted Harry coming up the stairs.

'HARRY!' She screamed and she threw herself into his arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Harry held her tight, he was stroking her hair and telling her everything was going to be fine.

'I think I've killed him!'

He didn't reply, but it was pretty obvious what was going through his mind. He took Luna's hand and led her down the stairs and out the door. Blaise and Draco waiting outside, well Blaise was being restrained. He had almost turned feral in the attempt to get to his girlfriend.

'Blaise. You need to calm the fuck down or you are going no where near her.' Harry hissed.

Blaise stopped fighting the second Harry's words hit him. He held his arms out almost pathetically and pleaded at Harry with his golden-brown eyes. Luna embraced him forcefully as soon as Harry let her go. He was running his hands over her, checking for cuts and bruises and Melinda was doing the same. He growled at his Mother when she got too close to the cut on Luna's forehead, only to receive a swat around the head. It hurt her heart to see her only Son act the way he did, but now the girl was safe, she would not tolerate being disrespected.

'Luna had a bit of a power show up there, so he may be dead and he may not be dead. Who's coming with me? Today this all ends.'

Everyone turned to face Harry. He was stone-faced and his words were cold. The letter Dumbledore had sent him consisted of a handful of words.

Hogshead by 10 o'clock. Sacrifice yourself or I will disfigure the little blonde so bad, you will not recognize her. Then I'll kill her and her blood will be on your hands.

Harry and Draco were beyond angry. They were shaking with anger and grief, but no words could describe Blaise's breakdown. Neither of his friends had seen anything like it, and the only thing to help him was finding Luna and literally placing her in front of him. Melinda had tried so hard to calm her Son down, but he was still sobbing and hissing threats into the crook of her neck. She had not held her Son like this, since he was a child.

Even the elements were angry, or it could of been the anger radiating off the three, that were causing the lake to bubble and swirl dangerously, rocks to crack and trees to fall down and the fire-lanterns to explode, and that was before they had even left Hogwarts.

Blaise wrapped his arms so possessively around the blonde girl, that Draco was worried he was going to cut off her circulation. He didn't want to be hit on the head with a boulder, so he kept his mouth shut, but kept a close eye on the pair nonetheless.

The Gryffindor led the way, and Professor McGonagall and the Aurors followed, leaving Draco, Blaise and Luna to bring up the rear. The other Slytherins had been sent back to the castle and Aurors had been called immediately. Some had been left to guard Hogwarts, but Tonks, Kingsley and some other people that Harry recognized, but didn't know were here too.

They approached the door and were shocked to see the old man, with his wand pointing directly at Harry's head. He had streams of clotted blood on his face and in his hair, and he was obviously finding it difficult to stand. The glamour had worn off, and Dumbledore stood there, looking like death was going to come and greet him at any second.

'AVADA-'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Harry shouted. Dumbledore's wand flew directly into Harry's hand.

'Give up old man. It's over.' He hissed.

Draco aimed a stupify at the ex Headmaster and the Aurors swarmed in and bound Dumbledore with every spell they knew. They weren't taking any more chances with the evil old coot.

'People will never learn.' Harry sighed. 'I've survived the killing curse twice. I think I'm immune to it.'

Kingsley and Tonks nodded their thanks to the two teens and they apparated with the other Aurors and Dumbledore.

'I will need to come back later to get you to fill in a report. Get some rest and make sure your friend is okay.' Kingsley said before he disappeared from sight.

'At last. I thought you'd never catch him.' Aberforth said, as the group left the Inn.

'You could of informed someone Mr Dumbledore.' McGonagall said. 'You knew he was being chased by the Aurors, they even came here!'

'I couldn't say anything to anyone. He's a powerful man, more so than me. He had me under an oath, so I still can't say anything. Not until he's dead. He was wearing a glamour, so it's not my fault they didn't look past it.' He grumbled. He didn't even like his Brother, and he was glad the pillock was gone.

'We all wish he was.' Narcissa hissed as she held Draco and Harry close to her. 'These four have suffered enough at his hands.'

Melinda and Minerva nodded in agreement.

'I expect the Aurors will be back for a report.' The Headmistress said. 'If what you said to us is true, you'll be absolutely fine.'

'Now if you'll excuse us, we are going back to Hogwarts.' Melinda said as she turned her back on the wizard. They left the pub and apparated directly back into McGonagall's office.

'Take Miss Lovegood to the Infirmary, then go straight to your dorms. You four are excused from lessons tomorrow.' The Headmistress commanded.

They done as they were told and after finding out Luna was fine and just needed to rest, they made their way down to the Slytherin dorms.

Daphne, Pansy and Theo were still up waiting for them, but they saw the expressions on Harry and Draco's faces and decided to leave the questioning until the morning.

Harry placed a small kiss on Luna's forehead and Draco gave her a small, yet caring hug and the couples got into their respective beds and cast anti-disturbance spells around the drapes.

They all felt they could sleep for a week.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my! Poor Luna! At least Dumbles has been caught! :D<p> 


	19. Chapter 19- Get out of jail free

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Harry and co still doesn't belong to me! Chapter contains swearing.

* * *

><p>Arisa Tokudome: Yeah he is! Woo-hoo! And thanks :)<p>

James. Hofstetter: Thanks! Yeah, I didn't really think of it like that, you're completely right. But then again, they may not of known as they have never had it? Not posh enough for them or something? I'm not sure, but I'll definitely have to do my research next time, but thanks for teaching me something new! :)

Mrs Morpheus: He did deserve it! In many ways Dumbledore was the same, if not worse than Voldemort. At least Voldie was open about the way he was! Dumbledore would of figured it out, but there is nothing he could do about it now! Enjoy the next chapter! :)

igotmoneymoney: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen: Get out of jail free.<p>

The day after Dumbledore was captured, the Aurors came and went from Hogwarts and the four elementalists were required to give statement after statement. As were Narcissa, Melinda, and a handful of the Professors. Fawkes was present, and he was sitting comfortably on Harry's shoulder. Harry gave some of his memories as evidence and he was glad he could finally do something about getting his own back. That man had essentially killed his Parents, and he constantly put his life in danger, as well as his boyfriend and his best friends. Not to mention he had been used by the old coot since he was a baby. The trail was for next week, and had been pushed forward by Kingsley.

The _Daily Prophet _had come out and caused an absolute outrage as nobody could believe Dumbledore was a Dark Lord, but when Harry's statement came out, _everyone _believed it.

Letters started arriving about half an hour after the paper arrived to the public. The Great Hall was swarming with owls and Harry buried his head in his arms.

'Oh, how I wish for a normal life!' He mummered as letters came raining down on his head.

'You're Harry Potter and you're dating Draco Malfoy. You are never going to be normal.' Blaise grinned, patting Harry on the shoulder. The Italian gathered the letters up and dumped them in Harry's bag.

'Hey, this one is addressed to Seamus too!' Blaise said, raising his eyebrow.

'Uh what?' Harry replied.

'Oi! Finnegan. Come here!' Blaise called over to the Gryffindor table. Seamus looked up from his conversation with Neville, Ginny and another seventh year.

Blaise waved to him and beckoned for him to come over.

'Let me read it.' Harry said snatching the letter out of the Slytherins hand. Draco, Luna and Blaise were all looking over his shoulder.

'Hey. What's up?' The Irishman asked, sitting down next to Harry.

'We have a letter.' He used his finger to open the envelope and pulled out the obviously hastily scribbled note. Seamus leant over to read it.

Dear Harry and Seamus.

Dean has gone missing. I have read about what has been going on, but as a non-magical being I haven't been able to do anything about it. He wasn't well, and went missing from his bed in the early hours of Wednesday morning. I am so worried about him, and I have a feeling Dumbledore has something to do with it. Please help me find my Son.

Yours. Mrs Lydia Thomas

'Oh Merlin no!' Seamus cried. 'He lived with muggles, so he would of had no protection, other then the wards he put up himself! I knew something was up, he never gets sick!' The Irishman had gone pale and seemed unable to move. Neville saw something was up and he walked over to see if his friend was okay. He also went pale when he read what the note said

'Fuck sake. Seamus. Harry. Come with me. We have to talk to Professor McGonagall.' Neville spat, storming off so the others had to catch up. They got up and followed the Gryffindor straight to the Professors table. She hastily stood up and led the three boys out of the Hall.

'Poor Dean. I hope he's okay!' Luna said softly. 'How are we going to find him with Dumbledore in custody? Maybe we should help?'

'He'll be questioned the second the Aurors get told. Don't worry they'll find him. Harry will come get us if he needs our help.' Draco said. Dean wasn't a best friend of his, but he had grown to care for the book-worm over the last few months, and Harry thought a lot of him. That was enough for Draco, and he really hoped he was okay.

* * *

><p>'I wish to speak to Minister Shacklebolt now please.' McGonagall demanded at the reception at the Ministry. Usually she was just storm in, but security had multiplied since Voldemort took over, just the year before.<p>

'The Minister is in a meeting at the moment. Can I help you with anything Headmistress?' The Ministry worker was eyeing up Harry and it was making him feel awfully uncomfortable. And a little bit queasy. She looked like an ugly, female version of Ron and she was unfortunate not to hold any of Ginny's delicate prettiness.

'No. A student has gone missing, suspected to be Dumbledore.'

'Oh my goodness. I'll go get the Minister, he'll want to know right away!' The woman said hastily. She ran through the back, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Minerva nodded. Harry sighed in relief. 'She was creepy.'

'You're a celebrity many times over Harry dear. Get used to it.'

Harry harrumphed. He might just kidnap Draco, Blaise and Luna and run away with them and live in the mountains. They could come back and visit family and friends once or twice a year.

Harry was really considering it as the Headmistress and himself were led to the Ministers office by the Ronette. Every single person he walked past, looked, waved or smiled at him. Some were whispering and pointing and others were actually trying to touch him.

He tried smiling at them all, to keep up appearances, but secretly he just wanted to punch them all in the face and hide.

'Headmistress McGonagall. Harry. I hear there is an emergency?'

'A student has been kidnapped from his home. They think it was Dumbledore. Harry, show him the letter.'

Harry rummaged through his pocket and bought out the letter from Dean's Mother.

Kingsley read through it and immediately summoned a team of Aurors. He shouted out some orders and they got on the case without hesitation. 'You have the address of the boy yes?'

'Yeah, it's a muggle area. So be careful.' McGonagall said as she gave him the address. The Aurors left, leaving Harry with the Headmistress and Kingsley.

'I'm going to talk to the old coot now. I think I'll be using veritaserum. I've had enough of him now. Harry, it's just one thing after another with you isn't it? When will your life take a back seat and not be so hectic? I don't know how you deal with it.' He smiled widely at the younger man, but Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. This Dumbledore thing had really hit him hard. They used to be good friends.

'I don't know Kingsley. Hopefully when this is all over.'

Harry was sent back to school, but the Minister promised to let him know what was said and inform him when Dean was found.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were in a double potions lesson when they finally heard some news. Seamus, Neville and Harry were called out of lessons to speak with the Headmistress <em>again. <em>

'You can inform your friends that Mr Thomas has been found, he's okay, but not in the best of shape so he's in St Mungo's at the moment. His Mother is with him. But he is asking to see you three. I've made an appointment for you to go over this evening after dinner. Is that acceptable for you?'

The three nodded eagerly. Seamus was bouncing off the walls and Neville just looked relieved that one of his best friends was okay.

'He's fine.' Harry whispered to Draco and Blaise as he sat back down. Granger was looking at him and he saw it out the corner of his eye. He sneered at her and he got back to work. She looked lonely without Weasley there with her. She had literally been left alone, as she had no friends. Even Lavender Brown didn't want to know her now Ron was gone.

The Raven-haired teen was surprised. He felt no guilt, or no sadness toward her anymore. Yes, he was still angry. But he didn't miss the traitor and he hadn't for a while. He was better off without her, and without her constant nagging, he was doing a million times better in class. He would miss the times they had together, after all, they had, had some _brilliant_ times. But she missed out on that and it was her fault. They only way he'd forgive her, was if he had found out she was under the imperious curse or something.

He squeezed Draco's leg under the table and the blonde smiled, but he didn't take his eyes off his precious potion.

'Potter, what exactly are you doing?' Snape drawled, making Harry jump.

'Nothing Sir, just cutting these up?'

'Is that you telling me or asking me?'

'Telling?'

'Well, it's against school rules to cut the table into pieces. So go get what you need and 5 points from Gryffindor for being an idiot.'

Harry rolled his eyes and realised he needed to go back to the store room as he'd cut his daisy roots to smithereens. It was Draco's fault. He was too distracting. Working his hands like a pro...

No, no, no! Stop it! Harry thought as he shook his head, he wasn't allowed to have such naughty thoughts in _potions_ of all things.

He started chopping the roots up, taking more care this time. Draco looked over and nodded his approval.

'Much better. Put them in please.'

Harry scooped them up and added them to the potion one by one, under Draco's ever watchful eye.

'Well done dear.'

'Shut up.'

'No, you do well when you put your mind to it.'

'Thanks, I think?'

Draco smirked and resumed stirring his potion.

* * *

><p>Harry, Seamus and Neville ate their dinner quickly and they rushed up to the Headmistress' office straight after they had eaten.<p>

'Ah boys. Right on time. The Portkey leaves in four minutes.'

'Professor?'

'Yes Mr Finnigan?'

'Where was he found?'

'The Aurors tracked him down, after Dumbledore had been given veritaserum. He was hidden in the room at the Hogshead. Aberforth knew nothing about him, as he was kept in a trunk similar to what Moody was kept in.'

'Poor Dean.' Neville mummered.

'Indeed. I've been informed he's absolutely fine, just a bit dehydrated and weak and he'll be able to come back to school next week.'

Seamus' face lit up. His partner in crime was returning. Oh, how he had missed him.

'Right, get ready. Three, two, one!'

The four left the office in a blur of colour and seconds later the three boys were sprawled across the floor in the portkey entrance. Professor McGonagall was stood upright, in her usual straight-backed fashion, but she couldn't help but laugh at her three Gryffindors unceremoniously laying on the floor.

'Come on. We haven't got all day.'

They hurriedly straightened themselves out and chased after the older women as she strolled down the pristine white corridor.

'Shea! Nev! Harry! I am so bloody glad to see you!' Dean cried as he three friends barged into the ward.

Seamus threw himself at his best friend, while Neville got a close as he could without getting headbutted or worse by the ecstatic Irishman.

'Language Mr Thomas.' Minerva smiled, there was no real disapproval in her voice as she too, was glad the young Gryffindor was okay.

'Sorry Professor.' He grinned cheekily at the Headmistress.

'Merlin Dean! We 'ave been so damn worried about ya! What on earth happened?'

'Long story! You know I was sick? Well, I was in bed for _days _and I thought I was gonna die, and I kinda forgot to re-stable the wards when I got home from holiday. That old bastard came wandering in like he owned the place. He knocked my Mum out and locked her and my siblings in a room and he literally grabbed me and just apparated out of there, like it was a completely normal thing to do. He told me at first, that he was protecting me because Harry was going on a mad rampage, attacking all the muggle-borns and half-bloods because the Slytherins had corrupted him, but I overheard him muttering to himself that if he couldn't get someone more important to Harry, I'll have to do. But he got Luna, and I was forgotten about. I was hoping my mum got a message to someone...Is Luna okay? I heard a commotion, but I couldn't hear exactly what was going on.'

'Luna's fine. She's worried about you, we all are.' Harry said truthfully. The guilt was building up inside of him, how many people had been hurt because of him?

'Ah, I'll be fine. I'm coming back to school in a couple of days, and hopefully everything will be normal.' He said with determination.

'We have missed you so much! Never get ill, or kidnapped again. You hear me?'

Dean laughed. 'I'll try, that much I can promise you.'

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at Hogwarts. Seamus and Neville went straight to the tower, and Harry went to find Draco, Blaise and Luna in the dungeons.<p>

'How is he?' Luna asked the second he sat down on the sofa, between her and Draco. Blaise was sat on the end and he had his arm tightly around Luna. After they got her back, he hadn't let her leave his sight. Apart from when they had to go to lessons, and that was only because he was shouted at by three different Professors, so he settled for walking her to every lesson and then having to sprint to his own.

'He's good. Gonna come back in a few days. Seamus went crazy.' Harry chuckled at the fresh memory. The Irishman really was quite cute when he was that animated.

'Did he tell you what happened?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, he did. You'll never believe it though!'

'If it's to do with that old coot then yes, we will.' Draco muttered as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry placed a small kiss on the blondes forehead.

'Well, basically Dean lives with muggles and he forgot to re-stable the wards when he got home from holiday. Dumbledore just strolled on in and he knocked Dean's Mother out and locked her and his Brothers and Sisters in a room he apparated out of there, into the Hogshead.'

Blaise rolled his eyes. 'And what lies did he try and force-feed Thomas?'

'Well, get this!' Harry said. 'He told him, that he was protecting Dean from me because I was going on some mad rampage, attacking muggle-borns and half-bloods because you guys had corrupted me!'

Luna laughed. 'Dean wouldn't have believed him, he's too observant to forget that you're a half.'

'Exactly, that old man really had lost his marbles.' Draco snickered.

'But anyway. Dean overheard him muttering to himself that if he couldn't get someone more important to me, Dean will have to do or something. But he got Luna, and Dean said he was forgotten about. Luckily his mum sent that note. Oh, and he asked after you, Luna. He wanted to make sure you were okay.'

'How kind of him.' Luna smiled. 'I'll have to send him some chocolates or something.'

'Well, at least Dean's okay. Hey, Dray! Tell Harry your news!' Blaise exclaimed.

'Well Harry my dear, it seems like you've struck again. You've only gone and given my Father a get out of jail free card!'

* * *

><p>AN: Woo-hoo! I think Lucius deserves a second chance do you? Actually I don't, but Draco's happy, so I'm happy and when I'm happy everyone's happy! :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Home, sweet home

Hello again, thanks to all of you, who have red and enjoyed my story so far! I have loved seeing the new favourites and followers! Here's chapter twenty! Harry and co don't belong to me, this is written for fun and not for profit. Contains swearing! :P

* * *

><p>: Thanks :)<p>

Iris Cullen 13: Yes hopefully he will! He's realised how close he was to loosing his family. Thank you so much for your kind words. I try and update once o day, or every two days :)

Mrs Morpheus: No he wasn't! And Dean's fine! Phew! Voldy is already dead, everything happened as it did in the books/films up to eighth year (except the death of Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Tonks and Dobby) so he died at the Battle of Hogwarts, after Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville destroyed all the horcruxes. Sorry if I confused you with anything :) X

hotflower901: Yeah he did! :) and yeah, weakness comes in many forms.

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty: Home sweet, home.<p>

Harry couldn't believe it. All it took was Lucius telling someone that Draco was dating Harry Potter, and then, _them_ telling _someone_, who told someone else, to get out of jail early. Plus, the amount of money Lucius has, casually dropped into conversation would of helped matters _immensely_.

_Bloody rich idiots!_

It had been nearly a week since Draco told Harry what had happened with Lucius and the Gryffindor didn't know whether to laugh of cry. Or both. The Malfoy patriarch deserved to be in Azkaban. If only for a little while longer, but just because his Son was dating the Hero of the wizarding world, he got let off. After all the heinous crimes he had committed. He just got _let off._

'Whatcha thinking about Harry?'

'Uh what? I didn't do it!'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'I never said you did anything babe.'

'Oh right, that's good then!' Harry beamed at the blonde.

Draco loved it when Harry smiled at him like that, it was a grin full of love and happiness and it melted his heart.

'So what were you thinking about? It seemed pretty serious. You had your tongue poking out and everything.'

'Ah it was nothing. Just this and that. Just getting lost in thought, ya know?'

'I think, that it was about my Father.'

The Gryffindor frowned and then pouted slightly. It was not point lying. Damn Draco and his keen eye for observation!

'See! It was. He's changed Harry, he deserves a second chance. He didn't want to do half the things he did.'

'And I completely get that, but he got let off, not because of good behaviour, but because you're my boyfriend. It's not fair on all the others who have been put away for things they didn't mean to do, or things they were forced into doing. I should just date all their kids for a while and hope they get let off too.'

'Oh Harry.' Draco sighed. 'You can't help everyone. Although I know, you think you can. Can't you _please_ just be happy that you helped one person change their life around? I know it's a feeble excuse, but you know my Father has a lot of money that he is going to help others with. He can provide lawyers for those who can't afford them and do you remember him saying he is thinking about setting up a charity for helping those who lost things in the war? People who lost their homes and such, but namely children who lost their parents, on both sides, after all, it's not the kids fault that some of their parents were Death Eaters.'

It was Harry's turn to sigh. 'I know, I know. My point still stands though babe, although I do get your argument.'

'You wouldn't be Harry if you backed down. It shows you have your own mind and you're not afraid to show it. Even if you are fighting against my Dad.'

The Gryffindor smiled. 'I just want everyone to have an equal chance.'

'And they will, don't you worry! We'll make sure of it, all of us. I promise!' The blonde gave Harry a loud kiss on the cheek before strolling off to meet Luna and Blaise for dinner.

* * *

><p>'Harry! Merlin, slow down, no one is going to take your food away!' Pansy cried as Harry shoveled food into his mouth, swallowing only after a few chews.<p>

'Sorry.' He muttered to the dark haired girl, he hadn't realised he had an audience. This is how he normally ate, why was everyone watching him all of a sudden?

'Pansy's right. For once.' Draco winked at the Slytherin girl, and she mock glared at him. 'We have over an hour before dinner is over, so just eat slowly.'

'But there is so much food! And it's nice. I don't need to explain my eating habits to you!'

'It's the same amount that's been there for the last seven and a half years.' Blaise said, raising his eyebrow.

'But this is different. Different from the Gryffindor table anyway. Similar to Ravenclaw. I don't know why I never noticed it!'

'Really?' Theo asked. 'How's it different? I don't pay much attention to what the lions are eating.' He laughed.

'There's more pasta dishes over here, and salad. Weird cheeses and whatever that foul looking stuff is.' Harry grimaced as he pointed to the caviar and the Slytherins laughed. They weren't going to say anything, but none of them particularly liked that dish either. It was there for one of the seventh years, whose Parents requested it for their little Lord.

'Over on Gryffindor, you just get the usual pie, mash, chicken and _real_ homely food.'

'Don't forget, we've all grown up in houses where this food is the norm, we're used to it. Too much of that food would probably end up making us sick, as we're not used to _that.' _

'Oh fair enough. Ravenclaw is a bit of a mixture. I used to eat there sometimes with Luna. I don't know about Hufflepuff.'

'At least 30% of Hufflepuff fifth years and above are vegetarians.' Luna said, shaking her head. 'They eat so much fruit, bread and cheese. That's what Susan told me anyway. She gets fed up with it, so she'll sometimes sneak over to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and eat there. Hannah's the same.'

'I never knew that.' Draco shrugged.

'Oh my. Something the Great Slytherin Prince didn't know. Merlin, the world is ending.' Pansy cried dramatically.

'Be quiet wench. Your annoying girl voice is hurting my ears.' Draco replied haughtily.

Harry and Luna snorted at the duo's poker faces, but Blaise just rolled his eyes. He was used to his friends theaterics. It was Slytherins way of saying, 'We aren't stone faced and cold hearted all the time.' Not that anyone else ever get to see that side of them. Harry and Luna (and occasionally Neville, Seamus and Dean) we the only people from other houses to have _ever_ sat at the snakes table. Professor McGonagall had told them that interhouse unity wasn't all that great when she was at school and it got worse when Harry and Draco started at Hogwarts. She explained to them, that if two rivalries such as themselves could put their past behind them and become friends, everyone else could too. Gryffindors and Slytherins were seen walking to class together and the snakes and the badgers would been seen studying in the library as one group. Something that was never seen before the beginning of the year.

'You two should of received a medal.' The Headmistress had laughed.

'I couldn't imagine being a vegetarian.' Harry mused. 'I love meat too much.'

Everyone burst into laughter and Harry realised what he'd said and went crimson red. 'Oh dammit. Well, no point lying. Cat's outta the bag, Dray.' He smirked at the blonde, but it didn't hide his embarrassment completely.

'We should make a Harry book.' Blaise said with a grin. 'Write down everything funny he says and give it to him for his birthday. Some of the things he comes out with are pure gold.'

'Grand idea!' Draco said with a grin that split his face in half, Harry looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.'

'Never mind them Harry. I don't find you that funny.' Luna said innocently.

'Cheers, Luna.' Harry laughed, and the others laughed even more at the Ravenclaws innocent comment.

Dinner ended and everyone went their separate ways for the evening. Draco went off with Blaise and the other Slytherins and Harry went off to join Neville, Dean and Seamus and some other Gryffindors in a games night up in the tower. Luna didn't associate with many of her fellow eagles, but she had gotten close to Susan and Hannah of Hufflepuff so she went and joined them in their common room.

'Chess or exploding snap?' Seamus said, the second Harry sat down in front of the fire.

'Snap. I'm crap at chess.'

'Yeah we know, that's why we like playing with you. Duh.' The Irishman replied, handing out some butterbeers to his friends.

'I don't know, he's gotten better since he's been with Draco.' Neville said. 'He's teaching you well, I'm no good at it either.'

'Yeah, and that's why people like playing with you too, Nev.' Dean laughed.

'Oh Harry, have yer heard the news?' Seamus asked.

'Don't think so, what's happened now?'

'That ginger prick has only been bailed! He's coming back to school apparently!' Dean hissed.

'What? Where you hear this?'

'My Gran told me, she's fuming, I'll tell you that. She wanted him put away. His family have pretty much disowned him. She had a meeting with them today and she wrote to me straight away, telling me to warn you. I'll go get the letter.' Neville scurried off and came back two minutes later with the crumpled up letter in his hand.

'What the fuck! What a load of bullshit. Lying little asshole git!' Harry shouted when he read the letter.

'Don't worry Harry, he's going to be under constant supervision, and he won't be sharing our dorm. If he steps out of line once, he will be expelled and his wand will be snapped in half, on the spot.'

'And, I'm sure we can think of some ways to make him feel uncomfortable.' Dean smiled evilly.

'I'll write to the twins in the morning. We have until Monday anyway.' Harry was angry, but he didn't want to take it out on his friends.

'Let's just enjoy tonight and we'll worry about this another day.' He suggested as he swiped his cards off the table.

'Right, who's going first?'

* * *

><p>'YOU FUCKING WHAT!?' Draco screamed. He had two little pink spots on his cheeks and Harry couldn't help but think how cute the blonde looked when he was angry.<p>

'Dray, chill. We've sorted it.' Harry comforted.

'Doesn't fucking matter Harry. He's not welcome here.' Blaise fumed. Luna looked at Harry and shrugged.

'Let them have their five minutes, they'll calm down.' She whispered in Harry's ear.

'He would of happily killed us! Killed YOU! I would of killed him, I swear it!' Draco hissed, pulling Harry into a protective hug.

'But he didn't, and he's not here now so please let me breathe!'

Draco gave Harry an evil look, but loosened his hold on the Gryffindor. Just a bit.

'I will make his life a living hell.' Blaise mummered, mirroring Draco's movements with Luna. She just rolled her eyes. She had been learning, and she was stronger than she had been, when Dumbledore abducted her. So had Harry. They didn't need the Slytherins over-protectiveness, but it was nice to have.

'When's the old coots trial?' Draco asked.

'Wednesday coming.' Harry replied. 'We have to be in Professor McGonagall's office at 10am.'

'And when is Weasel coming back?'

'Monday coming.'

'So we have four days to think of something. Today, tomorrow and the weekend. I'm thinking of combining our power and annihilating the bastard.'

'Our powers can't be used for bad Dray, we'll end up loosing them. And annihilating someone is _very_ bad.' Luna said, gently placing her hand on her cousins shoulder.

'We can trick and tease him with them though.' Harry said. 'We all know what we can do with them, and we've learnt to control them. Mostly.'

'That's not enough!'

'Trust me Dray, it will be. I promise.' Harry placed a small kiss on Draco's head and they all walked to breakfast before they were late for class.

* * *

><p>'Listen to me! He is not what he seems!' He said feebly to the guard. His power had be drained considerably and he couldn't even break out of the magical handcuffs that bound his wrists together.<p>

'Nobody cares about your crazy theory Dumbledore. You've had your days, and now they're over.'

'He's not fully human! You must listen to me! He's a danger to everybody!'

'Harry Potter? Saviour of the wizarding world? A danger? Don't make me laugh. That boy hasn't a bad bone in his body and if what you're saying is true, and he does have all these extra _special_ powers, my guess, is that he'll only use them for good.'

'You don't know him like I do.' Dumbledore said darkly.

'Like how you controlled him for most of his life? Pretty much had his Parents killed and then trying to kill him too?'

The old mans shoulders sagged. He didn't have the power to corrupt the guards mind or even use basic legilimency.

He would have to rely on the totally non magical words of persuasion.

'Go to sleep old man. You might not get any, where you're heading.'

* * *

><p>'Ah! It's good to be here my darling wife! Home, sweet home!' Lucius said happily, embracing his wife and flopping down unceremoniously on the sofa. 'Now all we need now, is our Son here with us!'<p>

'He'll be home soon my dear. Time will fly by.' Narcissa promised her husband.

'I do miss him. We should contact Melinda and Xeno! Have some welcoming home drinks. But first I need to reset the wards, make sure no loose Death Eaters can get in. I have a feeling they may try and target us. Especially if young Mr Potter is going to be staying.'

'Good idea dearest.'

Narcissa was so pleased to see her husband really had turned over a new leaf. She knew he never truly wanted to follow Voldemort in the second war, but his pure-blood prejudices over-ruled his self-perseverance. She could see, in his eyes, that he was a new and improved Lucius Malfoy.

She hoped and prayed, that it would stay that way.

'Now, when should I show him this house I'm interested in...' She mummered excitedly to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed, I know it took me a while to update! I've had a busy weekend! Much love x<p> 


	21. Chapter 21- Here we go again

Thanks for ready my last chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Also, thanks to all my new followers and favs. You guys are so awesome. Harry and co doesn't belong to me, I'm writing this for fun and not for profit. Enjoy the next chapter! Much love x

* * *

><p>Mrs Morpheus: Dumbledore is still of his rocker, but the great thing is, nobody believes him! Revenge indeed, I'm trying to come up with some ideas :)<p>

j.h (your name won't save for some reason?) Thanks, here you go! :)

hotflower901: Yeah he was, but Narcissa isn't going to give him an easy time :) Ron most certainly is going to struggle.

TheDemonLady: Thanks! I'm the same when I find a story I like, I read it everywhere I go :) I will try and update as fast as I can!

Zale Potter: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I always wanted Harry to be fire as it works with his Gryffindor colours perfectly, plus he's a warm, yet fiery person, where Draco is cool and smooth, like water :)

Loveandpower: Haha! If you remember please let me know! :P That's cool, I'm happy to chose to read it anyway. I try and remember to put the pre-warnings in just in case! Yes, Ron might know some secrets but he's too stupid to do anything about it ;) Lucius does deserve to be in prison still, but it kind of fits in that he gets let off. He will prove that he's changed, but even Harry was annoyed lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-one: Here we go again.<p>

Luna was happily sleeping, when she was rudely awakened by a loud bang. She had been staying in Blaise's dorm with Harry, Draco and Theo Nott and although Professor Snape wasn't happy about that little fact, he didn't do anything about it as he figured the four would be safer if they stuck together. The eighth years had more leeway then the other years anyway, but they were sure the Headmistress wouldn't of been very approving of their little arrangement.

Not that the four elementalists cared about the opinions of their Professors, nor did they follow many of the school rules. They never had, and they never will, although they were never totally disrespectful towards their elders. The four, Harry especially, held a lot of respect for McGonagall and the others. Even Snape, the man that made Harry's school life hell for seven years, was a good man albeit being grumpy and opinionated. After his near death experience last year he was no way _near_ as grumpy and opinionated as he once was.

'Oi Potter! Draco! Weasel's back!' Theo shouted as he slammed the doors wide open.

'Merlin Theo! Was there any need for ANY of that you stupid, inconsiderate shithead!' Draco grumbled as he shot upright and smashed his head open on the headboard. 'Ouch! Ow. Bugger!'

'Here, let me fix that.' Luna said softy as she shot out of bed and ran over to Draco in her pajama's. She waved her wand over his forehead once and muttered a simple incantation. The cut on Draco's head healed immediately, but the bump was still visible underneath. She cast a '_scourgify_' after and most of the blood was cleared up right away, there was a little bit on his nightshirt and and handprint on his pillow where he'd cupped his head, and then leant back.

'Thanks Luna. Now, Theo what the _hell_ are you going on about?'

'I got up early as I was going to meet someone before breakfast and who do I bump into? Yeah! _Him_! The Weasel is back!' The Slytherin grinned evilly and Luna cocked her head to one side. Scowls immediately met every face in the room and the temperature went up by a couple degrees.

'I didn't think he was due back until tomorrow?' She said, the anger evident in her voice. The blonde girl was still slow to anger, and not many things affected her, but someone who threatened her friends made her extremely angry, a feeling she was becoming more and more familiar with where Weasley, Granger and Dumbledore were involved. 'Who let him come back today?'

Her hair was floating gently around her face, a sure sign she was getting wound up.

'Professor McGonagall was probably forced into it Luna, don't worry, he'll be gone within a few weeks. His life will be made hell, by a lot of different people.' Harry said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before padding off to the bathroom to shower.

'Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I have a gorgeous raven haired bloke waiting for me in there, so I'm going to love you and leave you.' Draco smirked as he followed Harry into the shower room.

'Dray, please keep that to yourself. Merlin!' Theo muttered as he left the dorms, he said goodbye to Blaise and Luna and shut the door softly behind himself.

'I really don't want him at Hogwarts, Blaise.' Luna said to her boyfriend.

'Me neither babe, but there's nothing we can do right now.' The Slytherin replied.

'There must be! He won't stop trying to hurt Harry at every turn.'

'He won't be able to lay a hand on Harry. Trust me.'

'I do. He might be acting on Dumbledore's orders though.'

'And when have Dumbledore's plans ever worked?' Blaise wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders and hugged her tight.

'Hmm. Good point.' She sighed as she breathed in Blaise's scent, she buried her face into his open shirt and inhaled.

'Your smell calms me down.'

'As does yours with me. But I think I have a calming effect on most people. It's my earthly powers.' He smiled gently.

'What do I smell like?'

'Fresh air, flowers in the breeze... Snow.'

'That's quite romantic for you.'

Blaise laughed. 'You bring out the best in me. You fancy going flying?'

Luna nodded. 'Sounds good.'

* * *

><p>'Cissy! But this has been my home since I was born. Why do you want to move? It's a beautiful manor.'<p>

'Yes, darling it is. But I think we all need a fresh start. There is too many bad memories here and I sometimes feel the leftover dark magic in the walls, I don't like it.'

Lucius frowned and his shoulders sagged.

'I've found a perfect place, not far from here. It's just as big and just as beautiful.' Narcissa said, smiling softly at her Husband.

'But..'

'No buts Lucius! You promised me! Can we please just have a look?'

'But...'

'Lucius Malfoy. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that we ARE going to view this place. Understood?'

'Yes Cissy darling, whatever you want.'

* * *

><p>'Hey! Harry! My Mother's just sent me a letter, letting me know they are buying a new house!'<p>

'I bet your Father loved that.' Harry snickered.

'Nope. Apparently he cooked up a right storm. Mum kept going on and on at him, until he gave in.'

'Where is it?' Harry asked his boyfriend, he agreed with Narcissa. Moving was definitely the best thing for the Malfoy's.

'Somewhere in Hampshire. It's only about 40 or 50 miles away from my home now.'

'Nice. I don't know what to do with Sirius' old place.'

'The dark and dank Grimmauld Place?'

'The very same.' The Gryffindor replied.

'Do it up? Make it look like a home again.' Draco said easily. 'I can help you. I have a keen eye for fashion.'

'You'll make it look like a Palace. I don't want a Palace, I was a home.'

'We'll do it _exactly_ how you want it. I promise. Luna can help, you two have the same wacky sense of _everything_.'

'I'm going to go over the whole house in the summer. The Weasley's will help, well the twins will do more hindering. But the thoughts there.'

'Blaise and his Mother will help. My Mother will help. Tonks will help, and she can bring Teddy over. Your Gryffindors will do something too, no doubt.'

'Then we can do a house warming party!' Harry said happily and Draco rolled his eyes. Of course that's what he thought of first.

'Yes dear, then we can have a house warming party.'

'Yay! I'm bored, let's go terrorize someone.'

* * *

><p>'Seamus!'<p>

'Yes Nev?' The Irishman replied.

'You can't do that! You'll get in so much trouble!'

'Shut up, Neville. The tosser deserves it.'

'Yes, but...'

'No buts. We're doing this.'

'Ugh! Fine.'

Dean laughed. 'It'll be quick Neville, and not _really_ that dangerous.'

'You're going to stick a firework down his trousers. Explain how that's NOT dangerous?'

'They're magical ones. So he'll THINK he's being blown up, but really he's not. Genius really.'

'Fred and George?'

'Fred and George.' The Irishman admitted with his cheekiest grin yet.

* * *

><p>'I don't care. You've ruined my life enough. GO AWAY!'<p>

'C'mon 'Mione. I'm sorry.'

'Ronald. I don't give two flying shits if you're sorry or not. I've had enough if you. You're a selfish, horrible, lying little prick and I want nothing more to do with you!'

'What is _wrong_ with you?' The red-head hissed.

'What's wrong with you? I wasn't myself for a while. I don't know why, but I'm back to myself again. I'd rather be friendless than ever speak to you again.'

Hermione stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and ran down to the Library. The tears were falling down her face and she was glad no one was there to see them. She couldn't deal with being mocked and bullied anymore. Even though she deserved it.

Something was wrong, and she could almost feel a fog lifting in her brain.

Ginny had over heard everything and had never felt more confused, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

'What the hell has he done now!' She muttered to herself as she went to find Neville. She knew he was interested in her, and the feeling was mutual, she really hoped things worked out and she knew Harry would be happy for them both.

* * *

><p>'Who does she think she is? Stupid know-it-all Mudblood!' Ron hissed to himself as he paced the common room. He had been put in a room by himself, but it was nothing special. He had a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. He couldn't put any posters up and his 'room' got broken into on a daily basis. So he began harassing the sixth and seventh years in the Gryffindor common room. They had all been warned against him by Seamus, Dean and Neville and because they were good friends of Harry Potter, they believed the trio and tried to steer clear of the obviously crazy maybe-ex-Weasley.<p>

'Stupid bint! I'm not here for a couple of weeks and suddenly she's better than me? I'll show her who's better... Hopefully one of Dumbledore's stupid little elves have some more of that potion!'

He laughed maniacally to himself and made his way to his single, lonely, room.

* * *

><p>Monday came and everyone was surprised to see Granger sit as far away from Ron as she possibly could. She was avoiding him like a bad smell and it was making everyone wonder.<p>

'She's obviously coming to her senses. Silly girl.' Draco said mockingly and Blaise rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about her, as long as she wasn't trying to hurt Luna or his friends, he couldn't care less about what she was doing or who she was with.

'I wonder what happened. She looked like she's been crying.' Harry muttered.

'Who cares? Seriously Harry, don't go feeling sorry for her.' Draco warned. 'You don't have to feel guilty.'

'Who cares she's just a mud...'

'Pansy. Shut up now!' Draco commanded harshly.

Pansy blushed. 'Sorry. I forget sometimes.'

'Don't worry Pans. I'm not. I'm just curious.'

He was curious, but he knew something was up. He really needed to talk to Luna. The blonde girl knew things that other people didn't know, so maybe she could shine a light on this.

'Page 256. Today we're going to be brewing a sight aid. It's complicated so listen and read carefully.'

Harry looked smug. A look that wasn't missed by his Slytherin companions.

'I'm so glad I don't have my glasses anymore.' He grinned.

'Me too. You look hotter without them. Doesn't he Blaise?'

'Yep. Harry Potter looks hotter without his specs.'

'Mr Zabini. Something you wish to share?'

'I was just agreeing with Draco Sir. Harry certainly does looks hotter without his glasses. Do you think so?'

Snape couldn't help it, but the corner of his mouth lifted, just a bit.

'Mr Potter's 'hotness' is of no concern of mine. 10 points from Slytherin and 5 from Gryffindor for having such a stud in your midst.'

Draco and Blaise were howling by then and the seventh and eighth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were joining it, but much quieter. Ron was scowling and Hermione was looking sadly at her old best friend. Nobody cared that points were recently lost.

'Enough now. Merlin, it's like you're bunch of 10 year olds.'

It took the class a good 10 minutes before they were able to sober up completely. They cracked on with their potion, and Harry and Draco finished first. Blaise and Pansy finishing a close second.

'Oh I'm so lucky to have a potions extraordinaire as my man!' Harry said happily as Blaise and Pansy scowled at him and Draco. They didn't like losing. At all.

'Cheer up Blaisy. There's always next time.'

'Shut up Potter! You wouldn't of won if it wasn't for Draco.'

'And don't I know it.' Harry replied with a smirk. 'I still won though, so suck it.'

* * *

><p>'Luna babe! Missed you today!' Harry simpered as he cuddled up to his blonde best friend.<p>

'What do you want Harry?' Luna laughed as she returned the hug.

The Gryffindor looked mock offended. 'Hmphh. What do you mean. Can't I cuddle without being interrogated?'

'C'mon Harry...Tell me! I bet I can guess anyway.' Luna said sweetly. 'And, no. You can't.'

'Fine! It's about Hermione.'

'Yeah, I thought so. You think she's acting differently, but then, she's been acting weird for ages and you have no idea what's going on?

'Pretty much. I know she hasn't been very nice to you, but when did she start being a bitch? She was okay to you during fourth and fifth year right?'

'She _was_ fine over third, fourth and fifth year, but she started acting out at some point over sixth year. She just seemed to change overnight, she started picking on me a little bit, usually when Ron was with her and then it turned into an everyday thing. Do you remember what I said at the ball? When I was tripped up?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, I was so mad at them then. I never heard her sound so cold. Not even when she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore.'

'Well, it usually happened when she was with Ron, but it would happen sometimes when it was just me and her. That's when I made friends with Susan and Hannah, I din't want to hang around with the 'golden trio' because I was fed up with those two. I'm sorry I left you for so long.'

'Don't you dare be sorry! I'm the one who should be sorry... I never noticed it at the time. I'm glad you didn't leave me completely, I would of been a bit lost without you.' He smiled softly at the blonde. 'Fancy going flying with me tonight?'

'Of course, me and Blaise were going anyway. Professor Snape has arranged it that we can fly two nights a week, as he's going to put disillusionment spells up around the quidditch pitch.'

'Excellent. He's not too bad for a dungeon bat is he?'

* * *

><p>'Wings, wing, wings, wings, wings!' He muttered as he flipped through several old books in the school library.<p>

'Fae? No, he doesn't have the features for fae... Dracken? Definitely not, he'd be pregnant by now... Veela? No, no, no Malfoy maybe, and perhaps Lovegood. Bloody pretty little blondes. Ha. Stupid!'

Ron was alone and he was flipping through every book he could find about magical inheritances. He remembered Harry saying he had wings, but he displayed no other characteristics. Of course he could be wearing a glamour, but they were hard to maintain.

What on earth was he? Ron had so much time on his hands, he had no friends. Not even Granger wanted to know him anymore. Lavender was on and off, she'd only talk to him if they were alone, which had only happened twice. He couldn't even correspond with Dumbledore anymore, not since Saint fucking Potter got him locked up, he wasn't even allowed to the trial on Wednesday.

_Tomorrow. Shit! How is he going to sneak in? _

'If only I could get something on Potter, or even his little harem.' He muttered to himself. He flicked over a few pages and was about to slam the book shut when a small caption caught his eye.

**The Four Elementalists. Real or Myth? **

**They are rumoured to travel around in packs of four. One for each element: Earth, Fire, Air and Water. **

**These legendary beings are supposed to be able to fly and their wings, apparently, match their element, as do their eyes. The Great Merlin and Morgana were supposed to be two of these mythical beings. The other two are unknown. And following them, the four founders of Hogwarts School. **

**The only evidence we have are words of Scotswomen Agnes McLaggan:**

**'I saw them! I swear! Four beings, bigger than birds and the same size as an adult person! Flying! One of them had wings like fire and the other had brown-golden wings! They were beautiful, unfortunately I couldn't see the other two!' **

**Mrs McLaggan was drunk on fire-whiskey at the time.**

And that was the only information he could find.

'Harry hangs round with_ those three_ a lot, and he has wings. I could be on to something here!' He smirked evilly and wrote down the passage from the book.

* * *

><p>AN: So guys where do we go from here? Should we save Hermione? Was it all a plot from Dumbledore from the very beginning? Oooo! ;) Xx<p> 


	22. Chapter 22- Dumbledores trial

Hope you liked the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Loveandpower: He wants to bring Harry down, and he thinks he can still do it. He's lost everything and he thinks it's Harry's fault :( Maybe they did start, but they couldn't find anything at the time? :D<p>

TheDemonLady: Hehe, I'm glad you're liking it! :P

JH: Thankyou! Here you go, and I know it's odd :/

hotflower901: Yep, they've tried and if he gets back into school, they are just going to try again!

Mrs Morpheus: Ron is going crazy, he doesn't really have a clue what he's looking for, he literally found it by mistake and is clinging on to it as he thinks the only thing he can use against Harry. Narcissa most certainly owns Lucius' ass! They will fix the house eventually, and we'll find out soon! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-two- Dumbledore's trial.<p>

'Good Morning boys, and Luna. Are you ready to leave?'

'Good morning Professor. Yes we all are ready, we've been ready for weeks.' Draco answered for himself, Harry, Luna and Blaise. They nodded in agreement.

'Very well. We will be using the floo network in five minutes.' She spun around and began gathering loose pages of parchment ion her desk. She had completely changed the office and it had lost it's false homeliness, but it had gained a comfortable regal elegance. It was a perfect mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry smoothed down his robes, and he noticed his hands were shaking badly. He clenched in fists, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

'You have nothing to worry about Harry.' Luna whispered to her raven-haired friend. She took his large, tanned hand in her own smaller white one and squeezed it for comfort.

'I know, but it's making me so angry that I have to see him again. I just want to throttle the shithead!' He growled.

'He's going to go away for the rest of his life. And he'll more than likely receive this kiss. If they've gained control of the Dementors, that is.' Blaise said happily. He wanted to kill the old man just as much as Harry. Not only did Dumbledore cause the death of Harry's parents and leave the boy in a household that hated him. He tried killing Harry,Draco,Luna and himself. On nemorous occasions. No one hurts Luna and his friends and gets away with it. Not even the old Headmaster of Hogwarts. The self-professed 'Most Powerful Wizard in the World.'

Blaise scoffed at his thoughts, gaining a raised eyebrow from Draco. He shook his head and grinned at the blonde.

'Right, take some floo powder, and go on through.' The Headmistress commanded.

They each scooped up some of the powder and followed each other through the green flames.

'Merlin, I'm starting to get bored with this place.' Harry whispered as they made their way through the corridors. He had been there on countless occasions over the last year and one more time would give him the rights to his own room.

'Well today is the last day for a long time.' Blaise said as they stopped abruptly in front of the courtroom.

'Yep. We hope. Let's go.' Harry muttered as he led the way through the doors. Professor McGonagall came in last and the guard shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>'Harry James Potter. If you'd come to the stand please?' Minister Shacklebolt asked, in his powerful, booming voice.<p>

Draco placed a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips before pushing him forward. 'You'll be fine. I love you.' He whispered.

'Good morning Mr. Potter.' Kingsley said warmly.

'Morning Minister.' Harry replied with a smile. He knew this was going to go well, but it didn't stop the worry that was gathering in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to curb his anger, but the thought of seeing Dumbledore again was wreaking havoc in his brain.

'In the nicest way possible, Harry, we are hoping this is the last time we're going to see you. In a long time.'

'The feeling is mutual, Minister. I fear I've spent more time in these courtrooms then at school.'

Kingsley laughed. 'You are required to take the minimum dose or veritaserum. Do you have a problem with that?'

'No Minister, go ahead.'

'Excellent. Mr Troy, if you'd administer the serum please.'

A balding man, in his sixties walked over toward Harry and un-stopped the lid on the little bottle.

'Mr Potter, if you'd just open...'

Harry opened his mouth and poked the end of his tongue out. Mr Troy placed the three drops on his tongue and Harry swallowed the bitter sweet potion.

'What is you name?'

'Harry James Potter.'

'Date of birth?'

'31st July 1980.'

'What school do you attend?'

'Hogwarts.'

'House?'

'Gryffindor.'

'Okay, Minister. I'm certain the potion is in working order, you may commence.'

The Minister of Magic then proceeded to ask Harry a lot of questions. He fired off one question after the next and the Gryffindor replied quickly and truthfully.

'Harry, how were you aware of the fact that Mr Dumbledore was the one who caused the death of your Parents? Sorry to come across insensitive, but we need this answered, you understand?'

'It's fine, Minister. My Phoenix, Fawkes told me. He used to belong to Dumbledore, but he didn't want to be bonded to a man like that. He was unable to break the bond, for an unknown reason, but when he eventually did manage to break the bond, he came and found me. He called me his true Master and we bonded. I was a bit reluctant to believe him to begin with, but then I remembered something, someone told me a long time ago. Fawkes is a creature of pure goodness, he can not lie, even if he wanted to. So if he said that's what happened, that's what happened.'

'You can talk to a Phoenix?'

'Yes Minister, I can talk to snakes too.'

'They are both very rare talents Mr Potter. And at completely different ends of the dark and light scale.'

'I know Minister, but then again, when have I ever been normal?'

Kingsley chuckled. 'I've never head anything more true. One more question Harry.'

'Of course Minister, anything you need to know.'

'On your last encounter with the defendant, what happened?'

'He kidnapped one of my best friends, and he sent a letter to me through the house elves at the castle, telling me to go alone. Thankfully I was with a group of people at the time, so we called the Aurors and we went to find her. He was weakened already, as she managed to escape, but when I came face to face with him, he tried using the killing curse on me. He was then stupefied, bound and then taking to the Ministry.'

'Thank you Harry, you may go back to your seat. Can Mr Draco Malfoy please come to the stand.'

Harry stood up and walked back to his chair, he smiled warmly as the blonde walked past him and he settled himself down.

Draco was asked similar questions, to what Harry was and after him, Luna, Blaise and Minerva was called to the stand. They all done excellent, and they had all managed to keep silent about their new talents.

'Is Severus Snape in attendance today?' Shacklebolt asked as the Professor took her seat, next to Luna.

'Yes. I am here Minister. Sorry for my lateness, I caught a student trying to make contact with the old Headmaster.'

'Oh let me guess, young Mr Weasley?'

'Yes Minister, the one and only. I have, on good report, he's been slipping potion into other students drinks, I expect on Dumbledore's orders. He's also muttering on about how Gryffindor house has turned against him, and that they're trying to blow him up.'

'And where is he now?'

'Locked in the cupboard on the third floor.' Snape smirked. Draco and Blaise copied that smile, Harry rolled his eyes and Luna giggled. Professor McGonagall looked baffled.

'Auror Williams, would you mind sorting this mess out. Auror Tonks, would you help him please.'

Tonks looked outraged. 'But, but...' She sputtered. She wanted to see Dumbledore crash and burn, she didn't want to be sorting out some stupid, selfish eighteen year old boy with Harry issues.

'Oh, fine! Auror Jenks, please can _you_ go.'

'Of course!' The Auror jumped up and walked out of the courtroom with Williams.

'Severus Snape, would you please come to the stand.'

The potions master walked over to the chair, his robes billowing as he went.

'You are required to take veritaserum okay?'

'Of course.' He drawled.

'Mr Troy, if you would.'

Mr Troy, didn't look happy that he had to go near Snape. He had the same expression with Draco, and a similar one with Blaise, although not quite so hateful with him.

_Someone obviously doesn't like Slytherins._ Both Draco and Blaise thought.

'Name?'

'Severus Tobias Snape.'

'Age?'

'39.'

'Professonion?'

'Potions Master at Hogwarts School.'

'Something you don't deserve...' He muttered.

'Mr Troy that is enough. If it wasn't for Severus, you wouldn't be alive today. So sit down and shut up.' Kingsley growled.

'You've had a very odd relationship with Dumbledore, have you not?'

'Yes Minister. I trusted him for a very long time. I know not to make that mistake again, although I had a gut feeling something was going on with him, but only for the last year or so. Before that I had no idea.'

'When Mr. Potter and his friends told you what was happening, what course of action did you take?'

'Well as much as I wanted to old man out, my first priority was protecting my students. I made sure they couldn't be harmed and I contacted the Aurors. But overall, I was just as shocked as you were when I first heard that Dumbledore had been with the other side all along.'

'Sorry to have to bring this up, Severus, but when you were playing for the other side, meaning before and during you were a spy, did you not notice anything then?'

'No, Minister. He hid it well. I was always under the impression he was the leading Lord of the Light.'

'Very well.'

Snape was questioned for a while, before being released.

'Can you please bring in the defendant. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.'

There was a minor commotion as Tonks roughly yanked Dumbledore into the courtroom. He had an evil looking pair of handcuffs on his wrists, and every now and again you could see a spark of what looked like static electricity come off them.

'Good morning Mr Dumbledore.'

'Morning Minister, but my title is Professor, so I'd like to be referred to as such.'

'This is my courtroom, so I'll refer to you how I please.' Kinsley replied with a scowl.

Dumbledore just shrugged and gave his audience a small smile.

'You are here because or a series of events that have happened, not only recently, but over the course of eighteen years. You will be required to take the suggested dose of veritaserum.'

'And if I refuse?'

'You will be sentenced to Azkaban without a trial.'

'That seems a little unfair.'

'We have over two hundred witnesses, to say you used the cruciatus curse on a student. That is cause enough to go to jail for the remainder of your life.'

'You have the testimony of a bunch of children and a handful of hero-worshipping Professors.'

'At least a hundred of those 'children' are eighteen and above and they are able to tell us exactly what they saw, with no prejudice.'

'I know that those 'witnesses' were Slytherins, and you know they've wanted me put away for as long as I can remember!'

Draco, Blaise, Tonks and Snape gave a hiss of indignation. Mr Troy smirked a little, but glared at the old man all the same.

'I'm not arguing with you. And for the record it was Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, as well as the Slytherins that gave the statements.'

'We all know the snakes...' Dumbledore began but he was cut off by an angry looking Auror Tonks. Her face was as red as her hair.

'If I may, Minister?'

'Continue, Auror.'

'This man, obviously has a problem with those that are from Slytherin. My Mother was a Slytherin, as she is one of the most good and wholesome people, you could ever meet, and after everything she has been through, you wouldn't expect her to be so incredible. If the defendant is going to be so hateful towards them, for no good reason, I would like everything he says about the house of Slytherin to be discounted immediately.'

'Motion granted Auror. Thankyou.'

Dumbledore scowled hatefully at the Auror and she smirked in return.

'You have been arrested on countless charges. One: For the kidnap of Miss Luna Lovegood. Two: For the use of two of the unforgivables on a student, and possibly other people. Three: For the attempted use of the killing curse. Four: For the forced bonding of a Phoenix, that would of caused the bird to experience indescribable pain. Five: Forced legilimency. And, six: Accessory to the murders of Lily and James Potter. There may be more, but we have Aurors on the case, working out just exactly went on.'

'Hang on just one minute! It's all a load of codswallop! I didn't do any of those things! Especially setting Lily and James up to be killed! That's pospotrious. They were my friends!'

'I never said you 'set them up' Mr Dumbledore.'

'Well I'm still in shock. It was a slip of the tongue.'

Kingsley just raised his eyebrows. He had all but just admitted it.

'I don't believe all the nonsense that has just come out of your mouth.'

'Mr Troy, if you'd administer the serum, please.'

'I refuse to take it. You can't send me to Azkaban.'

'I think I can. Aurors, if you'll...'

'Fine. I'll take it.' He sighed dramatically and the Minister got suspicious.

'Mr Troy, and Auror Tonks, could you please check Mr Dumbledore over for the anti-dote or any other potions. I'm not sure how he would of got hold of it, but you can never be too sure.'

Tonks and Troy took their wands out and waved them over the old man. The process lasted for about five minutes and both the wands turned green.

'Anti-dote located Minister, plus some other unknown potion.'

'Who's the Healer on call?'

'Healer Tonks, Minister. Shall I go get him?' Tonks said.

'Yes please. Go now.'

'Did you really think we wouldn't check you over, Dumbledore?' The Minister asked.

'I have nothing to hide.'

'So why not take the veritaserum. Silly move, Dumbledore.'

* * *

><p>Healer Tonks came quickly and administered the potions to stop the anti-dote from working. The unknown potion turned out to be a 'power-heightening' concoction that would of enabled Dumbledore to use wandless magic for a very short amount of time. The handcuffs still appeared to be too powerful as he hadn't yet broken out of them, so it essentially rendered the potion useless.<p>

It didn't take long to get the truth out of the old man. And Troy, 'accidently' used four drops instead of three.

Dumbledore shut his eyes tight.

_This is it._

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I sentence you to life in Azkaban. You will receive the kiss tomorrow afternoon. Court adjoined.'

The old Headmaster had to try one last time.

'Wait!' He cried.

'What is it Dumbledore? You really don't have much more to say. You ruined lives and essentially caused a war. You controlled Harry's life, to the point where you sent him to his death, and you tried to ruin the lives of everyone else. You kidnapped and used the unforgivable curses of an eighteen year old girl. There is nothing _nothing _you can say.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes and attempted to manifest all the magic he had left.

He yanked at his wrists and the cuffs broke like they were made from strawberry laces.

'Aurors! Stop him!'

He managed to fire an Avada Kedavra into the crowed before he was taken down by a collection of spells and a swarm of Aurors.

* * *

><p>'How the fuck did he manage to do that!' Kingsley screamed at the top of his lungs.<p>

'You can't cast the unforgivables without a wand!'

'He might be weakened, but he was still powerful, he would of used the last of his magic to do it though.' Healer Tonks replied.

'He'll be a squib now. Why do you think Voldemort never used wandless magic for things like that?' Tonks added.

'Was anyone hit?' The Minister shouted over the noise of the crowed. 'Is everyone okay?'

'HE HIT HARRY!'

'Shit!' The Minister gasped as he rushed over to a vortex of swirling wind. The walls were shaking and the waves of angry power rippling off Draco, Blaise and Luna were intense.

McGonagall and Snape were bent over the fallen boy.

'C'mon Harry, come back!' Was all the Minister heard as saw Harry's pale, unmoving face.

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh! :( :( :(<p> 


	23. Chapter 23- Witch hunt

Oh my goodness please don't kill me! I know I left that chapter on an awful ending, but please PLEASE believe me when I say 'Everything is gonna be alright.' I do hope you enjoyed it though, and by the response yes, yes you did! Thanks to my new followers, you guys make me very happy indeed. Harry and co do not belong to me, chapter may contain swearing and slash.

* * *

><p>kimonobabe32: Yes, sorry I didn't make that clear! There are more chapters to come.<p>

LaprasBtc: Okay I'm on the case right now! Oooh yes Draco is not a happy bunny. Strawberry laces are shoe-tie like sweeties in strawberry flavour. They are very yummy but not very strong!

Loveandpower: I'm so sorry but everything is going to be fine. I promise. Yes, well Dumbledore did go all supernatural, but he put all that effort into killing Harry, even though he wouldn't survive it!

hotflower901: Wings indeed! Our elementalists will do everything to save their Harry :)

SO-LONG-LOVE: Lol, don't blame ya!

Mrs Morpheus: That's the twist hahaha! Read and find out! ;)

Guest: Well, essentially yes. It's complicated as he's the owner of all three, but not in possession of two. Everything happened in book six, as it happened, except Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, but Dray still disarmed him, and Harry still disarmed Dray.

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-three- Witch hunt.<p>

The court room was in total chaos. The tables, chairs and benches were smashed into smithereens, everyone was screaming and they were trying to find their way out of the room, but to no avail. Nobody could tell what was happening, except the fact Harry Potter had been hit by the killing curse, and he seemed to be in the centre of the storm.

_There's no way The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead! He was a saviour and a beacon of hope. _They all thought as they rushed around, with no clue what to do.

Kingsley and Minerva were frantic beyond all comprehension. A sight that was rare and would of been rather funny, if the circumstance wasn't so dire. Harry might be dead and a wet and very rocky tornado was making it's way around the room. In the middle of the storm the two thought they could see glimpses of colour. Browns, golds, greens and blues.

But where the colours came from was a mystery. They looked like wings, but since when, did three eighteen year old students have _wings_?

Dumbledore had been stupefied into oblivion, and because he no longer had a magical core, he could do nothing to help himself.

'Move!' Snape growled as he pushed past the Headmistress and the Minister of Magic. He rushed to Harry's side and knelt down and he had to forcibly remove Draco, Blaise and Luna off Harry's person, but they were having none of it, and they couldn't be budged. The Potions Professor could see the tears and the heartbroken faces of his three students, and his own heart broke just a little bit, too.

'I know what you're feeling, but your wings need to go away now!' He commanded harshly. 'Unless you want the world knowing what you are!'

The three ignored him, and carried on doing what they were doing. They had wrapped their wings around their shoulders, so that the tips and the base of them were stroking Harry's still body. Snape had no idea what was going on, and he had a feeling they didn't know either, but he ran his wand over the could-be-sleeping Harry. He didn't look dead, and Severus thought that was a definite sign that there could be hope.

He was about to give up, after five minutes of trying to locate a pulse. When he noticed his wand began glowing a pale blue. He's breathing? He's alive?_ ALIVE! _

_What the...It seemed Harry James Potter had survived thee Avada Kedavra's.  
><em>

'Merlin and Morgana! He's alive! Draco! He's alive! He's breathing. Look! Feel!'

Draco snapped his head up and glared evilly at his Professor. He didn't trust anyone right now and he was in two minds whether to drown the older man or not. He decided not to, and lowered his ear to Harry's parted mouth, and placed two fingers on the Gryffindors pulse point.

It was gentle, and hardly noticeable and it took a while to find. But it was there!

'You're right.' He gasped. His heart rate shot up and the warmth spread all through his body. His soul mate was still here, he was alive. The storm immediately calmed down, although there was still a lot of raw, pulsing magic swirling around.

Luna looked relieved, but furious and Blaise smiled, although his fists were clenched. He wanted everyone to bugger off, so him, Draco and Luna could concentrate on getting their fire burning again. They slowly withdrew their wings, looking suspiciously at everyone as they stood up, Draco scooping Harry into his arms. The anger on their faces was evident and it was obvious who their bright eyes were searching for.

They looked liked angels of war.

Kingsley was joyous to see Harry alive, as was McGonagall. He knew these four were something special.

'Aurors. Step away from the prisoner. NOW!' He barked.

He looked Draco, Blaise and Luna in the eyes, one by one and he made a gesture that said 'Help yourself. He's all yours.'

'Minister, that is not a good...'

'No Minerva. I don't care. They want revenge, they shall get it.'

* * *

><p>Dumbledore didn't survive the next hour.<p>

Harry had been taken to the hospital wing at school, as the others insisted that their secret would be found out and Harry would be harassed by reporters. Snape agreed, on the grounds that he would be the one to check Harry over, and that if the Gryffindor took a turn for the worse, he would be immediately transferred to the hospital, regardless of the secrets he kept.

'He's okay, Draco.' The older Slytherin mummered to his Godson. 'He's just sleeping now. The spell just knocked his unconscious.'

'Three time, Professor. How does one person survive the killing curse once, let alone three times?'

'Harry is a mystery to us all. Why did he survive when he was a baby? Why did he survive in the forest last year? Why now? We don't know.'

Draco sighed at squeezed Harry's hand. Luna held the other and Blaise was holding Luna in his arms. The four surrounding a pale and exhausted looking Harry, were equally pale and exhausted looking.

'Maybe you two should...'Draco began as he was cut off.

'No.' Blaise and Luna said in unison. It was harsh and it was blunt and Draco snapped his mouth shut. He should of known better.

'Can you lot shut the hell up I'm got one banging headache.' A muffled voice came from under the covers.

'Harry!' They all exclaimed at once.

'Shhh.' He said, as he poked his head out of the top of his blanket.

His face was covered with kisses so thoroughly that the poor boy couldn't even breath. He had two very blonde heads on his chest and a dark head, hovering over said blonde ones.

'Get. Your. Fat. Heads. Off. Me! Merlin! I love you too but please let me have some air!' He gasped with a smile.

'Fucking hell Harry! We thought we lost you! Bugger. I have never been so scared in my whole damn life!' Draco said and he felt his eyes well up with tears again. Luna was already crying. Blaise was trying to be macho, but even he had to hold back a sniffle.

'I was so scared too. When I saw that green light coming towards us, I knew I had more chance of surviving then you three.' He said quietly.

'You're a prick Harry. Never try and save us like that. You forget we have super-super natural powers and could of probably stopped it with them anyway?' Blaise said, the anger rising in his voice. Harry and Draco were his best friends, and they came a close second after his Luna.

'I'm sorry. It's the hero complex you always accuse me of having!' He replied sheepishly.

Professor Snape had left the wing, letting the four have some alone time, before sneaking back in and standing there, staring at the group of friends with a half amused and half disapproving stare.

'Now, if you've finished being a group of soppy Hufflepuffs , I have some news for you all.'

Draco and Blaise harrumphed, and the other two just smiled.

'Yes Sir?' Harry said.

'Weasley is going to be going to court next month, for trying to get information to Dumbledore, unfortunately he'll be staying here until his trial as he is still a student of Hogwarts. His Parents won't have him back at the house either as we found out, the imbecile has been stealing your mail Harry, letters from the obnoxious twins, and his Parents have been found stashed in his room. It's also been proven that he has been drugging some members of Gryffindor house, under the orders of Dumbledore. Some of the house elves were still under the old Headmasters power, but they were released upon his death and bonded with out new Head. What's more is that he has been bribed and brain-washed since day one, he was told to befriend you, but as much as it pains me to say it, the rest of the Weasley's had nothing to do with it. Not even Ginevra.'

'Oh.' Was all Harry could say.

'I hope he rots in Azkaban, the horrible, gold-digging prick!' Draco hissed.

'He was being paid gold, by Dumbledore himself, to keep you in line, get you in trouble, keep your grades down etc, since first year. You have been requested to go to Grignotts when you feel better, as it's under suspicion that your vaults were being used to pay off Weasley.'

'WHAT?!' The foursome shouted in unison.

'My words exactly, when I found out. It was pulled forcibly from Dumbledore's brain, just before his court appearance. Every penny will be paid back from the old mans vault, in double because of all the wrong he had caused you. If there is any left, the rest will belong to Hogwarts.'

'Good.' Harry said coldly. He didn't want the old mans money, but if it stamped on Dumbledore's memory, so be it.

'Do you know who's been drugged?' Blaise asked. He could think of a few, but he had no solid evidence.

'Well, the potions he used were a mixture. Some were similar to the imperious curse, making the drinker do/think/say anything they are told to, some were to encourage anger and hatred, some were to listen to a particular suggestion and some were to lie and not realise you were doing so.'

'You, Mr Potter were under the influence of the potion on and off for the last seven years. Why do you think you found it so easy to follow Weasleys and Dumbledore's advice? Why do you think you repeatedly threw yourself in dangers way, and you had no idea why or how?'

'Oh, Merlin help me!' Harry said to no one in particular. The grip on his hands tightened as Luna and Draco got more and more worked up.

'Mr Finnigan was put under the potion in fourth year, around the time of the tournament.'

'Oh. Poor Seamus, no wonder he acted so out of character.' Luna muttered.

'Miss Weasley was under the influence not so long ago, but thankfully that was for a very short period on time. The Creevey Brothers were both under it at the beginning of this year.'

'What about Lavender?'

'There was no mention of Miss Brown. She acted out on her own.'

'Bitch.' Luna muttered.

The four men raised their eyebrows at that comment, but let it slide. Luna would enact her own revenge on the Gryffindor girl.

'A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were drugged, throughout the years, but as you never had much contact with them, it wasn't necessary to keep them under wraps for long.'

'What about Slytherin?' Draco asked. He looked sick at the thought.

'Miss Parkinson was under the influence before and during the battle of Hogwarts. Misters Crabbe and Goyle were also under it, but only for a couple of days. You two.' He said, pointing at Draco and Blaise. 'Were meant to go under it recently, but it didn't work. It may have had something to do with you inheritance.'

'Thank Merlin for that. So Pansy probably wasn't all that eager to hand me over after all.'

'And Goyle died for nothing.' Draco said bitterly.

It was Harry's turn to squeeze Draco's hand.

'Anymore?'

'Yes, I thought I'd save the worse for last.'

Harry shut his eyes tight.

'Miss Granger had been under the influence, for the last four and a half years. It stopped for a few months in your 'seventh year' and it stopped when Dumbledore was ran out of school and Mr Weasley was in Auror custody.'

Harry couldn't help but let the tears fall then. His best friend. His _ex best friend._

'No wonder she's looked so sad and helpless the last few weeks. Poor 'Mione.' Luna whispered. She could understand now, why her friend had so suddenly turned on her and then later on Harry.

'It's not like I want to say this Harry, but if that's the case. We need to sort things out as soon as possible. It's not fair on anyone.' Draco said softly, smoothing down Harry's major bed head. Harry had his face buried in Draco's robes and he was trying so hard to control the sobs that wracked his body.

'So many people have been hurt because of me. What the hell is wrong with me?'

'Shut up Harry. It's not your fault your life has been run by a bunch of mad-men.' Draco replied fiercely.

Luna and Blasie agreed sharply and Snape nodded.

'I couldn't of said it better myself Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to go now. I suggest you four get some sleep. Madam Pomfrey will be over in a few minutes to make sure Harry's okay to go back to his dorm.'

The medi-witch came over and after giving Harry a quick once over, told him he was fine but that he needed to take it easy for a few days.

'That goes for all of you. You've had a hard year so far, and you really need to rest properly. Do you understand? The first sign of headaches, stomach upsets you are to report to me. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes of course. Thank you.' Harry said politely. He had a lot of time for the Hogwarts Healer. She had fixed him repeatedly over the last seven and a half years and for that he was truly grateful.

They went to walk out of the hospital wing, when the Healer called out after them.

'I know there is something special about you four and if you ever need help, please don't hesitate in coming to me. I am bound to keep secrets, so please, if you need help, you know where to find me. And Harry, stop getting your self AK'D. It can't be good for you.'

She smiled at the small group and walked away to her own quarters. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

'AK'D? Who even says that?' He laughed as they made their way down to the Slytherin common room.

He swore to himself that he would talk to Hermione after a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p>(Slash) (Small scene)<p>

As soon as Harry had Draco alone, he immediately pushed him on their bed and undressed the pale beauty beneath him.

'It's been too long since I've be able to do this to you.' He hissed in the blondes ear.

'It was six nights ago, not that I'm complaining.' Draco laughed back. He latched his lips onto Harry's and they kissed passionately.

Harry pulled away first and let his lips trail down Draco's beautiful, lean body. He nibbled at his collarbone and he used the end of his tongue to flick the Slytherins nipples.

'Mmmm.'

'If you liked that, then you'll love this.' Harry said as he bit down harshly on Dray's pale stomach.

Draco bucked his hips and moaned again. The Gryffindor used that as an advantage and took his boyfriend in his mouth as he worked his fingers into the Slytherin.

The blonde hissed and pushed back onto Harry for a little while, before drawing his legs up and letting the raven-haired boy know he was ready.

'I fucking love you, Dray.' Harry hissed as he eased his way in, gently but with such dominance that Draco felt himself submit completely.

Harry lowered his lips onto Draco's and he kissed him lovingly, thrusting slowly at first and then speeding up, until the blonde was an incoherent mess.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was only a small smut scene, but they must be knackered, it's been a long day haha! xxx<p> 


	24. Chapter 24- Hermione

Hello! It feels like forever since I've updated! But it's only been a few days! Just started a new job, so I'm tired all the time haha! Enjoy the next chapter, but it may contain swearing! Harry and co, don't belong to me. Much love. X

* * *

><p>Loveandpower: Snape came in late, so maybe he was going to tell them before the trial? Or perhaps he was waiting for the right time. Forced legilimency isn't legal, so whoever 'raped his mind' would of done so, without many others knowing about it. Maybe it was Snape? Who knows? ;) And yes, I wouldn't of killed Harry permanently. I love him too much haha. But I get what you're saying about it all :D<p>

Akumetsushi: Thanks very much I appreciate it. I know right, I'm sick now but I'll get over it! :)

SO-LONG-LOVE: Yay! Drarry :P

Mrs Morpheus: Hehe ;) Yeah same! Bloody fools lol, why would they think they'd get away with it! I thought about it, and it made Ron look even worse, that he forcibly took 'Mione from Harry. :)

LaprasBtch: They deffo hurt him! And we'll see, the secret will come out eventually. It's Harry Potter after all. Some people will think they're dangerous, but they'll have the support of their own little network. Not many people went against Voldemort or Dumbledore (in the books) as they were both very powerful people, and Harry is very powerful too, as are the other three. So hopefully that'll be the case. Most people love Harry anyway :)

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-four: Hermione.<p>

Granger,

Please meet me after lunch in the astronomy tower.

H.P

Hermione read the note, and read it again. Her eyes skimmed over the words for a good fifteen minutes, before the tears started to fall. She would be there! If Harry wanted her to be there she would be, nothing would stop her. Not now and not ever again.

She remembered the words she had said to Harry over the last year, and Luna over the last couple of years. They weren't her and she had no idea why she would say such despicable things. Her diary was full of statements such as:

I was horrible to Luna again today, and I have no idea why. It just sort of slipped out my mouth, but even though I wanted to say sorry, I couldn't. It was like something was forcing my mouth shut.

I don't even know how I fell out with Harry. One minute we're fine and the next Me and Ron are arguing with him and he's running off. What did I say?

I've had enough of this. I think I'm going crazy. I've got a constant headache and I literally have heartache. Something draws me to Ronald and I feel like I would die if I left his side, but the thing is... I don't want to be near him.

She re-read the entries and she couldn't quite understand what was going on and Hermione really did not like not understanding.

Lunch dragged slowly and as usual she was sat by herself. Harry and Draco weren't there. Luna was sat at Slytherin table with Blaise and Pansy, and Ron was no where to be seen. Hermione ate her lunch slowly, trying to figure out what to say and she decided then and there to talk to Luna first. She kept glancing up at the blonde girl and every time their eyes met she hastily looked down. The Gryffindor ate the last of her apple and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

'Hey. Luna, can I talk to you for a sec. Please?'

'Sure. But whatever you say, you can say in front of Blaise and my friends.'

'Um, okay. Luna, I would like to apologize for the way I have treated and spoken to you over the last goodness knows how long. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I'm not going to come up with any excuses, but I am so sorry, and I wish I could take it back.'

Hermione was red in the face and she was trying her hardest not to cry, her teeth were nibbling at her bottom lip and she was clasping her hands together so tight, you could see her fingernails digging into the backs of her hands.

Luna and Blaise looked at the Gryffindor and Luna smiled at her.

'It's okay Hermione, it wasn't your fault.' She said softly.

'Please don't make excuses for me Luna, I was vile.' She replied, her voice wavering.

'You'll understand shortly. Haven't you got to meet with Harry now?'

'Yes, but I thought I'd come apologize to you first. What do you mean I'll understand?'

'Harry will explain. Now go. He won't wait all afternoon.'

Luna smiled again and Hermione grinned back before rushing out of the hall and up to the tower.

'I can't believe she just done that!' Blaise exclaimed as he watched the Gryffindor hastily exist the hall.

'Quite brave of her really, it's not often you get a lone lion approach a snake's nest.' Pansy giggled. She had been told what was going on, and she actually felt a bit of pity for the Gryffindor know-it-all. They had pulled countless pranks on her, just to find out it wasn't _really_ her being a bitch all along. Pansy had been furious that the potion had been used on her and her Slytherins. She was going to get revenge on the Weasel and she knew she was going to be backed up by the rest of the school.

Theo nodded in agreement. 'That must of been pretty hard for her. After everything that's happened.'

'I feel bad for her. You can tell she's not quite the same. She always looks pale, her eyes look dark and she has shadows under them constantly.' Pansy said.

'I expect Harry will take her to Madam Pomfrey, if they sort everything out.' Blaise replied.

'Even if they don't, he'll make her go.' Theo commented.

Luna and Blaise nodded thoughtfully. 'Yes I expect he would.'

* * *

><p>'Hello?' Hermione called as she climbed up to the tower and walked through the door, pushing the heavy wooden doors open.<p>

'Hey, over here!' Harry shouted back. He and Draco were sat in the far corner with a cauldron bubbling and books sprawled out around them.

'N.E.W.T.S revision.' Harry mumbled. 'Give us a sec.'

Hermione sat down on her knees and patiently waited for the boys to finish. She noticed Harry really _had_ improved and she felt a pang of pride for her ex best friend.

'There!' Harry exclaimed as Draco stirred for the last time and the potion turned a reddy-orange colour.

'What is that?' Hermione asked, peering into the pot.

'We get bonus points for creating our own potion and this is a fire repellant one. It was hard, but we figured it out didn't we Dray?'

'Yep. We did.' Draco smirked. It wasn't hard at all, not really. Harry had a certain gift for fire, that was all.

'So anyway, how you doing Hermione?'

'I'm fine thank-you Harry. How're you? And you Draco. Can I call you that?' She added hesitantly. She looked at the two boys and then down to her hands.

'Yes, you can. I'm okay.' The blonde replied.

'Before you talk Harry I want to say sorry for being vile towards you, I wasn't myself, but I don't want to make up excuses. I understand if you don't want to see me again, but please can you ever forgive me?' Hermione had tears sliding down her cheeks, even though she tried so hard to stop them.

She was shocked when Harry leant over towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

'Hermione, the reason we wanted to talk to you is because we know it wasn't you acted out towards me. Dumbledore had Ron give you a potion, that basically made you do his bidding. Professor Snape can explain it more. I was under it for a while, as were Seamus and Pansy and some of the other Gryffindors and Slytherins. You've been looking pretty ill recently and we think the potion is to blame, as you've been under it for longer than the rest of us. There is nothing to forgive you for. And as long as you can accept Draco and the other Slytherins, we can carry on with our friendship as it was. But, we would both like to apologize for pulling those pranks on you over the last few months.'

Draco nodded his agreement.

'Harry, I'm not going to blame you for a few silly tricks. I was being horrible, whether it was me or not I understand...' She trailed off.

She was quiet for a moment as she tried to process what she had just been told.

'So Dumbledore really was using us all along? I trusted him. I trusted Ronald. This is awful.' She whispered.

Harry took her hand. 'I know 'Mione. I really know what it feels like. He tried killing me, my boyfriend and my best friends. He basically helped Voldemort kill my Parents and he hand in Sirius' death too. He left us to kill Voldemort by ourselves, and he let Death Eaters attack Hogwarts. Not to mention he has been stealing from me, drugging my friends and using unforgivables on students.'

Hermione had gone white, and she was getting paler and paler the more Harry spoke. She looked like she was about to pass out.

'Mione? Are you okay?' Harry asked, the worry evident in his voice. He had learnt not to care for the Gryffindor after a while, as he thought she hated him, but when he had found out _just_ what had happened, the feeling came flooding back. The love he had for his best friend had returned, like it had never left.

'Yeah. I think so.'

'We need to take her to the hospital wing Harry.' Draco said. He used his wand to pack up his books and the potion and he pulled Hermione's arm around his shoulders. Harry held her waist and together they helped her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>'Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy! I seriously am fed up seeing you two in here! Oh, what's the matter with Miss Granger?'<p>

'She's been under a potion for a long time, and now I think she's gone into shock.'

'What potion?' The Healer asked with a frown.

'Professor Snape can explain. I don't really know. It was a control and anger potion or something like that.'

'Move! Thank you! Miss Granger. Can you hear me? Hermione?'

The Gryffindor groaned, as if she was in pain and her eyes opened. They had gone black.

'Mione? Madam, what's happening!' Harry asked frantically, brushing the hair off Hermione's forehead. The healer was batting Harry's hand away, and gently shoving the boy out of her way.

'She's gone into shock, like you said, but I think parts of her body have been affected severely. Please leave, I need some space. Get Severus.'

Draco was already halfway out the door, and he shortly returned with the Potions Master.

'Severus. You need to tell me what exactly was in that potion and who else has taken it. Doesn't matter if it was once or repeatedly. I need to know. NOW!'

Poppy was frantic, more than Harry and Draco had ever seen her. Professor Snape looked worried too. He hadn't realised the concoction would have such a bad effect. He just assumed the potion would work it's way out of the body in due time.

'Professor?' Draco muttered quietly. 'Why didn't you tell us about Dumbledore before his trial?'

'Now is not the right time Draco. I need you to go a get everyone I mentioned yesterday. All the students who took the potion. I'll explain when all the mess is sorted.'

'What Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs was it Sir?' Draco asked hurriedly.

The Slytherin head pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and he swiped a quill off the side. He quickly noted down all the students and it shoved it in his Godsons hand. 'Go.' He commanded.

For the second time, Draco left the room and Harry went to follow.

'No, Potter. You stay. You were under the potion for a prolonged period of time.'

'But so was Draco!'

'Yes and he will be checked upon his return, but as far as I know, he had it once and it didn't work remember? Same with Blaise.'

* * *

><p>It was a good half an hour before Draco came back, followed by a fairly large group of people. Everyone who had been under the potion was present, except Crabbe. They all looked slightly disgruntled as they had no idea what was happening. Except Pansy, but she couldn't get a straight answer from the blonde.<p>

They looked up expectantly at the potions Professor as he was the first person they saw as they entered the ward. He looked at the group and cleared his throat.

'Over the last few years, you all have been put under a potion that may or may not have caused you harm. It was under the orders of Dumbledore. Most of you were only given it once or twice, but some of you were given it more often.'

There was a lot of angry outbursts at that little statement.

'Would you all be quiet please!' Poppy shouted. 'Some of us need to concentrate.'

The riotous teens shut their mouths abruptly and their eyes were drawn to the unconscious Hermione on the bed.

'Hermione and I are friends again. She was under the potion too, and she was affected more than all of us.' Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled, she missed her friend and she was glad that she was able to befriend her again. She stopped talking to the older Gryffindor when she started being horrible to Harry and Luna.

Each of the students were given a pink liquid that would rid their systems of any lingering potions. Harry's, Pansy's and Ginny's dose was slightly larger as they had been under the influence for longer than the others. Pansy's was purely because she was close to Draco and Dumbledore had wanted to watch the Malfoy's fall. Draco was too good at potions and he might of noticed the change of scent in his food or drink. He had a potions Master for a Godfather after all. It was only when the old man became desperate, did he try and drug Draco, and then Blaise, but he caused a commotion so that the blonde would be distracted. It hadn't worked anyway and Dumbledore had been livid.

'The Headmistress needs to be informed, as do the Parents. You are all free to go. Except Harry, Ginny and Pansy. If you feel ill at all, or have an outburst of emotion for no reason then please come see me immediately. Do I make myself clear?'

They all nodded and they started to leave the room, muttering amongst themselves. Blaise stayed, as did Draco, even though they were free to go with the others.

'So it didn't affect us, but it affected Harry, and it still is apparently. Why is that?'

'My guess is that Harry was given it before his inheritance, whereas you two were given it after.' Snape said. 'It would of already affected him, but the symptoms are only coming out now. His inheritance would have cleared it eventually, where it would take Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson a lot longer to heal.'

'I am still here. Hello.' Harry said with a frown. The Slytherins ignored him, so he went over to sit with Ginny and Pansy who were attempting to have a civil chat about quidditch or something.

'And what about the others? If it hadn't been found out?' Blaise asked.

'I expect they would of felt a bit ill here and there, but nothing too serious. Mr Finnigan would of had his symptoms by now as his last first and last dose was in fourth year. But he seems to be okay. If by chance there was any of the potion left in his system, the potion Poppy gave you all, would draw it out. The others had the evil stuff slipped to them over the last year, so their symptoms would of started showing a little while ago, or very soon, depending on how much they were given.'

'Kind of makes sense.' Blaise said.

'It was a mixture that no one has ever seen before, so it's quite complicated to understand it fully. It could have been fatal. The anger potion is pretty lethal anyway.'

'Can you explain to us now?' Draco pressed. 'About why you..'

He was cut off by Snape.

'Yes Draco I can. I _was_ the one to pull the memories out of his head. He was sleeping and his magic was weakening. I knew it hurt him though, it would hurt anyone. I couldn't say anything before as you may of said something while you were all under veritaserum and I didn't really want to be put in Azkaban so that's why I told you when I did. Plus, it would of stressed you all out and we couldn't have that, we needed you as strong as possible while you were there. I told the Minister myself what I had done, and although it was highly illegal, he let me off because of the circumstances, but if anyone else found out I would of been in trouble.'

Draco felt angry at the memory of Dumbledore. The old coot had almost killed Harry, but he had gotten revenge, they all had. That was another secret the world couldn't find out about. He, Draco and Luna had inflicted the worse pain upon the old man, who at the time was less than a muggle in the magical department. He closed his eyes and relished the memory. Kingsley, Snape and McGonagall were the only adults (other than the parents) to know about the four elementalists, and Draco would rather it stay that way for as long as possible.

Luna came to the hospital wing as soon as she heard Harry was in there. Draco and Blaise had contacted their Mothers as they were threatened with death, that if anything happened they were to be notified immediately. They were there within minutes.

'Is Harry going to be okay?' Narcissa demanded.

'Of course Mrs Malfoy. He's going to be fine.'

'Thank Merlin the old man is dead, or he would be very soon.' Melinda fumed.

'Agreed! These poor kids have been through enough.'

'Mother! We are not Children!' Draco exclaimed.

'Some of you are darling, plus this DID happen when some of you were under seventeen.'

Melinda chuckled. 'And why are you so worried about that filthy...'

'Do not use that word Mother!' Blaise hissed. 'You forget who Harry's Mother was! He is not fond of that word, and neither is Professor Snape. Or us for that matter.'

'I'm am terribly sorry, I don't usually say it, but I thought she was a nasty young lady? I let me mind run away with me.'

'No, she was under the potion more than any of us. She has suffered immensely. She and I are friends again. I love her dearly and I will protect her with my life.'

'Oh poor girl. Please, send on my best wishes when she wakes up.'

'Thanks Cissy.' Harry mummered.

'And mine, I apologise for my incredible rudeness.'

'Of course Melinda, and no worries. We all slip up sometimes.' They shared a smile.

The visitors were ushered out by an exhausted Poppy after about an hour and after giving Harry a kiss Draco was forced to leave.

'I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.'

'Love you too.' Harry was covered in kisses by the three women and he was left with just Ginny and Pansy for company.


	25. Chapter 25- Kelpie, Pegasus, Unicorn

I've gone back and tried to make chapter twenty-four a little bit better, hope it makes more sense now! Harry and co don't belong to be. Chapter may contain swearing and thanks to all my new followers! Much love x

* * *

><p>AcadianProud: Thanks! I've gone back and corrected it, thank-you for letting me know. I didn't really understand the last bit of your review... But thanks anyway!<p>

Mrs. Morpheus: Yes they do! I'm not sure about the one's after this chapter though... And Ron's just as a**. He was in it for the money and the fame. But yeah, they'll be okay eventually. And the potion is unstable as it's a mess that was thrown together to benefit one crazy person. Enjoy!

Loveandpower: Thanks so much. I'm loving it, and I start another tomorrow! It is exhausting though! She apologized first, as she didn't want Luna to think she was just saying sorry because Harry told her too. Obviously, she didn't know what was happening at the time anyway. She was brave and done it off her own back. I felt like I needed to try and explain the potion at least, or it may have popped up later and all my readers would be like 'say what?' Haha!

hotflower901: It wasn't her fault after all, but Harry is too kind for his own good most of the time!

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-five: Kelpie, Pegasus, Unicorn.<p>

The weeks were going awfully slow. The seventh and eighth years were blowing a gasket at every available opportunity, and the younger years had had just about enough. They had been shouted at, pushed around, kicked out of the library and out of their own common rooms, and they were _pissed_. Fights and arguments were breaking out at least once a day and the hospital wing was over-run with over-worked students, as well as students who had been hexed or were sporting black eyes. The Professors were annoyed at the way the N.E.W.T.S pupils were acting, although they understood the stress the older teens were going through. Lessons had been shortened to give them chance to revise with a teacher, and homework had pretty much been cancelled.

Ronald's trail came and went, without much bother and all Harry, Draco, Blaise and Luna had to do was give a written statement to an Auror who visited the school. The couldn't be bothered to go, plus they had way too much on their minds. Minister Shacklebolt had owled them with the results. Ronald Weasley had been given forty years in Azkaban, his wand had been snapped and he wasn't allowed to participate in his exams.

The Weasley family had been heartbroken to hear what he had done, but they disowned him so Ron didn't have a family to return too. If he got out. He wasn't under the influence of a potion or spell and he showed no remorse for his actions, that were born purely out of jealousy, anger, envy and greed. He blamed Harry for everything, but the raven-haired Gryffindor soon received letters from each member of the red-headed family, telling him that it wasn't his fault and they still loved him.

The four elementalists were having a very rare and very deserved night off and were spending some quality time together before meeting up with their other, neglected friends. They were spread out on the green rug of the Slytherin common room when Luna cleared her throat.

'Harry, Draco. We have something to tell you.'

Harry's face broke into a wide grin and Draco's eyes lit up.

'No, no! Nothing like that, I know what you're thinking!' Luna said hurriedly, although she was grinning while she said it.

'Oh! I thought that today was going to be the day, ya know?' Harry winked.

'I was looking forward to going shopping for some new dress robes.' Draco huffed playfully.

'You don't need an excuse to buy clothes, Dray. You buy at least three items of clothing every two weeks!' Blaise replied, nudging the blonde in the ribs.

'Not the point. Either way you broke my heart and dashed my dreams you selfish, selfish people.'

'Anyway, there's something we haven't told you, that we want you to know.'

Both Harry and Draco sat upright at that.

'You're having a baby?!'

'No! Oh,Merlin would you just listen! I said it was _nothing_ like that!'

'Oh. I wanted to be Godfather. If you are.'

'Shhh.'

'Sorry Luna babe, go on. My lips are zipped!'

'Blaise and I have been going to the forest on a regular basis. We have found our earth and air familiars. Oh, and of course you would be Godfather if it happens.'

'Huh?' Harry said. His face was the picture of confusion.

'What Fawkes is to you. He's your familiar.'

'Oooh right. Cool! So who are your animal friends then? Can I meet them? Please!' Harry pleaded.

Luna laughed. 'Of course you can, Blaise's is shy. Mine's bolshy and in your face. They'll love you. I'm sure of it.'

'So what are they?' Draco inquired. He felt terribly left out. 'Why'd you not tell us sooner?'

'I have a unicorn called Shanna, and Luna has a Pegasus who goes by the name Vladimir. They are earth and air creatures apparently. We wanted you to find yours before telling you. We were hoping we would all find them at similar times, other than Harry, who's had Fawkes for ages. We thought as we found ours at school, you might too. Fawkes came to Harry here as well.'

'Aw wow. How amazing! _And_ they are both horse creatures! How cute, and so romantic! Dray, I wonder if yours will be some sort of water bird? Does something like that even exist? I've never heard of one?'

'When did you meet them? And don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll meet mine soon.' Draco grinned at his friend and his cousin. He wasn't about to admit he _did_ feel left out, but he did feel genuinely happy for Blaise and Luna.

'Last week, we went for a walk after dark and they approached us together. They are beautiful, and both the purest of whites. I think they were friends before. Although they said they had been watching us for a while, creepy, but understandable I suppose.'

'I can't wait to meet them. Do you remember the baby Unicorns from a few years back? They didn't really like guys. I _really_ hope they like me.'

Draco snorted. Harry acted like a five year old sometimes and it really made him laugh. The excitement, however, was contagious and he couldn't help but feel excited too. 'Can you speak with them?'

'Yeah, they don't like coming out in the open though. We have to go to them, although usually they'll come to the very edge of the Forest.'

'No, I would of thought that. They're very secretive creatures, both breeds are.' Draco said. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did listen in Hagrid's lessons, and the gameskeeper did have some interesting facts about the Unicorns in the forest, he mentioned the Pegasus a few times, saying how uncommon they were, but he never said that they lived on Hogwarts ground.

That was cool, Draco thought. A Pegasus was a _very_ rare, not just an 'uncommon' winged horse. Rarer than the Unicorn and rarer than the Phoenix.

'We normally go after dark, a couple of times a week. We're going to go tomorrow before bed, if you're up for it?'

Harry was almost vibrating with excitement. Even _he_ knew a Pegasus was rare, although he expected Draco would inform them, _any_ minute now.

'Yes, yes, yes!'

'I can't believe your familiar is a Winged Horse, do you know how incredibly rare they are?'

Harry snorted. _There we are!_

'Yes Dray, we listen in class too.' Blaise smirked.

'Just thought I'd let you know!' Draco replied indignantly. He was blushing and he shook his head slowly. As if he was annoyed at them for knowing something he knew. It made them chuckle, and Harry wrapped an arm around the blondes waist.

'So anyway, what are you lot doing tonight?' Harry asked everyone.

'Not an awful lot. Pansy, Theo, Daphne and her sister Astoria are going to join us later. We will probably just revise, eat and maybe play some chess. Some of the other seventh years might join us too.'

'You're no fun! We're gonna have a _fun_ night, where we have _fun_, you should join us and we'll show you how to have a good time!' Harry exclaimed.

'That is fun. We're going to have food!'

'Oh shut up. Revising is not fun. We've been revising every single night for the last goodness knows how long! You need to take a break or your brains are going to explode. Luna what are you doing?'

'Hannah, Susan and I are going to have a sleepover. They want to try some muggle games and 'face masks' Susan picked up from Hogsmeade last weekend.'

'See! That's fun! For girls anyway. We're just going to play games and do what we done in first year. I had Dobby go and pick us up some fire-whiskey and butterbeer so I'll probably be in bed all day tomorrow with an atrocious hangover, but it's going to be sooo worth it.'

'Drinking in school. Tut tut.' Blaise said with a raised eyebrow. He might have to join the Gryffindors, he could do with a drink or two.

'I know that tone Blaise. You coming?' Harry asked.

Blaise cocked his head. Revision with Draco or drinking and playing games with Harry, Seamus, Neville and the other Gryffindors? He could flip and coin, but he knew what he really wanted to do. One night off wasn't going to hurt, plus he had the rest of the weekend to revise...

'I'm game. Draco?'

'Aw Blaise! You're such a pushover!'

'Nah, Harry's right. We need to have some fun.'

'Argh! Fine! Is it okay if I ask the others? I'm sure we can get some drinks together.'

'Sure. We can do it in the Room of Requirement. Let everyone know. Luna, you and the girls can come too.'

* * *

><p>That night turned out to be a great form of stress relief for the N.E.W.T.S students. The news had spread like wild-fire. No one was going to miss out on the chance to attend a party that had Seamus Finnigan as one of it's hosts. Every single seventh and eighth year turned up. Some bringing their own bottles, and some hoping to share with the others.<p>

'Okay, well this is not what I expected.' Harry muttered to Luna, who was sat with her two Hufflepuff friends.

'All it takes is for someone to tell the wrong person.' Luna giggled. She liked the music that was playing, she had never heard it before but Dean Thomas had bought his CD player* into school and the pure-bloods and half-bloods were fascinated by the device. Harry just shook his head, grabbed a drink and settled down between Neville and Seamus. His head was bopping along to the music and within the hour, everybody was up busting out some moves on the makeshift dance floor.

It turned out to be a great party, Seamus had somehow managed to get everyone involved in giant game of 'truth or dare' and later on 'ring of fire' and it finally finished at three in the morning when two very drunk seventh years decided to duel and then fist fight. They both left with bloody noses, big ears and buck teeth. Harry couldn't help but laugh, they reminded him of when Draco and himself weren't friends.

He said a very drunken goodnight to everyone and wobbled up to bed with an equally drunk Draco trying to hold him up. Blaise wasn't much help and Luna burst into giggles that wouldn't stop for a good half an hour. When they eventually got back to the Slytherin Dorms, the four headed straight to bed and after an attempted fumble, Harry couldn't stop laughing and eventually laughed himself into a sleep coma and neither of them woke up until lunch the next day.

Draco and Blaise both insisted on revising for a couple of hours after lunch, so after they ate, they gathered their books and a few friends and headed to the library. Each and every N.E.W.T.S student was in foul mood due to the heinous hangovers they were all sporting, and several students received detention for trying to steal a pain reliever potion from Snape's private stores.

'They should of pre prepared.' Draco said smugly as he pulled out a bottle from his robes pocket. There was enough for himself, Harry, Blaise, Luna and a few others. A handful of Slytherins had their own, and Harry was sure Seamus was making money by selling people his own brand of 'hangover cure.'

They worked in silence for a while, but stopped when Harry became fidgety. 'It's nice. I want to go outside.'

'What you want you don't get dear.' Draco muttered as he furiously scribbled something on his piece of parchment. Harry was surprised the paper hadn't burst into flames.

'Shut up. I'm going.' The Gryffindor huffed as he shoved his books into his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

'Coming?' He asked the group.

Hermione looked torn between making her friend happy, or studying some more. She choose to leave, as did Luna. The Slytherins stayed with a quick promise they'd be out in half an hour. They exited the castle and headed down to the large tree by the lake.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were relaxing in the sun, by the lake when the Slytherin crew joined them. Draco and Blaise sprawled out next to Harry and Luna, but Theo and Pansy sat neatly on their knees, with their feet tucked under them.

'Would you _please_ relax?' Draco asked his friends with a raised eyebrow. He had noticed that the Slytherins still acted a bit awkward around those from other houses, and although they were all friends, they couldn't _just_ let go of their very tight upbringing.

'We are relaxing!' Pansy protested for the both of them. 'We both feel comfortable sitting like this. Don't we Theo?'

Theo nodded in agreement. She was right, he did like sitting like this, he always had. 'Yeah, before this year, we wouldn't even be sat on the grass. Give us some credit!'

'He's got a point Dray, I've never seen you lot on the grass. The first and last time I saw you sat on anything other than a chair, was that time you were in a tree. Merlin knows why you were up there, but it goes to show sexy men DO grow in trees. Yay for me!'

Hermione, Luna and Pansy giggled at that. '_Wishful thinking' _Hermione and Pansy thought.

Draco smiled. 'Oh yes. That we do. We're an extremely rare breed and we only show during the spring. Hogwarts seems to have a collection of them!' He winked as he placed a kiss on Harry's temple and nested into his boyfriends broad chest.

* * *

><p>The afternoon seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Draco and Harry were waiting for Luna and Blaise at the allocated time, an hour after dinner. Harry had gone a golden brown from being in the sun all afternoon and Draco was sporting a very pale pink blush on his cheeks. Harry loved it. The blonde most certainly didn't. The same went for Luna and Blaise, the Slytherin had his Italian side to thank for his beautiful colouring and Luna was almost as pale as her Malfoy cousin.<p>

'Harry, Draco. Ready?' Blaise muttered as they approached his two friends, who were waiting patiently by the doors.

'Yeah.' They both whispered back. They were both really excited to meet their friends familiars. Unicorns and Winged horses weren't sighted very often, and it was classed as an honor to meet one. Same with a Phoenix, although most of the Students of Hogwarts had met Fawkes. No one had ever seen another.

They huddled together and made their way down to the Forest. Eighth years were generally allowed to do as they pleased, but the Forest was still forbidden to them, unless they were supervised by a Professor. Harry had bought his cloak just in case, even though he knew it wouldn't cover all of them. Their feet would still be on show, but they were easily hidden with other things. Blaise could use his power to bury their shoes in dirt, it wasn't a favourable idea, but if it worked, it worked.

They approached the edge of the dark forest and they drew their wands out and used 'Lumos' to see where they were going. They made sure to keep the light hidden awayfrom any prying eyes up at the castle.

'Shanna? Vladimir?' Luna called out softly. The four stood deadly still as they heard a rustle from a near-by bush. Both Harry and Draco were star-struck when the two pure-white ethereal looking horses made an appearance. They looked around and as they saw Luna and Blaise were accompanied by strangers they retreated back into the bush.

_'It's okay. They are the same as us. They won't hurt you .' _Luna crooned. No one understood what she had said, although Blaise had a rough idea. Similar sounds came out of his mouth when he was talking to his Unicorn.

'_Who are they?' _

_'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry is our fire elementalist and Draco controls the water. They were very excited to see you.' _

_'He won't burn us accidently? Shanna is afraid of fire, as am I. Although I will protect her.' _

_'Of course he wouldn't. He's in control of his element. Trust me.' _

_'Of course we trust you, Moon Princess.' _

_'Thank-you Vladimir. May they touch you?' _

_'Yes. Let them approach me first, so Shanna knows to trust them.' _

'Harry, Draco. Go to Vladimir first. He's letting you pet him. He's worried you might burn him Harry, so please be careful.'

'Of course I will! Hey boy, I'm Harry.' He said as he approached the beautiful animal, he held his hand out and stroked the horse behind the ear and then all the nose. Vladimir seemed to like Harry's touch and he nuzzled his nose into the Gryffindors hand.

'_He has a familiar?' _

_'Yes. A Phoenix names Fawkes.' _

_'I know Fawkes, he used to come here often.' _

_'You can talk with him!?' _

_'Yes, all the familiars can talk with each other. Although Shanna is the only Unicorn I can talk with, and Fawkes is the only Phoenix.'_

_'Do you know who the water familiar is?' _

_'Yes, she's very shy. She hides as her race has a very bad reputation, built completely on lies.' _

_'Who is it? Can I tell Draco?' _

_'He hasn't met her yet!? She needs to bond with him. If she doesn't bond to her familiar within a year of him coming into his inheritance, she will die.' _

_'What about the familiars from previous elementalists?' _

_'We die upon our Masters death.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'We will be born on the same day as our Masters are, and we will know we are the familiar due to a mark we all have on our left ear. Unicorns will always be the earth familiar, a Phoenix will always belong to the fire, my race will always stand by the side the air elementalist and a Kelpie will be the friend of he that controls the water.' _

_'How do you know all this?' _

_'It's not just Humans who tells stories.' _

_'_Draco, Vladimir and Shanna knows who your familiar is!'

'Huh? What?' Draco said, he and Harry were too busy petting Shanna. Blaise was cooing into her ear and softly stroking her mane.

_'They are very taken with my beautiful Shanna, are they not?' _

Luna nodded and smiled at him.

'Draco.' She repeated. 'They know who your familiar is. They know Fawkes too.'

'Oh! Where is he?' Draco asked, looking around him.

'She is a Kelpie, but she's shy due to her races bad reputation, which is built on a foundation of lies. I'm assuming she dwells in the lake, and her name, I know not.'

_'Shanna, do you know her name?'_ Blaise asked the Unicorn softly.

_'Mai-ah. Dear one. She's one of us. A horse Maiden. Horse of the waters.' _

'Dray, looks like you got a horse too! She's called Mai-ah.'

'Can we find her?' Draco asked, he felt nervous and excited at the same time.

'_Can you help us find her?' _Luna asked Vladimir.

'_Of course, she will come to the stream that runs through the forest, we will not leave the trees yet.' _

_'Okay. Lead us.' _

The two white horse creatures led the way and Luna and Blaise followed first, leading Harry and Draco behind them.

They came to the river and Draco was told to put his hand in the water and call Mai-ah's name. He done so eagerly, and he knelt on the floor and rolled his sleeves up. The water was cold and warm at the same time, but Draco felt comfortable. He always did while in water.

_'Mai-ah. Come to me.' _

The river bubbled and only two minutes had passed before a head submerged from the water. It was the head of a horse, but she had blue hair and a darker blue mane. Her eyes were silver, just like Draco's and she lowered her head in front of him.

_'Don't bow to me beautiful. I'm Draco.' _

_'I'm Mai-ah, but I see you already know my name. Master.' _

She greeted Shanna and Vladimir with what looked like a horsey version of a kiss.

_'No Fawkes?' _

_'Not today.' _Draco replied. '_This is Harry, Luna and Blaise. Can they stroke you?' _

_'Of course.' _She nudged her head forward, encouraging them to pet her head._ 'The fire one is your lover?' _

_'Yes, how did you know?' _

_'You two smell similar. Your two friends smell similar too. They are also lovers?' _

_'Yes. Luna is my cousin. Blaise has been my friend since I was a child.' _

_'You make a beautiful group.' _

_'As do you three.' _

_'And Fawkes.' M_ai-ah reminded her Master.

_'And Fawkes.' _Draco replied_. _

_'Mai-ah dear, show your Master your other form.' _Vladimir said, nudging her mane with his nose. '_I'm not sure if he knows exactly what you are.' _

It only took a gasp from Blaise, Luna and Harry to realise that the blue horse was no longer, and the naked form of a woman stood in her place.

'Hello Draco.' She said softly as she pushed her long, wet, blue hair out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>*I was going to put iPod, but we didn't have them back then did we? It would of been about 1998. CD players seem so old fashioned, but I still love mine!<p>

AN: Aha! Who knew that Kelpies could change form! Sorry it took so long to up-date. It's not really a cliff hanger! I promise!


	26. Chapter 26- Bonding

It feels like forever since I've last updated! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Massive thanks to my new followers. Much love to you all! Harry and Co don't belong to me, and this is written for fun and not for profit.

* * *

><p>Loveandpower: No, neither had I! Legend says they aren't good creatures, but Draco's Kelpie is! Yeah electronics don't work (I can't remember what book it was in) but it never said batteries don't work ;) Life is okay! Just tired from working, hope you are well?<p>

whirlwind29: You're welcome.

kimonobabe32: Oooo, I don't know! If I don't on this fic, I'll write another. Or one for each! What does everyone else think of Mpreg?

CleverBlueEagle: Thanks :)

: Hehe! Just Dray's, although I was toying with the others being half-human!

serenityselena: Thankyou :)

Ladyduqesa: You're welcome and thankyou!

hotflower901: I know right. I expect Harry will get jealous regardless of Draco's sexual orientation :P

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-six: Bonding.<p>

The four young elementalists couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful young woman before them with wide open eyes. She didn't seem to mind that she was completely naked and she neither did she mind that the four humans in front of her were fully clothed, and she wasn't supporting a single stitch of clothing. Blaise was doing a great job at keeping his eyes on her face.

It was Luna who came to her senses first and she took her heavy outer robe off and placed it gently around Mai-ah's shoulders. The blue haired women looked like she was getting cold, and her wet hair was dripping droplets of water down her arms and torso.

'Thank you, Luna.' She said softly. 'I haven't been in my human form for several years. I forget how cold I get when I change.'

'You're welcome. Maybe you should keep a bag of clothes hidden somewhere? You'll probably be changing a lot more now. You are so beautiful Mai-ah, do all Kelpie's have blue hair like you?'

Luna was standing fairly close to the new-comer and she extended her hand to brush a strand of wet, blue hair out of her eyes.

'Thank you darling, as are you. It varies between mid-night black and silver-blue. You'll find the one's with black hair have a slightly darker personality than the rest of us and the one's with silver-blue hair are like vessels of complete goodness. Dark and Light, if you will.'

'How interesting! I would love to learn more about you. Do you prefer being in the water? Obviously you do! Stupid question! Do you mind being out of the lake is what I meant by that!' Luna gave a nervous chuckle.

'It's the form we're born in, we will transform for the first time when we turn eight, and our human bodies will develop at the same rate as a normal human, and no I don't mind being out of water as long as I can completely submerge myself in it at least once a day.'

'Wow!' Luna's face had come alive with excitement. 'Oh my goodness, sorry, I'm stealing you from Draco. It's nice having another woman around. Spending most my time with men gets boring after a while.' She grinned and winked at the three boys stood around her.

'It's okay Luna, I don't talk much with the others of my race. You seem like lovely company, you are welcome in my lake whenever you please.'

Luna smiled in thanks.

'Why _is_ that? If you don't mind me asking of course? I want to get to know you too.' Draco said softly. He wanted to stroke Mai-ah's hair, he had the urge to make contact with her in some way, but he thought it might be a little bit awkward for Mai-ah, and besides, he was no where near as forward as his cousin.

'Of course not Master Draco, it's just that I'm different to them, always have been and always will be. Some of my 'friends' didn't like the fact I was going to bond eventually with a human, but I was always called strange and odd. It never bothered me, and I generally liked being alone anyway.'

'That's not nice at all.' Luna said as she took Mai-ah's hand. 'I've always been called odd too. It's never bothered me, especially when I became friends with Harry.'

Draco took Mai-ah's other hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. 'You are one of us now, you will always be welcome in our circle, be you in human or Kelpie form. As are Vladimir, Shanna and Fawkes. Blaise, Luna. Make sure you're familiars know are to come to one of us if they are ever scared or in danger. Do you understand Mai-ah? If for some reason you can't find me, Harry, Blaise and Luna are the ones you should go to.'

'Yes Master Draco, of course I understand. I will do my best to protect you too.

'Please don't call me Master. Draco will do just fine.'

She nodded and wrapped the cloak around herself tighter and she offered him a small, delicate smile.

'So, do your family and friends ever come out of the lake? Harry asked gently. 'Are you cold?'

'Yes, occasionally. They will stay in the forest though. Any Kelpie isn't a fan of open spaces. I am slightly, but I'll be okay shortly.'

'I'll keep that in mind. Can you communicate with Vladimir and Shanna while you're in human form?' Draco said as Harry moved to stand close to the blue-haired woman. She felt warmer immediately.

'Thankyou Harry.' She smiled warmly at the raven haired teen. 'No, although I can get the gist of what they're saying if they make a verbal noise.'

Draco made a thoughtful face.

'What are you thinking about Draco?' Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

Draco paused for a second. He felt stronger than he ever had, and he was wondering if it was the same for the other three when they found their familiars. He found it strange that Harry was the only elementalist without a 'horse' familiar, or was he going to be different again and have two? He didn't know.

He ignored Harry's question for the minute and he turned to Luna and Blaise. 'Have you two bonded with Shanna and Vladimir yet?'

'We're not one hundred percent sure to be honest. We both think the bond comes with the first touch. Harry's did with Fawkes and we both felt stronger when we stroked their manes. If that is the case then that means you've already bonded with Mai-ah.'

'They are right Draco. You bonded with me when you kissed my hand. I thought you knew, did you not feel it?'

'Yes, I did. But I wanted to make sure that _was_ what I was feeling.'

'A rush of power, and of completeness? Like when we found each other and it felt like a hole had been filled?'

Draco nodded.

'Then yes. You've bonded. We all are.' Harry said with a grin. 'It's a great feeling isn't it?'

'There's on thing, Mai-ah...When we leave school, are you willing to move with us?' Draco asked the Kelpie. 'I've seen how Harry is when he doesn't see Fawkes on a daily basis...'

'Of course. My family understand. They would like to meet you before we go though. If that's okay?'

'Without a doubt, I would love to meet them. What about Shanna and Vladimir?' The blonde asked his cousin and best friend.

'They are willing to come as long as we have a large area of woodland. They want to always be close to us, but they want room to roam, and raise their own families if they choose to have them.'

'Excellent!' Draco beamed. 'We are going to have to go now, Mai-ah. Can I see you tomorrow?'

'Yes, bring Fawkes. It's been a while since I've seen him. Lovely to meet you at last. I apologize I didn't approach you sooner. It was a pleasure to meet you three too.'

Luna and Harry gave her a hug, and Blaise shook her hand, an action that confused the blue-haired girl. Draco quickly explained what it meant and she laughed. 'I will get used to human customs eventually, I'm sure.'

Draco kissed her forehead, and she swiftly turned back into the beautiful blue horse that they met at first. She nuzzled the Unicorn and the Pegasus to say goodbye and dived back into the mellow stream that led back the the lake.

_'Goodbye Shanna. Stay safe darling. Find me if there is any danger.' _

_'Goodnight Master Blaise.' _She dipped her nose into the crook of Blaise's neck, careful not to stab him with her horn.

Luna was busy crooning at her Winged Horse and it sounded like he was laughing at whatever she was saying. She placed a gentle kiss between his eyes and he turned away and trotted off, with Shanna at his side.

The four stood together and watched the two beautiful horses disappear from sight, before turning around and heading back toward the castle. It turns out they needed Harry's cloak after all, as they came across two Professors doing the night time round. Harry chuckled because he knew that their legs were obvious and very _visible_ to anyone who came their way. Luna used her power to cause a distraction, by making something fall of the wall in a gust of wind and they hurried down to the Slytherin dorms.

'Wow. Wow. WOW!' Harry cried as he flopped down onto one of the sofas in the common room. 'A Unicorn, A Pegasus and a Kelpie! What an incredible trio of creatures. I had never heard of a Kelpie. She was amazing, good thing you're gay eh Dray? She was beautiful.' He winked at Draco. 'Or do I have anything to be worried about?' He asked in mock seriousness.

'Not at all, love of my life.' He grinned. 'I'm an ass and leg man myself, boobs just don't cut it for me. Good thing you have a fantastic butt and an incredible pair of legs, really.'

'Yeah, yeah. I know, not to mention a complete lack of breasts.'

Luna giggled. 'Harry would look good as a woman don't you think? He could grow his hair a bit and voila! I think you all would actually. There is _just_ something _so_ feminine about you all.'

The look of shocked outrage that covered the boy's faces made Luna laugh even harder.

'I would NOT.' Harry growled with a frown. 'There is no way I'd look this good with long hair!'

'Oh Merlin! I was joking!' The blonde said as she tried to suppress her giggles. 'You'd all look awful! Does that make you feel better?'

'A bit.' Draco mumbled. Blaise stayed quiet. Harry no, Draco, maybe. It wouldn't be the first time he heard the implication that Draco would look great as a girl. Pansy used to say it all the time, and Seamus would often bring it up when he disagreed with something the Slytherin said. The outcome was never great, but Harry managed to calm things down before things got too out of hand. Draco and Seamus were on/off friends but the got along well most of the time.

'Anyway, moving on. Thanks Luna.' Harry chuckled.

'I'm going to write to my Mother. She would want to meet Mai-ah. Have you two wrote to your Parents yet?' Draco asked.

'I wrote to my Mother this morning.' Blaise replied. 'Luna wrote to her Father then as well.'

'I can answer for myself you know!' Luna said as she raised her eyebrow, Blaise was doing that an awful lot recently, and at first she thought it was sweet, but as time went on, it started getting more annoying.

'I was just...' He started to speak, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

'I know, Blaise. But please, just stop it. I can speak for myself and I can answer a question that someone has asked me.'

'Sorry.' The Slytherin muttered as he looked at the floor, he hated being told off, especially in front of people.

She beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'It's okay. I just like talking for myself. We all know how much I like talking.'

Draco looked at Blaise and grinned as he shook his head. 'Oh Blaise. You should know by now Luna won't take any crap from anyone, not me, not Harry and not you. Although Harry gets away with more than most admittedly.'

'Yes I do. It's cuz she loves me the mostest.' Harry grinned cheekily as he linked his arm through Luna's. 'She shouted at me last time I didn't listen to her, and I don't like being shouted at!'

'It's only because I know what I'm going on about, and you don't.'

'You're right babe, I don't know half the stuff you go on about, it doesn't mean I'm not interested.' The raven haired teen replied with an innocent look on his face.

'Here we go.' Draco laughed. 'Anyway, I'm writing my letter then going to bed. Harry can I use Fawkes? My Owl is still with my Mother.'

'Yeah, I'll come with you. Night Luna babe. Night Blaise.' He yawned and held Draco's hand as they walked toward the dorms, leaving the other two to chat in front of the fire.

'Well hasn't today been eventful?' Draco asked Harry as he cuddled into Harry's broad chest.

'Yep, you feel included now don't you?' He replied to the top of Draco's very blonde head.

'Huh? I didn't..'

'Yes you did.' Harry interrupted. 'It was all over your face, but it was understandable. But it's all good now yeah?' He wrapped his boyfriend tightly in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

'Yeah, it's all good now.' The blonde repeated.

'Good. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>AN: Well that took me a galzillion years! It was a bit cheesy I know :P<p> 


	27. Chapter 27- Hogwarts finale

Hey! So my last chapter took forever to upload, and for that I am deeply sorry! I do hope you all enjoyed it though. Chapter may contain swearing and slash. Thanks to my new followers. I am so glad you are liking to story so far! Enjoy this next chapter. Much love x

* * *

><p>hotflower901: I know right! She certainty has a feisty side to her.<p>

I did have other reviews which I'm ever so grateful for, but I've deleted the e-mails by mistake, so I'm not sure which is which. Either way, thank you for taking to time to comment, and if you would like anything answered, review this chapter or send me a P.M and I'll do my best to tell you what you need to know. :)

Hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-seven: Hogwarts finale.<p>

The N.E.W.T.S were finally over for the seventh and eighth year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You could hear the audible sound of relieved sighs when the last exams were finally done and dusted. You could see both males and females bury their faces in their hands and cry with genuine happiness (and extreme exhaustion). You could feel that the tense atmosphere was finally gone and wouldn't return until the current sixth years were in the same situation. The Professors dreaded it, but Harry Potter was leaving, so hopefully the school would go back to normal, with no more odd happenings and evil headmasters. _Hopefully. _

'We made it!' Harry cried as he threw himself unceremoniously onto the warm ground near the lake, he took his school robe off and shoved it under his head and he laid himself out to relax in the sun. 'No more exams, no more studying, no more stressy Slytherins harking at me to revise more, no more...'

'Hey! We were only 'harking' because we care. If, by chance, you've passed your N.E.W.T.S you don't need to thank us.' Blaise replied coolly, with a grin on his face. He followed Harry's lead and flopped down next to the raven haired boy. Draco was leaning up against the tree, and Luna was sat with her bare feet dipped into the cool lake.

'If I've passed, it's because I'm awesome. not because you lot kept me up all night re-reading the same passage over and over and over again! If I passed it's because...'

'If you've passed, Harry dear it's because we kept you up all night reading the same passage over and over again!' Hermione said as she approached the group. She sat crossed-legged on the grass and lent her face up toward the sun.

'It's so nice to finally be able to enjoy the weather without worrying about the next exam!'

Harry laughed. 'That's exactly what I just said, except the other way round. Not the weather bit, although that's true.'

'You know it's true. They saved your future career. You should thank them really.'

'Would someone have a bit of faith in me?' Harry said in mock-exasperation. 'I'm not as stupid as I look.'

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself dear, it's not becoming.'

'I can do what I want thanks _dear_. So leave me alone so I can relax. Go read a book or something.'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry. We were joking.' Blaise said, propping his head in his hand so he could look at the Gryffindor.

'I wasn't.' He muttered into his arms as he blocked the sun from his eyes. 'Merlin, I'm going to miss this place!'

'You were saying you couldn't wait to get out the other day!' Hermione said.

'That was then, this is now.'

'You know you could always come back?'

'I'm not doing a ninth year. You can bugger off and shove that idea where it hurts.'

'Stop being so crude. You know for a fact they would love you to come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or even Quidditch, if Madam Hooch ever gives up the post.'

'Really? Harry said as he sat up.

'Yes really. Have you not heard them talk? You're the best they've had in Defense for years! Not to mention you were the youngest seeker in over a century. You have so many career options, I'm slightly envious in all honesty.' Hermione said with a smile.

'So do you 'Mione. You're the clever one.'

'Thanks, but I'm all academic. So I'll get a job in the Ministry or something, but you could be a Professor or a professional Quidditch player, or an Auror, or a Dragon tamer! The possibilities are endless!'

'She has a point Harry, you could be any of those things and more. Imagine what we could do together? We could literally rule the world.'

'I'm not interested in world domination, or at least I don't think I am. I think I'd like to be a Healer. It wouldn't be hard getting the hours I want to fit around other things, including my life. Which I will live now, now that no one is trying to kill me. I can finally act like a child and not be shouted at for it! Yay.' He laughed and the others joined in, everyone was happy and it made Harry feel at peace.

'You can be a child for however long you please.' Draco smiled. 'It's not like I don't have to look after you anyway.'

'Ha. Okay then.' Harry smirked. 'I won't tell them about the time that I had to undress you and put you to bed because...'

'Oi! Shut up! You promised Harry!' Draco cried as he pounced onto his boyfriends lap and tried to stop Harry talking.

'Stop being an ass then! I don't need looking after ALL the time.'

'What did Draco do?' Blaise asked. 'You've got me all interested now! Was it when he was absolutely off his rocker that time in the Gryffindor common room and you disappeared with him, before he could make an absolute fool of himself and be eaten alive by the other lions?' Blaise beamed at the duo, and he grinned in remembrance of that particular night.

'Ah, I can't say Blaise. I _did_ promise him.' The Gryffindor said regretfully. He leaned over toward Blaise. 'I'll tell you later.' He whispered.

'No. You. Will. Not!' Draco barked, slapping Harry round the back of the head, in a true Snape fashion.

'Okay! Okay! I won't. I promise. Sorry Zabini, his secret is safe with me, I'm afraid.'

He quickly winked at the Italian Slytherin, and was glad that Draco had turned around and didn't see. It _really_ wasn't anything big, and Harry couldn't see what the fuss was about, but Draco seemed to be humiliated by the whole ordeal.

After half an hour of comfortable silence Theo and Pansy joined the five and much to the Gryffindors surprise, they actually let go and led along side Harry and Blaise, they laughed and joked around until dinner, where they met up with some of their other friends for the last meal before they broke up for summer. For good. A party had been planned for later that evening in the room of requirement, and everyone above the age of sixteen was invited, Harry, Seamus, Blaise, Dean and Neville couldn't wait. Draco was dubious and Harry laughed when he saw a look of shame/reluctance flit across his blonde boyfriends face.

Harry was making the most of the time that he had with his friends before they started worrying about their results. Draco, Blaise and Hermione were going to be the worst, and the raven-haired Gryffindor was going to make sure he steered clear of them for at least two weeks. They would receive their results a week after they broke up, and then return to Hogwarts one last time, for the graduation ceremony.

'Oh, I do hope I've passed!' Hermione sighed as she settled into a cosy armchair in the room of requirement. 'I'm not quite sure what I will do if I don't get at least exceeds expectations.'

'No, no. I am not having any of you talking about school, or exams or results tonight. You will all do brilliantly, so please leave it for next week!' Harry said with an exasperated expression.

'Harry's quite right, you know.' Luna said. 'No point stressing over something you now have absolutely no control over.'

'Thanks Luna! It's nice to actually have someone agree with me for once.' He muttered.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes and Hermione giggled. 'Sorry Harry, I'm going to worry!'

'Yes, I know, which is why I plan on going into hiding for the next week.'

'And where exactly are you going to go?'

'That's none of your business, Draco.' Harry smirked.

'You've got Grimmauld place, the leaky cauldron, Hogwarts and our houses. Where, oh where will you hide?'

'I do know people you know.' Harry winked. 'And you're never, ever going to find me!'

'Whatever Harry.' Draco laughed. 'Let's just enjoy tonight, because I am having you all to myself this summer!'

* * *

><p>'Oh Merlin! I'm going to miss you so much.' Pansy slurred into Draco's robes, she had had a bit to much to drink and it was taking effect on her quickly. She wiped her wet eyes onto his collar and gave his a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek.<p>

'I'm gonna go an' find whatshisface.' She mumbled. 'The Irsih accent ish so sexshy.' She laughed as she stumbled towards no one in particular.

Draco shook his head slowly and laughed to himself. 'Pansy and Seamus, who would've thought it?' He muttered as he wandered off to find Harry. He had only taken about five steps when he almost walked into the Gryffindor he was just thinking about.

'Hey Seamus! A very drunk Pansy is trying to find you.' Draco said as he passed the Irish man.

'Really?' He asked, surprise flitting across his face.

'Yes, really. She was slurring about the Irish, and you are the only Irish bloke around, so I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that it was you.' Draco replied.

'Aw wicked, I'll just go then, shall I?' He said with a wink.

'Seamus, you hurt her and I'll hurt you.' Draco said fiercely. 'I'm not saying you will, but don't get any funny ideas.'

'As if I would Malfoy.' The Gryffindor felt a little bit offended that Draco would even suggest such a thing, that was until he remembered that Draco knew _exactly_ how he had treated his last two girlfriends. Then he realized that the blonde was within his rights to warn him. Merlin! He'd do the same if the tables were turned. Well, he did do the same, back at the beginning of the year when Harry and Draco got together and it shocked the whole school.

Harry hadn't spoken to him for a good five days.

'I promise ya, Draco. I won't hurt her.'

'Thanks. Go enjoy the party.'

Draco looked around the jam packed room and caught sight of his raven-haired boyfriend showing his tattoos off to a crowed of seventh year girls.

'Wow! That one is awesome! Where did you have them done!' He heard one girl squeal in delight.

Harry currently had his shirt off, showing everyone his panther. The snake of his arm was old news now, as it was seen on almost a daily basis, his lion was shown off occasionally, but NO ONE, other than Draco, Blaise and Luna had seen the one of his chest. Not Hermione, not Neville, not even Seamus. Although he had begged and pleaded enough times.

'Ahem.' He coughed as he approached Harry. 'Any reason why you're half naked, in front of all these ladies?' He placed a soft kiss on Harry's temple, making him blush. The girls giggled and swooned, each of them would of paid an arm and a leg to spend the night with Harry and Draco.

'Well, it only seems fair doesn't it? I kept everyone waiting the whole school year to find out what my third tattoo was. Show them yours!'

'Draco has a tattoo!?'

'Since when?'

'No he doesn't.'

Draco smiled at the outburst of chattering. He knew he would get this reaction, and he was fairly pleased at the outcome. He took a sip from his glass of fire-whiskey and grinned cheekily at the crowd.

'Well as MY boyfriend has decided to show you his, it only seems fair that I show you mine.' The blonde shrugged off his outer robe and slowly began taking his jumper off, making sure a tiny but of his torso was exposed when he lifted his arms up.

The wolf-whistles were almost deafening.

'Draco, we want to see your tattoo, we're not interested in a strip tease!' Harry whispered into his boyfriends ear.

'But THEY are.' He replied with a saucy wink.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. 'Well, we'll give them something to get hot about.'

He took a step back and started to pull Draco with him, by holding on to his tie. He loosened it and pulled it over the blonde head in front of him.

Next came the buttons, they both took it in turns to undo one of the small black buttons on Draco's black shirt. When they had finished, Harry smoothed his hands over Draco's smoother chest and pushed the black material over the blondes pale, toned and broad shoulders.

He was sure one of the girls had passed out by this point.

The Gryffindor took a step back and searched for the tattoo that he knew was there somewhere, and the large crowed cheered when a silver neck appeared from underneath Draco's waistband. The Dragon slowly made it's way up the torso and settled down on the blondes chest, resting it's head in Draco's collarbone.

'Wow.' Hermione breathed. 'Hey, Theo. You need one of them.'

The brown-haired witch was currently standing with Theo's arm wrapped around her waist. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Draco, and Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at Theo, who looked at Hermione like the cat who'd got the cream.

'Not that I'm bothered, but I'm assuming blood status doesn't mean much to the Slytherins anymore?' Harry whispered to Draco.

'Nah, you changed all that when you informed the world that Voldemort was a half-blood. Some of them always viewed you as a hero, so they started becoming friends with muggle-borns, half-bloods and 'blood-traitors' when they realized, no one was going to hate them for it.'

'Oh that's good then.'

'Yep. You're not the great Harry Potter for nothing.' Draco laughed as he spun around, making his Dragon look like it was flying.

Harry grinned. 'You're such a poser!'

'And you love it.'

'That I do. Now, put your clothes on and let's dance.'

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done guys, sorry it took so long again :) xxx<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks very much to my new followers! I'm glad you're liking the story so far :) Chapter may contain swearing and slash. Harry and co don't belong to me.

I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! :(

* * *

><p>TheDemonLady: Thanks :) I did enjoy writing it!<p>

MrsMorpheus: I wanted to be there when I was writing it! Thanks so much :)

serenityselena: Thanks muchly, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

LoveandPowere: Not much longer. Not sure exactly how many more chapters though.

hotflower901: Nooo! Keep clothes off lol, yeah no more stressing!

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-eight: Graduation.<p>

Harry had done _exactly_ what he said he was going to do. The day after the leaving party, Hermione, Draco and Blaise began the endless tirade of stressing, worrying and snapping at everybody who dared to talk to them. Within three hours or so, Harry was pretty fed up with it, so he decided to stay true to his word and disappear.

No one was going to figure out _just_ where he had gone. No body knew about it, well nobody alive anyway. Harry himself had only recently found out, and he was going to surprise Draco and his friends with it at a later date.

So no body knew_. __No body except Harry._

'Home, sweet, home.' He sighed as he walked through the front door. He dumped his trunk on the floor and he immediately felt awful about leaving his boyfriend and his friends, but he wasn't going to be gone long. Just enough to make them all see that stressing wasn't going to bring him back so that they can snap at him some more. They kind of knew of his plans, they just didn't know where his plans were taking place.

'Master Harry Potter!' A little voice sounded through the hallway.

Harry jumped. He had not expected anyone to be here. 'Hello? Who are you?' The raven haired teen asked, drawing his wand out of his back pocket.

'It be Flippy. Head House Elf of Potter Manor!' Flippy said excitedly. 'Dee and Frankie, come now! Master has come home!'

'I didn't realize I had house elves.' Harry said, the confusion covering his face.

'Oh yes Master Harry! When Master James married Miss Lily, they moved out! Before Lord and Lady Potter died, they said we must remain here and look after the house in case Master James and Miss Lily wanted to come back. Or any of their future children. Don't worry though, we have looked after it and it's good as new.'

'Well thank you Flippy, I do hope you and the other elves have been looking after yourselves? Hang on, how was it that I could just walk on in?'

'Of course we have! I do hope Master Harry won't mind, but we is using the small room in the attic roof. Dee and Frankie are married and they have had lots of babies. Please Master, don't be mad! And it be the wards Master Harry, only those of Potter blood can come in, unless they have special permission from the owner! Which is now you!'

'I'm not mad Flippy, not at all. How old are the children?'

'There are three 10 years olds, four 6 years olds, two 3 year olds and two newborns. They usually make their way to their own Masters houses when they hit 17. A bit like Witches and Wizards.'

'Okay, you can carry on using the room for as long as you wish. Flippy, why do you speak so well?'

'Head house elves always speak better! And Flippy has had talking lessons from Flippy's friend Dobby.'

'Dobby! I know Dobby! I need to tell him not to tell my friends where I am. No doubt they will hound him for information.'

'Master Harry is hiding?' Flippy asked with concern.

'Only for a few days, my boyfriend and some of my friends are tiring me out from their ridiculous stressing.'

'Oooh! Master Harry has a boyfriend? You be getting married?' She grinned with pleasure and it made Harry smile a little.

'Erm, no. Not yet anyway, I'm not sure exactly where I stand in the Wizarding world with things like that.'

'What do you mean Master Harry?' The elf said, confusion now covering her little face.

'I don't know many gay witches or wizards, so I'm not sure if we're allowed to bond, or get married. Whatever you call it.'

'If Flippy may be so bold! You shouldn't worry about things like that! If Master Harry chooses to marry another man, then Master Harry will most certainly be allowed to marry another man! It is very, completely acceptable and if anyone says otherwise then they will have Flippy to deal with!'

Harry chuckled. Flippy reminded him of Dobby, both were outspoken and obviously very defensive over their friends, or in Flippy's case, Masters.

'Thank you Flippy, that is very kind.' He laughed.

'Anything for my Master. Are you hungry?'

'Yes, I am but I would like to make my own food, unless I ask you specifically to do so. It's something I love to do.'

'Of course. Ah! Here's other elves now! Dee, Frankie, this be our new Master Harry. They is here to help you in any way possible! Would you like to meet the children now?'

'Of course!' Harry felt a twang of something similar to jealousy. He would love to have children one day, but he wasn't sure how it would happen. He didn't even know if Draco was interested in becoming a Father, but as he was only 18, he didn't let it bother him too much at the moment.

'Childrens! Listen up! This is Master Harry. He has very kindly let us carry on using the attic roof, and you must be very grateful! This is Kiki, Doodle and Ralphie. These are the eldest triplets. Hettie, Jingle, Lottie and Betty is the next eldest and they is quads, then you have Tizzie and Bizzie are the twins and Pippy and Dobby Jr are the little babies twins, who was born about three weeks ago! Dee has to rest for a while as baby twins gave her a hard time!'

'Lovely to meet you all.' Harry said sincerely. 'And of course Dee shall rest! I won't hear anything else!' Not that he would ever admit it, but house elf babies, as tiny as they are, were the ugliest creatures he had ever seen. He felt guilty the second he thought it, but it was true, and he felt awful.

The youngest just looked at him, but the eldest looked away shyly and hid their faces in their long-fingered hands.

'They not really be meeting any humans Master Harry so please forgive their shyness!' Dippy said frantically, she didn't want to be punished, and she definitely didn't want any of the children punished either. She had heard what some wizards were like, and she prayed that her Master Harry was going to be a nice wizard.

'Don't worry about it Flippy, they'll come around soon.' He relied with a smile. 'Right, now if you don't mind I am going to make some food and get some sleep. Last night was chaotic.'

* * *

><p>'Where on this godforsaken earth is Harry?' Draco growled as he paced the Manor s living room floor. Blaise and Luna were with him as usual, but Harry had been missing for about six hours and Draco was beginning to worry.<p>

'He was meant to be meeting us here!' He carried on, shouting at no one in particular.

'Dray, calm down. He's fine. He's Harry for goodness sake! That boy has enough luck not to worry about much. Besides, Fawkes would be with him, so you know he's extra safe.' Blaise replied, trying to comfort his blonde friend.

'I don't care! He shouldn't be buggering off by himself! I've fire called Grimmuald place and that horrible house elf swears Harry isn't there. Hermione is certain he's not with her. Even Fred and George have no idea where he is! Seamus told me he's probably camping in the woods somewhere, which is a big fat lie because everybody with half a brain knows that Harry hates camping!'

'This is the reason he's gone, you know.' Luna said quietly.

'What?!' The Slytherin snapped.

'Draco, don't be an ass. Luna knows what she's going on about. Maybe you should calm the fuck down and listen to her?' Blaise replied coolly.

He glared at Blaise for a moment before calming down and looking guilty. 'Sorry, Luna.' He said, suitably chastised.

'Harry said the other day that if you all started getting stressy and snappy for no reason, he was going to go into hiding until we had all received our exam results. You woke up this morning and the first thing you all did was get moody that you hadn't got them yet and you began taking your frustrations out on those around you. Hermione was the same, as were some of the other Slytherins and most of the Ravenclaws. Harry doesn't like shouting, unless he's the one doing it and by the end of the morning he had had enough. He told you he would do it, so you have no excuses to be so angry and worried. He's safe.'

'I can't believe he would do this! No, I can't BELIEVE he had the balls to do this.'

'He loves you more than anything Draco, but he's been through hell and back and he just needs some time to chill out, and if you're not going to let him, I think he's entitled to a few days break.' Luna replied firmly. She too was shocked that he just picked up and went without telling anyone, but he gave them a warning and they didn't heed him, so really it was _their_ fault.

'I'm a horrible boyfriend.' Draco said miserably. He hadn't seen Harry for half the day and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was missing his green-eyed man already.

'No you're not.'

'I don't even know where he is! I expect he told me at some point, but I was probably so caught up in my own affairs that I didn't listen!'

Luna smiled. She had an idea about where he was, but she didn't know for certain. All she knew is that Harry knew what he was doing and that he was safe. If he happened to walk into any trouble, she knew he would come back immediately. He wasn't that stupid. Not anymore.

Draco went to bed lonely that night. He really did miss Harry and he wished that he had just done what was asked of him. Keep your stressing to yourself. It wasn't a lot to ask, and Luna had even said that it was no point worrying over something you had no control over. But being a Malfoy, Draco found it hard to take the advice of others, unless it was his Mother or Father.

He was going to leave Harry alone for a few days, no matter how much he missed the Gryffindor. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and find out where Harry had disappeared too. He would find out, he had endless funds and a ridiculous amount of contacts. It couldn't be that hard. Surely?

He fell asleep thinking about all the possible 'Harry hideouts' and so far he had come up with nothing that he already didn't have.

* * *

><p>'I think I know where he is.' Luna said quietly as she snuggled into the crook of Blaise's arm.<p>

'Oh yeah? Why'd you not tell Draco?' Blaise replied.

'Harry needs some time and I think that Draco will go and find him, even if he says he won't.'

'Oh, I see. So where do you think he is?'

'Well, it's kind of obvious. Harry's from Godrics Hollow right? But, where did James come from before he and Lily moved there? The Potters are a powerful, wealthy and pure-blood family so they would of been living in a Manor or Mansion, that's probably as old as Malfoy Manor and the other pure-blood houses. Harry would of never known about this until he went to Grignotts a couple of months ago as it would of been in his possession, or at least in his Parents will. Dumbledore would of kept it a secret from him, and was probably trying to use it for his own personal gain, unless it had blood wards, or other powerful wards that can't be penetrated by anyone other than those of the Potter bloodline.'

'You really are a Ravenclaw aren't you.' Blaise said with admiration thick in his voice. 'I hadn't thought of that, and neither has Draco. But it's plausible, and the only answer we have, really.'

'I think Harry wanted it to be a surprise for us.'

'That does sound like something he would do. Where do you think it's located?'

'No idea. Harry probably doesn't know either if it's heavily warded or under the fidelius charm. I expect he apparated and thought of Potter Manor, and because he's of Potter blood, he would of been taking directly there.'

'Makes sense. Magic works in mysterious ways after all.'

'Indeed it does. I'm going to try and write to him tomorrow. Fawkes will deliver it for me.'

'You can call Fawkes? I thought only Harry could?'

'No, he gave Fawkes permission to answer to me, you and Dray, or to help any of his friends if they are in danger. I've said the same to Vladimir, so you, Harry or Draco can call him if you need to, and Draco's done the same with his Kelpie.'

'So it's just me then?'

'Yep, I expect Shanna will come to me, but the other two I'm not so sure about.'

'Hmm fair enough, there is so much to learn about our powers and our familiars. Everyday I feel like I'm getting better at control myself and the earth. The other day I managed to make an Oak Tree grow in the space of a week, when they take years to grow. I can make a house out of a single boulder, just by willing it to happen. It's incredible, and being in the air still beats walking! I can fly for hours now, not just a few minutes before becoming exhausted.'

'I know, it's the same for me too. I can't begin to describe how good it feels to be an elementalist. I just dread the day when everyone finds out and we're expected to use it for things other than what we're using it for.'

'We'll deal with that when the time come my love, you don't need to worry.'

'I know, Blaise. I know.'

* * *

><p>Harry had woken up and he was just itching to fly somewhere. While he was doing his exams he didn't really have the time to go out and fly for an hour, not even on his broom.<p>

So he flew around the grounds. They were massive and it took him a good hour to fly around the mansion and it's adjoining land. It didn't help that he flew so slowly, to get a proper look at everything that he almost fell out of the sky a few times.

It was beautiful, there was a crystal blue lake that shimmered in the sunlight, and a small area of woodland that was thick and dark in the middle, but thinned out towards the edges. If you looked closely you could see the shimmer of the protective wards that surrounded the property, but only a magically trained eye could notice the magical wave of power that emitted from the shield.

Harry was awed and he couldn't wait to show Draco, Blaise and Luna. He was half tempted to go back to Malfoy Manor and drag the group here, but he decided to leave it for a couple more days.

The decor inside the Manor was just as impressive as the grounds. The front room was large and grand and the Gryffindor coloring was almost overwhelming.

My GrandParents were obviously Gryffindor too, Harry thought to himself.

'Master Harry admiring the rooms?' Fippy squeaked from nowhere. Harry jumped slightly and grinned.

'Yep, I like this room. I don't think Draco will though.' He grinned.

'Draco Malfoy, Master?'

'Yes, you know of him?'

'Yes, Mr Lucius wasn't very nice to Flippy's friend Dobby. Plus Mrs Narcissa is a distant cousin of the Potter family.'

'Yeah I know, all the pure-bloods are related in some way right?'

'Yes Master Harry, but the Blacks and the Potters are very distant. You're Father and Mrs Malfoys Father shared a great-great GrandMother.'

'Well that's interesting to know.'

'Indeed Master Harry.'

Harry spent the remainder of the day chilling and checking out his new home, he slept, he ate, and he flew, both with his wings and on his Firebolt, he then decided to test out his Fire powers and was happily surprised that they had gotten stronger, but he was able to control them perfectly.

* * *

><p>Harry had been at his manor for three and a half days when he couldn't take it anymore. He missed Draco more than he would ever admit.<p>

'Flippy!' He called.

'Hello Master Harry, how can I be helping you.'

'I'm going to go back this morning, can you help me with my trunk.'

'Of course! Is Master Harry missing Master Draco?' The little elf asked knowingly.

'Yes.' He grumbled. 'And Luna and Blaise too.'

The elf grinned. 'Would you like lunch first?'

'Yeah, just a sandwich or something please.'

Harry ate speedily, and grabbed his Hogwarts trunk.

'See you soon Flippy! Say goodbye to the babies for me. I'll be back in the very near future!'

* * *

><p>'Honey! I'm home!' Harry called as he floo'd into Malfoy Manor. He chuckled at the muggle movie quote and placed his trunk at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

'Harry! Is that you? Harry!' Draco cried as he barreled down the stairs. He threw himself into Harry's arms with so much force that they both landed ass first onto the floor.

'Merlin Potter! Never do that again! I've missed you so damn much that I could actually kill you.'

'But then you'll miss me even more.' Harry replied sheepishly, with a grin.

'Hey Harry! Did you enjoy your little holiday!' Luna smiled as she and Blaise followed Draco down the stairs with much more elegance then their Slytherin friend.

'Yes Luna babe, I did. Missed you way too much though.'

'So, is there anything you want to tell us?' Draco interrupted.

'No, I don't think so.' Harry said.

'Are you sure?' The blonde pressed.

'Nope.' The raven haired man grinned.

'Harry please!' Draco pouted.

'Don't pout babe. Makes you look like a girl.' Harry laughed.

That made Draco pout even more, but then abruptly stop when he registered what his boyfriend had said.

'I do not look like a girl.' He whined.

Harry, Blaise and Luna laughed. Harry gave them both a hug and his kissed the Ravenclaw on the head.

'Okay, I give in. Would you like to see something?'

The trio nodded eagerly and Harry led them outside, beyond the wards so he could apparate.

'Here we go.' He said.

* * *

><p>'Melin!' Blaise gasped as he looked at the sight in front of him.<p>

'Welcome to my humble abode.' Harry declared dramatically.

'This is where you've been hiding out?' Draco whispered. 'Potter Manor. This place wasn't even meant to exist anymore.'

'Huh?' Harry said turning around to place the blonde.

'This place is stuff of legend. It was meant to of been destroyed _years_ ago.'

'Oh.' Was all Harry could say.

'He's right Harry, Potter Manor was supposed to of been the home of the one and only Godric Gryffindor, and his family, no one knows how the Potters managed to eventually own it, there was some speculation that the Potters were descended from Gryffindor, no one knows for sure though.'

'Wow! Really? I didn't know that! Can't believe no one told me. Where did people think my Grandparents lived then?'

'No idea, my family weren't exactly in with the Potter clan.' Draco said calmly, although he was sure they would of been if they knew the extent of the Potter's wealth and possible ancestry.

'Hmmm. Well anyway, I'll show you around. There's a lake and a patch of woodland, so it would be perfect for our familiars, if they wanted to come here that is.'

'You know they would Harry.' Luna said kindly.

The Gryffindor blushed and proceeded to show them around the epic proportions of his new house.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring and a massive stage had been erected in the Hogwarts grounds. There was a sea of black, with the odd splash of colour here and there.<p>

It was graduation day for the seventh and eighth year students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and everyone was nervous, yet excited at the same time.

'This is it! This is the last time we're going to be here as students!' Hermione babbled to her friends.

'Yeah I know, I'm bloody looking forward to it.' Pansy replied with a smile.

'It's quite sad really.' Harry muttered, mainly to himself.

'What do you mean?' Blaise asked his raven haired friend.

'This is where it all began, and where it all ended, it was where I met my best friends and my worst rivals, it's where my parents and my godfather went to school, it's the place where I first belonged. It's sad.' He repeated.

'But look toward your future, Harry! You can come back whenever you want, you still have your friends, and you've even found the love of your life. It's going to be okay.'

Harry smiled at his long time friend. 'Thanks 'Mione, I know. It's still an end of an era.'

'An era that will always be remembered.'

The ceremony started, beginning with the 8th years. Each name was called, and at the end each student received a hearty round of applause.

'Harry James Potter.'

Harry blushed, it was his turn . He hated crowds and he hated the attention, but Draco prodded his gently in the back and he moved towards the large stage.

'Harry, you're going to be sorely missed and although your years here, were, ahem, different and interesting.'

This earned some laughter from the crowd,

'You have done this school a huge service. Good luck in the future.'

Instead of giving the Headmistress a handshake, he threw his arms around her and gave her a loving hug. She smiled and whispered.

'I'm always here Potter. If you need me.'

He mouthed his thanks and left the stage, the loud cheering deafened him and he sought shelter in his blonde's arms.

Each student got a 'well done' a 'good luck in the future' and something else about them. Hermione's was 'You are the smartest witch this school has seen and you're going to do the world some good.'

She blushed fiercely and stammered her thanks.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that the Slytherin 8th years got a kind message too. He was worried that they would of been forgotten about, regardless of the fact they went through more horrifying things then the rest of the school.

At the end of the service each one of them were bombarded by their parents, friends and various other well-wishers. The party followed, and although enjoyable, it was tiring and went on far too long, in Harry's opinion and despite feeling truly happy, he just wanted to go home with Draco.

Promises to write and hasty hugs were thrown about before everyone took their leave from the school, for the last time.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco returned to Malfoy manor, and Luna and Blaise went to Zambini mansion.<p>

'So Malfoy, we've got the place pretty much to ourselves.' Harry hinted.

'Oh! So we do, our sleep won't be disturbed tonight, excellent.' Draco beamed, looking at Harry to gage the green-eyed boys refection.

'Ah sleep. I don't think so.'

Draco didn't have time to blink when Harry picked him up and threw him on the bed. His clothes somehow disappeared, and before he knew it, he was being kissed with such passion, he felt jolts of electricity shoot straight towards his groin.

The blonde moaned into Harry's mouth and he bit down harshly on Draco's pale pink bottom lip.

He hissed something in parseltounge as he trailed his tongue down the blonde's pale, firm and toned torso, making his boyfriend squirm in delight. Draco took in a sharp breath when Harry finally stopped teasing and took the whole of Draco in his luscious wet mouth.

'Nnngh. Harry! More!' He cried.

'More what?' Harry smirked at his panting, rosy cheeked boyfriend.'

'More please. Please. Fuck. PLEASE!'

'Gladly.' He grinned as he resumed his earlier task, but this time, slipping his fingers into Draco, making the blonde arch his back in pleasure.

Harry was in a teasing mood and Draco had nearly orgamsed twice before Harry finally entered the blonde fully. Draco climaxed almost immediately, but Harry kept thrusting, snapping his hips forward in a furious motion.

'Fuck Dray, so good!' He moaned as he leant forward and teased the pink nipples with his teeth. The Slytherin just moaned in agreement.

It was a long night, but neither of them would of changed it for the world.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry that took me so damn long! I'm thinking of making the next chapter the one before the last one. It will be a good one, I promise! (I hope!)<p>

Sorry for any errors I may have made!

Much love x


	29. Chapter 29: Career choices

Hello you lot! :) I'm trying to not leave it so long this time, as I kept forgetting bits and I pray to Merlin himself that I haven't buggered up and wrote something wrong! I'm so grateful to you all for the ongoing support and a massive thanks to my new followers!

Enjoy. Much love. X

* * *

><p>KatelinSalLovesReading1: Thanks! Here you go! :)<p>

Shebajay: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

hotflower: Yep :P I know! I always thought there should of been a Potter Manor!

Silverstar1219: I know right, I can imagine them being adorably ugly! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-nine: Career choices.<p>

Time had flown by since the emotional depart from Hogwarts. Harry and Draco regularly visited their closest friends, and they were often visited by the same crowd. Blaise and Luna had barely left their sides.

2 weeks after graduation, Draco had taken a huge step and asked if Harry, the love of his life, would move in with him. After a bout of excited and nervous bouncing, Harry had readily agreed. What followed next was a massive row as to where _exactly_ they both were going to live.

Draco wanted Malfoy Manor, of course, and Harry was torn between his new, very large and very posh home and his Godfathers house at Grimmauld place. Blaise jokingly offered the treehouse he made when he was a child (that had obviously been built and kept with magic) but he had shut up when his two best friends shot daggers in his direction.

Narcissa didn't want to be left alone in her huge mansion, and she tried hinting to Harry that her Son's choice, was of course, the best one. Harry just raised his eyebrow and grinned at the beautiful Slytherin Woman. Melinda suggested them buying a home together and Fred and George helpfully pointed out that as long as there was somewhere to shag, there wouldn't be any problem whatsoever.

After a few weeks of carefully deliberation, they decided that they would spend time at all three homes until they chose what job they wanted to go into, and until they had found the perfect place to buy. Draco knew Harry wanted to spend as much time as possible in his new home and the Gryffindor had spent hours and hours in the vast library finding out about his ancestors that he had known nothing about.

* * *

><p>Halloween was fast approaching and Harry still had no idea what he wanted to do for a job. Draco had just started a Potions Mastery course, Luna was working in publishing with her Father and Blaise was testing the waters in a variety of different things (so far he had worked a week in Romania with Charlie Weasley and the Dragons and a week learning about Curse Breaking at Grignotts with the eldest Weasley, Bill. Harry was surprised he didn't want to go into Herbology, or something to do with the Earth. Luna and Draco on the other hand didn't surprise him at all.)<p>

None of the four really needed to work, as between them they were the richest people in Europe and possibly the world, but they didn't like to sit doing nothing all day. Narcissa and Melinda had raised their perfect eyebrows at this. There was nothing wrong with not working they had said, it gave the person in question more time to socialize, go to lunch and arrange charity events and parties.

Blaise had scoffed at that and received a swift cuff round the ear. He apologized with a grin and winked at his friends.

The Gryffindor had a few letters asking him to join some quidditch team or another, and although he knew he was super skilled on a broom, he knew they only wanted him for his name. He grumbled and moaned to Draco for days about that.

Then one day, a few days before Christmas, it came to him.

'I know what I want to be.' He said decisively, at breakfast. Narcissa and Draco looked up at him and smiled.

'At last!' Draco snorted.

'Draco. Manners. And what might that be Harry dear? You've obviously given it some thought.'

'Yep. I would like to be a Healer. I want to help people, I always have, but I'm fed up of my life always being in danger. I'm bored of dark wizards, and I want something hands on, challenging, yet rewarding.'

'Oh Harry that's wonderful! Such a noble thing to do!' Narcissa beamed.

'And where did that come from?' Draco grinned. He was happy Harry had finally made up his mind but he was sure the raven haired boy would go for the quidditch/auror route, not that he was complaining, he never wanted Harry to feel pain ever again.

'Why, my hero complex of course!' He grinned. 'It needs to be fulfilled somehow!'

Draco laughed at that. 'So true.'

'Would you like to accompany me to Mungo's in the new year Harry? I go there every week to visit a young girl who doesn't have a family to visit her.'

Draco's head snapped up at that. 'Since when Mum?'

'Since your Father was in Azkaban, dear.'

'Oh.'

'Her family was killed by Death Eaters and I feel a lot of sympathy towards her, plus she's a lovely little girl with so much potential. She reminds me of you, Draco.'

'Aww, is she a beautiful little thing with blonde hair and silver eyes?' Harry coo'ed.

'She is, well her hair is slightly darker and her eyes a tad bluer. But Draco is one of a kind.'

'Agreed. His hair still blinds me.'

Draco swatted Harry's arm in mock indignation and they resumed eating their breakfast, talking about Draco's potions and Harry's possible future career.

* * *

><p>Christmas was busy this year. Harry and Draco spent the morning together with Narcissa, before heading to the Weasley's for lunch with Luna and her Father, and then ending up at Zabini mansion having a party with a select few friends. Narcissa and Draco visited Lucius on boxing day (he was away on important business, trying to save his sullied name) leaving Harry to nurse his hangover with Luna, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Neville, the Twins and some other loud and boisterous teenagers.<p>

They were rude and inconsiderate and Harry was going to shout at them. That's if he could actually be bothered to open his eyes and get off the sofa. Luna and Blaise both tried offering him hangover cure but Harry didn't even have the energy to tip his head backward, so he shook his head and suffered in silence.

'C'mon Harry.' Blaise mummered. Harry just ignored him.

'Stop being such a damn lightweight Potter! You can normally handle twice of what you had last night.'

'Shup. Lemme sleep.' He grunted into the pillow.

'Tip your head back, I'll force it down your throat.'

'What did they make me drink?' He said miserably, after he had recovered from the choking fit that Blaise had inflicted on him.

'Some muggle mix, a rancid concoction.' Blaise replied with a chuckle. 'You were pretty drunk by that point, so you was drinking anything and everything.'

'Yum.'

'Hey Seamus, what did you make the poor bloke drink?'

Seamus looked up and grinned widely. 'Harry mate, you were pretty funny last night ya know. Erm, Vodka and coke, Cider, Jack Daniels, some sort of Irish Cream, Wine, Larger and...'

'Eurgh!' Harry spluttered.

'Oh yeah! Sherry. Was me Mam's. Vile stuff. It was a circle of death, or a ring of fire. It's a simple muggle game that gets you pissed quick.'

'Yeah, your telling me.'

'Draco was in a right stress this morning, he was agitated because he was going to see Lucius, but he was worrying over your condition, plus he was angry at me for letting you drink so much.'

'Sounds like Draco.' Harry said, he felt much better now that Blaise helped him with the potion.

'Possessive much?' Dean piped up from the other sofa.

'He is, but it's because he doesn't want Harry to suffer ever again, and if he's got to wrap him in bubble wrap he will.'

'Alright Luna babe, too deep for this time in the morning.' Harry laughed.

'What's bubble wrap?' Blaise asked, confusion written clearly in his face.

'It's like plastic bubble paper, it's used to stop things from breaking when it's wrapped up. Muggle thing.'

'Ah.' Blaise replied. Interesting, he thought. He could never understand how people could live without magic, but apparently bubble wrap really helped.

They declined into an uncomfortable silence, and Harry reverted to biting his nails.

'So Harry, Blaise. Fancy coming for a walk?' Luna suggested.

'Sounds good.' Harry said.

Seamus wolf-whistled and Harry and Blaise glared at him. 'Two men at once, oh Luna I didn't realize you had it in you.' He winked and leered at the blonde girl.

'Luna may be beautiful, but she's _really_ not my type.' Harry smirked.

'But she would be if you were straight.'

Harry thought about it. Yeah, I suppose she would be, he thought. He obviously liked blondes, blondes with silvery eyes.

'Of course she would be! She's a total babe!' Harry said with a smile.

Luna smiled gently and Blaise laughed.

'It's only cuz she looks like Draco, but the female version.'

'Nah, Draco's the female version of Draco.' Seamus snickered.

Harry guffawed and Blaise done his best to hide how funny he thought that comment was.

Luna shook her head. 'We do look somewhat alike, I suppose. I'd be lucky to be with a man like Harry. And Blaise, of course.' She said to placate her boyfriend.

Both men nodded in satisfaction. Harry's nod was a bit more jovial.

The Irishman was still laughing over his previous comment to pay anymore attention to what the others were saying.

All, in all. It was a good afternoon. Harry, Luna and Blaise went for a 'walk' and waited for Draco to come home.

* * *

><p>Draco came back in the early evening and he looked happy, as well as sleepy and a little bit anxious.<p>

'How's he doing?' Harry asked, swooping Draco into his arms.

'He's okay. Everything seems to be going well. Italy was never going to be a problem, as he's associated with the Zabini's and they are one of the most prominent family's in Italy.'

'Fantastic.' Harry beamed. He waved a hasty goodbye to his friends and dragged Draco through the floo.

He had just managed to undress Draco when Narcissa's voice sounded outside the door.

'Boys, dinners going to be ready in ten minutes, dress well.'

Harry swore under his breath. He rutted his hips against Draco's, causing the blonde to moan wantonly.

'We'll have to finish this later.' He said seductively.

'Nnn no. Harry. Now.'

'Not now gorgeous, your

Mother will walk in, you know it.'

'Don't care.' Draco pouted.

'So you wouldn't mind if you're elegant, pureblood Mother walked in on her gay son having his ass pounded by a Half-blood Gryffindor?'

Draco seemed to be actually thinking about it.

'Okay. Later. You owe me.'

'Gladly.'

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous. Draco was at home, and Narcissa was accompanying Harry to St. Mungo's to enquire about a training course.<p>

'Mrs. Malfoy, the usual? Ah, who's this?'

'Harry is interested in becoming a Healer, he was wondering if you could help.'

'Of course.' She said kindly. 'Come through this way, Harry. Can I take a full name?'

'Um, Harry Potter Miss.'

'Harry Potter? My goodness, it's an honor Mr Potter, come right this way, I'm sure we can find something exactly to your liking. Will Mrs. Malfoy be coming with you?'

'No, no. This is Harry's thing, I'm going to go and see Joslyn.'

'Of course, you know where she is.'

Narcissa patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile, before she took her leave and left the room.

'So Mr Potter, why are you interested in becoming a Healer, rumour had it that you wanted to be an Auror?'

'Rumours aren't always true, but yes, I was thinking about it in my 4th, 5th and 6th years, but I soon got tired of constantly being in danger and chasing the baddies. I want to help people and I think that this is the best way to go about it.'

'Well I think you've made an excellent choice.' She beamed. 'We take great care of our staff and patients, and you're in luck as a training programme begins at the end of february.'

She showed Harry around the whole hospital, including the Thickery ward, where the long time patients lived. He saw the training rooms, the staff rooms, the lounges and even the large and very beautiful gardens.

'How have you liked it so far Harry?'

'Yeah, it's lovely. So what does the actual training entail?'

'Mondays to Thursdays, 9-5, in week one. Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays 12pm-12am, in week two and Mondays to Friday 10-6, in week three.'

'Oh right, that's no where as bad as I thought it was going to be.'

'We offer full-time and part-time courses so everyone has a chance to learn, and if you pass we offer full and part time positions.'

'Oh that's good.'

Harry was in the hospital all afternoon, he passed the interview (even though he knew he would, whether it was skill or his name that done it) and he was given a welcome pack that he had to take home and read and fill out for when he started on the last day of february.

* * *

><p>When he got home he was greeted by his very other-enthusiastic boyfriend,<p>

'How'd it go? Did ya get in? You did! You didn't? Shit, you did!'

'Draco calm down!' Harry laughed. 'I got in and I start on the last day in February.'

All Harry saw was a blur of golden white as the Slytherin launched himself into Harry's arms.

'I knew it. I bloody well knew it.'

'Need I ask how it went?' Narcissa asked as she walked into the room where to two young men were.

'Judging by your Son's reaction. You don't even have to guess.'

'Oh Harry, I'm so pleased for you. You're going to be fantastic.'

'Thanks.' He replied warmly as he wrapped his arm around his blonde. 'Well, I best firecall Luna and Blaise. They'll chop my head off if I don't tell them first.'

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter doesn't feel long, but it's longer than I thought. Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is going to the last one! :(<p> 


	30. Chapter 30: The end

Hey :) I would like to say a massive thanks to all you, who have supported and encouraged me throughout my story. You are the ones who made this and for that I'm grateful! I really hope you'll enjoy this next and last chapter! I will be writing more stories, so keep your eyes open!

Love you all. Xxxx

* * *

><p>KatelinSalLovesReading1: Thanks, I'm glad. Here you go! :)<p>

: I have absolutely no idea, I know he's quite high up in the Ministry. I know so much about Harry Potter, so I'm quite upset I don't know... I'm not sure if it ever mentions what he actually does. (Other than act like a prick). Draco is a Potions Master! Yay! :) (Oh yeah, thanks for the review on chapter 28 too! More boy sex coming! No pun intended... ;)

Shebajay: Thanks, here you go! :)

hotflower901: Thanks! I thought it was a good idea!

S0-LONG-LOVE: Exactly! This is why I've conceived Draco to move in there permanently with Harry! :P Oh, and Harry's always gotta be different, which is why he doesn't have a horsey!

Silverstar1219: I'm sorry! I'm glad you've enjoyed it though. Haha, they make me chuckle too!

* * *

><p>Harry had never felt as happy as he was now.<p>

Things were back on track with the Weasley's, and they had been for a while. Fred and George had expanded their business and there was not a single Wizarding town in England that didn't support a WWW. Ginny had settled down and had been selected to play for a well-known professional Quidditch team, Neville was so proud of her.

Neville was training to become a Herbology teacher, and he was Professor Sprouts assistant, he was going to be taking over the post when the Professor retired. That would make Neville Hogwarts youngest ever Teacher, a fact that both he and his Grandmother were immensely proud of.

Seamus and Dean had set up a club and bar, and it proved to be extremely popular with the 'fetish crew'. It had an old style, gothic castle look about it and Harry, Draco, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Neville and Hermione would frequent there on a Friday night. The Irish man and the muggle-born were in an 'open style' relationship and they had both declared themselves bisexual.

Narcissa and Lucius had moved into another Manor house, that ironically was near where the Potter Mansion was. Malfoy Manor had been soled, re-vamped and turned into an orphanage and a Child therapy centre, and was funded by several of the pure-blood families who were involved in the wrong side of the war, but had been let off due to various circumstances. Everything dark had been destroyed in an organised and controlled fiendfyre, set up by Lucius and Harry themselves. The Elder Malfoy felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even though he knew he was going to miss his life-time home.

Luna had moved into Zabini Manor with Blaise and his Mother, and Xeno visited weekly, as did his Brother, his wife and Son. It turned into a regular little family reunion, and although Harry and Blaise sometimes felt left out, the blonde family made a real effort to include them. As well as helping her Father in the 'Quibbler' business, Luna had taken to Dragon lore and studying animals that preferred air as their method of transport. Blaise worked part time in Grignotts doing something clever and well-paid, but would spend the remainder of the week in Romania with Charlie and Luna. He was a great help as many of the woods had been burned down, and with his 'magic' he was able to grow new trees at an alarming rate.

Hermione had let her defences down and began dating Theo Nott about a year after School finished. He didn't give two craps that she was muggle-born, she was sweet, funny, charming, beautiful and smart. He couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, he decided to train to become a Lawyer and Hermione worked in the Ministry as a 'Care for Magical Creatures' regulator. House-elf rights were at the top of her to-do-list, much to Theo's disdain.

Pansy had totally lost the plot and decided that she preferred women to men, her Parents were a bit shocked but they said as long as she was happy they didn't care, as long as she had at least one child in the future, to carry on the line, of course.

The Gryffindor smiled at the memories of his friends, and he was glad they had all found something they truly enjoyed doing and someone to share it with. He could only recall a small handful of his school friends who had decided to stay single and play the field, mostly with Seamus and Dean and their family of fetishits. He smiled and shook his head. Draco raised his eyebrow at his raven-haired boyfriend and snaked an arm around his waist.

'I'm tired. You coming to bed?' He suggested, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

'Yeah. Just give me a sec.'

They had decided to stay at Harry's manor, as Malfoy manor had eventually been sold, and as the Gryffindor said, there was no point letting a perfectly good house go to waste.

(Slash)

'Mmm, Harry, you've not changed one bit.' Draco drawled as Harry stripped his clothes off a flopped onto the large four poster bed.

'It's only been a few years.I'm not going to age quicker, well, with you as my partner, I might.'

Draco pouted and smashed a pillow into Harry's face. 'If anything you look younger, actually Potter.'

'What I'm 23 but look 18 again?'

'Precisely.'

'Well I'm not complaining if I get you bang you every day.' Harry said seductively nuzzling into Draco's collarbone.

'So crude and Gryffindorish.' Draco laughed. 'The Slytherins were always open talking about sex and stuff, but we worded it with more class.'

'What? Okay. Well, I'm not complaining if I get to have sexual intercourse with you. Better?'

'Now you sound like a sexual Healer.' Draco mumbled.

'I can't bloody win can I?' Harry whined back. 'And besides, I kinda am a sexual Healer.'

'Yes, yes you are. Not stop talking and kiss me.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry laughed and he swooped down, cupping Draco's soft face in his hands and kissed him with no mercy.

'Mmh-Harr-Mphn!' Draco gargled as Harry bit his soft bottom lip and ran his cold hands over the blondes warm torso, he ran his hands further down and cupped Draco through his smart grey trousers.

'Why are you still dressed?' Harry asked.

'It's so more erotic when you undress me.'

'You're just lazy, Malfoy.' Harry grinned, but he pulled the trousers down, making Draco lift his ass and he pulled them off slowly and sensually.

'Mmm, lift your hips again.'

Draco obliged.

Harry led on top of his boyfriend and ground his hips into Draco's making the Slytherin cry our in pleasure. He used his hands to quickly remove Draco's shirt, but he decided to leave the silver tie on. It complimented Draco's milky skin, and it really bought out his eyes.

They didn't need to wear the glamour anymore. The world knew who they were, and they took it surprisingly well. The press wanted pictures of the four with their wings out and they decided to show the world who they were. Children would run up to them on the streets, asking for them to do tricks and they would laugh and humour the little kids. The heading of the _Daily Prophet _was. 'We are the four Elementalists.' Harry had scoffed at the cheesiness, but he couldn't help but admire the picture of them all. Their wings were magnificent and their hair, skin and eyes just seemed to glow in an ethereal way.

They were beautiful, but Draco was the most beautiful. Harry thought as he ran his tanned hands through Draco's silky blonde hair.

'Kinky.' Draco drawled when he noticed that Harry wasn't removing his tie.

Harry took the silver material in his hands and tugged gently, making Draco sway towards him.

'Kinky indeed.' He hissed as he made angry red marks down the blondes neck. Draco whimpered and groaned, tilting his head sideways to give the raven-haired man better access. He spent some time sucking on the over sensitive skin of the pale neck, but he gradually made his way down Draco's body, making the boy squirm under Harry's teasing administrations. He removed the tie and quickly bound Draco's wrists to the headboard, much to the blondes surprise.

'Harry-!'

He was cut of when he felt just what Harry was doing.

'Harr-Hmgh-Mmmph.'

Harry grinned with his mouth full, and he gave the pale ass cheeks a slap, before edging his fingers, slowly, into the blonde. Draco arched his back, eager for more and Harry didn't keep him waiting.

Draco was on the verge of finishing when Harry let him go with a loud 'pop'.

'Er, I'm not done yet.' Harry smirked as Draco flushed red with frustration.

'Ready?'

Draco just whined.

Harry wrapped the long, lean and pale legs around his waist and positioned himself, teasing Draco as he went, he leaned over Draco's firm and muscled chest and kissed the blonde lovingly on his full, pink lips. The Gryffindor slid in slowly and carefully, letting Draco get used to him, before pulling out and abruptly and harshly pushing back in again. Draco yelped in shocked pleasure and lifted his hips up to meet Harry's now frantic thrusting. He clawed the sheets in the throes of passion and he bucked his hips as Harry just wasn't going fast enough.

Sweat poured off the green-eyed man as he moved his body in time with Draco's. He looked at Draco with adoring eyes. 'You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful.' He growled as he pushed into Draco hard. 'I love you.'

Draco was too busy mewling to be coherent, but he managed an 'Iloveyoutoo' before he recognised the familiar twist of heat in his stomach.

'Ha-Harry. G-g-gonna. Unghhh!' He threw his head back and came, shouting Harry's name repeatedly. He squeezed his knees into Harry's side and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindors neck. His hands hurt from where he was gripping the bed sheets so hard, but he knew ran his hands through Harry's dark and very messy hair.

'Dray. Too good. Shit!' He cried as he finally finished inside his lover. 'Amazing.' He smiled as he led upon Draco's chest, nuzzling into his neck.

'Love you.'

'I love you too, lets sleep.' Draco said as he tried to roll over.

'Harry...?'

The Gryffindor laughed and he gently eased himself out of Draco before casting a quick cleaning charm on them both. He rolled over and spooned Draco's back, making the blonde feel safe and protected. 'G'night Dray.' He muttered sleepily.

'Night Harry.' He replied. He settled comfortably into Harry's strong arms and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Harry was woken up by Flippy shouting at someone downstairs. He grinned, Flippy was so protective over him, but the only people that had free access to his house was Draco, Blaise and Luna and as Draco was still spooned into him, he assumed that it was either Luna or Blaise that were currently being screamed at by a feisty house elf.<p>

'Dray? Wake up babe, I think we have visitors.'

Draco grumbled and turned over, burying his head further into his pillow.

Harry smiled and climbed out of bed, throwing a plain black tee over his head before making his way down stairs.

'Flippy, stop shouting. What's going on?'

'Master Harry told Flippy that no one was allowed in the house and here's a Master and Miss trying to see you!'

Harry laughed. 'I told you that these two could come and go as they please.'

'That's what we've been trying to tell her!' Blaise said. Luna and himself had been held up against the wall with the house elfs powerful magic.

'Please let them down.'

Flippy looked at the floor and slowly let Luna and Blaise down. Blaise looked at the elf with a haughty expression but Luna just laughed. The Slytherin smoothed his robes down and sat down at the table.

'Where's Dray?' Luna asked.

'In bed still.'

'Well go get my lazy ass cousin up, we have something we need to tell you.' Luna said softly. 'If he's not down here in five minutes then I'm going to hex him into next week.'

Ten minutes later saw a grumpy Draco being herded down the stairs by his blonde cousin.

He yawed deeply and told Harry to go make him a coffee, the Gryffindor glared at his lover, but went and made a round anyway.

'Draco. It's 10 o'clock in the morning, you are normally up and ready and out the house by now. Are you sick?'

Draco chuckled as he sipped his coffee. 'No, Harry wouldn't let me sleep last night.'

'To much info, Dray.' Blaise said with an expression that told the group, he really didn't need to know that.

'You asked.' Draco muttered. 'Besides, you can't tell me in all the years you and Luna have been together, you haven't got down and dirty?'

Luna blushed slightly and gave her cousin a mischievous wink.

'That's for me to know and you never to find out.' The Italian Wizard laughed.

'So that's a yes then.' Harry smirked. 'Oh Luna babe, you bad.'

She rolled her eyes at her best friend and sat back in her chair.

'Let's get to the point, I don't have all day.'

Harry and Draco both blinked at Luna's no nonsense tone. The sobered up and listened to what was about to be said.

She beamed at them, and the happiness spread all over her face.

'Blaise asked me to marry him and I said yes.'

Harry screamed and immediately became an over-enthusiastic child, bouncing around the room and throwing himself at everyone who would return his exuberant hugs.

'Oh my days! Oh my bloody fucking days! Dray did you hear this? Holy shit. Oh Merlin, congratulations, well done!'

Draco was a bit more calm than his lover, but it didn't stop him from just as excited inside.

'Obviously we would like to ask you to be my best men. As good as you'll look in a dress Dray, Luna has other ideas for her bridesmaids.'

Draco didn't even care about the comment. He was too happy for his cousin and best friend.

'We'd be honored, Blaise.' Harry said warmly, finally calming down enough to stop jittering about.

'Right, we best get planning then!' Draco announced, much to Luna and Blaise's dismay.

'Er Dray, the thing is...' Luna began.

* * *

><p>Draco sulked for weeks when he got told that his assistance wasn't needed in the wedding planning.<p>

'But I'm gay! I'm good at this sort of thing!' He had argued.

But the answer stayed no. The only thing he was allowed to help with was choosing the dress robes that the male members of the wedding party would be wearing, and that was only after he had worn Blaise down to the point where the Italian had to say yes, or he would of killed the blonde.

Luna had asked Pansy, Hermione, Susan and Hannah to be her bridesmaids. Melinda was helping her plan the day and Narcissa had been asked to provide the food as it was a new hobby of hers, one she discovered she loved doing after she'd left the Manor. It turned out that Narcissa Malfoy was an amazing cook. Draco was more than annoyed when he found out that even his _Mother_ had a part to play, but he was still being chucked out of the plans.

When the big day finally arrived, Blaise was no nervous, he was shaking.

'What happened to your 'I'm a Slytherin, nothing affects me ever' mask?' Harry said with a chuckle as he pottered round getting the last minute things sorted.

'Bugger off Potter. I'm not a fan of the lime light. Why do you think I was never well known at school? I'm not like you and Draco with your constant drama and divaness.'

'I AM not a diva, Zabini.' Draco hissed.

'Yes, you are babe.' Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Draco, and then waggling them suggestively. Draco snorted and went back to brushing imaginary dust off his robes.

'And you'll be fine Blaise, just ignore everyone. It's what I had to do. I didn't like the attention I received at school, or after school, or now for that matter, but now the _fantastic_ boy-who-lived, not once, not twice but THREE times has wings and is a fabled being, I get even more so I just have to suck it up and deal with it. They're normally okay. I just threaten to set them on fire. It works.' Harry grinned.

'But...'

'Not buts! You are going to go out there and marry my bestest friend in the world, and you are going to enjoy it.' Harry said decisively.

'Yes, yes I will. I love her.'

'I know you do, it's just pre bonding jitters. Draco has them and he's not even getting married.'

'I DO not.'

'Do too.'

'RIGHT! ARE YOU BOYS READY!' Melinda cried as she came sashaying into the room.

'Mother, I'm a man. But yes, the boys are ready. I think.' Blaise said with a grin.

Harry beamed at the formidable Slytherin woman and Draco nodded in acknowledgment.

'Good, the guests are all here. The ushers are in place and Teddy is sat at the front with the rings. Harry, Draco. You two go out first and Blaise will follow you. You need to go to the front at stand there, Blaise on the right side of the Minister and you two, a step behind and to the side of him.'

'Yes M'am!' Harry said with a mock salute.

'Right, off you go. You look so dashing, all of you, and Blaise baby. Mamma is so proud of you.' She embraced her Son and wiped a tear from her big, doe-like eyes.

* * *

><p>The bonding ceremony was beautiful. Luna looked like an angel. Harry cried, Narcissa cried, Draco cried (although he'd never admit it) and so did the rest of the guests.<p>

Zabini mansion and the grounds had been decorated so beautifully that Harry could barely keep his eyes away from the splendor. White fairy lights were dotted in the trees, and white silk were draped around the edges of the chairs and in the trees, making the area seem slightly more cozy. White roses were entwined with Ivy and a long, white satin train was placed on the floor, leading from the doors the the stage where the bonding would take place.

Luna looked so beautiful. Blaise cried when he saw her, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. She wore a simple, yet elegant white dress, with a long train. Pearl buttons started at the small of her back and decorated the bottom half of the dress in an elegant flower shape. The sleeves were pure lace, and the back was low cut, so a large portion of Luna's back was on show, her silvery scars had just about been covered up. She didn't wear a veil, but her long, shimmery blonde hair was curled to perfection and it fanned out behind her as she walked, a dainty circlet of white roses, vine and silver sat on top of her head and it it delicately draped in a plait behind her head.

The bridesmaids wore floaty dresses in a pale silvery grey that bought out the molten silver in Luna's, Draco's, Xeno's and Lucius' eyes. The men wore smart, dark grey suits with beautiful outer robes that matched the dresses. Blaise's outfit was set of with a platinum moon with a silver snake entwined around it, with a single emerald eye that clasped his robes together.

When the crowd had finally stopped sniffling, the bonding proceeded and soon, Blaise and Luna were surrounded in a pale golden light that made Blaise's skin glow caramel and Luna's hair looked like it would glow in the dark.

Harry caught the glow of something else in the corner of his eye and he noticed that Shanna and Vladimir were watching from the shadow of the woods. Draco's Kelpie was with them, although she was floating on the small river that led into the lake. Fawkes was perched on her head and for some reason that made Harry laugh.

Everyone went to bed happy that night. It had been a fantastically beautiful day and the Italian had whisked his newly bonded wife off to his villa in Italy. Melinda and Xeno had sobbed with positive happiness, and they both talked well into the night with an unlimited supply of champagne about their darling offsprings.

Draco spooned into his boyfriend that night, more content then ever.

'Draco?'

'Yeah baby?'

'You know I love you more than anything?'

'Yeah, I love you too.'

'Harry?'

'Mmmm?'

'These last years have been the best years of my life. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through.'

'Past is in the past Dray, I'm sorry too. I was just as bad.'

'Hardly.'

Harry leant over and gave Draco a sloppy and heated kiss.

They were were quiet for a few minutes when Draco shifted to face Harry. He rested his face in his hand and looked lovingly at Harry's peaceful face.

'You awake?'

'Nope.' The Gryffindor smiled.

'I have something I've wanted to talk to you about.'

'Go on.'

'Do you want a family?'

Harry choked and bolted upright. 'Huh?'

'Do you want a family?' The blonde repeated calmly.

'Well, yeah. But I come to the conclusion that we'd have to adopt or something in the future. If you wanted too that is. It's a scary thought though, me? A Father?'

'What if I told you there was a way that we could have our own. Magic is a wonderful and mysterious thing after all. Besides, I've seen how you are with Teddy. You're an amazing person.'

'I would kiss you repeatedly. Wow. Are you sure you're being honest with me. It's weird yeah, but I think I could deal with it. Has it been used before?'

Draco laughed, that was the reaction he was hoping for. 'Yes babe, several times. It's not common, but it's heard of. It allowed purebloods to have a baby with someone they loved, who was of the same sex. You know what pure-bloods are like, you know with wanting an heir and all that.'

Harry nodded. Magic would never cease to amaze him.

'One more thing.'

'Yeah babe? I'd do anything for you right now.'

'Good. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?'

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

AN: I didn't want this story to ever end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to write more Harry and Draco stories, so if you're interested in reading them then you know where to find me!

Thanks for making this happen. Love you all xxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

YOU LOT ONLY MADE ME CRY AND GRIN MANIACALLY WITH ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS STORY SO PISSIN' MUCH AND YOU'VE ALL MADE ME SO DAMN HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT! :')

I THANKED YOU ALL A LITTLE TEENY BIT IN MY NEW STORY 'NO LONGER ENEMIES' BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK I WAS IGNORING YOU.

I KNOW THIS IS CAP LOCKS. I'M SHOUTING FOR JOY. NO, I REALLY AM. PLUS IT MAKES THIS EASIER TO NOTICE.

I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A FINAL FINAL FINAL EPILOGUE CHAPTER. THREE GUESSES WHAT IT'S GOING TO CONSIST OF?

WELL DONE YOU GUESSED. GO BAKE SOME COOKIES OR SOMETHING.

SO WHO'S GONNA BE THE BEARER? AHAHAHA. FERRET FACE? SCAR HEAD? BOTH?

OOOOOOH!

I'M GOING TO KEEP YOU HANGING. NOT FOR LONG. I PROMISE.

THANKS AGAIN. THANKS. THANKS. THANKS.

CIAO FOR NOW.

P.S: IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS THIS ONE. IT'S 'NO LONGER ENEMIES.'

P.P.S: I'M GOING TO WRITE MILLIONS OF HARRY/DRACO'S BEFORE I MOVE ON TO SOME OTHER MATCHES. I QUITE LIKE HARRY/DRACO/BLAISE, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU WRITE ABOUT A THREEWAY... :O ;) :P (AND BEFORE YOU SAY, YES I DO KNOW HOW IT GOES, IT'S JUST HARD TO WRITE ABOUT, WITHOUT SOUNDING CHEESY AND AWKWARD!)

P.P.P.S: FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET IT, THE NEXT (AND FINAL) CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A BIT OF MPREG. SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT.

TEEHEE. MUCH LOVE. ALWAYS.

STEVIEE XXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32: The very very end

Here we go. Enjoy dears! This is the last one, I'm 100% serious. Thanks so much for everything. Contains SLASH, SWEARING AND MPREG.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER END: My lawful wedded Husband.<p>

'Harry? Harry... HARRY!' Draco screamed. 'I can't find it. I can NOT find it! Where is it? I swear to everything that is Holy, I will cancel it. I will. I really _really_ will. Stupid Gryffindor!'

Harry rolled his eyes at his fiancee. The blonde was so over dramatic about _everything_, that Harry had stopped responding so urgently to him.

'What have you lost dear.' He replied calmly as he strolled into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist.

'My silver tie!' The blonde practically sobbed.

'Your tie?' Harry replied with a raised eyebrow.

'The one that matches my eyes perfectly.' The Slytherin said mournfully, wiping his wet face on Harry's jacket clad shoulder.

'You're getting stressed over a tie?' Was possible the worst thing Harry could of said. But he said it anyway.

'I HATE you sometimes Potter. You just don't understand me!' Draco wailed, throwing himself on the bed.

'You hate me, because you can't find your tie? You don't even need a tie tonight, Dray. I'm just wearing my dinner suit.' He shrugged.

'We are getting MARRIED! Harry! Married!'

'Not today we're not, it's just the bloody rehearsal.'

Draco spluttered and Harry took the chance to run. As he was about to fly down the stairs he saw Draco's tie hanging over the banister.

'Ooooh! Dray, look!'

Draco saw the tie and he beamed so beautifully at Harry, that the Gryffindors heart melted and all tension was gone.

'I love you!' Draco cried as he threw himself into Harry's strong arms.

'I love you too.' Harry replied softly. He kissed the blonde on the head and then pushed Draco towards the bedroom.

'Get ready, Love. I'll be downstairs in ten.'

* * *

><p>The rehearsal went splendidly, other than Draco bossing everyone around. Narcissa eventually took her Son to one side and explained that he wasn't being very nice and that people were getting fed up with his attitude.<p>

He pouted and sulked for an hour, refusing to talk to anybody, much to everyone's delight. It went smoothly and as soon as everyone was happy with the outcome they finished up for the night and bade goodnight to the 'guests.'

They got home and went straight up to bed. It was gone 11 after all. The practice had over run by a hour and a half, due to Draco's funny five minutes. And the couple were exhausted.

'Told you.' Harry yawned.

'Told me what?' Draco replied.

'That we didn't need a practise!'

'We did! You had NO idea what you were doing.'

'Yes I did. I stood there and looked handsome.' The Gryffindor grinned smugly. 'I got it down to a tee!'

Draco cocked his eyebrow and relented.

'Fine. You were fantastic.' He muttered.

'Thanks babe! You were great too!' Harry said with just a pinch of false enthusiasm.

Draco just stared at Harry, which after about five minutes began to get quite annoying and just a little bit creepy.

'Dray, stop staring. It's rude.' Harry whined.

'You're rude.' Draco retorted.

'No, you're rude.' Harry replied, poking his tongue out at the blonde.

Draco done it back but recoiled in shock when Harry anticipated it and leaned forward in time to nip at the end of Draco's tongue.

'Arry!' He squealed holding his mouth in both hands. 'Yoo compete ucker!'

Harry chucked evilly and rolled over, only to receive a slap to the back of the head. He heard Draco huff in satisfaction and soon after felt the blonde edge his way over to where Harry was laying. He turned around and pressed his chest up against Draco's back, wrapping his arm around his waist.

'Goodnight babe.'

'Goodnight.' Draco replied sleepily. Before they could utter another word they were both sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>'Wake up!'<p>

'Nngh.'

'Wake up Potter!'

'Woz'happened 'Co?'

'I'm horny.'

Harry awoke fairly suddenly and shocked Draco by shooting up, then rolling over, pinning the blonde to the bed.

'Mmm. Horny Draco. Definitely one of my favourite Draco's.' He leered and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Pervert.' The blonde laughed as he began removing Harry's PJ's slowly.

'So many bloody buttons!' Draco growled.

Harry just smiled. 'Need a hand?'

'Yes please.' Draco said sarcastically, giving up on the remaining buttons and pushing the shirt off Harry's shoulder. He grinned when Harry's 'helping hand' made its way down Draco's torso and into his pants.

'Mmm.' He whined. 'Clothes.'

'As you wish.' Harry leered and with a flick of his wrist, both him and his lover were completely naked.

If didn't take long before Draco's long, pale legs were propped up on Harry's shoulders and the Gryffindor was bent forward kissing Draco harshly and nipping along the blondes strong jaw.

'This is going to be our last session of fornication, Harry.' Draco breathed as he arched his back and whimpered in pleasure.

Harry raised his eyebrow and hissed. 'And what a good session it is, be quiet.'

'Excuse me?'

'Not completely quiet, those little whimpering sounds are beautiful.'

'I do NOT whimper Potter!'

'Okay, Love.' He resumed kissing Draco, swallowing the moans that were being emitted from the pretty mouth. He snapped his hips forward harshly and the blonde cried out in pleasure, his vision being marred by stars.

'More.'

'Fuck, Dray.'

'M-m-more! Harry. P-p-pease!'

Harry hissed something in snake language and fucked his lover as hard as he could. Draco was shiny with sweat and he eyes were squeezed shut. Harry brushed a lock of wet hair out of the Slytherins face and dropped affectionate kisses on his forehead.

'I'll never get bored of your body.' He groaned. 'I love you.'

Draco finished with such force that he shot up and the only thing keeping him on the bed was Harry's body.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

'Yeah... Shit!' Harry cried as he followed his fiancee into orgasm.

'Mmm. Intense.'

'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Draco.'

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Harry and Draco were getting married.<p>

'Shit. I'm getting married. Fuck! Shay, what do I do?'

'Nothing mate. Chill.' Seamus laughed. 'Nev and I have sorted everything, all ya gotta do is get bathed and dressed.'

'Okay. I can do this. Okay, okay, okay.'

'Yes you can. You don't really have to do much.'

'Where's Dray?'

'Getting ready at the manor with Blaise.'

'Where's Luna?'

'Getting ready at the manor with Blaise.'

'WHAT! She needs to be here with me!'

'No she doesn't.'

'Yes. She's MY friend. MINE!'

Neville rubbed his eyes. 'Harry, you've got Hermione here.'

'Where?'

'Here. Sorry, Harry, my dress broke, so I had to fix it.'

'Hey! 'Mione! Help me!'

'Why? What's happened?'

'Harry's stressing.' Seamus said with a smirk. 'He's shouting at us about Luna.'

'Oh! Luna was meant to be coming over, but the floo's been blocked as someone gave the address away.'

Harry frowned.

'It's okay. We'll get it under the charm soon, so everyone will forget it. I'll go get Luna now.'

Harry nodded. 'Thanks, 'Mione.'

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing, but he was relatively calm. He was ready to leave, but he didn't actually have to go for another half an hour.<p>

'Draco! Stop pacing, you'll mess your robes up.' Pansy said calmly.

'My goodness. You're right.'

'I'm always right. You look so hot by the way, Harry is going to jump you immediately.'

Draco, did in fact look, hot. He wore hand-tailored robes in midnight blue with silver buckles down the front. The robes had a delicate silver trim around the edge and on the collar. A small Lion pendant was pinned to the left side of his throat and a smart and very expensive Italian shoes rested on his feet, under charcoal dress trousers.

He smoothed his robes down and brushed his hands through his hair.

'Draco! Hands off!' Pansy shrieked.

'Go 'way.' He mumbled.

'You two are annoying. Pansy, go make sure Theo is ready. Luna's gone over to Harry's, and Draco. Stop pacing, you'll mess your robes up.' Blaise said as he sashayed into the room looking very handsome himself. He was wearing similar robes to Draco, minus the silver trim and his buckles were black and not silver.

'Your outfit makes your eyes stand out.' He commented as he attached a watch to Draco's wrist. It was a Wedding present from himself and his Mother. Harry had a matching one, but with a green face. Draco's was grey.

'Thanks, Blaise.' He replied softly.

'Right! You ready. Let's go!' Blaise said cheerfully.

Melinda, Narcissa, Lucius and Blaise walked with Draco to the grounds that had been decked out at the new Manor, much like at Luna and Blaise's wedding. There wasn't many flowers as neither Harry nor Draco were particularly fond of them, but there were Lily's and Narcissus' dotted around, in honor of Draco's Mother and in memory of Harry's.

'It looks amazing Mother, Mel. Thanks.' Draco whispered as he walked to his spot. It was simple and elegant and perfect for two men. The chairs were simple wood yet they looked classy decorated in grey and black. Grey and green materials decorated the rest of the area. It really was perfect.

* * *

><p>Harry had arrived and he was waiting behind his allocated door. Both he and Draco refused to walk up the isle, so they came to the agreement that they'd both walk down the isles at the side instead. Draco was going to walk with his Mother, followed by Pansy and Luna and Harry was walking up with Neville, followed by Hermione and Teddy. Draco felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that Harry's Parents wouldn't be there, neither would the Gryffindor's Godfather. He was just glad his Lover had good friends.<p>

Draco gasped when he saw Harry. He was wearing a smart muggle suit, but instead of a jacket, he wore a cloak. It was matching to Draco's, but Harry wore a little silver snake on his collar, in place of Draco's Lion. He wild hair was tamed, ever so slightly, so it looked sexy messy rather than just got out of bed messy. His eyes were glowing and his pink lips were pulled up into a shy and beautiful smile.

They took their places in front of the Minister and clasped hands. Draco gave Harry a wobbly smile and Harry squeezed his hand gently, bringing it to his lips and kissing the blondes knuckles. The crowd awww'd and both Harry and Draco blushed.

'Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy...'

The Minister said a few words, but it went over Harry's head. The only thing he could see was the beautiful blonde in front of him.

'Draco, your vows.'

The Slytherin smiled.

'Harry, you are my world. You always have been and you always will be. I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't deserve a man like you, but I'm so happy you chose me, despite our rocky past. You are brave and loving and you give, never to receive. You're perfect. You're amazing and you're so damn beautiful. I love you.'

Draco had tears in his eyes and he held back a sob. Harry's tears were falling freely, as were most of the guests. Harry pulled Draco into his arms and breathed in the scent of his hair.

'Harry, your turn.'

Harry dried his eyes with the back of his hand.

'What he said.' He muttered.

The crowd laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

'Okay. Draco, you're my life and soul. The ying to my yang, that's a muggle saying so if you don't get it I apologise. You are my everything and without you I am nothing. You are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Thank you for these past years and I ask that you give me the honor of spending many more years with me. I love you Draco, I love you to the moon and back. I always will, through everything, through our ups and downs and I will love every minute of it. Merlin Dray, I love you...'

This time it was Draco who had the tears running down his cheeks.

'I love you so much.'

'And, I, you.'

'Rings?'

Teddy came rushing forward in his dress robes, carrying two platinum bands. Draco and Harry bent down slightly to pick one up and both kissed the boy gently on the head.

'Eww guys!' He sniffed before wiping the kisses off and running off to sit with his Gran.

Everyone laughed and the couple slipped the rings on to each others fingers.

'I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband... You may kiss the man? Er, just kiss already!' He laughed.

Harry chuckled before sweeping Draco into his arms and kissing him fully on the mouth. A pale golden light surrounded the two and the guests clapped and wolf whistled.

'I love you, Potter.' Harry said slyly.

'I love you too, Malfoy.' Draco laughed.

'Misters Potter-Malfoy!' The Minister announced and the two clasped hands and walked slowly down the middle isle followed by the girls and the best men.

Pansy, Hermione and Luna were wearing matching dresses of Midnight blue, to match the the boys robes. Diamonds decorated the bust line and the hem, and their long hair fell in loose curls down their backs.

After pictures and congratulations the group made their way inside for dinner. Harry's hand never left Draco's waist and the soft smiles on their faces would never leave the memory of anyone who witnessed it.

It was a flawless, beautiful day.

* * *

><p>'Lunaaaa!' Harry called as he stepped out of the fireplace. 'Helloooo?'<p>

'Harry, Draco...? What you doing here? One would think you'd go straight home after travelling for two months!'

Harry saw the blonde girl and he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. 'Merlin's beard I've missed you!'

'I've missed you too, Harry. Fun?'

'It was the best thing we've ever done! Incredible! Wasn't it Dray?'

'Yeah.' The blonde replied happily, hooking his arm around Harry's waist. 'I did miss home though.'

'Mmm me too. Neither of us liked being away from you for so long!'

'You could of come back you know!' Blaise smiled as he came down the stairs. He hugged Harry and Draco tightly.

'Defeats the object of getting away for a bit!' Draco laughed.

'Normal people go away for a week of two, or three MAX, for their Honeymoon. Not you, oh no!'

'Oh course not. We have too much money than we know what to do with, so we';re going to spend it on Lavish holidays and helping orphaned children.'

'And what about work?' Luna asked.

'I'm Harry Potter, I can kinda do what I want.' Harry smirked with an uncharacteristic smug look of his face.

'Never thought you'd be one to take your fame for granted. You used to wish people would forget you!' Blaise said with a raised eyebrow.

'Meh, I don't like doing it but I'm only a part-time Healer anyway, I would much rather do my charity work, but I do want to Heal too. Hard life isn't it?' Harry sighed dramatically.

'Anyway, enough about Harry being a tosser! Presents!' Draco cried happily. He pulled out a load of bags from his large suitcase and rummaged through them.

'There's one thing from each place we visited.'

'Oooooh!' Luna cried as she unwrapped her gifts. She and Blaise unwrapped the objects and beamed happily at the newly-weds before shouting their thanks and moving on to the next one.

'So, you went to America, India, Greece, Spain, South Africa, Russia, New Zealand, Italy and Japan?'

'Yep!'

'In two months?'

'Yep!'

'How did you manage to see it all?'

'We're Wizards dear, we can floo and apparate. Just saying!' Harry said with a grin.

'You know what I mean!'

'We spent a week in America, India, South Africa, Russia, New Zealand and Japan, then split the European countries over the remaining two and a half weeks.'

'Plausible.' Blaise muttered. 'I still prefer our Honeymoon.'

'Of course you do.' Harry said comfortingly, making Luna and Draco chuckle.

'Anyway hope you like the gifts!' Harry said. 'Draco wants to go see his Mama. He's getting fidgety, look!'

'Loved them! Thanks for thinking of us, come over for dinner tomorrow?'

'Course, love ya!' They shouted back as they jumped into the fireplace and floo'ed to Malfoy Manor New.

* * *

><p>After they had lunch with Narcissa and Lucius, Harry and Draco quickly visited their friends, chucking the gifts at them then running away. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Theo, Hermione and the others were all fairly speechless when a flash of blonde and black came zooming in and with a shout of 'coffee in the week' it wa over and they were left with a pile of presents. Not that they were complaining.<p>

The boys spent the day chilling in front of the T.V eating junk food and occasionally molesting each other. They were too tired to really do anything, but it didn't stop them having a go.

There were currently watching 'The Lion King.' And Draco was giggling at Harry who was singing the songs quietly to himself.

'What?' Harry asked grumpily.

'You know the words.'

'Yes, problem?'

'No, it's cute.'

Harry snorted and resumed watching the film, snuggling into Draco's lap when the blonde pushed his head off and jumped to his feet.

'Dray... What..?'

But the Slytherin was gone, Harry stood up and went to find his Husband.

'Draco?'

He walked down the hallway and as he approached the bathroom, he heard the distinctive sounds of someone throwing up.

'Oh.' He muttered. 'Babe, you okay?'

'N-n-no.' Draco sobbed through the door. Harry slammed the door open and knelt on the floor, brushing Draco's hair out of his eyes and rubbing small, soothing circles on his back.

'Hey, shh. It's okay. Just something you ate.'

'I was sick, t-the other d-day too.' Draco admitted, almost guiltily.

'Hmm, bug or virus maybe. Let's get to to the bedroom and I'll give you a check over, have you finished?'

Draco nodded. Harry helped him up and after quickly brushing his teeth he leaned into his Husband and allowed Harry to support him into the bedroom and on to the bed.

'Shirt off.' Harry commanded and Draco followed without question, he leaned back into the soft pillows and closed his eyes.

Harry used a charm to warm his hands up, then ran them over Draco's torso, his hand stopped over the blondes belly and hovered there for a minute or so.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Luna were now skilled in the art of wandless magic. They knew they could do more than other Witches and Wizards their age, when they were 18, but as they got older their powers grew and now they could do nearly every single spell without a wand. Not that they stopped carrying their wands with them anyway, it was more habit and comfort than anything. They often met up and flew together and in the winter they would have snowball fights in the air. Recently they had been practicing their strength in the air and they had tried carrying each other and some of their friends whilst flying.

The four elementalists had done many good deeds for the people, in countries all over the World over the years, by using their powers to help others. Just little things most of the time, but the occasional 'big' thing would be over the papers for weeks. They found that they were defending people from Natural Disasters more than anything, but there was a strong chance the disaster had been created by Dark Magic in the first place. Harry had stopped several forest fires, during a suspicious heatwave one summer. Luna managed to change the direction of the wind during a vicious wind storm in America whilst on holiday and Draco stopped the tidal wave that accompanied the storm, from hitting the beach. Both of them saving countless muggle and magical lives. Blaise had prevented a landslide from happening whilst he and Luna were exploring some forest in the North. He had saved a village of Wood Elves and in the process gaining the respect and trust of the entire race. As the Earth elemental he was practically a King to them anyway.

'Sorry Draco, was reminiscing then.' Harry smiled. 'Was just thinking about how far we've come with our Powers and the things we've done with them.' He sighed happily and moved his hand in circles. 'We're always there at the right time eh?'

'Hence why they think it's dark magic babe, trouble follows us like bees to a honeypot.'

'True. There's always something.'

'Always.' Draco sighed. 'What's wrong with me?'

Harry frowned at Draco's tummy, and muttered a spell, still moving his hand in circles. He paled when the pale stomach glowed a faint pink-red colour.

'Uh, not sure. Let me do something else.' He muttered. He said the spell again, and the same colour was admitted.

Harry paled, but he beamed at the same time. He shook slightly but gathered Draco up in his arms. 'Oh Merlin!'

'What? What! Harry?'

(MPreg)

'We're going to be Daddies!' He cried.

'Huh?'

'You're pregnant Dray! You're having a baby. We're having a baby.'

'Holy shit.'

'Aren't you happy? Dray, we're going to have a family!'

'A family.'

Draco had gone into shock. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were wide.

'Erm, hello. Dray?'

The blonde didn't answer so Harry splashed some water on his Husband.

'Argh!' He cried as water dripped down his face. 'What was that for?'

'You were ignoring me.' Harry shrugged.

'Are you happy?'

'Huh?' Harry said.

'Are you happy?'

'More than anything Draco.' He beamed.

'Good.' Draco smiled as he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

'All you need to do is take it easy, Wizard pregnancies are more delicate than normal ones. This is going to be amazing! We have to go and tell Blaise and Luna, they'll be so happy! Wow, you and Luna will have bumps together!'

'Oh yeah! I hope they don't think I'm trying to steal the limelight.'

'Don't be silly!'

'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Dray, and I love you!' He whispered as he laid a tender kiss on Draco's still flat belly.

'How far gone do you think I am.'

'I'm thinking 9 or 10 weeks. I can make a potion to find it out, you're going to have to call in about work, there's no way you can work with potions whilst pregnant.'

'I can use protective spells Harry, plus with my skill there is no way they'd be any mistakes.'

'I know babe, but just in case. No flying on your own either.'

'Yes Mother!'

'Ooooh that's a point, lets go see them. Your Mother is going to be _ecstatic_!'

* * *

><p>'HARRY!' Draco screamed from the bedroom. He was curled up on the bed, doubled over in pain. 'Harry.' He sobbed, stuffing his face in the cushion. It was less than 20 seconds later when a frantic Harry came rushing up the stairs with a large black bag in his hands.<p>

No words were said as he scooped his Husband up and abruptly floo'd to St. Mungo's. They were ushered to a private room immediately and Harry barked out instructions for someone to contact the Malfoys and Zabini's.

'Harry?' Draco cried from the bed. He was sweating profusely and there was panic in his eyes.

'Hey baby, I'm here. I love you.'

'Right. Mr Potter-Malfoy, as your husband is well, your husband he can't have a natural birth, so we will have to give him a cesarean. There is nothing wrong with this okay? I just felt I should pre-warn you. We won't put him to sleep, but we'll use numbing charms so he won't hurt.'

'Okay, just do it.' He squeezed Draco's hand and placed butterfly kisses on the blondes forehead. Narcissa and Lucius came rushing in as the were performing the operation and Blaise and Luna followed soon after. One of the Healers tried to push the four out, but they were having none of it.

'Leave them, Draco wants us all here and right now he can have whatever he wants.' Harry growled.

'You alright Luna, where's Ivy?' Harry asked as Luna rushed round to the other side of Draco, with Narcissa hot on her heels.

'Hey baby boy.' The older Slytherin woman cooed. Draco smiled at his mum, but didn't make any effort to talk.

'She's at home with Melinda.'

'Thanks for coming Luna babe.' He smiled.

'Anything for you two. Ivy's going to love her new friend.'

'Right, baby will be here in 3...2...1!' The Healer announced loudly. Draco squeezed Harry's hand and the Gryffindor whispered sweet things into Draco's ear.

The Healer removed the baby and took it immediately to be wrapped up in a blanket. She cleaned the child up a bit and the baby made a quiet crying sound.

'You have a beautiful baby boy.' She smiled happily as she handed the little bundle over to Harry. Another Healer was fixing Draco's stomach and Narcissa was laughing and crying at the same time. Lucius and Blaise had joined the girls and were both petting Draco whilst trying to look at the baby. Harry was reluctant to let go but he allowed his in laws and best friends to see the child as he passed him over to Draco.

All of them fought for a hold when it became apparent that Draco was too tired to resume his cuddle.

Narcissa won, and she eventually passed him over to Lucius, then finally Luna and Blaise.

'James Lucius.' Draco yawned sleepily before smiling at his family and friends and then falling into a light doze.

Harry had a tear in his eye as he looked at the face of his new born Son.

'James- Lucius. Perfect. Just perfect. I love you.'

* * *

><p>AN: And that's your lot xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p> 


End file.
